No se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde:
by Park lee
Summary: Uno cree tener las cosas para siempre....que por mas daño que haga las personas siempre estaran ahi sin importar el sufrimiento....eso creia el Uchiha....pero se dara cuenta que las cosas no siempre son asi..../CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACION**: Naruto no me pertenece si no la historia tuviera otro rumbo n.n

_____________________.

_Es el primero que me atrevo a hacer, así que no sean tan malos con migo _

_Espero les guste y pues no estaría mal que me dejaran unos Reviews, disfruten el fic._

* * *

Cap 1

**_Y pensar que uno cree tener las cosas para siempre, que nunca se ira de tus manos por mas que algo mejor pase por sus ojos, hmp! que tonto fui, creí que porque me amaba siempre estaría con migo sin importar lo que yo hiciera. _**

**_Nada en la vida es seguro, lo se porque lo que yo creía mío, se fue de mi lado y con mucha razón, nunca le puse atención cada vez que me hablaba y me contaba sus cosas, siempre me importaban mis cosas antes que ella, siempre prefería salir con mis amigos que con ella, siempre tuve tiempo para mis amigos, pero nunca para ella…… _**

**_Me cuesta admitirlo, pero, creo que me lo merezco, tks! Maldición! Esto no puede estar pasando, la necesito, no puedo estar sin ella, pero como hago, ya no quiere saber de mí, es mas dice que ya me olvido y ahora lo ama a el, eso no se lo puedo creer. Me siento tan solo sin ella, ahora me doy cuenta que mis amigos no llenan ese vacío, ese vacío que ella dejo……_**

___________________________________________________.

- Te quedaras a comer?. – Decía una joven pelirrosa, muy atractiva a su novio, con su tono dulce y delicado.

- No lo creo, dentro de poco pasaran mis amigos por mi a dar una vuelta.- decía su novio en tono frío y desinteresado.

- Puedo ir con tigo?.- le pregunto su novia con un deje de inocencia

- Ja! Ni lo sueñes, además solo irán hombres y haremos cosas que tu no estas acostumbrada a hacer.- le dice de manera molesta.

- Pero cariñ…..- fue interrumpida bruscamente –

-Te he dicho que no!! Y punto! .- le dijo ya muy molesto parándose de golpe y dándole un susto a la chica.

Se escucharon las bocinas del auto de los amigos de su novio, el chico estuvo aliviado que llegaran en ese preciso momento, dio un suspiro hondo y se acerco a su novia para darle un beso en la mejía, cosa que ella acepto.

Pero en su rostro reflejaba tristeza, no entendía porque la trataba así.

-Me voy, no me esperes, no vendré a dormir hoy, iré a mi casa.- le dijo de la manera mas indiferente.

Salió de la casa, cerro la puerta, solo se escucho el ruido del recibimiento de sus amigos y el cierre de la puerta del carro, cuando el carro siguió su camino, quien sabe donde.

Lo mas raro es que el le dijo que solo irían hombres, pero la pelirrosa noto que dentro del carro iban chicas y muy guapas, le mintió, todo por no querer que ella fuera.

La verdad que esto ya le estaba hartando, que estaba haciendo ella mal para que el la tratara de esa manera…… nada, absolutamente nada, solo darle amor, cariño, ternura, comprensión y todo el apoyo, pero al parecer para el no era suficiente.

Y esto no era de hace poco, no, ya tenia días de ser así, la verdad como 3 meses que el se comportaba de esa manera tan desinteresada en su relación, era como si a ella la tuviera solo por tener.

**_Todos los días es lo mismo, a veces viene por un momento, luego se va, cuando le digo que salgamos a dar un paseo me dice que no tiene tiempo, ya que tiene cosas que hacer en la empresa, si es un hombre de negocios, su familia tiene un estatus social muy alto, creo que por eso me trataba a mi como me trata, pues puede tener a toda mujer que se le plazca y quizá yo soy una mas del montón._**

**_No es justo! Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero me sentía triste al ver su comportamiento con migo, creo que quizá soy masoquista ya que por mas que lo intente no puedo dejarlo, que tonta soy, enamorarme de alguien a quien no le importo. Hay ocasiones en que deseo que pase mas tiempo con migo pero decide pasarlo con sus amigos, que cruel es con migo……_**

La pelirrosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono la asusto de un brinco, contesto y nunca pensaría que esa llamada y esa persona haría cambiar las cosas……

-diga.- se escucho la vos de la chica

_-Sakura? Eres tu?.-_ se escucho una vos masculina del otro lado del teléfono

-quien habla?.- pregunto un poco temerosa y dudosa de decir que si era ella

_-soy yo, Kei, Kei Mitsumo, no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el curso de idiomas del verano pasado.-_ le decía emocionado por haber dado con ella.

-Kei Mitsumo?...... Kei Mitsumo!! Ahora te recuerdo, es cierto tu y yo nos llevamos bien en el curso, fuiste el único que me hablo, y cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo?.- decía Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si había olvidado que estaba triste.

_-pues no mucho, pero porque no mejor nos vemos para charlar y ponernos al día de nuestras cosas, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verte.- _le decía ansioso por la respuesta de la chica.

-mmm…. no se, no creo que pueda… (**_que es lo que estas diciendo Sakura, como que no puedes, si lo haces por tu novio creo que no se lo merece_**)- tenia una discusión en su mente por no querer aceptar la invitación de su amigo.

_-que mala suerte, en verdad quería verte y charlar.-_ se escucho un poco desilusionado por la respuesta de Sakura.

- _pero esta bien, no hay problema, creo que tienes razones fuertes por no aceptar.-_

-no! Espera! Creo que no hay ningún problema en que nos veamos, me agrada mucho la idea de verte y charlar.- se decidió a aceptar y solo acordaron el día y la hora.

_-que te parece mañana y así almorzamos juntos, te esperare en el restaurante que esta cerca del centro comercial a las 12:00m.- _

-claro! Ahí estaré!.-

Se despidieron y a Sakura al parecer le alegro mucho esa llamada, la verdad es que Kei se llevo muy bien con ella en el curso de idiomas y no le caería mal volverlo a ver… o tal vez eso cree ella.

Ya era tarde, pensó que tal vez el llegaría, pero al ver la hora prefirió irse a dormir ya que mañana tenia que lucir muy bien para que Kei no la viera que estuvo llorando.

___________________________________________________.

La noche y el lugar estaban muy animados, estos chicos estaban dándole un ambiente bastante alegre junto con las chicas que habían llevado, uno de ellos les invito a una ronda a casi todos los del bar y pues claro no lo desaprovecharon.

-Cantinero!! Tráigame una botella, hay que animar un poco a estas chicas para que no se aburran y quieran dejarnos tan pronto.- dijo el chico de cabello negro con tono tranquilo, no estaba borracho, es mas al parecer no le da ningún efecto el tomar.

Uno de sus compañeros tenia curiosidad de preguntarle algo ya que lo veía con muy buen humor, pero tenia temor que lo mandara a volar ya que el chico tiene un pésimo humor en ocasiones.

-oye Sasuke, disculpa que te pregunte esto pero……- su compañero tenía temor de continuar- …tu novia Sakura esta de acuerdo que hagas esto?... digo, porque cualquier mujer se volvería loca al ver que su novio sale de noche con chicas.- termino de decir preocupado por la reacción de Sasuke.

-ella no sabe con quien salgo, solo le digo que saldré con ustedes y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, no me importa, además no tiene porque decirme nada.- decía Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo.

En cambio su compañero no podía creer que el le hiciera algo así a su novia, el la conocía bien y sabia que era una mujer a quien valorar, cosa que el pelinegro no hacia. Decidió cambiar el tema y disfrutar mejor del momento.

-Sasuke, mi vida! Quieres que te un rico masaje.- le decía una pelirroja en forma seductora

-hmp!- le "dijo" sin importancia

-me encanta esa frialdad que tienes, te hace ver mas deseado de lo que ya eres, que te parece si vamos arriba para darte el masaje, mi vida.- le decía la chica con voz sexy y tomando al moreno por el brazo y guiarlo a la habitación de arriba, para darle el "masaje" que le ofreció. Sasuke no se hizo el de rogar y dejo que la pelirroja lo llevara a su destino por el "masaje"…

Llegaron a la habitación, se sentaron en la cama, ella se puso detrás de él, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, una vez que se la quitara inicio con el masaje, la chica se deleitaba con la espalda perfecta del Uchiha.

Lo que comenzó como un masaje se volvió en caricias más atrevidas y por supuesto el moreno lo recibió sin quejas, ese momento la chica lo aprovecharía al máximo ya que no siempre aparecen estas oportunidades con el Uchiha, especialmente con el. (¬¬ no quiero dar detalles de lo que van hacer, no me gusta esta pareja XD)

Salieron de la habitación después de estar ahí un buen rato, llegaron a la mesa y el bar estaba ya casi solo, prácticamente solo ellos estaban ahí, así que decidieron mejor retirarse ya a sus casas, eran como la 1 de la madrugada.

Las chicas se fueron antes y luego se fue Sasuke con los restantes del grupo, como el moreno no llevaba carro se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa.

Llego a su casa, serio, sin expresión en su rostro, todos estaban dormidos, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y darse un baño, al terminar se puso un bóxer y se acostó en su cama a dormir ya que mañana tendría una reunión muy importante y tenia que estar lo mas relajado posible, en todo este tiempo, el chico no pensó para nada en su novia, es como si ella no fuera importante para el...

* * *

_Bueno, que les pareció? no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero cada ves se pondrá mejor, así que si me ayudan con algunas ideas será mucho mejor._

_Esperare sus reviews, entre mas hayan mas rápido actualizare, n.n_

_Nos vemos en la próxima!!!!_

Att. Park_lee


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no tuviera otro rumbo XD

___________________.

_Bueno en verdad muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber que ha sido de su agrado y pues aqui les dejo el sig Capi._

_Con respecto al caracter de Sakura, se que se ve un poco sumisa (mas bien tonta diria yo)pero mas adelante habra un poco de cambio. Y sí, por lo visto le gusta ser masoquista._

* * *

Cap 2

Abrió sus ojos, miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita cerca de la cama, las 5:30am, se levanto, comenzó a arreglarse para salir a correr y hacer un poco de ejercicio, era algo que ya se había acostumbrado hacer, además uno de mujer tiene que mantener la línea y procurar verse joven y bonita para su chico… aunque, en el caso de ella eso no funcionaba, porque el no la nota, no le importa……que estará haciendo mal, porque cambio tanto con ella? que hizo ella mal?......... si ella lo ama con todo su corazón……

______________-

-hey! Sasuke, levántate, tienes una reunión lo recuerdas.- le decía su hermano quitando la sabana que cubría al joven Uchiha.- No se como se te ocurre irte de parranda con tus amigos sabiendo que tienes esa reunión muy importante con los directores.- ahora le abre las cortinas para que haya mas claridad en la habitación.

-no molestes Itachi!.- le menciono adormitado el joven sin ganas de levantarse.

-escúchame Sasuke! No permitiré que por tu irresponsabilidad se vaya abajo la empresa! Así que levántate de una buena vez!.- Itachi ya molesto por el desinterés del joven, y es que Itachi se preocupa mucho por su hermano, para él, Sasuke es mucho más importante que toda su familia, él daría su vida por su hermano menor, pero no soporta que Sasuke a sus 22 años aun no haya madurado.

-mmm…… si que eres molesto Itachi.

Itachi, 26 años, ojos negros profundos, cabello negro como la noche, largo tomado por una coleta baja, muy buen cuerpo, no por nada es un Uchiha, estatura normal, la expresión de su cara demuestra un hombre de admiración y respeto, frio y serio pero puede ser muy amable y alegre, en ocasiones.

Estaba listo para irse a la empresa, se subió a su auto, en la trayectoria hacia su trabajo sono su celular......

-diga.-

-Hola Sasuke, como estas? Dormiste bien?.- era Sakura quien le llamaba, siempre lo hacia.

-si, estoy bien.-

-ah que bueno, vas a venir hoy? Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?.- trataba de animarlo un poco, ya que como siempre lo oía muy serio

-no, estaré muy ocupado, así que no me esperes.

-………deacuerdo pero si cambias de opinión háblame, si? Te amo Sasuke, cuídate

-adiós.

Después de colgar Sakura se sentía muy mal por la indiferencia de Sasuke, estaba a punto de llorar cuando sono el teléfono.

-hola.- _-Sakura, hola como estas?_

-Kei! Muy bien gracias, y tu como estas?.- Sakura cambiaba rápidamente su expresión al escuchar la vos de Kei

_-no me quejo, pero ahora estoy mejor al escucharte._

-que amable gracias.-

_-te llamaba para recordarte de nuestra reunión, espero no lo hayas olvidado_

-como olvidarlo, estoy ansiosa por verte

-_bueno, entonces te espero, cuídate Sakura_

-por supuesto, adiós.-

La llamada le cayó como algo dulce que le quitaba lo amargo que acababa de pasar con Sasuke…

Eran las 11:00am, Sakura comenzó a arreglarse, pues se acercaba la hora para ir a comer con Kei, estaba tan emocionada, no entendía porque si él tan solo es un amigo del curso de idiomas, pero bueno le emocionaba el hecho de que podrá desahogarse con alguien.

Tomo sus llaves, salio de su casa y emprendió su camino al restauran eran las 12:05pm, era buena hora…... y ahí estaba…...Kei Mitsumo.

_**Vaya! Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre…… piel blanca, cabello lacio rubio, largo hasta hombros, una sonrisa tierna y encantadora, ojos color miel, estatura…… la misma de Sasuke al igual que su bien formado cuerpo……perfecto, simplemente perfecto…………………… un segundo, porque pienso esto, creo que me esta afectando no salir con **__**chicos.**_

_Como imagine, sigue hermosa como en aquel entonces, no por nada me flecho el día que la vi, aunque tuve que guardarme mis sentimientos para no perderla. Piel blanca, nívea, tan suave, su cabello rosa ahora esta mas largo, bellísima, sus ojos…… que color más inconfundible, y su cuerpo…………….. Creo que mejor me reservo eso, es inadecuado pensar lo que estoy imaginando._

-Kei! Vaya que alegría verte! -

yo también me alegro de verte, te ves hermosa!

-por favor no es para tanto, me avergüenzas -

toma asiento……… y cuéntame que has hecho? Aun sigues con aquel frio e indiferente chico?

-eh, si, aun estoy con el

-bueno, era de esperarlo, chicas tan lindas como tu, no pueden estar solas, seria un desperdicio.

-hmp, creo que en este caso seria lo adecuado.- lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero el joven rubio lo escucho muy bien,

-parece que no te va bien con él.- le dijo con deje de preocupación

-sabes, él es una buena persona, es solo que tiene mucho trabajo y pues es lógico que casi no tenga tiempo para mi, yo lo entiendo y trato de no presionarlo

-estas diciendo que no te dedica tiempo?.-

-bueno si, pero no siempre, pero a pesar de todo él me quiere y yo a el, no crees que eso es suficiente?

-Sakura, déjame decirte algo, eres bella, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos y por todo eso te mereces a alguien que te corresponda de la misma manera que tu haces, no creo que Sasuke te trate como a una princesa o me equivoco?

-no tanto así pero……

-escúchame, ahora que te encontré, ten por seguro que no permitiré que tu noviecito se comporte de manera tan cínico con tigo, desde que lo vi nunca me cayo bien, y ahora menos

-por favor Kei, ya veras que Sasuke es muy diferente a lo que tu piensas y sabras que no hay de que preocuparse…... _eso espero_

Continuaron su conversación en medio de la comida, por supuesto que Sakura cambio el tema, ya que le incomodaba hablar de Sasuke, ya que Kei siempre intentaba de sacarle las partes negativas.

Después de comer, salieron del restauran a dar un paseo por el centro comercial, luego Kei decidió llevar a Sakura a un parque muy grande con un ambiente bastante agradable para poder relajarse un poco, aunque Sakura podía disimular bien su estado de animo, a Kei no pudo engañarlo pero no quería indagar en el asunto porque sabia perfectamente que Sakura no quería hablar de ello y lo que menos quería era incomodarla.

Su paseo casi terminaba, así que Kei decidió acompañar a la pelirrosa hasta su casa, sin saber que alguien la estaría esperando……

Por fin había terminado la reunión y se disponía ir a la casa de Sakura, necesitaba relajarse que mejor que con ella, además ella nuca se queja ni le reclama nada, esperaba encontrar todo en orden, mas no sabia que no la encontraría……

Había sido un día bastante tedioso, la reunión estaba destinada a durar dos horas, pero el egocéntrico de Neji Hyuga no estuvo "satisfecho" con la propuesta que hizo la para la unión de las empresas así que decidió plantear su propia idea lo cual hizo que se alargara mucho mas con cada pregunta que hacían. Lo quería matar, no soportaba que Hyuga le ganara y mucho menos hacerlo quedar mal ante muchas personas importantes, la buena noticia es que a la mayoría les agrado la idea que les había dado Sasuke, por lo menos no quedo del todo mal…

Pero estaba molesto, quería desquitarse con alguien, sea quien sea quería desquitarse………….Llego a la casa de Sakura, entro y comenzó a llamarla y buscarla pero no obtuvo respuesta se sorprendió al no encontrarla ya que ella normalmente no sale, solo cuando esta trabajando, se molesto aun mas al no encontrarla, pero en eso escucho unas risas conocidas acercándose a la casa y no las escuchaba solas………

-te agradezco por la tarde que me has hecho pasar, la he pasado de maravilla.- se oía decir a una pelirrosa mientras abría la puerta.

-al contrario el placer ha sido todo mió, Sakura.- amablemente le dijo la persona que la acompañaba.

-quieres algo de tomar?

-claro!! Si no es mucha molestia.- dijo el rubio entrando por completo a la casa

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura al ver la figura de su novio sentado en la sala, su expresión como siempre, seria y fría, se levanto y fue hacia ellos………

-Sasuke, pensé que no estabas………… eh… bueno, te presento a Kei Mitsumo, él fue mi compañero en el curso de idiomas que tome el año pasado, lo recuerdas?.- la pelirrosa estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que tomaría Sasuke.

-es un gusto Sasuke.- extendiéndole la mano, pero no obtuvo respuesta solo una mirada indiferente.

-………bueno Sakura, será mejor que en otra ocasión acepte tu invitación, no creo que sea el momento adecuado.- notando lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente.

-pero Kei………

-discúlpame Sakura, debo irme.- dicho esto se despidió cortésmente de Sakura y salio de la casa, no es que Sasuke lo intimidara pero aun no era momento de enfrentarlo.

-sabes aprovechar tu tiempo libre.- le dijo el moreno a su novia

-es solo que… pensé que no vendrías temprano, y pues…… decidí distraerme un poco

-para la próxima deja una nota.

-si Sasuke Después de eso la situación se calmo, el no siguió preguntando mas y ella prefirió no hablar del asunto, la verdad a ella la decepciono un poco, no es que lo deseaba…… bueno talvez si… pero acaso estaba mal querer que el sintiera celos? Aunque celos por parte de Sasuke Uchiha era algo realmente imposible.

* * *

_Que les parecio este capi? haganmelo saber con sus reviews es muy imprtante para mi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir publicando el fic._

_quiero agradecer a:_

_**Clau Hatake:**_ _en serio quieres que sea cruel con él? porque puedo hacerlo......... la verdad no, tan cruel no puedo v.v pero si lo hare sufrir por lo que hace, ya lo veras_

_**Jarnall:**_ _gracias por tu alago me levanta mucho los animos, la verdad no quiero humillarlo si no que hacerlo sufrir (esta bien, si lo uhumillare un poquito, nada mas XD), ojala te vaya gustando cada capitulo ya veras que se pondra emocionante ;), descuida yo no lo hare, pienso llevarlo hasta el final_

_**dark-hatake:**_ _a mi tambien me daban ganas de matarlo, pero tuve que contenerme, si no la historia no tendria sentido XP_

_**lailuchyz:**_ _gracias por tus animos!_

_**Dame-san:**_ _si veo que tiene buena aceptacion, gracias por tu review, ojala y te guste cada vez mas_

_**asukasoad:**_ _te gusto el capi?_

_**Sabaku no Suidori:**_ _gracias, si hare sufrir a Sasuke, ojala entienda lo que perdio_

_**JaDesAkUrInHa:**_ _hey! que bueno encontrarte por aqui, gracias por el comentario, y que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic._

_Bueno sin mas nos leemos en el proximo capi, entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizo, en serio solo uno pequeño basta..._

_Saluditos!!!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo ^ ^u

_Hola!!!_

_aqui yo de nuevo ^ ^, gracias por su apoyo, no pense que les llegara a gustar el fic, _

_Bueno sin mas, los dejo con el fic y ojala este les guste mas que el anterior._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cap3**_

El resto de la tarde Sasuke paso con Sakura en su casa, de lo mas tranquilo posible hasta que Sakura se decidió a preguntarle….

-Sasuke, porque no vamos a cenar a un lugar tranquilo para quitarte el estrés que te ha causado el trabajo? Te caerá muy bien ya veras.

-esta bien, espera un minuto…- acto seguido Sasuke tomo su celular y llamo a alguien, pero se alejo para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

-Suigetsu?- pregunto cuando le respondieron la llamada.- tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche?..................................- bueno entonces que te parece si vamos a cenar, avísale a los demás nos encontramos en una hora en el restauran _von apetit_……………………………………………….- adiós.

-arréglate, en una hora saldremos.- le comenta Sasuke, como siempre frío

-en serio? Gracias Sasuke!!.- la pelirrosa se acerco para dale un abraso y un beso

Salieron de la casa en dirección al restauran, Sakura iba realmente emocionada porque por fin Sasuke había aceptado salir juntos a cenar, sin decirle "saldré con mis amigos" tenia que procurar que todo saliera bien……

-Sasuke, en verdad te agradezco que acep……..- pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-invite a mis amigos a cenar también, no hay ningún problema, cierto?- en lugar de parecer una pregunta fue como una advertencia.

-ah…… eh……… no, no hay… ningún problema, es solo que pensé que seriamos solo los dos.- su voz se oía decepcionada y a la vez triste.

-¡bueno, pero si tanto te molesta!- paro el auto de golpe y alzando la voz, tomo su celular e iba a marcar un numero.-……!les diré que no lleguen!- lo hizo con intención de hacerla sentir culpable.

-no! Sasuke, espera! No me refería a eso, esta bien que estén tus amigos, en serio, por favor discúlpame!- Sakura se disculpo para que Sasuke no se sintiera ofendido por lo que le dijo referente a su amigos.

Encendió de nuevo el auto y continuaron su marcha al restauran, iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, claro que Sakura no se percato de ello.

Llegaron a su lugar de destino, sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándolo, a decir verdad Sakura no solía pasar tiempo con los amigos de Sasuke, era raro ver a Sasuke con ella y sus amigos, siempre le ponía excusas, era como si el se avergonzara de ella, pero como podría pensar eso!!! Si su novia era la chica mas educada, linda y hermosa que podría haber, en verdad eso era absurdo!!......

-hey Sasuke!! Por aquí!!.- le dijo su amigo peligris alzando la mano para que pudiera verlos

Llegaron a la mesa, como siempre el azabache con su expresión seria, solo los saludo con su ya conocido "hmp" y Sakura los saludo muy cortésmente……

-creo que ya los conoces, pero no estaría de más presentártelos.- ante todo Sasuke tenia sus modales.- el es Suigetsu, el es Juugo y por ultimo Kabuto.

-hola muchachos, es un gusto volverlos a ver.- con su pequeña sonrisa inocente.

-hola Sakura, el gusto es mío.- le dijo Suigetsu amistosamente

-un gusto verla también Srta. Sakura.- le dijo Juugo con expresión serena

-encantado Sakura.- finalmente Kabuto la saludo

Luego se sentaron, la platico entre ellos comenzó como siempre platicas de hombre y Sakura prefirió no entrometerse y dejar que ellos hablaran, no quería que Sasuke se volviera a molestar con ella, anhelaba demasiado tener un cena con él pero no de esa manera, pero creo que por lo menos esta con el aunque estén sus amigos.

Todo estaba saliendo de lo mas tranquilo, habían pedido la cena y el ambiente estaba lo mas relajado posible, la chica de ojos verdes decidió dejar de lado todos su pensamientos y disfrutar del momento, pero algo o mas bien dicho alguien que llegaría iba a interrumpir esa calma y ese momento tan agradable que estaba pasando………

-Sasuke!!.- se escucho una voz femenina acercarse a la mesa de los chicos.

-acaso le dijiste que estaríamos aquí?- le dijo Sasuke molesto a su amigo Suigetsu, ya que no quería que precisamente ella se acercara esa noche.

-Sasuke, querido!! Como es eso que están cenando sin mi, creo que esto tendré que cobrártelo muy caro.- se lo dijo en tono pícaro

-Sasuke, quien es ella?- le pregunto Sakura con gran curiosidad, ya que una extraña para ella estaba abrazando de manera confiada a su novio y lo peor de todo es que el no le decía nada!!

_**Como es posible que esa………mujerzuela este de resbalosa con mi Sasuke quien se cree, solo yo puedo acercarme de esa manera…… no lo soporto!!! Pero porque Sasuke no hace ni un movimiento por detenerla es mas es como si en realidad ella fuera su………… **_

-ah! Sakura, ella es Karin una amiga, Karin ella es Sakura.- y de esta manera Sasuke las presenta.

_**Que!! Pero porque no le dices que soy tu novia, acaso no quieres que sepa que tienes novia…**_

-hola Sakurita, es un gusto y dime que haces por aquí, una chica como tu debería estar en su casa.- se lo dijo burlándose de ella.

-es una lastima que no pueda decir que es un gusto para mi conocerte, y si estoy aquí es porque estoy cenando con mi novio Sasuke, porque el es mi novio sabes.- Sakura quería tirársele en cima, pero luego vio la expresión de Sasuke, se notaba que quería matarla, pero porque? Acaso por lo que ella dijo, pero si solo dijo la verdad…

-jajajaja!!! En serio eres su novia? pues déjame decirte que no lo parece, mas bien se ve que eres solo su acompañante.- lo que le dijo Karin la molesto mucho, iba a defenderse pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Sakura, compórtate!! Deja de actuar como una adolescente!!- Sasuke estaba muy molesto.

-…………..- _**como es posible que a la que calle es a mi? si la que empezó todo fue ella, esto no puede estar pasando…**_- disculpen debo ir al tocado.- se levanto y fue al tocador lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba un poco de respiración y la única salida que tenia por el momento era el baño.

No iba a llorar, no le daría el gusto a él ni a ella, tendría que ser fuerte, ya no dejarse de nadie………pero no podía, no tenia ese valor de reclamarle y menos de gritarle, simplemente no podía. Que iba a hacer, no le gustaba para nada como Sasuke no le daba su lugar. Escucho el sonido de su teléfono………

-diga?

-_como esta todo Sakura?-_ se escucho la vos de Kei por el teléfono

-Kei!! No sabes que alegría me da escucharte en estos momentos.- al escuchar a Kei, Sakura quería llorar y decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería preocuparlo, es mas fingió alegría para que el no reaccionara de una mala manera

_-porque? todo esta bien?-_ no lo podía engañar, algo estaba sucediendo, lo preocupaba.

-si, todo esta bien, no te preocupes, es solo que me ha alegrado oírte, nada mas.- trato de ocultar su tristeza.

_-bueno, solo quería saber si no había pasado nada después que me fui de tu casa, no te dijo nada Sasuke?_

-no, no me dijo nada es mas en este momento estamos cenando.-

_-Ya estoy mas tranquilo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, así como lo vi pensé que te diría algo, entonces Sakura, por favor cualquier cosa llámame.-_

-de acuerdo, lo haré, gracias por llamarme, cuídate mucho Kei

_-tu también cuídate……… mi __**flor de cerezo**__.-_ lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero ella lo escucho.

Colgó la llamada, trato de relajarse y tranquilizarse para evitar de "causar mas problemas" a Sasuke, salió del tocador en dirección nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban los demás………

Llego pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, la maldita de Karin estaba abrazada a Sasuke y por poco lo besaba, quería tomarla del pelo y arrastrarla por todo el restauran, pero se contuvo y busco un lugar para sentarse, en eso Kabuto la llamo para que se sentara a su lado.

-por aquí Sakura.

-gracias Kabuto.- le dijo la pelirrosa

-y cuéntame que has hecho, supe por Sasuke que estas en tus días de descanso, pero no me dijo a que te dedicabas.

-si es cierto, bueno, trabajo en el hospital central, aun no soy una doctora graduada pero………

-ah eres doctora, vaya Sasuke si que se ha ganado la lotería con tigo, él un gran empresario y tú una doctora, creo que mejor no podría ser, no crees?.- Kabuto no lo hacia con muy buena intención, la verdad a él no le agradaba mucho Sasuke es mas le gustaba ver cuando el se metía en problemas y cuando las cosas no le salían como el quería.

-creo que eso a el no le interesa, mas bien solo le gusta divertirse.

-bueno, creo que tienes razón, si yo fuera Sasuke valoraría a una chica como tu, no haría lo que el te hace, no sabe aprovechar las cosas…… Y si yo fuera tú……- mira su expresión.-…Karin ya estuviera a cinco metros bajo tierra, disculpa que sea entrometido pero, te has dejado mucho de Sasuke.- por fin logro su objetivo……

-……………………-Sakura escucho atenta las palabras de Kabuto, la verdad el tenia toda la razón, ella no se estaba dando su lugar, pero no tenia valor…………………pero era demasiado esa maldita estaba demasiado pegada a él……… y lo que vio fue la gota que derramo el baso…… un beso…… un beso por parte de ella y que él correspondió.

Se levanto de golpe, y se acerco a la pelirroja y le lanzo una cachetada y comenzó a gritarle……

-pero que diablos te pasa!!!!!-dijo muy molesta Karin

-eres una zorra!!!! Como te atreves a hacer eso sabiendo que yo su novia estoy presente!!! Que no sabes que el no esta disponible.- se acerco Sakura a ella tomándola del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar. Pero escucho la vos del pelinegro

-Sakura, que rayos crees que estas haciendo!!! Me estas poniendo en vergüenza!!

-…………- Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta, en verdad Sasuke le dijo eso?- pero Sasuke no te das cuenta, no me estas dando mi lugar, sabes que yo estoy presente y te besuqueas con esta.

-oye!! No te dirijas a mi de……- pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-cállate Karin, ven Sakura vamos afuera.- la jalo del brazo llevándola fuera del restauran

Una vez estando fuera, Sasuke la soltó y su expresión no era tan buena que digamos, nunca creyó que Sakura reaccionara de esa manera, ella siempre ha sido pacifica, es mas soporta todo lo que él hace, pero esta vez parece que era la excepción………

-dime que diablos te sucede, Sakura tu no eres así!!

-es que como es posible que no me des mi lugar, por dios soy tu novia Sasuke!!! Pero ahí estas actuando como si yo fuera una desconocida!- Sakura no soportó mas y le dijo lo que quería decirle.

-como puedes pensar eso! además no puedo hacer a un lado a mis amigos por ti! y menos puedo permitir que me avergüences ante ellos! así que ahora vendrás con migo y te iras a disculpar…- la toma del brazo comenzando a caminar hacia el restauran, pero Sakura se soltó rápido y bruscamente.

-pues no iré!! no tengo porque disculparme porque no hice nada malo!! al contrario lo único que hice fue defenderme.- muy segura de lo que hacia, aunque no sabia de donde saco todo esa valentía.

-mira Sakura, no me molestes de esta manera!!! Así que vamos adentro y discúlpate de una maldita vez!!! No compliques las cosas.- Sasuke ya estaba baste enojado e irritado por la nueva actitud de su novia.

-te dije que no iré, es mas ya me voy!!- se alejo de donde estaba Sasuke y se dispuso a ir a la orilla para tomar un taxi.

-donde diablo crees que vas!!

-a mi casa, no te molestes en llevarme, conozco el camino, mi vida.

Y así se acerco a un taxi, se subió y tomo camino a su casa, dejando a un Sasuke muy alterado y demasiado enojado, primero lo de Neji y ahora su novia le había montado una escena con una actitud que él nunca había visto.

* * *

_Que les parecio?? Si, ya lo se, es muy corto, pero si recibo muchos reviews, les prometo que mañana por la tarde subo el sigueinte capitulo, justo no? quiero agradecer a los que leen sin dejar comentarios (no sean malos y dejenme uno) y por supuesto a las personas que siempre se molestan en dejarme uno: _

_**Sabaku no Suidori, Clau Hatake, kororita, lupita-chan; -vaalee95-; aanneth; lailuchyz; Kunoichis-San; asukasoad; Dame-san:**_ _creo que todos(as) se han puesto deacuerdo en que haga sufrir a Sasuke y al parecer lo detestan en mi fic ^ ^u, esta bien espero que despues le tengan lastima de tanto que lo hare sufrir, por que las cosas no se le haran muy facil._

_Yo tambien lo detesto en mi fic, pero mas adelante habran mas sorpresitas en el fic, asi que espero su apoyo siempre, buenos nos leemos en el proximo capi_

_Saluditos!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

_Hola!!! soy yo de nuevo, aqui dejandoles el nuevo capi, gracias por su apoyo en mi historia, _

_sin mas los dejo con el nuevo capi, espro que este les guste mas que el anterior_

* * *

_**Cap 4**_

Regreso donde estaban sus amigos, se disculpo con ellos por la forma en como actuó su novia, pero sus amigos le dijeron que no se preocupara, además era de esperarse esa actitud de ella, la verdad mucho había soportado.

-lo siento por ti Sasuke, creo que las cosas ya no te saldrán bien.- le dijo Kabuto con su tono de burla, le había encantado la escena que vio y mas ver actuar a Sasuke de esa manera, en otras palabras no lograr por primera vez que su novia le obedeciera. El pelinegro estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, por más que le costaba aceptarlo, Kabuto tenía razón y eso le molestaba demasiado……

__________________

Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella se limitaba a limpiarlas con los dedos, no quería llamar la atención con el taxista, deseaba estar lo mas pronto posible en su casa, lo de hace un momento, ni ella se lo podía creer lo que había pasado, le grito a Sasuke!!! Eso ella nunca lo había hecho, pero como dicen el nunca se llega, y así paso con ella. No sabe que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, solo quería que todo esto terminara…………

El taxi paro frente a su casa, Sakura le pago. Entro a su casa, subió a su cuarto y marco un numero en el teléfono………

-_buenas noches?-_ se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-…………- Sakura no podía articular palabra, las lágrimas volvían a salir de manera incontrolable, aun más cuando escucho la voz de Kei

-_bueno?......... Quien habla?.............._.- Kei solo logro escuchar un sollozo y logro dar quien era.- _Sakura, eres tu?...... que sucede, porque estas llorando?........_

-………… Kei……… podrías……… v-venir a…… m-mi casa?- logro decir en medio de su llanto.- po-por favor………

Kei se preocupo demasiado y ni lo pensó dos veces para responderle…

_-enseguida estare ahí, tranquila Sakura, ya llego_.- colgó y se alisto para ir al llamado de su Flor de Cerezo

Llego a la casa de Sakura, toco el timbre, espero por unos momentos, pero nadie le abría, volvió a tocarlo y de igual manera nadie respondía, esto no le estaba gustando, pero luego de unos segundos más alguien abrió la puerta, era ella estaba totalmente destrozada……

-Sakura! Estas bien? Dime que ha pasado, porque estas así- ella no contesto, tomándola entre los brazos entro a la casa y la llevo a su habitación.

Estando ahí, se acerco a ella muy preocupado y comenzó a preguntarle que había sucedido, ella le contó todo lo sucedido desde la invitación a la cena hasta el "fabuloso" escándalo que se armo en el restauran.

-no se si me arrepiento o no de lo que he hecho, pero es solo que quiero que él me ame como yo lo hago y mas aun que me de mi lugar, la verdad no se como es que le pude decir todas esas cosas, Kei tengo mucho miedo de que Sasuke me deje, no quiero!!- Sakura estaba muy deprimida, estaba como loca, no quería perder a Sasuke.

-escúchame Sakura! De una ves por todas Sasuke tiene que respetarte y si en verdad te ama, te vendrá a pedir perdon y cambiara su actitud con tigo, aunque creo que la única solución de todo esto es…………- no quiso seguir ya que sabía que le afectaría mucho a Sakura

-que cosa Kei? Dime que tengo que hacer para que Sasuke me ame

-……… tienes que dejarlo Sakura, pero para que se de cuenta de lo perdio.- se escucho por fin las palabras de Kei

-…………- su expresión fue de shock, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, nunca en lo que llevaba su relación con él pensó en esa "ridícula idea" según ella, para que la amara, definitivamente era lo ultimo que haría

-Sakura, tienes que hacerlo, aunque la verdad él no te conviene, tienes que dejarlo definitivamente, no te das cuenta que te hace mal estar con el! Por favor Sakura! Valórate, eres mucha mujer para el! Deberías de fijarte en las personas que _realmente te quieren_…………-esto último lo dijo casi en susurro.

-aunque todo eso haya dolido a la misma vez es muy cierto, pero dime como puedo hacerlo, s mi corazón no quieres.

-no te dejes mandar por el corazón, deja que tu mente lo haga y si te sirve de consuelo yo siempre estaré con tigo pase lo que pase.

-gracias Kei, aunque creo que pasara mucho tiempo para hacerle entender a mi corazón de la decisión que tomare.- Sakura sabia que seria una decisión muy difícil, pero que tarde o temprano tendria que hacerlo

Permanecieron así por un momento, a Sakura aun no le pasaba lo deprimido y Kei no podía hacer nada mas que consolarla, se levanto por un momento y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo a Sakura

-Te fui a preparar un poco de te, tienes muy alterados los nervios, espero que con esto te calmes un poco.

-muchas gracias Kei, en verdad no se que hubiera pasado con migo si tu no hubieras aparecido, creo que fue en el momento mas oportuno para encontrarnos.

-y tus otros amigos? De los que me habías contado, que paso con ellos? Creo que eran Ino y Naruto…

-bueno Ino tuvo que irse a España con su familia, ya que su empresa tuvo un gran éxito y necesitaban dirigirla desde ese lugar ya que era el lugar mas productivo y Naruto……………. no he sabido nada de él desde que comencé mi relación con Sasuke, creo que estuvo un poco desilusionado………

-creo que no lo culpo, sus razones ha de haber tenido, bueno lo mejor será que descanses, vendré mañana temprano para saber como estas.-

-no! Espera Kei, no te vayas……… quédate con migo por favor.- las palabras de Sakura se oyeron suplicantes cosa que su amigo rubio no pudo negarse.

-esta bien, ya que tu me lo pides, lo haré con gusto.- mostrando su sonrisa de agradeciendo por el pedido de Sakura.

Por fin se durmió, eran las 11:00pm, pensó que nunca lo haría, lo hacia con todo gusto pero era agotador estar de esa manera, pero al ver la expresión de Sakura valía la pena. Y ahí estaba, sentado frente a su cama, observando su rostro angelical, su expresión tan serena y tranquila…………simplemente un ángel. Se acerco aun más, acaricio su rostro de la manera más delicada que pudo como si fuera un pétalo a punto de caerse, sus ojos, sus labios…………

_**Sakura si tan solo supieras que te he amado desde el día en que te conocí, y nunca pude amar a otra mujer, porque en mi mente siempre estabas tú………nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarte y ahora que lo he hecho no pienso perderte y mucho menos que sufras por un hombre………**_

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios, quería besarlos, quería sentirlos…………… _un momento, no puede aprovecharse de la situación, el no es así, será mejor ir a tomar aire fresco_………

Le dolía la cabeza, abrió los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver la hora en la mesita al lado de su cama, las 07:25am, la noche anterior había sido muy difícil si no fuera por Kei………… un momento donde esta Kei, recuerda que anoche le dijo que se quedara con ella, será que se fue después que ella se durmiera? Intento moverse pero un peso sobre su brazo se lo impidió, era Kei, después de todo no se había ido, la había acompañado toda la noche, la verdad él se había comportado de una manera tan especial……

Movió el brazo evitando que Kei se despertara, pero fue en vano, él se despertó y con una sonrisa saludo a Sakura a lo cual respondió con una sonrisa tierna…

-que tal dormiste mi flor de cerezo?- un poco adormitado

-eh… bueno, teniendo a un guardián como tu es imposible no dormir bien.- le dijo divertida Sakura, al parecer ya se sentía mejor después de lo de anoche

-te preparare el desayuno, deseas algo en especial?

-tu cocinas?- sorprendida y curiosa ya que no imagino que Kei supiera cocinar

-claro que se cocinar, mi familia se especializa por ser los chef mas profesionales del país, veras que te cocinare algo realmente delicioso……- mientras decía eso, alguien se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura muy molesto por lo que veía…

-vaya, no te ves tan destrozada como imagine, parece que rápido encontraste consuelo.- Sasuke aparecía de forma autoritaria en la habitación de Sakura.- podrías largarte, necesito hablar con Sakura a solas.-se dirigió a Kei

-me iré siempre y cuando Sakura me lo pida.- firmemente le dijo Kei a Sasuke.

-dile que se largue, hay algo que quiero dejar claro con tigo.- ya molesto se dirigió a Sakura ordenándole.

-………discúlpame Kei por tantas molestias que te he causado……pero hoy mas que nunca necesito que este con migo, así que él no se ira por ningún motivo Sasuke.- decidida a lo iba a decir y a hacer.

-por lo visto sacaste las uñas Sakura, que te ha pasado acaso ya no me amas? O es que ya me sustituiste.- su mirada fue hacia Kei.- dejemos ya de tonterías, a lo que vine es que quiero que vayas donde mis amigos y les pidas una disculpa por lo sucedido en el restauran, he sido caso de burla toda la noche por lo que tu provocaste.

Sakura se asombro por las palabras que le decía, aun seguía con eso? Aun no le daba la razón? Esto era increíble…-como te lo dije anoche, no pienso hacerlo, porque no fue culpa mía.

-me estas molestando Sakura! Deja esa actitud tonta y compórtate como una mujer.- la toma de los brazos fuertemente, cosa que Kei no soporto.

-déjala! No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima, me oíste!.- poniéndose frente a Sasuke desafiándolo.

Sus miradas chocaron y pareciera como si una pelea comenzaría entre ellos hasta que se escucho la voz de Sakura…

-estoy harta que no me reconozcas como tu novia…… he hecho todo lo posible por no molestarte y menos incomodarte…… lo único que he hecho es darte amor, pero a ti no ha importado en lo mas minimo, es mas he llegado a pensar que me detestas, entonces…… porque diablos sigues con migo!!- su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, conteniendo sus lagrimas, por eso lo he decidido……… _hemos terminado Sasuke_……- fueron las palabras que mas resonaron en toda la habitación…

* * *

_Y que tal este capitulo se que es corto pero les prometo que el proximo sera largo, no me maten por dejarlo ahi, pero es para ponerle emocion a la cosa ^ ^u. En verdad les agradezco por sus rewievs no saben cuanto mea animan._

_Agradezco enormemente a:_

_**LunaSuk-chan:** creo que habras estado contenta con el capi, ya que Sakura lo mando a vola_

__

**Clau Hatake:** concuerdo con tigo a mi tambien me fastidio mucho la actitud de Sasuke, pero veras que lo hare sufrir y no le saldran las cosas tan faciles

**lupita-chan:** pues veras que ahora comienza la accion

**Fernanda-Haruno-Uchiha:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te ha gustado

**Sabaku no Suidori:** si la verdad no se me ocurrio otro que Kabuto ya que los otros son muy amigos de Sasuke

**asukasoad:** como veras la cumpli!! n.n espero que este capi te haya gustado

**-vaalee95-:** te gusto el capi? ojala que si, tambien me dara lastima hacerlo sufrir pero se lo merece

**lailuchyz:** si es cierto no se lo merece, pero aqui Sakura es un poco tontita, pero ya cambiara, ya veras

**Kunoichis-San:** yo tambien pense que estaba dejando pasar mucho pero por eso ella reacciono de esta manera, espero te haya gustado

_Cuidense y nos leemos en la proxima...... ops! se me olvidaba decirles que mañana me voy de viaje a visitar a mi familia y no se cuando regresare, pero les prometo que cuando regrese lo primero que hare sera subir el capitulo, asi que les pido un poco de pasiencia, ahora si cuidense mucho y hasta................ unos cuantos dias_

_Saluditos!!!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACION:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

-

_Hola!!!!_

_Estoy de regreso!!! Lamento mucho la demora v.v es que mi familia me secuestro, no queria que nos vinieramos, la verdad fue una semana bastante relajada, estuve en un lugar muy retirado de toda la ciudad, sin ruidos de carros y cosas asi, solo pajaros, gallos y todo eso, hay que trabquilidad, pero bueno ya estoy aqui y poniendo el nuevo capitulo para ustedes, espero puedan perdonarme por la gran demora, sin mas palabras los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, nos leemos abajo!!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_Cap 5_**

-

-

Había escucha bien, ella había dicho que habían terminado? Acaso Sakura dijo eso? Simplemente no podía creerlo, es que el pensó que si la relación tendria un fin seria por el no por ella, pero al parecer las cosas cambiaron…

-

-creo que te ha afectado mucho estar con este sujeto, haber are de cuenta que no has dicho nada y dejaremos las cosas así……

-acaso no oíste mis palabras Sasuke, he dicho que hemos terminado, no quiero seguir a tu lado, es simple, ahora vete de mi casa.- la autoridad de Sakura se había hecho presente.

-............-sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirrosa.-muy bien, eso quieres, esta bien, pero te diré algo, vendrás de rodillas pidiéndome que regresemos, porque se perfectamente que me amas y lo seguirás haciendo y veras que no podrás vivir sin mi.- le dijo un decidido Sasuke

-no creo que sea necesario, yo estaré con ella, no te necesitar.- Kei hablo por Sakura, porque sabia que ella no le respondería

-eso ya lo veremos.- dispuesto a irse hasta escucho la voz de la pelirrosa

-Sasuke………- con su voz temblorosa

-que, ya te arrepentiste?.- con su sonrisa de arrogancia

-……es solo que…… podrías dejarme la llave de mi casa por favor……- no quería pedírsela pero era necesario

-

Los ojos del pelinegro demostraron rabia por el comentario de Sakura, saco la llave y la puso en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, luego se marcho muy enfadado, mas que todo por su orgullo, detestaba que las cosas no le salieran bien y mas con la mujer que se supone había dominado, aunque perderla no le importaba, pero eso muy pronto cambiaria………

-

Sakura se dejo caer en el suelo, no podía creer que ella misma había dado fin a la relación que tanto había procurado mantener, pero Kei la tomo del brazo y la abrazo fuertemente.

-

-descuida siempre estaré con tigo, no te dejare sola, te lo prometo, desde ahora en adelante seré tu como tu sombra.- Kei quería entregarle toda su vida a Sakura, aunque sabia muy bien que resultaría difícil que olvidara al Uchiha.

-

-

...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...···

-

-

-

Dos semanas habían pasado, desde lo ocurrido en la habitación de Sakura, había comenzado nuevamente su trabajo en el hospital y tal como se lo había dicho Kei era como su sombra, si lo único que le hacia falta era dormir en la misma casa.

-

-

-doctora! Doctora! Venga rápido la necesitan en Maternidad!!.- le decía una enfermera bastante agitada.

-en maternidad? Enseguida voy.- llego al depto de maternidad y efectivamente había una mujer queriendo dar a luz, y no estaba ni un doctor que la atendiera.- no hay nadie quien la atienda? Donde están los demás doctores?

-todos están muy ocupados, unos están en cirugías, otros andan fuera del país y otros están en conferencia, usted es la única disponible.- le decía la enfermera

-pero nunca he atendido un parto, esta no es mi área.- algo preocupada

-doctora Haruno, usted es la única que pueda ayudarla, por favor.- una enfermera estaba bastante angustiada por la situación.

-si va a hacer algo hágalo ya!! No ve que mi hijo va a nacer en cualquier momento!!- la futura mamá esta que se la llevaba los demonios por los dolores que tenia, no sabia lo que decía.

-de acuerdo lo haré! Ya que no hay otra opción, preparen todo comenzaremos con el parto.- estaba muy nerviosa, no es que no supiera hacerlo, si no que le atemorizaba saber que la vida de un pequeño ser estaba en sus manos y a parte que nunca atendía partos….

-

Todo salio muy bien, no hubo ningún contratiempo, es mas la mujer se disculpo con Sakura por haberle gritarlo de esa manera, pero Sakura le dijo que no se preocupara por eso.

-

Se sentía muy cansada, el día había sido muy estresante y mas con esto ultimo, sentía que se moría…

-

Entro a su consultorio, muy elegante por cierto, se sentó y comenzó a leer unos informes que tenia en su escritorio, el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta se escucho…

-

-pase!- fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa

-como se siente la doctora?- dijo un rubio entrando a su despacho

-Kei! Que te trae por aquí, pensé que nos veríamos hasta la noche

-no me resistí y decidí venir a verte y como es casi hora de almuerzo quería invitarte a comer, que dices, aceptas?

-con tigo no se puede Kei, esta bien acepto, y a donde me llevaras?

-no comas ansias, te gustara el lugar ya lo veras.

-

-

______________________.

-

-

-

-hey Sasuke te estoy hablando, que te pasa estas muy distraído últimamente, si sigues así llevaras a la quiebra a la compañía.- le decía su hermano tratando de traerlo a la realidad, pues si llevaba una semana así, distante, como en otro mundo, será que aun no acepta haber perdido?

-no molestes Itachi, no estoy de humor.- le respondió desganadamente

-huy, andas de malas……………y dime Sasuke que paso con tu novia, aquella chica simpática de cabello Rosa? No la he visto, hace mucho que no la traes, la verdad no se porque sigue con alguien tan frio como tu, mejor voy a convencerla de que te deje y se fije en mi, es muy mona así que……

-cállate de una maldita vez!!!!!! No quiero que me la menciones oíste!!! Ella y yo ya no salimos juntos!!- ya muy molesto por las palabras de Itachi

-que??!! Ya no salen, y que paso? No me digas que decidirte dejar……..

-ella me dejo.- su expresión cambio a una serena

-osea que se dio cuenta que no tendria futuro con tigo, vaya! Y yo que creí que seria tu el que terminaría la relación, pues ella se veía muy enamorada de ti, pero bueno……..

-me voy a la empresa, no quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías.- se levanta de su asiento y sale se la mansión para dirigirse a la empresa.

-

En el camino iba muy pensativo, en ocasiones veía su celular que siempre lo ponía en el asiento del copiloto, por costumbre esperaba que le sonara, más que todo a esa hora, _ella siempre lo llamaba por las mañanas......... _en eso suena el celular, se sorprende ya que desde aquella vez nunca le suena por la mañana, a caso será ella……

-

-hola?

_-Sasuke que bueno que contestas, te informo que la reunión para hoy al almuerzo se pospone al parecer la otra compañía tuvo unos percances que tendrá que resolverlos_.- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono

-esta bien.- colgo la llamada

_**Porque diablos estoy pensando en eso! Debería de estar feliz por no tener una molestia como ella……..**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Llego a la empresa, todos los empleados lo saludaban, le tenían mucho respeto…… pero Sasuke no les contestaba, este día estaba peor que los demás……… _amargado……… que le pasa, solo queremos ser amables………… quizá lo dejo su novia, por eso esta si………_ eran los cometarios que hacían sus empleado, claro que Sasuke no los escuchaba porque si no ellos ya estuvieran de patitas en la calle, pues en estas condiciones no convenía enojarlo ya que no se tocaba el corazón para hacer las cosas……… aunque…… tendrá corazón?

-

-

Llego a su oficina, tenia muchos papeles que revisar, había que firmarlos para autorizar algunos gastos y uno que otro proyecto y entregarlos para el inicio de cada una de ellas, sin percatarse se le había ido la mañana, por lo menos tuvo su mente ocupada pero………….

-

-

_**No entiendo, porque siento un vacío y soledad en todo esto? siento que las cosas no son como siempre……acaso la necesito?......... no, eso no es cierto, solo estoy molesto, molesto por no poder controlar la situación…………… y dejar que ella tomara la ultima palabra………… pero lo que mas me molesta es que un extraño se entrometió en todo esto………… ese maldito amigo suyo, estará feliz ahora que esta libre……… malditos los dos!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Ya era hora de almuerzo, prefirió ir a comer algo en lugar de pensar tantas cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, decidió ir a un restauran donde nadie lo molestara y donde fuera muy tranquilo, se levanto y se fue de la oficina……

-

-

Entro al restauran, ya lo conocían así que lo llevaron a su me de siempre, un lugar apartado de todos casi al fondo, él podía observar a los demás pero los demás no podían verlos, por fin tranquilidad………

-

-

_**Solo este lugar puede tranquilizarme, menos mal que nadie me conoce, si no comenzarían con sus pláticas aburridas de negocios y es lo que menos quiero………………pero que diablos es eso! Sakura y el mal nacido de su amigo están juntos y porque precisamente tienen que venir a este lugar habiendo miles donde pueden ir!..................**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_________________________.

-

-

-

-Y bien que te parece este lugar? Verdad que es acogedor?

-es muy hermoso, pero no debiste traerme a un lugar así, ha de ser muy caro

-cuando es para ti, ningún lugar es suficiente, quiero que te olvides de todo y que disfrutes de la vida, quiero que seas feliz.- Kei no encontraba la manera de cómo hacer sentir bien a Sakura, sabia que aun no había superado lo de Sasuke, pero haría todo lo posible para que olvidara es mal rato.

-

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Kei.- te lo agradezco, de verdad que no se que habría hecho sin ti Kei, eres muy lindo con migo.-

-

Ordenaron la comida, todo esta muy tranquilo, en ocasiones Sakura reía por cosas que Kei le decía, no sabían que alguien los observaba de lejos………..

-

_**Hmp! Pensé que estaría desecha, pero por lo visto esta muy contenta, será que de verdad ya me olvido? No, no lo creo, pero se ve tan alegre……………… no me había dado cuenta que Sakura tiene una sonrisa hermosa………… es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo por eso fue que me fije en ella, por su sonrisa angelical, si, esa bella sonrisa, en los últimos meses de nuestra relación no volví a verla sonreír de esa manera, hasta ahora……………… tks! Soy un tonto!! Ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido el tesoro mas valioso de mi vida, lo eche a perder todo!............... **_

_**Esta muy feliz con él………. pero que......le esta tomando la mano………será que ya llevan una relación? No, no puedo aceptar eso, tengo que recuperarla! Sea como sea lo haré………**_

**_-_**

Se levanto de su silla y salio del restauran, nadie se percato que estaba ahí (me refiero a Kei y Sakura) iba que se lo llevaba el demonio por los _celos_? El Uchiha celoso? Increíble pero cierto…

-

Kei tomo la mano de Sakura, ella se sonrojo mucho por la acción de Kei…

-y bien? Que decides?

-Kei, ya habíamos hablado de esto

-lo se pero es algo en lo que insistiré siempre, Sakura sabes muy bien de mis sentimientos y no pienso hacerlo a un lado, acaso aun lo amas? Aun no lo has olvidado.

-han pasado solo dos semanas, como podría olvidarlo, aunque para serte sincera estoy empezando a sentir algo que………… - tuvo miedo de continuar, ya que no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

-sentir que Sakura? Te estas enamorando de mi?

-te digo que no lo se, estoy confundida, me tratas de una manera en la que prácticamente no estoy acostumbra y eres tan lindo y dulce con migo y eso me confunde, solo te pido que me des tiempo, por favor.-

-esta bien, me conformo con que estas empezando a sentir algo por mi, eso es un buen avance.- Sakura estaba apenada por lo que acababa de decir, no era de ella confesar sus sentimientos de esa manera, pero lo hizo, además Kei era especial porque no hacerlo?

-

Terminaron de almorzar, Sakura regreso al Hospital y Kei a su trabajo, quedaron en que él pasaría por ella a las 7 para cenar……… _para Kei era una cita muy especial._

_-_

_**En verdad me estaré enamorando de Kei? O solo es agradecimiento, es que él me ha apoyado en todo, es mas, nunca me deja sola y esta pendiente de mi, cada vez que me ve triste hace lo imposible por hacerme reír y a parte de todo…………me ama……… que mas puedo pedir? Es perfecto………… maldito Sasuke!! Porque no sales de mi corazón!! Por tu culpa no puedo enamorarme abiertamente de Kei!!........te odio Sasuke, porque aun te amo! Tengo que arrancarte de mi corazón y definitivamente lo haré, porque no te mereces mi amor……………… **_

_**Lo he decidido, corresponderé los sentimientos de Kei………… **_

_**Esta misma noche………**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

-

_Buenos, y que les parecio el capitulo?? como saben me gusta mucho recibir sus comentarios, para animarme mas a publicar el fic, y pues como vengo con muchas energias, dependiendo de cuantos reviews tenga al llegar la noche subo el siguiente capitulo, si no de igual manera lo publicare mañana, pero todo depende de sus comentarios, no les parece justo?._

_quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen sin dejar sus reviews y por supuesto a los que se toman la molestia de poner uno:_

_-_

_**LunaSuk-chan:** que bueno que te gusto, tienes razon no hay que dejarnos de los hombres jijiji!, gracias por tu comentario_

__

**Fernanda-Haruno-Uchiha:** Hola! lamento hacerte esperar, pero que te parecio este capi?

**Sabaku no Suidori:** me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, espero no desepcionarte.

**Clau Hatake:** gracias por tu comentario! en serio, me gusto mucho. No sabe lo importante que es para mi saber que la historia es su agrado, y sobre Kakashi, porsupuesto que lo voy a incluir, no seria un fic completo sin el presente, pero sera mas adelante, no te desesperes

**volovan:** aunque parezca mentira hay hombres asi (como Sasuke en esta historia) lo bueno es que nosotras no somos tan ingenuas como Sakura XD, bueno gracias por tu comentario

**lupita-chan:** si, a mi tambien tambien me hubiera gustado mucho ver esa escena

**aanneth:** gracias por tu apoyo

**-vaalee95-:** te agradezco tu comentario y que te parecio este capi?

**lailuchyz:** ojala cada vez te guste mas, gracias

**Kunoichis-San:** si, ta,bien a mi me sorprendio mucho su actitud, creeme que me dio coraje su actitud, pero pronto vera que no era la manera adecuada de tratarla.

**asukasoad:** te gusto este capitulo? de ahora en adelante Sasuke se dara cuanta de lo que perdio

**Led K:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado este capi tambien

-

_Se cuidan mucho y nos leemos pronto!!!! Saluditos!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACALRACION:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevo, no actualilize ayer por la cantidad de reviews, porque dependiendo de eso lo subiria pronto, _

_pero a pesar de eso decidi subirlo hoy , asi que espero les guste este capitulo, en el trancurso de la historia iran apareciendo mas personajes,_

_sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, nos leemos mas abajo!!_

-

* * *

-

-

-

**Cap 6**

-

-

España………

-

Tenia todo listo, sus maletas ya estaban en la entrada de la puerta, solo estaba dando unos cuantos retoques a su cara y ropa, le echo una vista por ultima vez a su cuarto, talvez lo extrañaría, talvez no, a decir verdad se sentía encerrada en ese lugar, sus padres siempre la vigilaban y le decían que tenía que comportarse, ya que no tenia que darle mala imagen a su apellido y a parte ya le estaban buscando un esposo!!!!! Y tenia que casarse quisiera o no, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tuvo una discusión muy severa con sus padres, hasta que al fin recapacitaron y decidieron que ella tenía que escoger su futuro, pero que siempre contaría con su apoyo. No se podía pedir mas con unos padres así, alguien le saco de sus pensamientos…

-

-

-señorita, disculpe el joven ha venido a traerla.- le decía una muchacha del servicio de la casa

-dile que enseguida bajo.- con una sonrisa en su rostro No podía estar más feliz, por fin se iría de ese lugar y volvería a estar en el lugar que tanto había añorado desde que se fueron…

-Ino quieres apurarte, perderemos el vuelo.- el chico que la esperaba, estaba algo impaciente por la tranquilidad con la su compañera bajaba las escaleras

-ya voy, no comas ansias.- saliendo se la mansión, se dispusieron a subirse al coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto

-estas seguro de querer regresar a Japón con migo? Te pregunto porque te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie, y esto que me hiciste que callara y no dijera nada en especial a Sakura

-hablando de ella, no has vuelto a hablarle? No le has dicho que vuelves?

-no, lo ultimo que supe es que rompió con Sasuke y siempre que le llamo nunca esta, espero todo este bien, además quiero darle la sorpresa y creo que se alegrara mas al verte

-es esa la razón por la que quiero regresar, la verdad no se que va a pasar, pero quiero verla

-a pesar del tiempo aun la quieres?

-………… ya llegamos, es mejor darnos prisa.- evadiendo las palabras de Ino

-

-

...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...···

-

-

-

Por fin terminaba su turno, estaba muy cansada deseaba darse un baño y acostarse en su cama, pero recordó la cena que tenia con Kei, así que mejor se apresuro a llegar rápido a su casa y arreglarse para su "Cita" con Kei. Llego a su casa en taxi, entro subió a su habitación, se baño y comenzó a arreglarse, no sabia que ponerse, solo quería verse bien ya que esta noche tomaría una decisión de la cual no sabe si se arrepentirá algún día, solo sabe que es algo que quiere hacer para olvidarse definitivamente del Uchiha, aunque sabe que le costara.

-

-

Escogió un lindo vestido del color de sus ojos, verde, de largo llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, era de tiritas y tenía un poco de escote(n/a: se los dejo a su imaginación, porque créanme soy mala para describir vestuario u.u), se veía realmente hermosa, y su cabello lo dejo suelto solo lo adorno con una cinta del mismo color de sus vestido, termino de arreglarse cuando escucho el sonido del timbre de su casa, fue a abrirla y se encontró con Kei………

-

-

-disculpe, creo que me equivoque de casa, iré a ver la de la par.- le decía Kei en forma de broma

-Kei!- Sakura se reía del comentario de Kei

-en serio, te ves hermosa, de verdad creía que me había equivocado, te ves como una princesa.- era sincero en sus palabras, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al auto.

-

El lugar que había escogido era muy acogedor con vista a la ciudad, reservo una mesa cerca de un balcón donde solo estarían ellos dos, era simplemente in describible.

-

-esto es hermoso! No te hubieras molestado, además solo era una cena.-

-si, pero una cena con la persona mas importante para mi.- Tomaron asiento, luego llego el mesero e hicieron su orden, Kei pidió que le llevaran el mejor vino que tuvieran, tenia que celebrar con su persona amada, además le dijo a Sakura que no era necesario un día especial para brindar, con solo el hecho de estar con ella era suficiente.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa, quisiera felicitar al chef.-

-bueno, entonces hazlo, lo tienes frente a ti.- con tono de orgullo

-no bromees Kei, hablo en serio

-Yo también hablo en serio, no me crees? recuerda que te he dicho que era buen cocinero y que soy hijo de los mejores chef.

-si ahora lo recuerdo, pero como lo has hecho? Para eso tendrías que ser el dueño de este res……... no me digas que este es tu restauran!!!- Sakura realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que Kei pudiera tener un restauran como ese.

-pues, exactamente no, mis padres son dueños de este lugar y me dan autorización de utilizarlo como yo quiera, acaso estas decepcionada del chef?

-claro que no! Al contrario, me alegra saber que es alguien a quien conozco muy bien.- Después toda la sorpresa que tubo Sakura todo quedo en silencio, hasta que Kei decidió romperlo………

-se que no debo interrumpir este buen momento y que no te he dejado mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pero quería saber Sakura si has decidido algo?- tenia temor de la respuesta de ella, aunque ya se imaginaba su respuesta negativa

-……………..si he pensado mucho en darme otra oportunidad………… y pues, sí……… acepto salir contigo.- Simplemente no lo podía creer!!, ella, su Flor de Cerezo acababa de aceptar ser su novia!! Esto tendría que ser un sueño, era algo que anhela desde el momento que la conoció, ahora no dejara ir este momento, él no la tratara como lo hizo su antiguo novio, al contrario la tratara como a una princesa, ella se lo merece, le demostrara lo que es ser verdaderamente feliz.

-

-

Por otra parte, Sakura no se sentía tan segura de esta relación, pero necesitaba sacarse a Sasuke de la mente y corazón, sabia que no podía utilizar a Kei de esta manera, pero intentara amarlo, aunque le cueste lo intentara, lo bueno es que lo quiere y sí le atrae, tal vez es buen comienzo, _**solo espero no encontrarme con Sasuke………..nunca**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...··· ...···…···...···...···

-

-

-

La tarde del menor de los Uchiha había sido tranquila, gracias a Dios sin ninguna reunión, Sasuke odiaba las reuniones…… mucho mas verle las caras a esos viejos que siempre lo miran de mala muerte…… porque decían que él llego a ese puesto sin ningún esfuerzo gracias a sus padres y ellos tuvieron que pasar años para estar donde están, y que!?...... sus padres son los dueños de la empresa era lógico que así sucediera……… pero al final ellos no entienden eso.

-

-

Lo que mas le sorprendió al Uchiha fue la presencia de su hermano, ya que él solo se llegaba cuando se le llamaba, no es que fuera necesario pero mas bien se encargaba de ver el lado externo de la empresa en otras palabras, su manejo en otros países, porque si, la empresa de los Uchiha era conocida internacionalmente e Itachi se encargaba de ese lado, por el momento estaba tomándose unos días de descanso mientras su padre tomaba la dirección, pero el punto es que Itachi llego a al empresa por su hermano.

-

-

-hola Sasuke, ya terminaste?- le pregunta Itachi desde la puerta

-que, no te enseñaron a tocar, y además que haces aquí, no hay reunión así que no puedes poner esa excusa.- sin mirarlo y revisando unos documentos

-aun tienes ese carácter amargado? Vamos Sasuke ni que tuvieras tanto estrés para que estrés así, mira eres joven y…………..-pero antes de continuar su hermano menor lo interrumpió

-si solo has venido a darme un sermón, lo mejor seria que te fuera, no estoy de humor para eso.- con su tono molesto e irritado

-de acuerdo no te diré nada mas, la verdad vine a invitarte unos tragos, que dices, vienes?

-y viniste solo para invitarme a tomar contigo? A que se debe eso.- su expresión era algo asombrado ya que su hermano rara vez lo invitaba a algo, más bien dicho invitarlo a tomar

-pues si, acaso esta mal? Sé que casi nunca salimos juntos, así que, quiero aprovechar este tiempo que estoy en Japón, ya que muy pronto tendré que salir para retomar nuevamente los negocios exteriores, y bien me acompañas?

-

-

_______________.

-

-

-

El bar era tranquilo, lugar para las personas como los Uchiha, lujoso y bien ambientado, el motivo por el cual Itachi lo llevo ahí es porque esta preocupado por el comportamiento de Sasuke, sabe muy bien que él tiene un carácter muy frio, pero últimamente esta de muy mal humor y su hermano mayor no quiere verlo así

-

-Sasuke, dime que te ocurre? estos días no has sido tu, tienes algún problema? Puedes contármelo, tal vez puedo ayudarte.-

-No se de que me hablas, no me pasa nada.- no tenia la mas mínima intención de contarle a su hermano

-esta bien no te forzare a que me cuentes, cuando quieras sabes que te escuchare.- su hermano en realidad quería ayudarlo, detestaba verlo de esa manera, y mas sabiendo muy bien que era por una mujer.

-

-

Decidieron salir de ese lugar y regresar a su casa, pero al momento de llegar afuera, a Sasuke no le gusto para nada la imagen que vio, era nada mas y nada menos que a Kei y Sakura tomados de la mano como una pareja feliz, el la veía _nuevamente_ con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que no logro aprovechar cuando estuvieron juntos.

-

-

_**Pero que diablos!…… acaso tengo que encontrármelos en todas partes que vaya? no es este lugar tan grande para estarnos encontrando en cada momento?.........como es que no pude aprovechar mi relación con ella así, porque la trate tan mal…………….hmp! Sasuke creo que ya es muy tarde pensar en eso…………………………. lo odio, porque ahora tiene lo que fue mío, esta disfrutando**_ _**lo que yo no supe aprovechar y eso me llena de rabia.- **_apretando fuertemente los puños_**.- tengo que recuperarte Sakura, en serio tengo que hacerlo.**_

**_-_**

Itachi se percato de la actitud de Sasuke al ver a al pareja.

-

-hmp! Como lo suponía, estas así por ella, cierto?

-……………- Sasuke no dijo nada

-déjame decirte que dejaste ir a una mujer increíble y si quieres recuperarla se te hará muy difícil, pero como te dije, te apoyare y te ayudare.

-porque lo haces?

-eres mi hermano Sasuke, haría lo que fuera por ti.- Itachi, no es de esas personas que revelan sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de su hermano no le importa nada, ante los demás es frio y serio (_como su hermano_)

-…………….-aunque no lo aparento, Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de sus hermano.- puedes adelantarte, llegare después a casa, no te preocupes estaré bien

-no me preocupa eso, si no que cometas una locura.-

-hmp!........- fue lo único que se escucho del Uchiha menor

-

-

El mayor se marcho, y Sasuke tomo su auto y tomo una dirección que antes tomaba casi todos los días…………….._la casa de Sakura_, se estaciono en un lugar oscuro cerca de su casa, a esperar que la pareja regresara. Después de unos 20 minutos, un carro se estaciono frente a la casa de Sakura, de este bajaron Kei y Sakura, Sasuke estaba atento a cada movimiento que ellos hacían.

-

-ha sido sorprendente la cena y el paseo que dimos bajo la luz de la luna fue realmente impactante, nunca olvidare ese momento.- Sakura estaba muy emocionada con la velada que pasaron

-y es solo el comienzo, linda Sakura.- Kei se aproxima a Sakura con el propósito de darse un beso de despedida, pero por alguna razón, la pelirrosa desea sentirse amada, lo cual hizo que el beso que al principio era solo de despedida fuera de pasión y de amor? Él se sorprendió por la acción de Sakura, pero también intensifico el beso, él con una mano la tomo por el cuello y la otra la coloco en su cintura, ella puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Kei, revolviendo sus cabellos, se separaron cuando no soportaron la falta de oxigeno.

-

Las mejillas de Sakura estaba totalmente con un tono rojizo, a lo que a Kei le tomo un poco de gracia, pero toda esa escena era observada por un total y completo enfadado pelinegro, trato de contenerse por no levantarse e ir a darle una golpiza a ese sujeto, deseaba matarlo…

-

_**Increíble… como puede besarlo de esa manera……diablos! Esto me volverá loco………………pero que estas haciendo Sakura? Porque lo metes a tu casa? Esto me da mala espina, acaso…… no, imposible, ella no puede hacerlo aun me ama, cierto? Tengo que hacer algo……**_

**_-_**

Dentro de la casa de Sakura….

-

-remodelaste la casa.- le dice Kei notando que Sakura había hecho unos cuantos cambios

-si, lo hice, te gusta?

-se ve mejor así.-

-…….eh……Kei, bueno yo quisiera.-las palabras de Sakura salían dudosas, no sabia si pedirle lo que tenia en mente

-dime.- acercándose a ella

-

-

Una vez cerca los dos, ella no dijo nada más y lo beso sorpresivamente deseando que ese beso los llevara los llevara mas lejos, Kei noto lo que Sakura buscaba y solo le seguiría la corriente, y tal como quería, llegaron las caricias apasionadas, él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su cintura, sus besos fueron bajando hasta su cuello y luego un poco mas donde comenzaba el nacimiento de sus pechos, ella encantada por las caricias que le daba no pensaba en nada ni nadie solo se dejaba llevar, después comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Kei, pudo sentir el bien formado pecho, cosa que le excitaba cada vez mas, al igual que ella, el rubio iba bajando los tirantes de su vestido y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Sakura sobre su sostén, realmente estaban llegando muy lejos para ser su primer día de novios, pero ella deseaba eso, no sabia porque, pero antes que las caricias llegaran mas lejos aun, se escucho el sonido del celular de Sakura, no le puso importancia la primera vez, estaba realmente metida en lo que estaba haciendo, termino de sonar, pero después de unos segundos sonó nuevamente y fue ahí donde Sakura reacciono rápidamente y dejo lo que estaba haciendo con Kei e ir a contestar su teléfono………. Solo que no se imagino quien seria……

-

**-**bueno……..diga?- su vos se escuchaba muy agitada, comenzó a arreglarse el vestido, ni se tomo la molestia de ver el numero

-_hola Sakura, disculpa te interrumpí en algo? Estabas dormida? es que te escucho cansada_.- escucho al otro lado del teléfono

-Sasuke?- rápidamente dirigió su vista a Kei, quien de la misma manera estuvo sorprendido por esa llamada.-no, descuida, me sorprende tu llamada, sucede algo.- la verdad no entendía la llamada del pelinegro.

-_bueno es solo que quería pedirte un favor, se que es noche pero no tenia a quien acudir_.-

-de que se trata?-

**-**_me acompañarías mañana a una cena de negocios, es que no tengo a quien mas pedírselo y tu fuiste la única que se me vino a la mente, me harías ese favor_?

-

_**Que le pasa? Acaso no se recuerda la manera en como terminaron, además no acordaron en tener una relación amistosa, como me habla tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, de verdad es un cínico………**_

**_-_**

-discúlpame Sasuke, pero no puedo aceptar, lo siento debo colgar.- rápidamente colgó la llamada sin despedirse _cordialmente_ de el (_como si se lo mereciera _¬¬)

Dirigió su mirada hacia Kei, él ya se había arreglado la camisa

-creo que lo mejor será vernos mañana, te parece?-la vos de Kei se escuchaba extraña

-Kei, lo siento, en realidad no soy así, no se que me paso, pensaras lo peor de mi.- estaba realmente avergonzada por la forma en que actuó

-descuida linda, no pienso mal de ti, aun no es el momento.-las palabras de Kei la reconfortaron de alguna manera.- descansa, pasa buenas noches.- le da un beso tierno en los labios.-te llamare mañana esta bien?.- le dice desde la puerta.

-cuídate mucho también.- lo acompaño hasta que se subiera al coche

-

Desde lejos los observaba victorioso el Uchiha, había logrado que ellos no pasaran la noche juntos, porque eso iba a pasar si él no llamaba. Cerro la puerta, subió a su habitación y medito en lo acontecido hace pocos minutos

-

_**Pero en que estaba pensando, por poco y hago el amor con Kei, en nuestro primer día de novios! En verdad estoy loca, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Sasuke, creo que lo hubiera hecho……………..Sasuke, me haces mas difícil el olvidarte……**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_-_**

Y_ bien que tal el capitulo? espero sus reviews y saber que tal les parecio, les agradezco mucho su apoyo en mi fic, espero me acompañen hasta el final, bueno como siempre espero que las personas que solo leen me puedan un comentario para saber su opinion._

_-_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**Kunoichis-San:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este no sea la escepcion  
**l**_

_**upita-chan:** tranquila, ya veras que la trama se pondra cada vez interesante  
_

_**ChubaskA:** te agradez co mucho tu consejo, la verdad no sabia sobre esa opcion, pero ya la cambie n.n, gracias por tus alagos me ayudan mucho, espero tener siempre tu apoyo  
_

_**Sabaku no Suidori:** disculpame por haberte hecho esperar, me alaga mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, y este capi que tal te parecio?  
_

_**nanitha hatake:** en serio ustedes me van ruborizar por sus alagos, gracias comentario, espero no defraudarte con la historia  
_

_**asukasoad:** gracias por tu review, espero contar con tigo siempre  
_

_**lailuchyz:** gracias! te gusto este capi?  
_

_**uchiha makoto:** gracias y espero hayas podido salir a tiempo con tu tarea ^ ^u, ojala cada vez te guste mas la historia  
_

_**Fernanda-Haruno-Uchiha:** hola! gracias por tu review, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado  
_

_**Clau Hatake:** pense que ya no te gusto mi fic al no ver tu review, porque siempre me encanta leer el tuyo siempre te tomas la molestia y el tiempo para hacer tus criticas, en serio gracias por tu apoyo y claro tratare de actualizar mas seguido  
_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!! nos leemos en la proxima, Saluditos!!_

_Att. Park_lee_

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

-

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

-

_Hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevo, hoy tendre que poner a la ligera el capitulo, estoy un poco enfermita y creanme que no tengo animos de seguir mucho tiempo en la computadora, pero quise hacer un esfuerzo para que tuvieran capitulo hoy, asi que espero que les guste y pues veran nuevos personajes, sin mas los dejo con la historia_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 7**_

-

-

Llego a su casa después de correr como lo hacia de costumbre todas las mañanas, este día comenzaría algo tarde su turno, así que se tomaría las cosas con calma, se baño, arreglo y bajo a su cocina a prepararse un decente desayuno, ya que normalmente le toca que comprarse algo en el camino para poder llegar a tiempo, en eso se escucho sonar el teléfono de su casa, fue hacia el y contesto

-

-buenos días?

-_buenos días linda, que tal dormiste? Me extrañaste_?- notoriamente era Kei pues a Sakura se le dibujo una sonrisa la cual siempre logra sacarle

-muy bien gracias, y sí te he extraño, y tu?

-_como no tienes idea, Sakura ahora entraras tarde a trabajar cierto? Puedo pasar por ti y llevarte_?

-mmm………déjame pensarlo………… -siendo graciosa en sus palabras

-no me hagas esto!!!- su voz se escuchaba como la de un niño suplicando

-deacuerdo, aquí te espero, no te tardes.-

-_descuida llegare en menos de lo que canta un gallo, jajaja!!-_dejo decir en gracia, para luego decirle_.- te amo Sakura…_

_-_

Esas palabras…… no entendía porque le herían su corazón, aunque fueran lindas le lastimaban mucho lo único que pudo decir.- gracias, aquí te espero.- y colgó la llamada.

-

Desde un inicio sabia que las cosas serian así, pero decidió que lo afrontaría, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina cuando el timbre de la puerta la asusto dando casi un brinco, pensó que seria Kei pero en realidad era demasiado pronto para que llegara, fue hacia ella y cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, de la cual creía que estaba soñando………

-

-

-FRENTONA!!!!!!, como has estado??- la vos de su amiga se escucho en caso toda la cuadra, se abalanzó hacia Sakura y le dio un gran abrazo

-……………-Sakura aun sorprendida no pudo articular las palabras que tenia en mente al ver a su mejor amiga ahí frente a ella

-Sakura! Acaso no te alegra verme?.- su amiga se sentía un poco desilusionada por la actitud de Sakura

-como crees que no me alegra verte Ino, es solo que me has dejado muy sorprendida, no me habías dicho que vendrías, y dime cuando regresarte? Y por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí, espero que sea mucho.- realmente esta feliz de ver a su amiga nuevamente

-pues vine ayer por la noche, y sobre el tiempo……………no me lo vas a creer pero he venido para quedarme!! No es increíble??.-

-lo dices en serio?? sí es muy increible, que bien, y como le hiciste con tus padres, no creo que te hayan dejado venir tan facil

-es una larga historia que te contare despues, tendremos mucho tiempo.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe Ino.- se acerco a su amiga con un gran abrazo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la emoción de tener a su gran mejor amiga.

-yo también te extrañe mucho Sakura.-correspondiendo al abrazo de la pelirrosa.

-pero tranquila, no es momento de ponerse así, es mejor disfrutar no crees.- Ino le da una gran sonrisa

-si tienes razón.-limpiando sus lagrimas

-y que tienes planeado hacer hoy? -pues tengo que trabajar, entro dentro de una hora, y dime ya desayunaste? Voy a preparar algo, quieres acompañarme?

-me encantaría, que mejor que un desayuno hecho por ti

-no bromees…- van entrando a la cocina.-…si probaras la comida que hace Kei entonces si tendrías que de hablar

-Kei? Quien es Kei.-

-oh, no te lo había mencionado? Kei es………-suena el timbre de la puerta.- permíteme un segundo.- se dirige a la puerta, la abre y era Kei, Sakura lo recibe con un beso

-

-estas lista? Ino escucho la una vos masculina y se asomo a la sala viendo a Kei y Sakura abrazados

-solo un momento, quiero presentarte a una amiga.- cuando Sakura se giro se encontró con Ino, su amiga estaba algo sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Ino! Estas aquí, mira ven, quiero presentarte a Kei…

-un gusto Kei.- dijo la rubia algo desconsertada

-el gusto es mió, por fin puedo conocer a la mejor amiga de mi novia, Sakura me ha habado mucho de ti.-decía Kei con su singular sonrisa

-no-novia?-sorprendida y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura

-si, Kei es mi novio, iba a decírtelo cuando toco la puerta, pero creo que se me adelanto. su expresion eran muy natural

-bueno, la verdad no me lo esperaba, esto es realmente increíble.-en su rostro tenia un deje de decepción que Sakura no lo noto porque se fue directo a la cocina pero Kei si lo noto

-Kei, desayunas con nosotras?-

-con gusto preciosa, me encanta cuando tu cocinas.-dirigiéndose a la cocina también

-Ino, ven ya casi esta desde la cocina

-eh… acabo de recordar que quede de verme con alguien y ya se me hizo tarde, lo siento Sakura, será en otra ocasión.-aun desconcertada por la noticia

-estas segura?

-no te preocupes, yo te llamare.-se despide de su amiga y de Kei, saliendo rápidamente

Al quedar solos Kei tuvo que decirle lo que le pareció todo aquello a Sakura -creo que a tu amiga no le agrade mucho.

-de que hablas? Claro que le agradaste, es solo que aun no te conoce bien, por eso es tímida, _aunque viniendo de Ino es raro_

-esta bien, vamos a comer

-

Después de comer juntos, Kei llevo a Sakura al hospital…

-

-

-quieres que pase por ti cuando salgas?

-mmm………no te preocupes, regresare en taxi además no se a que hora saldré

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa llámame, cuídate mucho mi flor de cerezo

-tu también Kei.- se despidieron con un beso en los labios, sabia que tenia que darle tiempo a Sakura, no todo iba a salir bien de la noche a la mañana, así que no le exigía que fuera mas cariñosa

-

-

-

___________________.

-

-

-

-y bien, como esta?

-………no se ve deprimida, al contrario se ve muy bien- decía la rubia al chico que la acompañaba.

- pero hay algo que debes saber Naruto……… ya tiene novio.-las palabras de Ino resonaron en la cabeza del rubio.- lo siento.-

-porque te disculpas, además ella solo es mi amiga.- le dice con su sonrisa que lo caracteriza

-es que pensé que te decepcionarías

-claro que estoy decepcionado, pero eso no impide mi propósito

-a que te refieres con eso, acaso piensas conquistarla sabiendo que tiene novio?

-antes no lo hice porque no le podía hacer eso a mi mejor amigo, pero ahora que se que es un desconocido, no lo pensare ni dos veces.- decía Naruto bien decidido

-la quieres demasiado a pesar del tiempo?

-Ino, créeme que cuando me di cuenta que ellos salían juntos me dolió, pero no podía interferir en la felicidad de mis mejores amigos así que mejor decidí alejarme sin decirles nada, tuve suerte que tu te ibas a España en ese entonces porque si no, no se adonde hubiera ido.-

-y Sakura no se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella?

-gracias a Dios no, pero Sasuke si, por eso se apresuro a declarársele tenia temor que yo hiciera algo creo, de haber sabido que él la iba a tratar de la manera en que la trato, lo hubiera impedido a toda costa.-

-aunque creo que Sakura no ha dejado de amarlo

-porque dices eso.-decía el rubio con preocupación

-no se, es solo un presentimiento

-pues mejor no presientas Ino.-se retiro de donde estaba

-

-

Ino estaba algo preocupada, no quería que esto llegara a causarle algún problema a su amiga, pero si esta en sus manos arreglarlo, lo haría, regreso a su depto. Ya tendria tiempo para averiguar la relación que llevan Sakura y Kei…

-

-

-

________________.

-

-

-

En el hospital se encontraba Sakura en su consultorio revisando la ficha de un paciente que hace poco ingreso y ella seria la encargada de atenderlo, sono su celular el cual atendió

-

-diga?

-_Hola Sakura, dime a que horas saldras del hospital_?

-creo que a las 6, porque Ino

-_puedo pasar por ti? O pasara tu novio a traerte_?

-nadie vendrá por mi, así que puedes venir, aquí te esperare

-_ok, nos vemos Frentona_.- Colgó la llamada se dispuso a seguir en lo que estaba, pero vio la hora en su reloj y decidió ir a comer algo, escogió un lugar tranquilo donde las mesas están al aire libre, necesitaba estar un rato sola para pensar en todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo…

-

-

_**Estaré haciendo bien las cosas? Me estoy equivocando en algo?............aunque he tratado la manera de ocultar mi estado de animo no te he podido olvidar Sasuke…………que estarás haciendo?.........ya me reemplazaste?............no me extrañas?.........dudo mucho que lo haga, ha de tener a miles de mujeres que han de tener ocupada su mente y su cuerpo, mientras………… yo sigo pensando en ti……………que hago para olvidarte Sasuke…….**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se sentó frente a ella, hasta que escucho la voz masculina que tanto conocía _y extrañaba oír_.-como estas Sakura?- giro su rostro hacia la voz que escucho y abrió tanto sus ojos de la sorpresa ya que no creía que llegara la persona en la estaba pensando………

-

-

-Sa-Sasuke? Que haces aquí?-la voz de Sakura era de asombro, a pesar que había hablado con él la noche anterior, pero era diferente a verlo

-qué, tanto me desprecias que no quieres verme?-su voz y su rostro eran serenos sin expresión alguna

-n-no es eso, es solo que no creí verte……aun.-

-hmp!.........Sakura, se que la ultima vez no quedamos muy bien y quería que……… bueno retomáramos la amistad que teníamos, lo recuerdas.-las intenciones de Sasuke en realidad eran otras, pero esto Sakura no lo sabia.

-Sasuke, debes saber que yo………

-si, se muy bien que estas saliendo con ese sujeto y pues creo que eso no seria impedimento o si? Acaso no quiere que tengas amigos? Tiene miedo de perderte?

-no es eso, si no que no creo que sea buena idea que tu y yo seamos amigos después de lo que paso

-entonces tu respuesta es no

-

_**Porque me haces esto Sasuke? Aun te amo y me pides que seamos amigos?-**_ mira Sasuke aun me duele lo que me hiciste y no creo que una amistad entre tu y yo sea adecuado en estos momentos

-

-que bueno encontrarlos juntos! al fin nos reunimos nuevamente! Tantos años no?.-decía un joven acercándose a la joven pareja

-………Naruto?-fue lo único que se escucho de los labios de la pelirrosa

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien que les parecio?................ si, lo se, es muy corto, pero creanme que no me siento tan bien para alargarlo, pero si hay muchos reviews les publicare el siguiente mañana, solo si hay muchos reviews, bueno ahora si los dejo tendre que irme a dormir porque mañana hay que trabajar. Solo quiero decirles que agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios y aun agradezco a Houzuki-Pal por critica, en serio me ayuda a mejorar en mi escritura y tratare de mejorarla (cosa que me costara algo ^^u, pero hare mi esfuerzo), y sobreuna pregunta que me hicieron si habran mas personajes, claro que si, pero sera en el transcurso de la historia._

_-_

_Como siempre quero agradecer especialmete a las personas que me dan siempre su apoyo:_

-

_**Clau Hatake  
setsuna17  
LunaSuk-chan  
The Sky Cries Again  
Wendy  
sasusaku-G  
ChubaskA  
Houzuki-Pal  
lupita-chan  
Kunoichis-san  
asukasoad  
nanitha hatake  
kurenai95**_

-

_Cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto!!! Saluditos!!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	8. Chapter 8

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

-

_Como estan? ya regrese, ahora ya me siento mejor, solo fue un pequeño resfriado que solo ha dejado algun que otro sintoma,_

_pero no es tan grande, creo que sobrevivire ^.^ y bueno pasemos a lo mas importante, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ceanme que cada vez se pone mejor_

_asi que espero me sigan hasta el final, sin mas los dejo leer ^.^, nos leemos mas abajo_

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 8**_

-

-

Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día, que iba a pasar ahora? sus padres iban a salir de la tumba y presentarse frente a ella? Y es que ver a su mejor amigo frente a ella después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él, era algo realmente emocionante, no había cambiado nada, bueno talvez un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre, el que había extrañado tanto.

-

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos jade, no era un sueño, lo estaba abrazando y lo sentía, en verdad era él

-

-Sakura me…… asfixias……-decía el rubio casi sin oxigeno

-no es nada comparado con lo que tu hiciste, Naruto.- le reprochaba la pelirrosa

-lo se y lo siento mucho, pero ya estoy aquí, no es suficiente?-lo decía en forma burlona

-claro que no! Estas actuando como si nada, dime porque te fuiste sin decir nada! Que paso?

-

_**Porque carajo se aparece de esta manera!! Por que después de tanto tiempo!!…………….. aun que reconozco que me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo, pero no me agrada la idea que este muy cerca de Sakura........................ es cierto... ahora que esta aquí y sabiendo que ella y yo no salimos juntos intentara algo, eso tengo que evitarlo**_……

-

-cof, cof (sonido de tos XD), parece que solo la recuerdas a ella.- se escucho por fin la vos del moreno.- acaso te hice algo malo?-decía con cinismo

-Sasuke, como olvidarte……….es difícil de hacerlo.- los dos chicos se miraron frente a frente, Sakura sin saber porque lo hacían se les puso en medio y rompió la tensión que comenzaba a salir

-eh… Naruto aun no me has respondido, que paso, porque te fuiste de repente sin despedirte de nadie

-eso……… te lo digo en otra ocasión, te parece?

-…………. De acuerdo, pero me lo tienes que decir TODO.- recalcando la ultima palabra

-esta bien, esta bien, tranquila y cuéntenme que han hecho últimamente tienen que ponerme al día.- decía el rubio divertido ya que tanto Sakura como Sasuke hicieron cara de nerviosismo, claro Naruto ya lo sabia, pero quería ver la expresión de sus caras.-que pasa dije algo malo?-

-Naruto… bueno…Sasuke y yo……-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la bocina de un auto, giro su rostro hacia la calle (recuerden que estaba en un lugar al aire libre XP) y noto que era Kei quien la llamaba desde su auto.- lo siento chicos tengo que irme, y Naruto llámame si? Tengo mucho que hablar contigo.- se despidió y fue directo al auto.

-

-

El pelinegro y el rubio solo observaron la escena donde Kei recibía a Sakura con un beso, Kei noto las miradas de los chicos……… amenazantes, con ira y por supuesto…… celos, apresuro el paso y se dispuso a irse lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar. Mientras, los dos morenos quedaron solos, unos segundos bastaron para que el pelinegro estuviera tirado en el suelo a causa de un golpe dado por el ojos azules, no entendía la actitud de Naruto, ni mucho menos del porque del golpe pero de alguna manera no se puso a la defensiva porque sabia que se lo merecía.

-

-

-que diablos te pasa Naruto?!!! Esa es tu forma de saludar a los viejos amigos?!!!!- le dijo el moreno molesto y adolorido por el golpe

-agradece que estamos en un lugar publico, si no ya estuvieras cinco metros bajo tierra!- Naruto estaba muy molesto, a decir verdad lo había ocultado bien estando Sakura presente, tenia unos deseos enorme de verlo y darle su merecido

-por lo menos dime a que viene esto!- parándose y poniéndose frente a él aun sobando el área donde tenia el golpe

-y todavía me lo preguntas!! No recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Sakura? Te parece poco como la trataste? De haber sabido que iba a sufrir tanto con tigo, definitivamente no dejo que te quedes con ella, soy un idiota por haberme ido y no estar con ella en esos momentos y ahora es un desconocido quien esta junta a ella.- calmándose de la ira que tenia

-

-

Sasuke no dijo nada, se sentó en la silla en la que antes había encontrado a Sakura, Naruto lo imito, el pelinegro sabía que se merecía eso y más, se sentía un miserable ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, hasta ese entonces nadie le había dicho todo eso, pero ahora se sentía peor que antes, su expresión fría, seria y analizando cada palabra, hasta que escucho a su amigo hablar.

-

-porque lo hiciste? Acaso no la amabas?.- mucho mas calmado, había descargado su furia

-……………………..ni yo mismo lo se, talvez porque por que pensé que no la perdería hiciere lo que hiciere

-creíste que era una tonta enamorada?

-creo que si, me confié y nunca imagine que llegaría alguien a conquistarla.

-me hubiera quedado, talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- dijo el rubio arrepintiéndose de haberse ido

-hubieras sido fuerte.- dijo el pelinegro serenamente

-tu no sabes lo duro que era para mi ver a Sakura con tigo!! Aunque ella era feliz cuando te abrazaba y besaba a mi me dolía mucho, no lo soporte así que decidí irme dejando su completa felicidad en tus manos, aunque creo que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.- esto ultimo lo dijo con tristemente.

-

Se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke nunca había dicho todo lo dijo, aun ni con su hermano quien le dio todo su apoyo logro sacarle algo, al parecer después de todo Naruto seguía siendo su mejor amigo…

-

-pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no me he resignado a perderla, es mas la conquistare de nuevo.- decía un decidido Sasuke

-creo que eso no te será posible, si no te has dado cuenta he regresado y he venido para conquistarla, esta vez no permitiré que te me adelantes, _querido amigo_.

-tan seguro estas?

-mucho mas seguro que tu

-pues solo te diré una cosa Naruto, ella nada mas te ve como un gran amigo y a mi como el amor de su vida, así que saca tus conclusiones.- se levanto de la silla y emprendió camino quien sabe donde, dejando a Naruto pensando en esas palabras tan ciertas que le dijo su amigo.

-

-

__________________.

-

-

-bueno sr. Takishima, al parecer todo esta en orden, así que mañana temprano comenzaremos la operación, ya vera que todo saldrá bien.- decía Sakura a su paciente

-se lo agradezco mucho doctora, es usted muy amable, disculpe no quisiera usted casarse con mi hijo?

-lo siento pero ya tengo novio.- Le causo un poco de gracia el comentario del señor

-no importa déjelo y cásese con mi hijo.- decía el señor de avanzada edad a Sakura de manera inocente

-tiene que descansar, así que lo dejo.- y así Sakura salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a su despacho, pero en el pasillo se encontró con alguien

-Hinata!! Como has estado? Tiempo sin verte que te habías hecho?- hacia mas de un mes que no la veía

-Hola Sakura, he estado bien gracias, lo que pasa es que me habían enviado a un seminario en Colombia (saludos para los de Colombia XD) y pues por esa razón no he estado aquí, pero regrese esta mañana, y tu como estas, como te va con Sasuke?.- sin saber nada de lo ocurrido

-Yo estoy bien y pues Sasuke no sabría decirte.- tratando dar a entender que ya no estaban juntos

-No sabes como esta Sasuke? Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes ya no salen juntos? Pero como es posible, si tu lo querías mucho.- Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, pues sabia muy bien el amor que le tenia Sakura a Sasuke

-pues sabes como estaba la relación últimamente así que decidí que tenia que ponerle un fin a todo, aun no he dejado de quererlo pero se que tengo que olvidarlo

-y si el decide cambiar y te propone que regresen que harías? Porque sabes muy bien que es Sasuke Uchiha y un Uchiha no se da por vencido así como así

-no me he puesto a pensar en eso, pero en realidad no se, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien que me trata de las mil maravillas y me siento muy bien con él

-pero no lo amas cierto?

-……… discúlpame Hinata pero no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema, mejor adivina quien ha venido después de tanto tiempo?

-mmm……… no, no se quien es

-vamos Hinata no te hagas, pues quien mas va a hacer? Naruto!!! Puedes creerlo? Ha regresado, puedes aprovechar y conquistarlo.-

-…………………………- al escuchar que Naruto había vuelto la dejo en blanco.

-eh Hinata……… Hinata…… te sucede algo? Hinata!!- Sakura tuvo que zarandearla porque no respondía

-lo-lo siento, es-es que me sorprendió lo que me dijiste, es… eso cierto? Que Naruto… ha regresado.- la ojos perla no podía creerlo aun no lo asimilaba

-claro que si, lo vi esta tarde, en la hora de almuerzo, déjame decirte que se ve muy bien, y como te dije aprovecha y conquístalo

-de-de que ha-hablas Sa-Sakura.- el sonrojo de sus mejías se comenzaban a anotar de una manera fuerte

-como que de hablo, se muy bien que estas enamorada de él desde hace mucho

-si, pe-pero él no se fijaría en m-mi, esta e-enamorado de alguien mas

-de que hablas eso no es cierto, que yo sepa él no esta enamorado de nadie, ah! Ya se te puedo hacerte una cita con él, que te parece?-Sakura estaba muy emocionada con la idea que se la acaba de ocurrir

-una ci-cita con Na-Naruto?-su rostro se puso rojo con solo imaginarse una cita con el rubio

-por supuesto, por ser la primera vez puede se doble, yo ire con Kei y tu con Naruto, eso es! Llamare a Naruto y le dire de la cita, no creo que se niegue.- decía Sakura segura de sus palabras

-no creo que sea bu- buena idea, Sa-Sakura- el nerviosismo la invadía

-si es buena idea, entonces prepárate, hare todo para que mañana sea nuestra cita doble, tengo que dejarte Hinata, iré a revisar unos papeles pendientes y disfrutar nuestro sábado al máximo.- y la pelirrosa se retiro dejando a una Hinata estática por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-

-

___________________.

-

-

La hora de la salida llego y tal como se lo dijo su amiga, paso por ella y decidieron ir a cenar algo y ponerse al día con todo por parte de Sakura y también por Ino, escogieron un lugar ligero y tranquilo estaba cerca de una plaza que tenia una fuente muy hermosa, así que la vista era increíble, adecuado para relajarse y para platicar tranquilamente.

-

-y bien Sakura, me tendrás que contar como es posible que estas saliendo con un tipo desconocido para todos nosotros.- queriendo que le aclara cada punto

-no es desconocido, somos amigos desde hace un tiempo

-esta bien, esta bien, pero como es que estas saliendo con él, entiendo que querías olvidar a Sasuke pero no creo que esa era la solución

-tienes razón Ino pero no se porque lo hice, quizá algo muy dentro me decía que solo así podía olvidarlo

-te estas olvidando de él? Estas dejando de amarlo?

-claro que no! Apenas son dos semanas que nos dejamos, es difícil dejar de sentir algo por él en tan poco tiempo

-entonces, no crees que tomaste una decisión muy apresurada?

-es solo que Kei me trata tan diferente a como o hacia Sasuke creo que eso me impulso

-pero es injusto para Kei, no te parece?

-entonces según tu que hubiera hecho?

-esperarte, darle tiempo al tiempo, no es por angustiarte pero algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien.- Ino estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, no quería que las cosas se le complicaran sabia que sufrió mucho y por esa razón quería evitarle otro sufrimiento

-

Quedaron un momento en silencio, no quería aceptarlo pero sabia que su amiga tenia razón, pero que mas podía hacer lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay marcha atrás, estaba dispuesta a soportar todo lo que viniera, si soporto el comportamiento del Uchiha, porque no esto? Después de un rato, Sakura decidió hablar

-

-me encontré con Sasuke hoy por la tarde

-en serio! Y que te dijo el desvergonzado

-me dijo que quería que retomáramos la amistad que teníamos antes de nuestra relación

-y tu que le dijiste? Después de cómo te trato no creo que lo hayas aceptado tan fácilmente o si?

-le dije que eso era imposible, no después de lo que paso, pero después de todo eso, a que no adivinas quien se presento?

-quien?

-Naruto

Ino por poco se ahoga con el refresco que estaba tomando en esos momentos- Naruto?! Y que hacia ahí? Que paso?

-pues solo le dije que porque se había ido sin decir nada, pero luego los deje solos porque paso Kei y me llevo al hospital

-no puede ser los tres rivales se encontraron cara a cara.- Ino no midió sus palabras

-los tres rivales, a que te refieres?

-eh… no me hagas caso, son locuras mías jejeje.- su sonrisa era nerviosa ya que por poco mete la pata

-

Siguieron hablando un poco más, sobre que mas hacia Sakura y de cómo Ino pudo liberarse del agarre de sus padres, uno que otro chisme y sobre como había planeado su cita doble con Hinata y Naruto, no se percataron de la hora así que decidieron regresar a sus casas, Ino a la suya y por supuesto Sakura a la de ella, cuando hubo llegado escucho sonar el teléfono de su casa, se apresuro a contestar……

-

_-hola mi querida Sakura, como estas!!?- se escucho una voz alegre al otro lado_

-Naruto! No grites que me dejas sorda,

_-lo siento Sakura, es la emoción de hablar con tigo, jejeje!_

-esta bien, bueno a que debo tu llamada

_-pues nada mas quería sabe de ti y ver cuando podemos reunirnos _

-es buena idea, tenia pensado que saliéramos mañana que te parece?

-_perfecto a que hora paso por ti_

-estaba pensando en que mejor nos reunamos a la 1 en el centro comercial

-_Oh bueno no hay problema, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho querida Sakura_

-tu también Naruto, buenas noches

-

La cita quedo lista para mañana, pero lo que no sabia el rubio es que era doble!! Sakura prefirió no decirle nada para no arruinar lo que tenia planeado…

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien que les parecio el capitulo? no se pone cada vez mas emocionante? bueno sin mas quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, como les he dicho me animan a seguir con mi fic, y pues claro a los que solo leen sin dejar review tambien muchas gracias, quiero hacerles una pregunta, en base a que algunos se "resignan" a que al final Sakura se queda con Sasuke, quiero saber si desean que se quede con él o con alguien mas? a mi me encanta el SasuxSaku como a todos los que leen la historia, pero quien quiera otra pareja para el final en lugar de Sasuke puedo hacerlo, esperare sus comentarios, _

_-_

_Agradezco especialmente a:_

_**he Sky Cries Again:** es un gusto seguir escribiendo asi me despejo de todas las ideas que tengo en mi mente XD, y que bueno que te este gustando  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** descuida lo importante es que siempre estas pendiente de leerlo y por supuesto gracias por tu apoyo ^ ^  
**Kunoichis-san:** si, la verdad que pobre de Sakura, ahora las cosas se le complican, gracias por tu saludo  
**lupita-chan:** lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero mi salud me lo impidio, espero te haya gustado mucho este capi  
**kurenai95:** gracias! ya me siento mejor ^ ^, y que te ha parecido este?  
**asukasoad:** gracias por tu comentario_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!! nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	9. Chapter 9

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Bueno aqui estoy trayendoles el nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la espera, sin mas los dejo leer tranquilo_

_Nos leemos abajo!!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 9**_

-

-

Sábado por la mañana, día soleado, clima muy agradable, como cualquier otro aunque para un rubio era un día muy diferente, hoy saldría con la persona mas importante para él, pero no cotaba con algo………… una cita doble y lo peor, aun tendria que verle la cara al novio de su amiga, es cierto que la ultima vez que lo vio fue de lejos pero basto para reconocerlo la próxima, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto, la verdad ya había planeado casi toda la cita desde que se vería con ella hasta el final del día. Había llegado al centro comercial treinta minutos antes, no quería hacerla esperar así que prefirió llegar temprano, estaba de espalda cuando escucho la vos de su amada pelirrosa…

-

-

-Hola Naruto!! Llegaste temprano.- decía Sakura con una sonrisa

-Sakura!!.....Ho….la.- al principio se emociono al verla pero cuando vio la persona que estaba con ella, y peor aun tomados de la mano!! Se sorprendió y a la misma vez se desilusiono, pensó que saldría con él y no que trajera a su novio

-Eh… Sakura quien es él?- decía con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo ya la respuesta

-El es mi novio Kei, Naruto

-Un gusto Naruto, no tienes idea de cómo Sakura ha hablado de ti, siento como que te conozco de hace mucho.- decía Kei muy amigablemente

-Disculpa Naruto por no haberte dicho que era una cita doble, si no, creo que no lo hubieras aceptado.- dijo Sakura disculpandose

-Cita doble? a que te refieres con eso, acaso saldrás con los dos.- decía ingenuamente el rubio

-que gracioso eres, claro que no, una cita doble significa que dos parejas salen juntas al mismo lugar, en este caso Kei y yo, y tu con alguien mas.- intentaba explicarle a Naruto

-Con alguien mas? Y se puede saber quien es?

-Aquí esta, Hinata deja de esconderte, ven acá.- Sakura buscaba a Hinata que se había ocultado atrás de ellos

-Ho-hola, Na-Naruto, gu-gusto de ve-verte de nu-nuevo.- su sonrojo no podía notarse mas de lo que estaba

-Hinata? Que sorpresa!!! Bueno si es con tigo esta muy bien, pensé que Sakura me traería a alguien desconocido (_**vaya, todo se me vino abajo, que desilusión**_).- Naruto trato de sonreír para que no notaran lo desilusionado que estaba, mas por Hinata

-Bueno, que tal si empezamos viendo una pelicula.- decía Kei comenzando con la cita planeada ese día.

-

-

Y así se fueron los cuatro directo al cine, llegaron, no estaba muy lleno pero si había algo de gente, hicieron un poco de fila para pagar las entradas, Kei se encargo de eso, en todo ese tiempo Hinata estuvo callada mientras Sakura y Naruto hablaban de sus cosas y recordando viejos tiempos y al igual que Hinata, Kei también estuvo algo callado no se relacionaba mucho con sus platicas pero noto como ellos dos se llevaban muy bien, cosa que le causo un poco de _celos_. Después de comprar unos bocadillos entraron a la sala y se sentaron en medio de la sala en el orden siguiente; Kei, a su lado Sakura, después de ella Naruto y a su lado Hinata, aun no comenzaba la pelicula, así que aprovecharon para hablar un poco, pero no contaban con que un pelinegro los observaba desde atrás.

-

_**Vaya, vaya estas aprovechando muy bien el tiempo Naruto, pero aun así no ganaras su amor y de eso me encargare yo, Sakura es y será siempre mía, y a ti Kei, te la arrebatare tal y como lo hiciste tu…………**_

**_-_**

-Cielito, que tienes, porque estas tan serio?- le pregunta la chica que lo acompañaba

-Hmp! No te interesa.- con su siempre tono frio

-…………-la chica se quedo callada ante el regaño del pelinegro, no entendía pero sabia que estaba molesto por algo

-

-Me disculpan un momento, tengo que ir al baño, Hinata no quieres ir?.- decía la pelirrosa

-Muchas gracias Sakura, pero estoy bien.- respondió la Hyuga

-Esta bien, enseguida regreso, Kei cuando comience la pelicula, me llamas?

-Por supuesto linda.- le dijo cariñosamente Kei

-

-

Sakura salio de la sala en dirección al baño de damas, no había mucha gente, era un alivio, ya que normalmente los baños de los cines siempre están llenos, termino y salio, en el pasillo que esta en dirección de los baños se encontró con alguien a quien no se le cruzo por la mente ver ese día, se palideció cuando lo vio, tubo que seguir caminando aunque no lo quisiera, no quería pasar frente al pelinegro, sabia muy bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La detuvo del brazo, y la acorralo en la pared…

-

-Q-Que ha-haces aquí Sa-Sasuke?- le pregunta una nerviosa Sakura

-Porque te has puesto pálida, acaso has visto un fantasma

-Es solo que…… que me sorprende verte aquí

-A mi también me sorprende verte, pero no crees que es una agradable sorpresa.- cada vez Sasuke acercaba su cuerpo a ella

-Suéltame… Kei me espera.-

-Que se vaya al diablo Kei! A mi quien me importa eres tu…- acercando su rostro al de ella

-Deja de decir mentiras!!- empujo al Uchiha, alejándolo de ella.-si en verdad te importara, no me hubieras hecho lo me hiciste!!- sus lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero trataba de que no la traicionaran.- eres un idiota Sasuke, te lo han dicho?!! Solo te importas tu mismo y haces a un lado los sentimientos de los demás, por eso…………por eso, he dejado de amarte…

Se acerca nuevamente a ella, la toma de los hombros y le dice alzando la vos.- mírame a los ojos directamente y dime que has dejado de amarme!!!- esas palabras de Sakura le dolían mucho y no podía creer que ella ya no lo amaba.- vamos dilo!!!

La chica no lograba que esas palabras salieran de sus labios.- soy mas feliz que antes, él ha llenado ese vacío que tu dejaste, él si me ama y daría todo por mi.- dijo finalmente mas tranquila

-Lo amas?.- pregunto cortante el pelinegro

-Si, lo quiero mucho

-No te pregunte si lo querías, te pregunte si lo amas?

-

Sakura entendía muy bien que entre querer y amar había mucha diferencia y claramente no amaba a Kei solo lo quería, no pudo responder a la pregunta de Sasuke a lo que el dedujo su respuesta

-

-Me lo imagine no has dejado de amarme y sabes algo Sakura.- tomo el rostro de ella con sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos.- yo tampoco he dejado de amarte.- termino diciendo y beso sus labios de una manera suave, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia

-

Después de unos segundos, se separaron, Sakura quedo congelada ya que nunca antes él la había besado así, solo lo hizo cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando él se le declaro. Reacciono segundo después y miro a Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos

-

-No crees que es demasiado tarde para decir y hacer eso?- no lloro, pero aun así sus lagrimas salieron, se fue de ese lugar, dejando a Sasuke sin palabras

-

La ojos jade llego a la sala, trato de limpiar sus lágrimas porque Kei le preguntaría y no quería decirle absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió en el baño.

-

-Disculpen la demora

-Te demoraste mucho Sakura, que paso?.- pregunto curioso Naruto

-El baño estaba lleno, por eso me demore un poco.- sentía las miradas de todos, lo cual la puso mas nerviosa de lo estaba, por alguna razón se sentía como Hinata cuando estaba frente a Naruto

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, mejor disfrutemos de la pelicula que ya esta comenzando.- dijo Kei haciendo a un lado la platica

-

-

Mientras, Sasuke iba entrando a la sala e incorporándose al lado de su "cita", cuando dirige su mirada al frente donde estaban las dos parejas, logra ver a Sakura ser abrazada por Kei, los celos lo mataban por dentro, apretó fuertemente los puños, le daba rabia verla junto a ese sujeto, como siempre lo llamaba él

-

-

_**No sabes cuanto te odio Kei, maldigo el día en que apareciste en su vida y maldigo el día en que dejo de importarme Sakura………… no puedo creer que no supe valorarte y pensar que uno cree tener las cosas para siempre, que nunca se ira de tus manos por mas que algo mejor pase por sus ojos, hmp! que tonto fui, creí que porque me amaba siempre estaría con migo sin importar lo que yo hiciera. **_

**_-_**

_**Nada en la vida es seguro, lo se porque lo que yo creía mío, se fue de mi lado y con mucha razón, nunca le puse atención cada vez que me hablaba y me contaba sus cosas, siempre me importaban **__**mis cosas**__** antes que ella, siempre prefería salir con mis amigos que con ella, siempre tuve tiempo para mis amigos, pero nunca para ella…… **_

**_-_**

_**Me cuesta admitirlo, pero, creo que me lo merezco, tks! Maldición! Esto no puede estar pasando, la necesito, no puedo estar sin ella, pero como hago, dice que ya no me ama, eso no se lo puedo creer. Me siento tan solo sin ella, ahora me doy cuenta que mis amigos no llenan ese vacío, ese vacío que ella dejo……**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Sin darse cuenta, la pelicula término y si no es por su pareja Ria, (sí así se llama XD) hubiera seguido metido en sus pensamientos, nuevamente puso su vista hacia el frente y noto que los chicos aun seguían sentados, pero le entro mas coraje ver a Sakura y a Kei besándose, quería explotar en ese momento, como se atrevía a besarla de esa manera, tenia que hacer algo, algo que llamara la atención de ella, que la hicieran sentir lo mismo que él siente………. un momento, eso es, hacer que ella sienta celos y quien mas que con Ria, giro su rostro hacia la chica que tenia a la par, a decir verdad era hermosa, claro no como su Sakura, pero hermosa, cabello castaño largo, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca bronceada, buen cuerpo, ideal para un hombre como él, pero en realidad él decidió invitarla a salir para mata el tiempo, no quiso salir con sus amigos y menos con Karin, últimamente no se sentía bien con ello además Kabuto siempre sacaba platicas que le desagradaban mucho, pero regresando a lo principal, podía usar a Ria para darle celos a Sakura, porque estaba segurísimo, ella los tendria.

-

El y Ria salieron antes que las dos parejas, observo cada paso que daban, necesitaba saber hacia donde se dirigían, para así llevas acabo su plan, en verdad Sasuke haría cualquier cosa para que Sakura regrese nuevamente con él.

-

-Y bien que quieren hacer ahora? Tienes algo en mente Naruto?-pregunto Kei para no tomar solo él las decisiones

_**Si estuviera solo con Sakura, claro que tuviera miles de ideas, pero contigo aquí seria un gran desperdicio.**_ Pensaba Naruto.-no, creo que seria bueno que escogieras tú, tienes buenos gustos. _**Si, como no, si no fuera por Hinata hace ratos me hubiera ido……… es cierto! se me olvida que Hinata nos acompaña, tengo que darle mas importancia a ella, en todo caso es mi cita.**_ -eh… Hinata, deseas algo en especial?

-N-No Na-Naruto, e-estoy bien, gra-gracias.- como siempre decía una Hinata muy sonrojada

-Namos Hinata! No seas timida, se que quieres algo, vamos dímelo.- con ya conocido hiperactividad

-E-Esta bien, un he-helado estaría bi-bien.- no sabia donde esconder su sonrojo

-Oye Sakura, creo que Hinata se siente mal, quizá tiene temperatura, no vez que esta toda roja, seria mejor llevarla a casa.- le susurro a Sakura, porque no quería que Hinata escuchara

-Hay Naruto, si que eres idiota, no te das cuenta que Hinata…………-es interrumpida por Kei

-Tu también quieres un helado Sakura?- se acerco Kei donde estaban los dos muy cerca y se puso en medio provocando que estos se separaran, con intención por supuesto

-Claro! -bien, entonces vamos.- la tomo de la cintura guiándola hacia la heladería que estaba cerca Naruto observo todo eso, sabia muy bien que Kei lo hacia a propósito, sentía que cada vez lo detestaba mas, tenia que alejarlo de Sakura sea como sea.

-

-

Compraron su helado y fueron asentarse a unas mesas que estaban cerca, luego de sentarse, sin querer Sakura puso su vista hacia la mesa que estaba frente a ellos y pudo ver a Sasuke sentado junto a una castaña muy hermosa, se veían muy acaramelados, Sasuke ya sabia que ella los esta viendo con mas razón se acercaba a la chica, Sakura volvía a sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando él estuvo con Karin, pero esta vez era peor, la chica era mucho mas bella que esa pelirroja y además las caricias no solo eran por parte de ella si no que de él también, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. No sabia que hacer, se había puesto muy incomoda hasta que Kei llamo su atención

-

-

-Sakura, estas bien? Te noto algo rara.- decía algo preocupado

-Eh… no, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- en eso se le resbalo la copa del helado que estaba comiendo, realmente estaba nerviosa

-

Naruto no entendía su comportamiento, pero nota la mirada de Sakura era dirigida hacia la mesa de enfrente y pudo ver a Sasuke besándose acaramelada mente con otra chica que él no conocía entonces entendió del porque Sakura actuaba así, en verdad Sasuke haría lo quesea por recuperar a Sakura, pero manera mas sucia de hacerlo, darle celos? Si que lograba lo que quería, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla

-

-Sakura podrías acompañarme, necesito enseñarte algo, no hay ningún inconveniente verdad Kei?- a lo que el aludido respondió con un no.- eso supuse.- termino diciendo el rubio

La llevo a un lugar donde los chicos no podrían verlos y entonces Naruto decidió preguntarle a su amiga.- estas así por Sasuke, cierto Sakura?

-……………-se sorprendió por lo que dijo Naruto, pensó que nadie se dio cuenta, pero después de todo era Naruto su amigo de años, quien mas para conocerla si no él, pero aun así no dijo nada

-Escúchame Sakura, aun lo amas cierto? Lo se por como lo veías, solo quiero decirte que hare lo que sea para que lo olvides, porque por lo visto tu novio no lo ha logrado

-El no tiene la culpa de eso, soy yo la que no puede olvidarlo

-Pues entonces déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo.- tenia deseos de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero prefirió darle un poco mas de tiempo

-Gracias Naruto, eres un gran amigo.- le dio un beso en la mejía y le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno que solo ella sabe dar.

-

Se sentía tan bien su abrazo, aun que fuera solo de amigos, se sentía muy bien

-

-

* * *

-

_Que les parecio? les gusto? si es asi diganmelo y si no pues tambien diganmelo, todas sus ideas y criticas me ayudan a mejorar, recuerden que soy principiante en esto, asi que voy a necesitar de todos sus consejos, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, en verdad gracias. Lo he puesto a la ligera porque estoy corta de tiempo, esperare sus reviews y como siempre me gusta hacer tratos con ustedes, les dire que si me dejan muchos pero muchos reviews les actualizo mañana, si no tendran que esperarse un poquito mas XD, si lo se soy mala, pero es lo justo ;)_

-

Como siempre quiero agradecer especialmente a:

-

_**Kunoichis-San  
setsuna17  
mirermione  
Tsunade-hime94  
The Sky Cries Again  
kurenai95  
lupita-chan  
Sabaku no Suidori  
Clau Hatake  
asukasoad  
Sua Uhiha**_

-

_Cuidense mucho!! nos leemos pronto, saluditos!!!_

-

_Att. Park_lee_

-


	10. Chapter 10

-

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!!!! Como estan? Lamento la espera, espero pueda compensarlo con este capitulo_

_bueno los dejo leer tranquilos, nos leemos abajo!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap10**_

-

-

Los dos amigos nunca llegaban y un rubio ya estaba muy inquieto porque nunca aparecían, Hinata se percato de eso y decidió romper la tensión que comenzaba a salir.

-

-Quieres mucho a Sakura cierto?- dijo algo apenada Hinata a Kei

-……si, como un loco, desde que la conocí mis ojos han sido solo para ella.

-Pero te has percatado… que a pesar que es tu novia, no es segura su relación?

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Pues que Sasuke aun la ama y hará cualquier cosa por conquistarla nuevamente y también esta………..- Hinata no quiso continuar, pues le dolía saber que a quien ella amaba, amaba a Sakura

-Naruto...-termino la frase que la Hyuga no pudo continuar

-……………- la ojiperla no dijo nada

-Lo supuse, desde el momento en que Sakura me hablo de Naruto y su comportamiento, supe que lo que él sentía por Sakura era mucho mas que amistad, se que es algo difícil para ti por lo que sientes y me impresiona que actúes como si nada, aunque se que por dentro estas sufriendo.- Kei comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Hinata

-……………- lo dicho por el rubio, Hinata se sentía avergonzada lo que provoco que no pudiera decir palabra alguna

-Sabes? Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a Sakura desde su infancia, hay muchas cosas que no conozco de ella y la verdad me da un poco de celos de saber que Sasuke y Naruto la conocen perfectamente…………… y en cambio yo aun no se cuando esta fingiendo o no o cosas por el estilo.- decía Kei muy triste por no conocerla tanto

-En eso tienes mucha razón, pero creo que Sakura también te aprecia mucho.- trataba de animarlo un poco

-Sí pero no me ama, bueno es lógico, hace poco comenzamos a salir, no puede amarme de la noche a la mañana……..-se quedaron un momento en silencio, en eso Kei observo detenidamente a Hinata, ella no percato, pero llamo su atención cuando escucho las palabras del chico.- vaya! En verdad que eres muy bella Hinata, Naruto es un tonto al no darse cuenta de tu existencia, aunque podrías enamorarte de alguien más.

-Te agradezco mucho tus halagos Kei, pero………-Hinata no pudo seguir ya que Naruto y Sakura estaban regresando después de un rato

-Disculpen la demora, pero es que Naruto estaba ansioso por mostrarme algo que se emociono mucho.-decía algo tranquila Sakura, sabiendo que no era cierto

-Y se puede saber que era?-siendo Kei muy curioso

-Oye, oye, deja de ser desconfiado, ya pareces Sasuke con ese tono.- decía Naruto algo fastidiado

-No me compares con ese idiota!- se molesto mucho el ojimiel, cuando escucho a Naruto decir eso

-Tu te lo buscas! Porque eres tan desconfiado!- Naruto comenzaba a molestarse por el tono de vos que utilizo Kei

-Ya cálmense! Que no ven que todos están viéndonos, por Dios parecen niños!- estaba fastidiada por el comportamiento de los chicos, luego su vista se dirigió hacia el moreno que estaba en la otra mesa, pudo ver que estaba gozando de lo sucedido

-Discúlpame Sakura, no fue mi intención.-decía Naruto como perrito regañado

-Yo también lo siento

-Será mejor que regresemos, siento que esta cita se ha estropeado.-decía la pelirrosa algo molesta

-Espera Sakura, podemos antes las dos ir a un lugar, necesito comprar algo aprovechando que estamos aquí

-………….-no estaba muy convencida en dejar a Kei y Naruto solos, pero Naruto interpreto su expresión

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada, todo estará bien.- con su típica sonrisa

-

-

Resignada decidió ir con Hinata, no mucho le convenció el comentario de Naruto pero aun así decidió dejarlos, aun no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen que vio de Sasuke con esa chica, sentía rabia ver que estaba besando a otra mujer, ahora si lo sabia, ya la había cambiado, de todas maneras fue ella quien lo dejo así que tiene que soportar lo que haga Sasuke, lo peor de todo es que ese beso que le dio en el pasillo de los baños lo siente como si se lo acabase de dar, sus labios calidos, ese beso tan pasional, que la hizo recordar el principio de su relación, a todo esto Hinata iba hablando con ella, pero la ojijade estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato del llamado de su amiga

-

-

-Sakura………Sakura…………Sakura, me estas escuchando?-intentaba traer a la realidad a su amiga

-……………………-después de unos cuantos intentos, por fin reacciono.-ah! Lo siento Hinata, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, que fue lo que me dijiste?

-…………-un caso perdido, su amiga era así, pero de todas maneras tenia que soportarla.- que, que te parece este vestido, crees que es muy atrevido?- Hinata tenia un vestido color morado largo, pero con una rajadura que comenzaba desde arriba de la pierna, la parte de arriba era con un poco de escote sin tirantes, y dejaba descubierto una parte de su espalda.

-…………-Sakura observo muy bien el vestido y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Hinata escogiera un vestido así, pues ella es muy tímida y reservada era algo imposible que ella utilice un vestido así.-Hinata, desde cuando escoges este tipo de vestidos y lo mas importante para que estas comprando uno así?- esa pregunta era necesaria, ya que ella no compraba ropa si no era por algo realmente necesario

-Bu-Bueno, e-es que la empresa de mi pa-padre hará una fiesta y tengo que comprarme algo para ese día, ah por cierto tu y tu novio están invitados, irán verdad?- esperaba que la respuesta de su amiga sea positiva

-Mmm…… no se si estaría bien ir, no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas.-

-Acaso no ibas con Sasuke a las fiesta de su empresa.- al parecer Hinata no se percato que dijo algo que no debía, ya que la expresión de Sakura cambio

-………Pues, solo me llevo como dos veces, pero cuando nuestra relación comenzaba, luego ya no me entere de otras mas que hacían, a lo mejor le daba vergüenza llevarme.- se puso muy triste al recordar los momentos que paso con Sasuke

-Lo-Lo siento Sakura, olvide que no te gusta hablar del tema.- se disculpo la chica al percatarse de sus palabras

-Mejor sigamos viendo los vestidos, aunque este morado te quedaría perfecto……

-

-

Y así las chicas siguieron viendo los vestidos, Sakura aprovecho el momento y se busco uno para ella, ya que después de todo acepto ir a la fiesta de la empresa de la familia Hyuga. Mientras los chicos esperaban a sus parejas, ya se estaban aburriendo de tanto esperar, (típico de un hombre ¬¬) Sasuke se levanto de la silla dejando a su cita sentada sin importarle su existencia, se acerco a los dos rubios y se paro en medio de los dos.

-

-

-Hmp! Parece como si los hubieran dejado plantados.-la intención de Sasuke era molestarlos

-Que haces aquí Uchiha, no me digas que tienes que seguirnos a todas partes.- Kei estaba molesto por la presencia del pelinegro

-Que, a caso no puedo visitar a mi amigo Naruto o tú tampoco quieres verme.- lo último se lo dijo a su amigo, ya que aun consideraba a Naruto como su amigo

-Mira Sasuke.- Kei se paro y se puso frente al Uchiha.- no se cuales son tus intenciones, pero te voy a pedir amablemente que te retires, Sakura ya va a regresar y no quiero que tenga un momento desagradable con tigo.- Kei intento ser "amable" con Sasuke, aunque a decir verdad, detestaba verlo en ese lugar

-Crees que será un momento desagradable? Mmm no lo creo, porque déjame recordarte que ella aun me ama y nunca dejara de hacerlo, por lo cual estoy mas que seguro que le encantara verme.- lo dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad, la verdad la intención de Sasuke era fastidiar a Kei y demostrarle que Sakura nunca será de otro hombre mas.

-Sasuke.- ahora Naruto fue el que se puso de pie y se coloco a un lado del pelinegro.- será mejor que te retires, queremos evitar fastidiar a Sakura, si de verdad la quieres por favor vete.- su amigo Naruto trato de calmar la situación, sabia que cualquiera aun hasta el hombre mas tranquilo no soportaría oír todas esa palabras, aun hasta Kei haría aun lado la gran paciencia que tenia.

-Gracias querido amigo, pero déjenme decirles una cosa, en cualquier lado que vaya y me tope con ella, será un encuentro agradable para los dos, tal y como paso hace rato en los baños, Sakura no te conto que se topo con migo? Fue un encuentro increíble.- Sasuke había logrado su propósito, enojar a Kei

-

-

Tal y como lo supuso Naruto, Kei no soporto oír toda las palabras que decía Sasuke, y al escuchar que él y Sakura habían tenido un encuentro en el baño lo saco de sus casillas, sabia que decía la verdad pues recuerda que Sakura llego algo inquieta e incomoda, que otra cosa seria si no el encuentro con Uchiha Sasuke, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, quería matarlo en ese momento, no le importaba si todo mundo los estaba mirando, y exacto la gente comento ha hacer un circulo y ver lo que estaba sucediendo, por supuesto nadie se atrevía a meterse para separarlos, no era su problema (que gente mas metiche ¬¬), Naruto intento detenerlos pero fue en vano, mas bien recibió unos cuantos golpes.

-

Los dos chicos llevaban ventajas, eran muy fuertes, pero estaban muy golpeados…

-

-Como te atreviste Uchiha!! Como fuiste capas de hacerle eso después de todo el daño que le hiciste.- Kei estaba descargando toda su rabia que tenia desde el momento en que sucedió todo de la separación entre ellos dos, deseaba romperle la cara (por favor Kei, no se la desfigures T.T) por lo inconsciente que había sido con Sakura

-Solo te diré que no permitiré que Sakura se quede con tigo!! Ella es mía!! Lo oíste, mía!!!- al igual que Kei, Sasuke descargaba su furia, pues desde que se acerco a Sakura lo odio como a nadie

-

-

Naruto se dio por vencido, en cuanto mas intentaba separarlos mas golpes recibía y nadie quería ayudarlo, hasta que de pronto escucho el sonido de unos pitos, eran los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial que se acercaban para separarlos, el pobre de Naruto sabia que esto no terminaría nada bien y es que las suposiciones de Naruto siempre eran correctas, quien sabe porque (XD) pero en ese momento los guardias llegaron donde los chicos agresivos y los separaron a los cuales a cada uno les pusieron una esposas detrás de su espalda, aprisionando sus manos, estos aun no salían de la realidad hasta que el Uchiha sintió las helas esposas en sus manos.

-

-

-Pero que diablos están haciendo?! Suéltenme ahora mismo, no saben con quien se meten!!- el pelinegro como siempre altanero y prepotente

-Guarde silencio, no me interesa saber quien es usted, ahora tendrán que acompañarnos y rendir su declaración.-dijo por fin uno de los guardias.- tráete a ese también es uno de ellos.- dijo el guardia que llevaba a Sasuke a otro de sus compañeros, refiriéndose a Naruto

-Que?!! Oiga, espere, pero yo que he hecho?- decía Naruto muy alterado por la decisión de los guardias, la verdad nunca había estado en esa situación y ahora por culpa de esos dos idiotas se lo llevan a él también

-

-

Mientras tanto Sakura e Hinata habían terminado sus compras, las dos chicas iban muy animadas platicando hasta que de pronto Hinata puso su vista hacia el tumulto de gente y se extrañaron de ver que era exactamente en el lugar don están ellos, apresuraron el paso e intentaron meterse entre la gente para saber exactamente lo que sucedía cuando se toparon con la imagen de los tres chicos esposados, aunque se sorprendió mucho ver a Sasuke en esa situación y mas lastimado de su rostro al igual que Kei, no era necesario que le dijeran que paso, ella ya lo sabia al ver a estos dos, así que se acerco a ellos y les dio una bofetada a cada uno, los dos chicos agacharon su rostros, sabían que habían metido la pata

-

-

-Disculpe señor, a donde los llevara?-se escucho la vos de Hinata preguntarle al seguridad

-Los llevaremos a la comisaria y luego tendrán que pasar ahí la noche para que reflexionen en lo que han hecho, esta es una falta grave hacer este tipo de espectáculos en una zona familiar como esta, pero por ser jóvenes solo pasaran la noche.- dijo el seguridad amablemente a la ojiperla

-Muchas gracias señor.- agradeció la joven

-Deberían dejarlos mas tiempo para que dejen de hacer mas tonterías.- dijo fríamente la pelirrosa pero a la misma vez dolida por la actitud de los chicos

-Hey! Sakura pero yo no hice nada, yo no quiero pasar la noche en la cárcel, por favor ayúdame.- decía suplicante el rubio, pues le aterraban las cárceles

-Lo se Naruto y descuida hare lo que pueda.- era su amigo y él no la había traicionado, al contrario la había apoyado en el poco tiempo que acababa de estar, lógico no lo dejaría en este momento

-

-

Y así los tres fueron llevaros a las oficinas centrales de la policía, donde cada uno dio su versión de lo sucedido y tal como dijeron los guardias, los metieron en una celda a los tres, por Dios!! Estos se mataran ahí, pero bueno que mas da, ya están en el bote, pero ya estaban más tranquilos, aunque Kei estaba algo desconcertado al recordar la imagen de Sakura cuando dijo "_deberían dejarlos mas tiempo para que dejen de hacer mas tonterías_" tenia razón, habían actuado como tontos, y él que había prometido no herirla lo hizo.

-

-

Había pasado solo media hora, eran como las 04 de la tarde, habían permanecido callados, ni uno de los tres dijo palabra alguna hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

-

-

-Te voy a recordar Mitsumo, que no permitiré que te quedes con Sakura, sobre mi cadáver ella será tuya, también grábatelo en la mente, ella a quien ama es a mi, no podra amar a nadie que no sea yo, y si no me crees pregúntaselo y veras su reacción.- las palabras de Sasuke eran tan sinceras y serenas que se podía notar lo seguro que estaba de sus palabras

-no me importan tus amenazas Uchiha, no te tengo miedo, además se muy bien que Sakura te olvidara y me amara a mi y tu serás historia para ella, la marcaste de una manera en la que una mujer logra odiar al hombre que la engaño y la hirió tal es el caso de ella, así que no estés tan seguro de su amor _Sasuke_.- todo lo que le dijo Kei se clavaron en su mente odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenia razón, lo cual le provoco preocupación porque no se imagina este mundo sin Sakura, sin _su Sakura_.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien Les gusto?? espero que si, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer tambien, como siempre si desean que mañana les ponga el siguiente capi dependera de los reviews, en caso contrario se esperaran un tiempito XP,asi que esperare todos sus reviews eso me ayuda inspirarme mas ;)_

-

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

-

_**kurenai95:**_ _Gracias, y no te preocupes que aun faltan muchas cosas que sucedan en el fic, solo que no quiero que las cosas se hagan muy de repente  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta Venezuela, ojala algun dia pueda ir T_T, espero te haya gustado este capi  
**The Sky Cries Again:** Lamento no haberlo puesto antes v_v, y gracias por tu apoyo  
**asukasoad:** creo que te hice sufrir, no? pues espero que este czapitulo te guste  
**Sua Uhiha:** gracias!! espero te haya gustado este capi  
**lupita-chan :** ojala que cada capitulo te guste mas, te aseguro que se pone mas interesante_

-

_Cuidense mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	11. Chapter 11

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Aqui estoy de nuevo!! Con un nuevo capitulo, espero como siempre ^^u que les guste y no defraudarlos, _

_Sin mas los dejo leer y nos leemos abajo!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 11**_

-

-

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, pero solo había pasado una hora desde que los llevaron a la celda, estaba realmente asustado por el lugar, definitivamente no era sitio para él, lo que mas le fastidiaba era ver a esos dos hablar y hablar de lo mismo, es cierto que él también quiere a la pelirrosa, pero no actuaría de la manera en que ellos lo hicieron...........o bueno tal vez un poco.

-

-

Por fin ya no los escucho hablar, todo estaba muy silencio, hasta que oyeron los pasos de alguien acercarse a la celda, era un guardia, se dispuso a sacar las llaves para abrir la reja, los tres chicos estaban emocionados porque al fin podrían salir, después de todo no pasaron ahí la noche, pero se detuvieron cuando el guardia les hablo.

-

-

-Quien es Naruto Uzumaki?- pregunto el guardia

-Soy yo!!-respondió efusivamente el ojiazul

-Usted puede salir, han pagado su fianza

-En serio? Muchas gracias!- por poco y abraza al guardia de la emoción pero se detuvo al notar la mirada seria del señor, se disponía a cerrar la celda cuando Naruto salio, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que ellos aun permanecían ahí

-Oiga, oiga! Que paso y nosotros?- pregunto el pelinegro.-porque solo lo sacan a él?

-Porque solo a él le han pagado la fianza, al parecer no quieren que ustedes salgan-

-Y se puede saber quien pago su fianza?-decidio por fin hablar Kei

-Una joven muy bonita, de cabello rosa, creo que se llama Sakura.-

-

-

Al escuchar las descripciones y finalmente su nombre, los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos, Sakura había pagado la fianza de Naruto y porque solo él, y ellos? acaso no les importaba? Bueno al parecer la respuesta era muy obvia, después del escándalo que hicieron era lógico que ella estuviera molesta con ellos, ahora Naruto tiene puntos a su favor.

-

-

Naruto por fin salio de ese lugar tan siniestro segun él, busco con su mirada a la pelirrosa, la encontró, estaba de espaldas, vaya! Si que era hermosa, siempre lo ha ayudado en todo, lo ha sacado de situaciones muy difíciles similares a estas, siempre le ha demostrado una sonrisa sincera solo para él, él la conoce muy bien, su amiga de toda la vida, _el amor de toda su vida..._

_-_

-Sakura!!!- volvió a la realidad y se acerco a la pelirrosa dándole un gran abrazo en señal de agradecimiento por lo que hizo.- muchas gracias Sakura, sabia que no me harías a un lado.- soltando desganadamente el abrazo

-Me alegra mucho que ya estés fuera, pero la verdad es que quien pago tu fianza no fui yo, fue Hinata- dijo Sakura, esperando que diera un efecto en Naruto para fijarse en la Hyuga, salieron de las oficinas y siguieron hablando del mismo tema.- sabes que ella te aprecia mucho

-Yo también la aprecio mucho, pero no creo que lo haga hasta este punto.- decía un confundido Naruto (como es que puede ser tan bruto!!)

-Naruto, no puedo creer que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que Hinata siente por ti.-sorprendida por la actitud del rubio

-A que te refieres?

-Hinata esta enamorada de ti, hace todo esto por lo que siente por ti, no sabes como se puso al enterarse que habías regresado, en realidad te ama mucho.- decía Sakura, pensando que Naruto sentía lo mismo que su amiga, claro que lo sentía pero por otra persona

-...............-El rubio no dijo nada, no podía creer lo que le decía Sakura, él siempre creyó que nadie se fijaría en él, pero ahora no sabia que hacer

-Naruto, no vas a decir nada? Acaso no sientes nada por Hinata?

-Escúchame bien Sakura, aprecio mucho a Hinata, pero nada mas, no puedo verla nada mas que como a un amiga, me halaga mucho saber que alguien me quiere de esa manera, pero no puedo sentir nada mas.-decía con tristeza

-Pero porque? Que motivo te lo impide.-

-Porque............ estoy enamorado de otra persona.- él siguió caminando, pero ella se quedo atrás parada por la impresión

-O-Otra persona? Quien es, porque no me lo habías dicho.-no entendía porque se sentía así, era un sensación extraña que tenia hacia su amigo, acaso estaba celosa? No, imposible porque tendria que estarlo, además era ella quien intentaba unir a Naruto con Hinata, porque ahora no quiere que este con alguien mas, será porque no la conoce o es por otro motivo, _pero cual?_

El ojiazul se percato que Sakura no iba a su lado, giro su rostro y noto que ella estaba parada atrás de él.- que sucede Sakura?- se acerco a ella.- dije algo malo?

-En serio estas enamorado de alguien?- lo miro a los ojos, para asegurarse que le dijera la verdad

-Por supuesto, de una mujer maravillosa.-

-Hace cuanto la conoces?

-Hace mucho, nos conocemos muy bien, pero creo que ella no se ha fijado en mi

-Es una tonta, no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar con tigo.- quiérase o no, sentía un poco de alivio al saber que no era correspondido, así no podrá quitárselo una extraña, entonces no son celos los que ella siente, es egoísmo, quiere tenerlo solo para ella, _que egoísmo_

-Tu crees?, la verdad la quiero mucho, pero deseo que ella llegue a sentir algo por mi, no sabes cuan enamorado estoy de ella, por eso no me daré por vencido.- deseaba decirle en ese momento los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, pero no quería meter la pata, no con ella, no quería perderla, por el momento soportaría ser solo su amigo.

-

-

Esas palabras, no las quería oír de Naruto, le lastimaba saber que estaba enamorado, pero entonces......... _**no puedo soportarlo, estoy confundida!!! No quiero que Naruto se vaya de mi lado, no otra vez, creo que no lo soportaría......**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Será mejor que caminemos, se esta poniendo oscuro y tu tienes que regresar a tu casa, no quiero que andes muy noche solo en las calles.- decía Sakura, evitando el tema que tanto le molestaba

-

-

Siguieron caminado hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Sakura, no entendía por que pero estaba triste por la confesión de Naruto, el rubio sabía que algo andaba mal, decidió preguntarle hasta que la escucho hablar.

-

-La conozco?

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, no entendía a que venia esto, hasta que recordó de lo que estuvieron hablando anteriormente, no pudo contenerse hasta que lanzo una gran carcajada, cosa que la chica no entendía.- no puedo creerlo Sakura!

-De que te ríes, cual es la gracia- se sorprendió por la actitud del chico

-En serio, no puedo creerlo!

-No puedes creer que cosa? Habla ya!

-Sakura, estas celosa!!

-De-De que hablas, cla-claro que no!!- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate por el comentario de Naruto

-Te conozco muy bien y se estas celosa, me halaga mucho saber que estas interesada en mi.- decía Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Como no voy a estarlo, eres mi único mejor amigo, no me agrada mucho la idea de tener que compartirte con una extraña.- Sakura tenia su rostro como el de una niña de siete años

-

Naruto cambio su rostro de alegría al de uno de desilusión, al escuchar la palabra mejor amigo le entristeció, el pensó que tal vez la pelirrosa le diría que sentía algo especial por el, pero no fue así, estaba muy triste, de alguna manera u otra tendría que decirle lo que siente por ella, pero este no era el momento adecuado- no te preocupes Sakura, no me apartare de ti, a menos que tu me lo pidas.- ofreciéndole su mas linda sonrisa

-Gracias Naruto, en serio no se que haría sin ti.- se acerco a él y lo abrazo, otra vez ese abraso tan acogedor y cálido, se sentía muy bien abrasándolo

Luego de unos segundos de pasar así, Naruto se separo del abrazo perezosamente ya que se hacia tarde y tendría que regresar a su casa.- tengo que irme, ya es muy oscuro, ya te sientes mejor? Me refiero a lo sucedido con Kei y Sasuke

-A esos dos ni me los menciones, es mejor que pase mas días en la cárcel para que aprendan la lección.- estaba realmente molesta con ellos

-No te enojes con ellos, además solo actuaron como dos hombres celosos, créeme los dos te quieren mucho.-trataba de justificarlos (la verdad no entiendo porque ¬¬)

-Hasta el punto de pelearse en un lugar publico y armar un gran escándalo, ja! No lo creo.-

-En serio te lo digo, sabes muy bien que esos dos se detestan y pues Kei no pudo soportar las cosas que le dijo Sasuke era lógico que reaccionara de esa manera

-De que cosas me estas hablando? Que le dijo Sasuke?-tenia que saber exactamente el motivo de su pelea

-Eh......bueno...... eso tiene que decírtelo Kei, es el indicado, no quiero andar de chismoso.- por poco y mete la pata.- ahora si Sakura me voy, por favor tranquilízate y duerme bien, y por favor no te mortifiques por ellos, buenas noches.- se despide dándole un beso en la frente

-Esta bien, buenas noches......... ah! Y recuerda llamarle a Hinata agradeciéndole por sacarte de la cárcel!- le decía a Naruto quien ya llevaba unos cuantos pasos lejos

-De acuerdo, lo hare mañana temprano.- decía alzando un poco la vos para que la chica lo escuchara.- Sakura, que piensas hacer mañana!?

-Mañana?......-analizando que día era mañana-......nada porque?

-Quieres pasear con migo!?

-Claro que si!!- decía muy emocionada la pelirrosa

-Entonces paso por ti a las once!

-Aquí te espero! Cuídate!

-

-

Por fin Naruto partió a su casa dejando a Sakura muy emocionada por la salida de mañana, ahora si el rubio podrá preparar algo solo para ellos dos, mientras todo esto acontecía en la cárcel permanecían dos chicos muy molestos uno con el otro discutiendo a cada momento, al parecer esa seria una larga noche, pues los dos hombres se lanzaban palabras ofensivas y seguían con la misma discusión de Sakura

-

-

-La verdad no entiendo como Sakura pudo enamorarse de ti, eres un antipático hombre de hielo, eres mucho para ella.- decía Kei muy molesto al saber que Sakura se enamoro del pelinegro

-Hmp! Y que? tu si eres el hombre perfecto para ella? Pues déjame recordarte que estas metido en el bote con migo por la misma razón que yo, así que eso no te hace mas, además también la has desilusionado

-

-

Esas palabras eran muy ciertas, la había desilusionado pero el mayor daño se lo había hecho Sasuke, destrozando su corazón, tendría que hacer algo para dejarle en claro al pelinegro que Sakura seria de él y que se olvidaría rotundamente del Uchiha

-

-

-Tienes razón no soy el hombre ideal, pero te recalco Uchiha que hare mía a Sakura y hare que te olvide totalmente que no habrá ni un rastro de ti en su corazón- a Sasuke le hervía la sangre escuchar eso, sabia que no podía permitir que Sakura se acostar con otro que no fuera él mismo- puedo hacerlo, porque lo que me propongo lo hago, tal es el caso de separarte de ella, llegue en el momento indicado sabia que si aconsejaba a Sakura de dejarte lo haría, así que ahí tienes los resultados.- Kei estaba satisfechos con sus palabras, hizo enojar al Uchiha, ahora era su turno.

-

-

Pero no contaba con la reacción de Sasuke, este se lanzo encima de Kei y comenzó a golpearlo, Kei no pudo reaccionar por que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero luego se lo quito de encima y comenzó a defenderse atacándolo de la misma manera, llevaban varios segundos peleando y si no fuera por los guardias que llegaron por el escándalo que se ocasionaron, se hubieran matado a golpes, los hombres entraron y trataron de separarlos, notaron que era una mala idea tenerlos en una misma celda así que decidieron ponerlos por separado, ya así no podían causar mas problemas, luego de unos treinta minutos lego un señor vestido de saco y se acerco a las celdas, los chicos pensaron que ya iban a salir pero solo escucharon malas noticias.

-

-

-Jóvenes, lamento informarles que por su actitud tan irresponsable tendrán que pasar aquí otra noche.- los dos chico gritaron en protesta, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.- así que hasta que alguien no pague su fianza, no saldrán de aquí, buenas noches, que descansen...... y reflexionen.- el señor se retiro dejando a los dos chicos solos

-

-

Permanecieron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, no podían creer que otra noche pasarían en esas horribles celdas y lo por aun, Sasuke sabia que cuando su hermano enterara, si es que ya lo sabia, le daría un sermón que dudaría siglos y eso le fastidiaba mucho y Kei, bueno sus padres también lo sermonearían incansablemente. Después de un rato los chicos se durmieron, lo bueno que por lo menos tenían una pequeña cama cada uno, no a lo que están acostumbrados, pero era preferible que dormir en el suelo

-

-

La mañana llego, aunque Kei y Sasuke no pudieron pegar ni un ojo toda la noche, habían muchos moquitos a su alrededor y a lo lejos podían escuchar las gotas de los lavamanos en los baños, así que en otras palabras extrañaron su casa y tendrán que extrañarla una noche mas,... esto era increíble Sasuke Uchiha pasando dos noches en la cárcel si la prensa se entera se armara un gran escándalo con la empresa....... Un momento, la empresa! Nadie tiene que enterarse que él esta ahí, seria una humillación total! Rayos! No creía que llagara a afectar tanto, tendrá que ver como solucionar las cosas

-

-

_______________________.

-

-

Era domingo el día que saldría solo con su querido y gran amigo Naruto, porque estará emocionada? Es solo Naruto, pero su gran amigo de la infancia el único que la conoce perfectamente, quizá es por eso la emoción, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo podrá estar sola con él............ ahora que lo recuerda tiene que ir a ve a Kei, hoy sale de la cárcel así que tiene que ir a recogerlo, se levanto de cama, se dio una ducha, y medio desayuno, luego emprendió camino a la delegación por su novio.

-

-

Cuando llego se encontró con la noticia que pasaran nuevamente la noche ahí, por su mala conducta, pregunto si podía pasar a verlos, lo cual no se lo negaron, la llevaron a las celdas y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de los chicos, estaban muy golpeados, sintió enojo y a la misma vez lastima por ellos.

-

-

-Sakura que haces aquí? No es bueno que nos veas en estas fachas.- dijo Kei apenado por la apariencia de ambos

-Debería de darles mas vergüenza su actitud, acaso no son adultos para comportarse!! Esto es ridículo parecen niños.- realmente estaba molesta.- vine para traerte, pero me tope con que te quedaras toda la noche.- se acerco a la celda de Kei dándole la espalda a Sasuke.- así que solo te informo que saldré con Naruto por la tarde.-tanto Kei como Sasuke se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.- te lo digo para que después no oigas rumores, bueno me voy, espero te comportes como la persona que conozco, y no dañes mas mi corazón como otros lo han hecho.- se despidió de Kei nada mas, a Sasuke ni le dirigió la palabra

-

-

_**La estoy perdiendo, definitivamente la estoy perdiendo..................... soy un idiota! Un imbécil! Cada vez la alejo mas de mi.......... Tengo que hacer algo, no pedo perderla, no puedo permitir que deje de amarme y menos que se quede con el mal nacido de Mitsumo............... hmp! Estas aprovechando la situación verdad Naruto? ......... pero no te dejare a ti tampoco, Sakura es y será siempre mía...........**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Bueno espero les haya gustado mucho como a mi, y como siempre espero sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan comentarios y a los que solo leen tambien aunque seria mucho pero mucho mejor que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme un pequeño comentario._

_-_

_Agradeciemientos Especiales a:_

_-_

_**kurenai95:** gracias por comentar y que bueno que te esguste mucho el fic,sobre tu pregunta no sabria darte una respuesta porque la idea la tengo en mi cabezita pero no se si se llevaran muchos capitulos o pocos, pero algo si puedo decirte, aun falto mucho para el final, eso creo ^^u  
**lupita-chan:** en serio te gusto? que bueno, gracias por tu comentario, Feliz Navidad!  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** a mi tambien me dio risa esa parte, pobre acarrea todo de esos dos, gracias por el comentario  
**Sua Uchiha: **quisiera hacerlos mas largo, pero no puedo, siempre lo intento pero me salen asi, creeme que tratare de alargarlos mas, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mas que el anterior  
**Ninfa de la noche:** gracias por dejarme un comentario, espero me sigas apoyando en los siguientes, Feliz Navidad!  
**asukasoad:** gracias por tu paciencia, espero que este tambien te haya gustado, Feliz Navidad!  
**Ailei-chan:** gracias, un gran saludo para ti, Feliz Navidad!  
**Gotiitaaxz:** te gusto el capi? espero que si, veras que se pone emocionante cada vez mas, cuidate!_

_-_

_-_

_Como ya faltan pocos dias para navidad, quiero aprovechar y decirles que en estos dias deseo de todo corazon que pasen en armonia con todos sus seres queridos y que siempre las bendiciones del Dios Todopoderoso caiga sobre ustedes y su familia, y que la Navidad pueda ser de amor y prosperidad para cada uno de ustedes, ojala que todos nosotros podamos disfrutar al maximo cada momento de nuestra vida, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y recuerden que aunque no los conozca los quiero y los aprecio mucho =D_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!!! Nos leemos pronto!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	12. Chapter 12

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Lamento mucho la espera! Se que me demore casi una semana en publicar, pero estos dias han sido muy estresantes y ocupados_

_lamentablemente no he tenido muchos reviews como esperaba, pero bueno aun asi he decidido publicarlo para las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario_

_abajo hare los agradecimientos, sin mas los dejo con el capi de hoy, espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 12**_

-

-

La comida de ese lugar era realmente horrible, pero su estomago le pedía a gritos algo de comer cosa que lo armaba de valor para comer ese alimento asqueroso según él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para salir de ahí, una noche mas, solo una noche mas para soportar ese horrible lugar además el tiempo pasa rápido, aunque en este caso lo sentiría eterno.

-

-

Ahora no tenia nada que hacer, Kei estaba en la otra celda no tenia como quitar su rabia, porque aun la tenia, pero a pesar de todo daba gracias a Dios que su hermano no sabia nada de eso, según él, pero dentro de poco se le quitaría la poca tranquilidad que había logrado tener.................

-

-

Escucho unos pasos por los pasillos de aquel lugar, eran varias pisadas como de unas tres personas, cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca hasta que se pusieron frente a su celda................. El pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada al suelo por lo que no supo quien era, escucho la voz del guardia, aun así no levanto su vista..........

-

-

-Uchiha Sasuke, lo buscan.- Le dijo el guardia al pelinegro

-Como no te apareciste desde anoche, me preocupe mucho, así que le tuve que hablar a todos tus amigos pero nadie sabia nada, así que no tuve mas remedio que hablarle a Sakura tu _ex novia.-_Resaltando las ultimas palabras.- Y ella me dijo donde estabas.- Itachi se veía realmente molesto, mas que todo por la manera irresponsable de cómo su hermano se comportaba, deseaba que madurara, pero no podía verlo metido en problemas, una vez mas decidió ayudarlo, era su hermano después de todo, tenia que apoyarlo.

-.................-Al escucharlo hablar, Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantenía con su rostro al suelo

-Sasuke, hermano que hare con tigo? Acaso no piensas las cosas antes de actuar, debería dejarte aquí encerrado para que aprendas la lección.- Su vos se oía entre molesto y cansado de ver la actitud de su "pequeño" hermano

-Entonces porque no lo haces, lo que menos quiero es escuchar tu sermón ahora, así que si vas a dejarme vete de una vez.- No estaba de humor para oír "idioteces" según él

-Muy bien.- Se marcho de ahí y salió con las personas que había entrado

-

-

Sasuke se enfureció mucho, no pensó que su hermano reaccionaria así, otra vez pensando que las personas estarían ahí con él aunque los tratase mal, muy equivocado Uchiha, pero bueno que le iba a hacer tenia que pasar otra noche ahí, Kei observo y escucho todo lo que había pasado, no tenia de otra, era lo único interesante en ese momento

-

-

-No puedo creer como puedes tratar así a las personas que te ayudan y te dan su apoyo, se nota que tu hermano te quiere pero por parte tuya es todo lo contrario.- Le dijo el rubio al ver la actitud errónea del pelinegro

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, es mi mundo no el tuyo.- Decía Sasuke sereno y frio

-Lo se, pero por tu maldito mundo dañas a personas inocentes, entre ellas la mujer mas importante para mi, Sakura

Levantándose con rabia de la cama y acercándose a las rejas para poder estar "mas cerca" de la celda de Kei- No te atrevas a mencionarla!! Ella no es tuya y nunca lo será!! Que te quede claro!.- En verdad le molesto mucho lo que le dijo "su compañero" de celda

-Te recuerdo Uchiha que ella rompió con tigo y ahora es mi novia, por lo cual ahora me pertenece, tu ya no eres nada para ella!.- Las palabras acabadas de decir por Kei lo dejaron encolerizado deseaba matarlo ahí y ahora, no podía creer que todo lo que le dijo era cierto, decidió callarse y no hablar mas del asunto

-

-

-

________________________.

-

-

-

Estaba nerviosa, muy pronto llegaría su amigo no sabia porque se había esmerado tanto por verse bien, era solo Naruto, el hiperactivo Naruto................... Pero su mejor amigo, como no verse bien para él, además iba a salir juntos que de malo tenia.

-

-

-Bueno tranquilízate Sakura, es solo Naruto, no pasa nada..............hay Dios! Ni con Kei me puse así, porque con Naruto?.- La pelirrosa peleaba con ella misma, no entendía el porque de su nerviosismo, en ese momento tocaron el timbre, se apresuro a bajar e ir a abrirla

-Hola Sakura!!!- Con su típico entusiasmo y por supuesto con su linda sonrisa

-Naruto no hagas tanto escándalo, los vecinos pueden molestarse por tus gritos.- Intentando calmar la hiperactividad del joven, cosa que sabe que esta de mas hacer.- Pasa, solo termino unas cosas y nos vamos.

-Esta bien.- El rubio se quedo en la sala observando el lugar mientras la chica subía a terminar sus cosas, dejando al chico solo.-Sigue igual que siempre.- Decía con nostalgia al observar que absolutamente todo estaba en su lugar, pero luego se dirigió a un lugar en la sala, el cual se sorprendió mucho ver que a estas alturas aun tenia una fotografía de él, su amigo.

-

La pelirrosa bajaba las gradas y vio como Naruto tenia en sus manos un porta retrato, el cual lo observaba con detenimiento, el chico noto su presencia

-

-Me sorprende ver que aun tengas esta foto en la sala, sabes? Se ven bien ahí

-Eh...... la verdad...... no me había percatado que esa foto aun seguía aquí, jejeje! Dámela iré a guardarla.- Se puso nerviosa con esa foto, porque a decir verdad la dejo a propósito en ese lugar, pero tuvo que mentirle a Naruto

-Sabes que guardándola no harás que lo olvides más rápido. Lo que haces es huir de la realidad, sabes que haremos? La dejaremos aquí en su lugar y cuando lo hayas olvidado por completo la quitamos, que te parece?- El chico conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabia que la foto ella misma la había dejado ahí, no quería obligarla a algo que ella no quería, pensó que con eso la tranquilizaría, pero se preocupo al ver que de los ojos de la chica comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

-Sakura, que te sucede? Porque lloras?

-.......................es que a ti no te puedo mentir, no puedo olvidarlo.................. y no se como hacerlo.................... y lo peor de todo es que no quiero olvidarlo.................. porque aun lo amo!!!- Las lágrimas de Sakura le partían el corazón, deseaba con toda su alma ser el dueño de su corazón y parar su sufrimiento, pero le dolía mas saber que no podía olvidar al pelinegro

-

-

El rubio se acerco a ella y le abrazo muy fuerte demostrándole que la entendía perfectamente, la amaba tanto que en esos momentos quería partirle la cara a Sasuke por haberle hecho esto a Sakura.

-

-

-Mi intención no era hacerte llorar, por favor, perdóname, mejor secaremos estas lagrimas y nos iremos a divertir, olvidándonos de todo y de todos por este día, que te parece?-Le dijo muy alegre para que Sakura hiciera a un lado su tristeza

-.................-Limpiando sus lagrimas con la ayuda del rubio.- De acuerdo Naruto............ vamos a divertirnos.- Regalándole una sonrisa tierna

-

-

Después de ese pequeño suceso, salieron de la casa de la chica para dirigirse a su lugar de destino, la pelirrosa no sabía hacia donde iban, Naruto solo le dijo que era una sorpresa, nada mas, pero se moría de la emoción por la sorpresa de su amigo, siempre se le ocurrían cosas muy extrañas pero cuando era de sorprender realmente que lo hacia.

-

-

Ya iban llegando, lo sabia porque el chico se detuvo con su auto y le vendo los ojos era parte de la sorpresa, ella no dijo nada, al llegar al lugar él le ayudo a bajar solo podía oír el ruido de mucha gente, risas, platicas, gritos de niños y un poco de música aunque la música de oía de diferentes lugares, eso le levanto mas curiosidad, aun no sabia donde estaban hasta que se detuvieron y Naruto le quito el vendaje.

-

-

-Sorpresa!! Te gusta?- Le pregunto a su amiga quien no podía articulas palabra por la sorpresa

-................. Naruto, esto es... increíble, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a este tipo de lugares, gracias!!!- Le dijo dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento

-Sabia que te iba a gustar, desde que éramos pequeños siempre veníamos a lugares a si, a ti siempre te emocionaba, recuerdo que nos costaba convencerte para salir de aquí, si por ti fuera aquí vivirías.-El lugar le recordaba los viejos tiempos que compartía con sus amigos

-

-

Y es que el lugar era un parque diversiones, para Sakura era el lugar mas grandioso que podía existir, desde que eran niños siempre frecuentaban esos sitios y si, cada vez que tenían que irse la chica hacia berrinche porque no quería salir, pero al final siempre la convencían

-

-

-Tienes razón, me encantaba mucho venir a los parques de diversiones, este era un mundo diferente para mi, un lugar mágico, donde olvidaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor.- Recordaba la chica

-jaja! Si hasta te olvidabas que existíamos nosotros, cuando entrabamos teníamos que ponerte una cadena para que no te separaras de nosotros, pero siempre te nos escapabas, si que eras una niña que causaba problemas, pero nos encantaba venir con tigo, cuando veníamos sin ti, siempre nos íbamos rápido, nos parecía aburrido si no estabas

-Tienes toda la razón jajajaja!- Sakura estaba encantadísima con la sorpresa de Naruto y mas al recordar viejos tiempos

-

-

Entraron al lugar, observaron todo, el rubio esta al tanto de que Sakura no se perdiera en ese lugar temía que pasara lo mismo de hace tiempo mucho mas al ver la emoción que tenia la chica, era como verla hace doce años, el mismo rostro de niña alegre, tenia curiosidad de preguntarle algo pero no quería arruinar el momento, decidió mejor hacerlo mas tarde ahora lo mas importante era que ellos disfrutaran.

-

-

Llegaron al lugar mas favorito de Sakura, la casa de los espejos, Naruto nunca entendió el porque le gustaba ese lugar, él solo lo veía como un lugar con muchos de él imitándolo, pero tenia que entrar con ella, era como había dicho el mismo lugar con simples espejos

-

-

-Sakura porque te gusta este lugar, a mi me da escalofríos verme en un lado y en otro imitándome, que le ves de especial?

-No se, tal vez por esa razón que dices, siempre que ves a un lado u otro siempre esta tu reflejo, no ves a nadie mas solo a ti mismo, es bueno ver que otros te imiten.- Ella noto que Naruto no entendía lo que decía.- No me hagas caso, ni yo misma me entiendo, vamos sigamos viendo

-

-

Y así continuaron su recorrido por aquel lugar, después decidieron entrar a la casa de sustos, y así sucesivamente a todos los lugares, el día estaba poniéndose oscuro, Naruto pensó que le costaría sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar pero fue ella la decidió salir, el rubio le propuso llevarla a un lugar secreto que frecuentaba ir cuando eran niños, el lugar la chica no lo conocía, así que acepto con gusto.

-

-

Llegaron al lugar secreto, era entre un pequeño bosque que estaba por ahí, el lugar en el que iban caminando era inclinado, ósea que iban subiendo, después de unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a la cima, la vista era hermosísima, podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, se sentaron cerca de un árbol a disfrutar del momento, la pelirrosa se quedo callada, no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo, Naruto solo la dejo sabia que ella estaba embelesada con ese lugar.

-

-

-Porque yo nunca supe de esto?

-Porque siempre decíamos venir por la noche y tus padres no te dejaban salir tan tarde, así que decidimos no decirte nada porque si lo sabias harías hasta lo imposible por escapárteles a tus padres, por eso era nuestro lugar secreto

-Cuando hablas en plural a quien mas te refieres?- Pegunto sabiendo la respuesta

-Quien mas va a ser, si no Sasuke, sabes que era con el único que tenia una amistad de hermano

-Naruto

-Dime?

-Que paso entre ustedes? De repente vi que ya no eran los mismos y luego te alejaste de nuestras vidas sin decir nada, creo que ya es tiempo de decirme que paso

-...........- el chico sabia que ya era tiempo de decirle todo a su amiga, no podía seguir ocultándoselo.- ......cuando éramos adolescentes y nuestras hormonas comenzaban a despertar comenzamos a sentir atracción por las chicas, nunca tuvimos inconvenientes con eso, nunca coincidíamos con las mismas, Sasuke tenia sus gustos y yo los míos, mediante íbamos creciendo nuestros gustos iban creciendo mas, pero a pesar de eso yo siempre estuve interesado en una chica, muy linda y tierna, nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni a Sasuke pensé que se burlaría e mi, pero después me di cuenta que a él le comenzó a gustar también, aun así no le dije nada, solo competía con él para ganarme el corazón de la chica, no se como fue que Sasuke que entero de mis sentimientos y en un movimiento ágil se le declaro y pues claro ella acepto, porque siempre estuvo enamorada de él, me dolió tanto saber que la había perdido, que ya no tendría ninguna esperanza, así que para no estorbarle a mi amigo me aleje y a la misma vez para no causarme dolor... y sabes que es lo peor de todo? es que aun la amo a pesar del tiempo y me da coraje saber que Sasuke no la supo valorar

-

-

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza lo que él sentía, no sabia si alegrarse o entristecerse, era su amigo de toda la vida y ahora se entera que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella? Solo si tal vez en aquel tiempo hubiese sido él el que le declarara su amor, no estaría pasando por lo que pasa ahora pero y ahora que puede hacer?

-

-

-...entonces...la persona que me mencionaste ayer soy yo?- Decía Sakura recordando las palabras del rubio dichas el día anterior

-Si, te pusiste celosa de ti misma- A Naruto le dio gracia ese comentario.- Sakura, no se si me vas a odiar después de saber esto, pero ya no soportaba guardar esto, te amo y siempre lo he hecho.- Termino diciendo su declaración

-Ahora estoy mas confundida, no se lo que siento......... tienes que darme tiempo

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a aclararlos.- Dicho esto Naruto se acerco a la pelirrosa, la tomo del rostro con delicadeza, Sakura solo se dejaba llevar. Se fue acercando mas hasta que por fin sus labios se sintieron unos a otros, Naruto eso a Sakura de la manera mas tierna y amorosa, lo que siempre había soñado, sentir sus labios con los de él, la chica correspondió gustosa el beso. Después de ser tierno fue aumentando su intensidad, fue convirtiéndose en un beso apasionado, Sakura puso sus manos en el cabello del rubio revolviéndolos por la intensidad del beso, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire...... al fin, no podía creerlo, había besado al amor de su vida.....................

-

-

A partir de aquí las cosas se le harán más difíciles a la pelirrosa, tiene que tomar una decisión si no lo perdería todo............

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien les gusto? espero que si, porque a mi si me emociono mucho, como siempre si les gusto haganmelo saber. No se porque pero siento como que si ya no les esta gustando, pero igual, aun asi para las personas que siguen el fic, no los dejare a medias, llegare hasta el final =D_

_-_

_Como siempre agradecimientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**lupita-chan:** mmm...... pues no sabria decirte si falta mucho o no, todo depende de como se vaya desarrollando, pero te aseguro que se pone mas emocionante cada vez  
**Tsunade-hime94:** descuida, todo a su tiempo, solo hay que darle un poco de sabor a a historia  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** muchas gracias, espero que este capi tambien te guste mucho  
**laura:** Gracias, esperare siempre tu apoyo  
**asukasoad:** gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo  
_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho y por favor comenten, no les cuesta nada, Saluditos!_

_Nos lemos en la proxima! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!_

_-_

_Atte. Park_lee_

_-_

_-_


	13. Chapter 13

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola! que tal de fin de año? espero que todo bien, antes que nada, FELIZ AÑO 2009!!_

_Lameto la demora, espero que este capi les guste como los anteriores, nos leemos abajo!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

_**Cap 13**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Se miraron a los ojos, acaban de darse un beso, dos mejores amigos se besaron de la manera mas apasionada como si ellos fueran dos amantes locos el uno por el otro, él enamorado desde la infancia, ella confundida con sus sentimientos, habían tres hombres en su vida, uno el amor de su vida, otro por el cual sinceramente no sentía nada y el ultimo...............por Dios! este ultimo la hizo confundir el amor por amistad........................ su amigo quien la había apoyado siempre le ha dicho que la ama y con ese beso que se acaban de dar no sabia si realmente podía rechazarlo..............................aunque en estos momentos era lo menos que quería.............

-

-

El no quería soltarla, se sentía tan bien así, había soñado con ese momento desde hace mucho y por fin, por fin a podido lograrlo, la pelirrosa después del beso no sabia que decir, dentro de ella había una necesidad de probar nuevamente esos labios que le habían brindado ternura y principalmente amor, pues no se dejo esperar, ahora era ella quien tomaba el rostro de Naruto para acercarlo al suyo...................................lo beso sin remordimientos, igual que el anterior era un beso apasionado.............

-

-

El rubio se sorprendió con la acción de la chica, aprovechando la situación le tomo los hombros para profundizar el beso, sus manos fueron acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de la pelirrosa, sus brazos, sus manos, hasta que por fin llevo sus manos a la cintura........... que cintura mas perfecta, pensaba el chico...................... Se separaron, Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada por la forma que había actuado, no pensó hacer algo así sabiendo que Naruto es su amigo y que claro ella ya tiene novio......

-

-

-discúlpame Naruto, creo que me deje llevar......

-descuida, fui yo quien inicio todo esto, yo debo disculparme................ Quieres que regresemos ya?

-no......... quiero estar un rato mas aquí.................. con tigo, si no te incomoda

-..............como crees que me va a incomodar, al contrario es un gusto enorme

-

-

-

__________________________.

-

-

-

-Sasuke Uchiha! puede salir, han pagado su fianza.- decía el guardia abriendo la celda del moreno

-...............- el chico no dijo palabra alguna, si se sorprendió, pero no lo dio a demostrar, se dispuso a salir de su celda cuando escucho al guardia decir el nombre de Kei

-Kei Mitsumo! Han pagado su fianza.-le dijo abriendo la celda del joven también

-han pagado mi fianza? Y puedo saber quien?

-un joven llamado......... Itachi Uchiha.- termino diciendo el guardia

-

-

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía, su hermano había pagado la fianza de Kei? Eso no podía ser cierto acaso quería hacerlo enfadar mas? Cuando llegue a la casa tendria que darle una explicación del porque lo hizo, ahora lo que mas le importaba era salir de ese horrible lugar.

-

-

En la entrada de la comisaría estaba un hombre esperándolo

-

-

-joven Uchiha! El auto lo espera.-

-

El pelinegro paso de largo y lo único que se le escucho fue un "hmp!", luego se le acerco a la persona que venia atrás de Sasuke

-

-joven Mitsumo, un taxi lo espera en frente, tome el joven Itachi le dejo esta nota, bueno me despido, que tenga un buen día.- dijo retirándose el hombre, era uno de los sirvientes de la familia Uchiha

-

Kei se sorprendió mucho con la actitud de Itachi, no entendía del porque todo eso, al salir de su asombro fue directo al taxi que lo esperaba, una vez dentro el rubio abrió la nota leyendo lo que Itachi le había escrito:

-

_Me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano, se que fue él quien causo la discusión entre ustedes dos, lo conozco muy bien y no puede medir sus actos siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, por favor cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme._

_-_

_Se despide_

_-_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_-_

-increíble, hasta el hermano se disculpa en lugar de él, en verdad no sabe valorar lo que tiene, espero pronto se de cuenta de lo afortunado que es, y no cuando sea demasiado tarde............- miro la hora de su reloj.- las 7:20pm, ya es muy tarde, mejor la iré ver mañana, además tengo que darme un baño parezco un vagabundo con este olor, ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo que saldría con Naruto.................. esto no esta bien..........- Kei se preocupo mucho al recordar los sentimientos del chico, sabia que algo podía suceder, mas no sabia que ya sucedió

-

-

El auto donde iba Sasuke por fin se paro frente a su casa, entro muy molesto que lo primero que busco fue a su hermano, pero no lo encontraba, fue hasta su habitación y ahí lo encontró, se acerco bruscamente a el...

-

-

-dime por que diablos sacaste también al maldito de Kei!! No tenias porque hacerlo!!

-............ de nada pequeño hermano, sabes que fue un gusto sacarte de prisión.- le dijo Itachi sarcástico

-deja de decir estupideces! Te pregunte porque lo hiciste! Porque lo sacaste a él también!?

-tuve que hacerlo, como lo iba a dejar ahí sabiendo que el causante de todo fuiste tu, no me pareció justo.- le dijo de lo mas tranquilo, sabia que Sasuke reaccionaria de esa manera

-

-

No dijo palabra alguna para contradecirlo, pues decía la verdad, se trago todo la rabia pues con su hermano nunca llegaría a tener la razón, decidió salir de su habitación e irse a dar baño, pero antes de salir completamente dijo algo que dejo impresionado a Itachi, algo que tal vez no lo volvería a escuchar..

-

-gracias

-

Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios antes de desaparecer de la habitación, nunca en lo que lleva conviviendo con su hermano lo había escuchado decir alguna palabra o gesto de agradecimiento, será que el haber estado en aquel lugar le ayudo en algo?..................

-

-

-

___________________.

-

-

-

La dejo frente a su casa, pero no quería despedirse hasta escuchar una respuesta o por lo menos una esperanza, aunque estaba seguro que fuera cual fuera la respuesta que le diera, no iba a permitir a Kei quedarse con ella

-

-

-y bien Sakura? Que piensas de todo esto, solo espero que no comiences a huir de mi

-solo voy a decirte esto......... porque te fuiste?... Si no te hubieras ido fueras tu el que estaría ocupando el lugar de Kei, pero ahora las cosas no son tan fáciles

-porque no lo son? Solo tienes que dejarlo y continuar tu vida con migo, te demostrare lo feliz que puedes llegar ser, hare que te olvides del trago amargo que pasaste, será como una pesadilla nada mas

-no es tan fácil como tu lo pintas Naruto, no puedo dejar a Kei así por así, solo llevamos tres o cuatro días de relación!

-con mucha mas razón! No harás que su sufrimiento sea más doloroso

-es que no lo entiendes, él fue mi pañuelo de lagrimas, él fue el que estuvo en el momento indicado cuando todo paso, su apoyo fue incondicional, no se apartaba ni un segundo de mi! Mientras que tu brillabas por tu ausencia, ahora dime como yo voy a hacerle algo así a la persona que me ha dado todo su amor y comprensión por alguien quien prefirió huir de la realidad.- la voz de Sakura se oía suave

-.................tu estas huyendo de la realidad Sakura, al estar con una persona a la que no amas, sabiendo que es a otra a quien quieres, o me vas a decir que estoy equivocado.- no quería oír como su amor le reprochaba su partida, ella era la que no entendía como él se sentía al saber que no podía dejar de amar a su amigo

- es diferente

-en que lo es, explícamelo

-trato de olvidar al amor que me hizo mucho daño

-haciéndole daño a otra persona que no se lo merece, porque tu y yo sabemos que nunca vas a llegar a amarlo y tarde o temprano, ese amor se destruirá

-porque eres tan cruel Naruto.- dándole la razón a su amigo rubio

-porque estoy pensando en ti, en tu felicidad, crees que te sentirás bien al saber que has destrozado un corazón que no se lo merecía? lo hago porque te amo y si no es con migo por lo menos quiero que estés con alguien a quien tu ames y no por agradecimiento si no por amor..........Sakura, de veras te digo, tienes que acabar con esta farsa, nunca vas a llegar a amarlo........

-

-

El rostro de Sakura estaba entristecido, con su vista al suelo pensando en todo lo que Naruto le había dicho sabiendo que era verdad, no quería dañar a nadie mucho menos a personas que no tienen nada que ver

-

-

-no es que quiera aprovecharme de la situación o algo parecido, pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, esto lo hago sabiendo las consecuencias, déjame intentar hacerte olvidar a Sasuke, estoy dispuesto a todo, no me importa salir herido

-pero a mi si me importa, eres a la persona que menos quiero herir, eso si no me lo perdonaría

-pero y el beso que nos dimos? Me lo correspondiste, hasta nos dimos otro

-ese beso..........solo fue un error, no debió pasar, lo siento Naruto, no quiero perder tu amistad

-creo que después de todo, no sirvió de nada el haber venido

-porque dices eso! Claro que sirvió, me has abierto los ojos, me has dicho cosas muy ciertas, además..............estoy feliz que estés aquí con migo

-tienes razón, disculpa por lo dije, escúchame no me daré por vencido, te conquistare y se que seremos muy felices, no voy a presionarte pero si insistiré.- al decir eso se acerco a ella y le dio beso, no profundo ni apasionado, pero si demostrándole todo el amor que tiene para ella.- cuídate, pasa buenas noches.- se fue dejándola paralizada en la puerta a causa del beso, la pelirrosa se sintió en las nubes con ese beso

-insisto, si no te hubieras ido, seria con tigo con quien estaría.- lo dijo solo para si misma, además el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente

-

-

-

_________________.

-

-

-

Después de darse un baño, bajo al comedor ya estaba la cena lista, sentía que había pasado una eternidad en aquel lugar, pues la comida en este momento le parecía sagrada, su hermano también bajo, Sasuke solo lo observo y se limito a comer sin hacer ningún comentario al igual que su hermano, no quería recordar el rato "vergonzoso" según él que tuvo momentos atrás con su hermano.

-

-

-gracias por la comida.- dijo indiferente, era una costumbre después de terminar sus alimentos dar gracias, luego tomo las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la salida

-a donde vas Sasuke?

-a dar una vuelta, acaso no puedo hacerlo?

-no es eso, es solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas

-aprendí la lección, no lo hare, solo quiero despejarme un poco.- dijo con la vos tranquila

-de acuerdo, no llegues tan tarde

-hmp!

-

-

Salió de su casa en su auto, la verdad si necesitaba salir, esos días en la cárcel fue la experiencia mas horrible que paso, pero lo que mas le dolió al Uchiha es saber que una vez mas le causo dolor a su pelirrosa, esa indiferencia que tuvo con él cuando fue por la mañana a visitarlos fue algo que nunca olvidara, su temor se hace mas grande al saber que poco a poco la esta perdiendo y lo peor aun, que Naruto esta ganando terreno, tiene que actuar pronto porque después pueda que sea demasiado tarde......

-

-

Llego a un mirador que estaba por la carretera, su vista era hermosa, podía ver las luces de la gran ciudad, porque nunca compartió momentos así con Sakura, porque no aprovecho su relación con ella, en verdad que era un estúpido.

-

-

_**Que duro es recordar que ya no estamos juntos, si supieras cuanta falta me haces......... me hace falta tu risa...... me hacen falta tus besos......las noches no son las mismas......fui un tonto al no darme cuenta el daño que hice, ahora que lo recuerdo tus ojos tenían un brillo increíble, pero poco a poco se fueron apagando y creo que fui el causante de eso, sí te hice daño y no se si me perdonaras por todo eso, Ahora, pienso más en ti...... se muy bien que me equivoque, he sufrido mucho por no verte...... reconozco que te extraño......es difícil aceptar que tú ya no estas con migo si no con ese idiota........un idiota que te merece mas que yo......**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto ni escucho que un auto se estaciono cerca de donde él estaba, hasta que se acerco y le hablo

-

-que haces aquí Sasuke, no es común verte por estos lados......... y mucho menos solo

-......Naruto, hmp! Soy yo el que esta sorprendido verte aquí y a esta hora, de donde vienes

-no creo que quieras saberlo

-

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke dirigió su rostro hacia su amigo sacando sus conclusiones.- vienes de ver a Sakura?- su voz se escuchaba con asombro, a estas horas saliendo e la cas de Sakura? No podía pensar otra cosa más que.........

-

-deja de pensar mal, se lo que se te cruza por la mente y no, no paso nada, solo la fui a dejar

-

Esas palabras las escucho aliviando su angustia, solo pensar que ella estuviera con su mejor amigo era algo inquietante para él

-

-quieres ir a tomar algo? Como en los viejos tiempos.- le dijo el rubio, sabiendo por lo que pasaba su viejo amigo, a pesar de todo como podía hacerlo a un lado, si siempre lo ha apreciado a pesar de todo, a pesar de su rivalidad en el amor

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Y bien como estubo? Les gusto? ojala que si, como siempre espero sus criticas, me ayudan mucho a mejorar, muchas gracias a cada uno por sus cometarios, espero seguir teniendo su apoyo, solo quiero aclarar algo, este fic es un SasuxSaku, solo que a Sakura la pongo con otra persona para undesarrollo diferente en la historia, sin mas los dejo._

_-_

_Agradeciemientos especiales a:_

-

_**lupita-chan:** es SasuxSaku, pero en mi historia quiero que haya un poco de cada cosa  
**setsuna17:** gracias por tu comentario  
**The Sky Cries Again:** Gracias por tu apoyo y porsupuesto por tenerme en tus favoritos, espero que cada vez te guste mas  
**michelita sama:** muchas gracias por tu saludo, espero te guste este capitulo  
**InuAkai:** gracias por tu review, y leyendolo me he dado cuenta que tienes razon en eso de poner a Sakura como lo mas genial, la verdad como a muchas nos gusta Sakura la ponemos de esa manera, espero que me sigas con mi historia y tambien esperare tu comentario, me gustara saber que piensas, muchas gracias por el saludo XD  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gusto el capi, ojala te guste este tambien  
**asukasoad:** me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, ojala este tambien, cuidate mucho  
**edison:** si es un SasuxSaku, pero para entretener un poco lo he hecho de esta manera, espero aun te guste el fic y tener tu apoyo, gracias por comentar XD  
_

_-_

-

_Cuidense mucho, Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_

_-_

-


	14. Chapter 14

-

-

_Hola!!! me extrañaron? o solo al fic? creo que mas al fic V.V, asi es la vida hay que resignarse a estas cosas XP, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero descuiden aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, estoy corta de tiempo asi que no tuve tiempo para revisar todo el documento, no se si encontraran "orrores" de ortografia u otras cosas, de antemano les pido disculpas por ese inconvenientes, sin aburrirlos mas, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, nos leemos abajo ^^  
_

-

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 14**_

-

-

-

Dos personas estaban conversando en un bar uno de ellos muy animoso por la cantidad de sake que había tomado, le encantaba cuando iba a esos lugar mucho mas cuando la invitaban porque así podía tomar todo lo que quería y el otro sereno, tranquilo y resignado por el comportamiento se su acompañante, sabia que no podía hacer nada, además siempre que ella quería hablar de algún tema o viceversa tenían que reunirse en un lugar así porque de otro manera seria imposible entablar una conversación.

-

-

El tomar mucho no quería decir que no estuviera cuerda al momento de hablar, es mas era cuando mas en serio decía las cosas, mientras tanto, el otro esperaba que se tomara el último trago para iniciar la conversación que ella había solicitado, pero él se ofreció a invitarla al bar

-

-

-Y bien me puedes decir que quieres hablar con migo?

-Pues iré al grano, no daré tantos rodeos..................... quiero que me hagas el favor de ir a Japón

-Ir a Japón? Mmmm...... Puedes decirme el motivo?

-Sabes que tengo una sobrina allá, y que sus padres murieron hace mucho y pues lo ultimo que supe es que rompió con su novio y puedes imaginarte como estará, además no tiene a nadie con ella que la apoye

-Lo que quieres es que vaya hasta Japón solo a consolar a Sakura? No crees que ya es demasiado grande y madura para eso?

-Lo que quiero es que estés con ella para que no tome decisiones tontas ni precipitadas, la conozco muy bien y para salir de un problema siempre se mete en otro y es lo que quiero evitar

-Y porque no vas tu Tsunade? Eres su tía, que mejor apoyo que tu

-Kakashi, tu has sido el mas cercano a la familia y ella te ha visto como parte de ella, es mas, era al que mas respeto tenia y a parte sabes que yo no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo aquí

-Presiento que lo que no quieres es tener responsabilidad con tu sobrina, y también estas evitando toparte con.......

-Ya es suficiente, dime si me vas a hacer el favor si o no

-Te lo haré solo porque se trata de Sakura, sabes que le tengo apreció y no dejaría que cometiera locuras, así que cuado quieres que parta?

-Mañana por la mañana.- termino diciendo la rubia.-......hey! Tu, tráeme mas sake!

-

-

-

_________________.

-

-

-

No tenia deseos de levantarse, mucho menos ir a trabajar, anoche no había podido dormir pensando en todo lo que dijo Naruto, en verdad que su vida estaba llena de sorpresas, que vendría ahora, así como esta la situación cualquier cosa podría pasar...................... Quería retroceder el tiempo y regresar en el momento en que su relación con Sasuke comenzaba, ahí si era feliz, nada de llanto, angustia y mucho menos sorpresas de este tipo, pero que más da, tenia que hacerle frente a todo.

-

-

Se levanto con pereza, se baño, arreglo y desayuno, a pesar de haber hecho todo eso sus ánimos aun no habían llegado, se sentía fatal porque sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con Kei y decirle que no podía seguir con esta farsa, porque eso es lo que era, una farsa, mintiéndole a él y mintiéndose a ella misma, entre mas rápido lo hacia mejor, no quería lastimarlo, porque sabia como se sentía, pero que mas podía hacer, como dijo Naruto si pasa mas tiempo el dolor será mas grande............si, definitivamente actuaría este día.

-

-

Trato que todo eso no le afectar en el trabajo, ya que tenía que estar muy concentrada en todo lo que hacia, un fallo en algo y le costaría la vida al pobre paciente, en fin siguió su día normal como todos, atendiendo pacientes, una que otra pequeña operación, hasta que se llego la hora de almuerzo, iba a almorzar con Kei, él la llamo para invitarla y para hablar de un asunto inquietante para él, quería aclararlo y quien mas lo podía hacer si no ella.

-

-

Llegaron a una cafetería, estaba cerca del hospital, no era tan visitado por eso el rubio decidió escoger ese lugar para tener un poquito de privacidad, pidieron su almuerzo y comenzaron con su conversación

-

-

-Como estuvo tu día Sakura? Te noto seria y pensativa, todo esta bien?

-Todo bien no te preocupes, es solo que estoy cansada, aunque tendria que ser yo la que te pregunte si todo esta bien, te noto serio, hay algo de lo que no estoy enterada

-....................es cierto que te besaste con Sasuke en los baños del cine.- su expresión era serena

-Qui-Quien te di-dijo eso?- sorprendiéndose con la pregunta de Kei, nunca pensó que él se daría cuenta

-No importa quien me lo ha dicho, lo quiero que me digas si es cierto o no, quiero oírlo de ti

-...................................-no podía decirle que si porque no quería dañarlo y no quería decirle no porque no quería mentirle, eso si que no

-Por tu silencio deduzco que es cierto.- se resigno al saber que todo lo que le dijo Sasuke era cierto.- no voy a culparte, aun lo amas, pero por Dios Sakura!! Eres mi novia! No tenias que haberlo hecho, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi mantener nuestra relación, siempre tengo temor que algo va a pasar y te puedan quitar de mis manos o que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.- no pudo contenerse, necesitaba decirle todo, no podía seguirlo guardando

-El que no entiende eres tu, para mi es mas difícil, porque amando a otra persona, estoy saliendo con otra por la que solo siento amistad y no quiero lastimarlo, además no quiero herirlo, no se lo merece.- hubo silencio por unos segundos, tanto él como ella no tenían que decir, pero la pelirrosa se decidió a darle fin a todo aquello.

-Kei, creo que esto no saldrá bien, es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero causarte mas daño

-Que me quieres decir con eso? No entiendo

-Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra relación termina aquí, no puedo mentirte diciendo que todo va a estar bien entre los dos......

-Espera un segundo porque quieres hacerlo? Acaso es por lo que te acabo de decir? Descuida, olvidemos eso, hagamos como si no ha pasado nada.- no quería que terminara, la quería tanto que no podía dejarla

-No, no es por eso, es porque sin importar el tiempo que estemos, no voy a llegar a amarte, no voy a sentir nada por ti, solo amistad, me entiendes?

-Pero como vas a saberlo si no lo intentamos, a penas son unos días

-Pocos días bastaron para darme cuenta de eso, y también por Naruto que me abrió los ojos.......

-Naruto!!? Te dejaste influenciar por él?- se molesto mas al escuchar el nombre de Naruto

-No me he dejado influenciar, es solo que me aprecia mucho y me dijo las consecuencias si seguía con esta farsa

-Farsa?

-Si, porque como te dije, no llegare amarte, Kei por favor no hagas esto mas difícil

-No lo estoy haciendo difícil, es solo que no puedo creer que te dejes influenciar por un idiota enamorado como Naruto!

-Naruto no es ningún idiota! No hables así de él y como te he dicho no son influencias, es parte de su apoyo que me da.- se estaba molestando por la actitud que estaba comenzando a tomar Kei

-No es apoyo Sakura, lo que pasa es que esta enamorado de ti y lo que quiere es separarnos y así tener el camino libre para conquistarte, eso es lo que quiere, solo esta pensando en él nada mas

-Naruto no es así, lo conozco muy bien y no es de ese tipo de personas

-Si, pero todos somos hombres y haríamos cualquier cosa por conseguir la mujer que queremos y Naruto no es la excepción

-Te he dicho que él no es así! Es mi amigo y solo quiere lo mejor para mi! Que te quede eso muy claro!- realmente estaba fastidiada por su actitud y por como hablaba mal de su amigo

-Por lo visto no voy a convencerte, esta bien dejaremos todo aquí, espero que puedas encontrar el amor en alguien que no sea Sasuke, por que ese idiota no te merece.- estaba mas tranquilo y resignado a perderla, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro tiernamente.- cuídate mucho mi flor de cerezo, espero que ya no sigas sufriendo.- finalmente le dio un beso en la mejia y se alejo de aquel lugar, dejando a una Sakura triste.

-

-

Decidió regresar al trabajo, esta vez no se sentía nada bien deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar y perderse en un lugar donde no conociera a nadie, y así comenzar nuevamente su día, peo era algo que no se atrevía a hacer, no soportaría una vida sin ver a su pelinegro. En la sala de descanso de las enfermeras, se encontraba la ojijade con la mirada triste y desconsolada, porque si vida era así, que había hecho mal para merecer todo eso, porque sus padres no están ella, necesitaba alguien que la comprendiera, que la apoyara en todas sus decisiones, su tía era así, si no fuera porque no esta en Japón saldría corriendo hacia para pedirle sus consejos.

-

-

Pero estaba sola, es cierto estaba Ino, pero no es lo mismo, su amiga le reprocharía muchas cosa, y eso es lo menos que quiere oír reproches, y Naruto, él es un caso especial, así que, si necesitaba a su tía, pero ahora tendria que tragarse todo ese sentimiento que tenia

-

-

-Te puedo ayudar en algo Sakura? Noto que no te encuentras bien

-...........- no se dio cuenta que ella había entrado, hasta que escucho su voz.- Hinata........ corte con Kei

-Terminaste con él? Porque?

-Porque no tenia sentido seguir con él, nunca iba a llegar a quererlo, creo que es mejor así

-Pero porque te sientes así? Acaso lo comenzabas a querer?

-Claro que no, es solo que, ahora soy yo la que ha roto un corazón, te das cuenta, soy como Sasuke

-No digas eso, además lo hiciste por el bien de él, no te culpes, hiciste lo correcto.- Las palabras de Hinata la confortaron mucho, pero aun así no se sentía bien para seguir en el hospital, solicito permiso para retirarse, lo cual se lo concedieron.

-

-

-

____________________.

-

-

-

Después del almuerzo ejecutivo que tuvo con los socios de la empresa, se retiro a su casa, ya no tenia nada pendiente así que, que mejor que relajarse después de tener un fin de semana algo loco, algunas palabras de Kei se le vinieron a la mente, la verdad ese idiota, como le decía él, tenia razón, tenia que aprovechar lo que tenia, al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta que su hermano no se encontraba, no le tomo importancia, subió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, poco a poco fue recordando la platica que tuvo con Naruto la noche anterior, vaya ese dobe, cuando se lo propone da buenos consejos

-

-

**______**_**Flash Back**_**______**

**-**

**-**

Se encontraban sentados frente a la barra, cada uno había pedido una bebida diferente, Naruto una cerveza y Sasuke un wisky, estaban callados, es la primera vez que estaban así, desde hace mucho, estaban dispuestos a hablar, dispuestos a charlar como viejos amigos, esta vez harían a un lado sus diferencias

-

-

-Y bien como te ha ido en la empresa de tus padres? Tengo entendido que ahora eres tu quien la dirige, no creí que llegaras a tanto, en verdad eres sorprendente

-Hmp! Y creo que tu no quisiste esa responsabilidad que te daban tus padres, de que vives?

-Te equivocas, si lo tome, es solo que no me lo tomo tan enserio como tu

-Y como has hecho para que no se vaya a la quiebra?

-Fácil, mi padre lo hace, yo solo le ayudo en algunas cosas, solo hasta que se muera entonces si tomare control total de la empresa, pero para eso falta mucho.- haciendo su típica sonrisa

-Que envidia, talvez esa fue la razón por la cual me convertí en ogro y la trate mal a ella, no entiendo como pude llegar a tanto, y sabes que es lo peor?

-Que?

-Que aun no estando juntos, le sigo causando daño, siempre la lastimo, y no se como dejar de hacerlo.- su vos se oiga apagada, se estaba desahogando con su mejor amigo

-En verdad la amas?

-Si, siempre lo he hecho, aunque creo que no fue lo suficiente, creo que tú te mereces mas su amor que yo.- Decía resignado el pelinegro, sabia que Naruto nunca le haría daño como lo hizo él

-De que me sirve, si ella a quien ama es a ti.

-Pero no desea verme, creo que me detesta

-Bueno, si fuera así, estaría en todo su derecho

-Que puedo hacer para no seguirla dañando, puedes decirme que debo hacer, Naruto?

-Le pides consejo a la persona equivocada, sabes que podría decirte cualquier cosa para que te alejes de ella y me la dejes a mi, aun así quieres un consejo mió?

-Te conozco y se que no eres ese tipo de persona.

-

-

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, el azabache estaba haciendo confesiones que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero después de todo era su amigo, el silencio se rompió con las palabras del rubio

-

-

-Lo único que te puedo decir Sasuke es que si no quieres hacer sufrir más a Sakura, entonces no lo hagas, no te cruces en su camino, déjala, porqué no intentas enamorarte de otra persona?- Naruto hacia todo eso no por conveniencia, si no porque sabia que sus dos mejores amigos sufrían, no podía decirles que lo intentaran nuevamente porque no sabia si todo resultaría bien, es mejor que se den un buen tiempo

-Enamorarme? Eso es ridículo, no podría amar a otra mujer que sea Sakura.- definitivamente el pelinegro no podría enamorarse de alguien mas, talvez salir con alguien, pero enamorarse nunca

-

-

**______**_**Fin Flash Back**_**______**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

_Y bien, les gusto? por fis comenten que tal estuvo el capi, saben que eso me anima a continuar con el fic, lo siento T.T por si encontraron algo mal escrito ( ^ ^u aunque creo que eso siempre lo encuentran ), quiero que sepan que cada comentario me alegran el dia, en verdad gracias y tambien tomo en cuenta sus ideas, asi que denme ideas. _

_-_

_Antes de despedirme, quero decirles que tengo pensado un lemon para este fic, bueno no uno si no los que se puedan, pero ahorita no encuentro el momento adecuado para hacerlo, asi que como siempre se aceptan sugeriencias._

_-_

_-_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**LunaSuk-chan:** bueno creo que ya paso una de las cosas que mencionaste y pues con lo demas ya veremos, gracias por tu review  
**michelita sama:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y este, estuvo bien?  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** gracias por segui apoyandome, espero te haya gustado este capi  
**melbelu:** que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, espero no defraudarte en los siguientes capi =D  
**The Sky** Cries Again: gracias por el saludo, y por tu apoyo  
**kurenai95:** lamento haberte hecho sufrir ^ ^u, ojala que este te guste mas  
**edison:** bueno pues siempre y cuando tenga tu apoyo, tu nombre siempre va a estar aqui, espero que este tambien te guste mucho, creo que aun falta un poco mas para que ellos dos tengan algun tipo de acercamiento, ten paciencia  
**Gotiitaaxz:** y bien, te gusto la decision de Sakura? creo que a la mayoria no? gracias por tu review  
**deli(sxs):** siempre tomo en cuenta las opiniones, vere como puedo tomar esa idea y ponerlo, gracias!  
_

_-_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho, nos leemosen la proxima!! Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Atte. Park_lee_


	15. Chapter 15

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenecem si no tuviera otro rumbo ^ ^u

-

-

_Aqui estoy de nuevo!!!_

_Gracias por su paciencia, se que estuvieron esperando este capitulo, pero aqui se los traigo, ojala les guste, y antes que nada......... no me maten por lo que van a leer...... sin mas nos leemos abajo!!!_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**Cap 15**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Después de pensar un rato se quedo dormido, no sabe cuanto tiempo fue, pero tenia horas de haberse dormido, lo supo porque ya era muy tarde, podía notar por la ventana que ya estaba algo oscuro, se levanto y fue a la cocina a ver que encontraba de comer, pidió que le preparan la cena, pregunto por su hermano y le dijeron que aun no había llegado, era algo raro que Itachi pasara fuera de la casa por mucho tiempo

-

-

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Itachi iba entrando a la casa, aprovecho que su hermano estaba cenando para acompañarlo y así tratar un tema importante, de lo que dependerá la asociación de sus empresas, sabia que iba a hacer algo difícil convencerlo pero tenia que intentarlo.

-

-

Llego junto a su hermano y pidió que le llevaran la cena, al principio no se dijeron nada, Sasuke siguió comiendo no le importo la presencia de Itachi, pero luego de unos minutos el azabache hablo

-

-

-Donde estabas?

-Tuve un almuerzo con otros empresarios externos.- dijo Itachi tranquilamente

-hmp! Pero veo que vienes satisfecho, lograste algo?

-mmm…… digamos que aun no del todo logrado, todo depende de la decisión de cierta persona

-Y quien es esa cierta persona?

-Tu

-……….-el pobre chico por poco y se atraganta con el bocado que tenia.- Yo???!!! Explícate!

-Tienes que ir a una entrevista matrimonial, el dueño de la empresa extranjera desea que conozcas a su hija, no pude negarme ya que eso seria un apoyo bastante fuerte para nuestra compañía, pero no se que piensas tu, estarías dispuesto a aceptar?

-………..- ya mas tranquilo, analizo la situación, Itachi pensó que se negaría rotundamente, pero su respuesta lo dejo muy sorprendido.- cuando tengo que verme con ella?

-mañana en el almuerzo

-ya la conoces?

-no, solo se dijeron que se llama Lenalee _(referencia de anime -Man ^ ^)_

-Lenalee? El nombre se oye bien, deacuerdo, me veré con ella mañana.- fue lo ultimo que dijo, se levanto y se fue a su habitación

-

-

Aun sin creer la respuesta de su hermano se quedo realmente sorprendido, será que finalmente Sasuke ha reaccionado y esta madurando? O es otro de sus caprichos? Sea lo que sea, lo espera que todo salga muy bien

-

-

______________________.

-

-

Tocaron su puerta, no esperaba a nadie a demás de ser muy tarde, aun así decidió bajar y ver quien era.

-

-Quien es?- Pregunto la chica pelirrosa antes de abrir la puerta

-Un paquete para la srta. Haruno.- Se escucho la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la puerta

-A esta hora? Que raro.- Abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía, era el viejo amigo de la familia.- Kakashi?

-Claro quien más puede ser.- decía muy sonriente

-pero que haces aquí, pasa por favor.- Al momento de entrar noto que llevaba unas maletas.- Y esas maletas?

-Ah!... estas maletas?... bueno es que pensé en quedarme unos días y pues… te iba preguntar… si podía quedarme… en tu casa.- haciendo una sonrisa divertida (como las que solo él sabe dar ^ ^u)

-Si puedes quedarte en mi casa, seria un gran gusto tenerte con migo

-Vaya, después de todo te gusto el paquete que traje, no es así?- diciendo en forma de broma refiriéndose a él.

-Pero no tiene remitente, creo que tendré que devolverlo.- Dijo la pelirrosa con gracia siguiéndole la corriente

-Como que devolverlo? Si acabas de decir que es un gusto tenerme

-Pero imagínate y si es un paquete peligroso o algo por el estilo, es mejor saber de quien es.-

-vamos Sakura, no basta saber que soy yo, sabes que no soy peligroso

-Esta bien Kakashi, y cuanto piensas quedarte?

-No se depende como este el ambiente y de cómo me traten.- dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura con diversión

-Oye! Yo te trato bien, no tendrás de que quejarte………… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí, ya no me sentiré sola.- se acerca a él y lo abraza, y él le corresponde

-

-

Y así paso esa noche con sorpresas y alegrías y para otros decidiendo su futuro de una manera………… como decirlo, arreglado, si porque al pobre Sasuke le tocara conocer a su futura esposa en el almuerzo, y no es que lo obligaran, claro que no, porque si él quisiera no fuera pero recordó que la única manera de olvidarse de Sakura y no seguir haciéndole daño es casarse y eso es lo que iba hacer, que malo podría ser? Además es un gran beneficio para la empresa, sí definitivamente es una buena solución.

-

-

Se encontraba en un restaurante de lujo perfecto para un Uchiha, aunque a él le era indiferente, estaba ahí solo por la dichosa entrevista que el mismo había aceptado, la verdad no sabia porque lo había hecho si él se había dicho que haría todo lo posible por conquistar nuevamente a Sakura y ahora esta a punto de ver a una chica totalmente desconocida, una mujer a la cual no conocía absolutamente nada de nada, solo su nombre y lo peor de todo que era para casarse, pero quería intentar y probar cuanto en realidad ama a la pelirrosa.

-

-

Noto como una hermosa mujer de figura perfecta, cabello largo hasta la cintura color verde muy oscuro, y sus ojos de color morado, vista para los hombres realmente muy hermosa, aunque Sasuke solo la observaba sin hacer ni un gesto………… **_no puede compararse para nada con Sakura_**……… siempre pensaba en ella, hasta el punto de compararla con otras mujeres y siempre concluía que nadie le llegaba a los talones.

-

-

La chica llego junto a unos hombres que la acompañaban, al estar frente a la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro este se levanto para recibirla como se debía, la chica parecía hipnotizada por el moreno ya que le parecía el hombre perfecto. Luego uno de los hombres que los acompañaban los presento a cada uno, después de eso se dispusieron a comer y a conocerse.

-

-

-Y dime Sasuke, has estado enamorado?- Aunque la expresión del Uchiha era de una totalmente seria, ella no tuvo temor en preguntar cosas como esas

-si, lo he estado y tu?- trato de no ser descostes

-También, pero fue un amor corto, no duro mucho…… él me dejo

-…………- Al escuchar esto Sasuke no dejo de sentirse un poco mal.- Es un idiota, debió estar con tigo siempre, nosotros los hombres siempre haces cosas estupidas, como tratar mal a chicas buenas como tu, porque a simple vista noto que eres una buena persona

-Te lo agradezco, pero en realidad él no me dejo porque quiso, si no porque tenía una enfermedad incurable y no pudimos sanarlo, así que murió dejándome con el corazón destrozado por la soledad.- la peliverde, hablo con un poco de tristeza

-Lo-Lo siento, no quería recordarte viejos tiempos y menos haberme expresado así de tu novio.- se sentía avergonzado por lo que había provocado aunque no lo dio a demostrar

-Descuida Sasuke, eso fue hace mucho, ya lo supere

-

-

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, los dos comenzaban a tomar ambiente, después de comer decidieron dar una vuelta, de manera que se fueron conociendo mas, la tarde ya estaba por irse y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y los futuros esposos se preparaban para despedirse, cada uno por su lado, ya que a la chica la estaban esperando las mismas personas que la habían llevado al almuerzo

-

-

-Me agrado mucho tu compañía Sasuke, espero se repita pronto

-a mi también, cuídate Lenalee y pasa buenas noches

-

-

Sasuke tomo rumbo a su casa pero antes quería ir a un lugar donde daba por seguro que seria la última vez que lo vería. Y ahí estaba, frente a la casa de su pelirrosa, extrañaba mucho venir a ese lugar y ahora tendrá que alejarse que para que ella viva feliz.

-

-

**_Sakura perdóname, no supe valorarte, no supe apreciar lo que tenia, pero creo que eso ya no importa, ahora tu estas con alguien y bueno pues yo pronto estaré con alguien también, así que ya no te molestare ni me meteré en tu vida, creo que al final de cuentas me di por vencido, pero lo hice por ti, espero llegues a ser feliz sin mi…………_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Sasuke creía que esa era la mejor solución, pero estaba muy equivocado de ahora en adelante seria él el infeliz, aunque como se sabe en la vida uno siempre toma decisiones erróneas y no se da cuenta hasta que todo ha sucedido, se quedo unos minutos mas observando luego se fue de ahí directo a su casa.

-

-

_________________________.

-

-

Encerrada en su cuarto sin nada que hacer, no podía hablar con sus amigos porque todos estaban ocupados, Kakashi había salido, lo que hacia que ella estuviera sola sin charlar y sin hacer nada, esto provoco que muchos recuerdos se le vinieran a la mente, como por ejemplo su noviazgo con Sasuke, no podía evitarlo siempre pensaba en él, siempre recordaba los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, y no recuerda como fue que todo cambio.

-

-

Decidió dejar a un lado todos sus pensamientos ya que mañana tendria una operación muy difícil y tendria que estar muy descansada para poder hacerlo bien, a parte que mañana también es la fiesta de la que le hablo Hinata y a cual la invito, pero ahora el dilema es con quien iría, esta Naruto que se muere de ganas por acompañarla y esta Kakashi a quien no puede dejarlo solo, aunque después solucionaría ese inconveniente.

-

-

_________________________.

-

-

Y el día de la gran fiesta llego, la mansión Hyuga se había vuelto el centro de atención de todo, tanto para los empresarios más importantes como para todos los reporteros ya que estos no se perderán ni un detalle en todo lo acontecido de ese lugar. Y es que no era para menos, habían contratado a los mejores chef para la preparación de la comida, la decoración era increíble, para eso contrataron a una persona experta, en pocas palabras iba a ser perfecta.

-

-

La pelirrosa al final decidió llevar a los tres, a Kakashi no le molesto, pero a Naruto si, porque nuevamente pensó salir a solas con Sakura, pero con él presente las cosas cambiaban, el peligris estaría pendiente de todas las acciones del rubio, así que no tendria oportunidad de hacer algo con Sakura, como siempre le arruinaban los planes, pero el pobre chico no sabia lo que sucedería en la fiesta.

-

-

-Porque Kakashi tiene que acompañarnos?

-No puedo dejarlo solo en casa, Naruto, además que de malo tiene que nos acompañe?

-Parece que ya no respetas a tus mayores Naruto

-Mayores? Si tú a penas tienes treinta años

-Y tú tienes veintidós, así que eres muy joven, me debes respeto

-Jaja! Como si te lo merecieras

-Naruto, ya es suficiente, deja de comportarte como un niño.- Dijo hastiada la pelirrosa

-Lo siento Sakura.-

-

-

El rubio no solo se sentía por lo sucedido hace segundos, si no que sabia perfectamente que algún hombre se acercaría a la chica para acortejarla o invitarla a bailar y no podría evitarlo a parte que no tenia ni un solo derecho sobre ella, era que se veía hermosa y no era para menos, su vestido era de un color rosado oscuro, se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo lo que hacia que se vieran perfectamente sus perfectas curvas, le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, su cabello simplemente suelto, con uno que otro pequeño arreglo, no quería llamar mucho la atención, aunque con ese vestido era algo difícil (XD)

-

-

-Bien parece que ya llegamos.- dijo la chica de ojos jade

-

-

Entraron a la mansión, ya había mucha gente, unos conversando, otros comiendo, otros haciendo diferente cosas, Hinata vio cuando su amiga iba llegando al lugar y fue directo hacia ella, no noto la presencia del rubio porque en caso contrario no se hubiera acercado a ella

-

-

-Hola Sakura! Al fin viniste, te ves hermosa, creo que seras la atención de todos

-Claro que no, si tu te vez mas despampanante que yo, oh por poco y se me olvida, te acuerdas de Kakashi Hatake, el viejo amigo de la familia

-Claro, como olvidarme de él, siempre nos ayudaba cuando nos metíamos en problemas.- Decía con gracia recordando los viejos tiempos

-Yo también te recuerdo, la tímida Hinata, pero al parecer se te ha ido, porque con ese vestido……

-Con quien hablan.- Apareció el rubio sin saber que era Hinata la que estaba con ellos.- Hinata? Te ves hermosa, en verdad eres tu?

-Na-Naruto.- su rostro se puso rojo al ver que el chico si se había presentado y más sobre el comentario que había hecho

-Si eres tu! Es increíble, te vez totalmente diferente, bailaras con migo cierto

-Cla-Claro que s-si

-Creo que iré a tomar algo, con permiso.- La expresión de Sakura había cambiado a una totalmente seria, se fue rápidamente de ahí dejándolos

-

-

________________________.

-

-

-No entiendo porque no quisiste traer a Lenalee, después de todo es tu prometida, tienes que presentarla, además te veras raro entrar sin pareja.- decía el mayor a su hermano no ir acompañado de una mujer

-Y tu? También te veras raro entrar solo

-Yo siempre voy solo a las fiestas, es común en mí.- se justifico.- pero tú, siempre has venido acompañado, con diferente mujer, pero siempre acompañado.

-Ya no hago eso, además a ella aun no la conozco bien para presentarla a los demás, eso será mas adelante.- dijo el pelinegro menor de igual manera justificándose

-Bueno, llegamos, espero haya algo emocionante porque si no tendré abandonar rápido la fiesta

-Lo que más detesto de venir a esta fiesta, es verle la cara a ese mal nacido de Neji Hyuga

-Has tenido encuentros desagradables con el, cierto?- sabiendo que ahora ellos dos tenían mas relación en los negocios de sus empresas

-Hmp! Ni me lo recuerdes, siempre que lo veo quiero revolcarlo en el suelo

-

-

Los dos jóvenes hermanos Uchihas entraron por fin a la fiesta, eran vistos por todos, las miradas de las chicas querían comérselos vivos y la de los hombres unos con envidia y otros con respeto, pero a ellos poco les importaba, se sentían los hombres mas importantes de aquel lugar, mas que el mismo dueño de todo aquello, no era para menos, eran Uchihas después de todo.

-

-

-vaya, si hay hermosuras aquí, creo que al final llegare tarde a casa.- Itachi se separo de su pequeño hermano para ir a cortejar a las mujeres que había visto, mientras que Sasuke no veía nada interesante, hasta que en una vista fugas pudo ver una cabellera rosada que se perdió entre todos los invitados.

-

-

**_No, eso es imposible, ella no pudo haber venido, no tiene relación con ninguna empresa…………………….. Un momento, pero si tiene relación amistosa con la hija del dueño… Hinata, entonces no estoy equivocado, si es Sakura a la que vi, tengo que buscarla, tengo verla, necesito verla…………_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Camino entre la gente, empujando a unos, quitando a otros, no le importaba quien fuera, lo único que quería era encontrarla, a su Sakura, porque para él seguía siendo suya, a pesar que él se casara con otra y ella…… es posible que se case con alguien, tal vez con el idiota de Kei, después de todo es su novio, eso pensaba el pelinegro, aun no sabia que la Haruno había cortado con el rubio. Siguió buscándola con la mirada, pero no encontraba, se detuvo en medio de todos y al final decidió mejor resignarse y no buscarla, pero en ese instante escucho su sonrisa, su inconfundible sonrisa, de la cual él se enamoro…..Y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se veía realmente feliz.

-

-

* * *

_-_

_Les gusto? o me quieren asesinar ^^u? Sí se que no quieren a Sasuke con otra, pero creanme que mas adelante les gustaran los capitulos, tengo buenos propositos en mente, sin mas espero como siempre sus reviews y mas a las personas que solo leen_

_-_

_Quiero agradecer especialmete a:_

_-_

_**lupita-chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias!  
**setsuna17:** gracias, espero que este tambien te guste  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** gracias y descuida, como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca ^ ^, y este capitulo te gusto?  
**The Sky Cries Again:** te agradezco mucho el comentario, me hace sentir muy bien, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste  
**edison:** gracias por el animo! con respecto a Kakashi, no creo darle un papel tan grande ni importante, es mas que todo por presencia, pero no se ta vez mas adelante se me ocurre algo, espero tambien te haya gustado este capitulo  
**kurenai95:** Hola, no se si hare que aparezca mas adelante pero en los proximos tres capitulos no lo creo, ya vere, sobre el lemmon tengo pensado hacerlo SasuxSaku, pero te dare la primicia.......... en el proximo capi hay lemmon!!! pero sshh! no le digas a nadie, es sorpresa XD  
**Gotiitaaxz:** arigato por tenerne en tus favoritos!! y te gusto el capi?? espero que si, se pone mejor cada vez_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!!Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Att. Park_lee_

_-_

_-_


	16. Chapter 16

-

_**ACLARACION**_: _Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo ^ ^_

-

_Hola!!! ^ ^ _

_Apareci, como estan? espero que bien, bueno antes que nada quero decirles que este capitulo tiene LEMON! Les los digo antes para que no los agarre de sorpresa. Tambien dejenme decirles que como sabes es mi primer fic, como logica es mi primer LEMON, lo que significa que no esta de forma "profesional" o descrito de manera muy explicita, osea en otras palabras no se si les va a gustar porque nunca he hecho uno, asi que espera sus criticas, sean buenas o malas, sin aburrirlos los dejo con el nuevo capi, y nos leemos abajo!!_

-

-

* * *

-

_**Cap 16**_

-

-

-

Podría pasar horas viéndola y no se aburriría y es que era simplemente perfecta, es increíble como no supo valorarla cuando estaban juntos, pero eso ya era el pasado. Aunque sea una sola vez quería hablar con ella, escucharla, abrazarla y después………………… dejarla ir, pero era inútil, aunque él se case siempre la amara, aun que su futura esposa no se lo merezca, siempre la amara, que se le va hacer, en el corazón no se manda y aunque él sea un Uchiha no puede mandar a su corazón, sí es lo único que lo domina.

-

-

-Lo dices en serio?- le decía la pelirrosa entre risas a su acompañante

-Te lo juro! Es divertido lo se, pero no se como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin él.- su amiga Ino le decía de la misma forma divertida

-Eres un caso especial, Ino.- Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro y mucho menos Ino, hasta que el chico hablo.

-Hola Sakura.- su voz era penetrante, inconfundible para sus oídos, al escucharlo se giro

-Sasuke……… que haces aquí.- estaba sorprendida, no pensó verlo en la fiesta

-Pues soy parte de los accionistas de la empresa Hyuga, es lógico que este aquí, pero quien debería preguntar soy yo, me sorprende mucho verte aquí

-Hinata me invito, no hay que ser socio o accionista para asistir, lo siento mucho por ti, ya que tuviste que verme

-Ya veo, aunque no sabes como me alegro por verte

-Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo.- Tratando de ser indiferente ante sus palabras

-Sakura, puedo hablar con tigo.- Le dijo acercándose a la chica

-Bueno creo que yo iré a buscar a Sai, los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilos.- La rubia decidió dejarlos solo, en cierta forma quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, por que sabia a la perfección que Sakura no podría feliz si no es con él

-Odio lo que le hiciste, pero aun así espero puedas recuperarla.- le dijo en su oído, al momento de pasar por donde el estaba, no lo dijo muy fuerte, por lo que Sakura no pudo oírla

-Hmp!- Fue lo único que pudo decir

-Ino, espera! No te vayas!- La pelirrosa no quería que la dejara sola, no con Sasuke

-Descuida Sakura, todo estará bien, regreso en otro momento.- Finalmente su amiga desapareció

-Donde esta tu novio? No lo he visto, es raro que te haya dejado venir sola

-No tiene motivos para estar aquí, ya no estamos juntos

-…………- se sorprendió pero no dejo que la chica se diera cuenta.- Porque?- la duda lo invadía

-No soporto dañar a una persona que no se lo merece, no lo amaba, así que no había motivos para seguir una relación así, no soy como otras personas.- refiriéndose a él.- Y que es lo que quieres hablar con migo.- Estaba nerviosa ante la presencia del Uchiha, el lo noto, le alegro saber que aun sentía algo por él.

-Podemos ir a un lugar mas silencioso?

-Esta bien, pero no se que lugar puede ser

-Sígueme conozco un lugar

-

-

Sasuke se llevo a Sakura a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, él conocía el lugar porque el Sr. Hyuga siempre lo invitaba a su casa y le decía que podía llegar cuando el quisiera, él lo hacia mas por molestar a Neji, a él no le gustaba verlo ahí. Subieron a la segunda planta, estaba solo, no había ni sirvientes, Sakura no sabia si continuar o no, pero Sasuke le dijo que no tuviera miedo, él no le haría nada que ella no quisiera.

-

-

-Por aquí.- abrió la puerta de una habitación, entraron, encendió la luz y cerro la puerta

-Ahora si vas a decirme lo que quieres?- Disimulando un poco su nerviosismo, la verdad es que ella no soportaba estar a solas con Sasuke, deseaba olvidar todo y perdonarlo en ese instante y hacer lo que se le venia en mente.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que he tomado una decisión

-Que decisión?

-Voy a alejarme completamente de ti, no voy a seguir causándote mas daño y no quiero interferir en tu vida, deseo que seas feliz y ojala puedas encontrar a la persona adecuada para ti, creo que Naruto es buen partido, deberías de darle una oportunidad.- No quería decirle todo eso, en verdad no quería dejarla ir, no quería que estuviera con nadie mas, pero que mas podía hacer, si solo le causaba daño.

-

-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, es cierto que ya no estaba con él pero esas palabras acabadas de decir por el Uchiha le hacían un hueco en su corazón, no quería que se alejara de ella, no quería enamorarse de nadie mas, no podía. Se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que decirle, ni como reaccionar. Se sentó en la cama que estaba cerca donde ellos estaban, Sasuke se preocupo al ver la reacción de la chica, fue junto a ella para ver como estaba

-

-

-Sakura, estas bien? Que tienes?

-Es lo único que tienes que decirme?

-

-

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero por mas que lo quisiera no podía decírselo y es que decir perdon para un Uchiha era algo muy difícil, eso era señal de debilidad, pero era el amor de su vida! Por Dios! Como es que puede pensar eso, en este caso no era bajar la guardia era ser honesto y sincero por la persona amada, pero simplemente no podía decirlo, sus palabras no salían

-

-

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, esta conversación no tiene sentido.- Se levanto de la cama dispuesta a salir, pero el pelinegro la detuvo tomándole el brazo, provocando que ella cayera encima de el, en eso la luz se va en toda la mansión, ninguno de los dos se percato de eso, solo se limitaron a mirarse, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era el luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las ventanas de aquel lugar.

-

-

Llevaban varios minutos mirándose, Sakura no quería separarse, se sentía muy bien junto a el, era el único que le hacia sentir cosas, era con el único que podía hacer cosas prohibidas. El pelinegro en un movimiento ágil se giro para quedar sobre ella y acto seguido la beso tan pasionalmente que ella sentía derretirse por completo, ella no se rehusó, al contrario le permitió besarla y hasta le remitiría otras cosas, ella abrió más la boca lo que hizo que él profundizara mas el beso, se sentía exquisito, hace mucho que no probaba sus labios de esa manera, se sentía en el cielo.

-

-

Comenzó a acariciar su piel, sin dejar de besarla, paso su mano sobre el vestido tocando su perfecta curva, realmente lo extrañaba, dejo de besarle la boca para dar comienzo con pequeños besos en todo su rostro, fue bajando a su cuello, su aroma era inconfundible, único, definitivamente no iba a poder olvidarla. Ella no se quedaba atrás, al igual que él le daba caricias a toda su espalda, pasaba sus manos por su pecho, de verdad que no había otro mas perfecto que ese, se estaba dejando llevar, pero no soporto mas y le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa deseaba ver su cuerpo una vez mas, en estos momentos no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada, solo ser nuevamente suya, aunque fuera la ultima vez………

-

-

Sasuke no creyó que Sakura tuviera esa iniciativa, pero le gusto, así que el también la imito y la levanto un poco para abrir el cierre trasero de su vestido y así poder ver nuevamente todo su cuerpo, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba, lo volvía loco. Comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando llego al lado de su sostén le impedía el paso para seguir su labor, así que se lo quito para poder tener una mejor vista, los observo, los toco y los beso, increíble! Un sabor único.

-

-

La pelirrosa sentía desmayarse de cada caricia de Sasuke, sentía una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, pero cuando pensó no aguantar más, el moreno fue bajando poco a poco tomando el camino desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, volviéndola loca, llego hasta sus braguitas y noto lo mojada que estaba, sonrió con satisfacción, porque aun la hacia estremecer con solo acariciarla, quito su ropa interior y comenzó a besar su intimidad, con dulzura, pero la chica no soportaba mas y suplicaba por mas

-

-

-Sasuke………… por favor………

-hmp!............ como tu quieras.- estaba complacido por la palabras de la pelirrosa

-

-

Y así comenzó a acariciar su intimidad con los dedos, mientras con la otra daba masajes a uno de sus pechos, la chica daba pequeños gemidos, el pelinegro le fascinaba oírla, lo excitaban más, cada vez el ritmo era mas ligero, volviendo aun mas loca a la ojijade, hasta que la hizo llegar finalmente al orgasmo, la beso para ahogar en su boca el grito de placer, su respiración era muy agitada, pero ahora era el tiempo que los dos disfrutaran.

-

-

Finalmente termino de quitarse las últimas prendas que tenía puesta, se coloco encima de ella, besándola nuevamente, ella coloco sus brazos en los hombros del chico para acercarlo más a ella, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba que estuviera dentro de ella, el sabia perfectamente lo que ella quería, pero quería oírlo de sus labios, así que la torturo un poco mas, mientras tanto las caricias seguían en aumento, pero la pelirrosa no lo soporto mas.

-

-

-Hazme tuya…………… por favor………… Sasuke

-Lo que tú me pidas…… _mi cerezo_

_-_

_-_

Era lo que quería oír, esas palabras que hace mucho no oía, por fin las escucho, no la hizo esperar, es cierto él también lo deseaba y no sabia si seguiría soportando mas si ella no le decía nada. Y así comenzó a lentamente a penetrarla, era una sensación única la sentían los dos, ella no lo había hecho con nadie y si lo hubiera hecho no habría sido lo mismo, hacer el amor con el amor de su vida, Sasuke, era como estar en el paraíso. El, a pesar de ser haberle hecho pasar un muy mal rato a su pelirrosa, después de la ultima vez que se metió con otra mujer no lo volvió a hacer, la verdad es que ya había olvidado lo que era estar con su cerezo, como pudo permitir algo así, si hacer el amor con ella, era lo mas esplendido que puede haber, ahora lo disfrutara para nunca mas olvidarlo y hará que ella tampoco lo olvide.

-

-

El ritmo comenzó lento pero a la misma vez placentero, cada uno lo disfrutaba, el pelinegro no quería que eso terminara rápido, por eso prefirió no apresurar las cosas, pero la pelirrosa sentía que cada vez se derretía por el placer que el chico la hacia sentir, lo que hizo que le pidiera mas, le suplicaba mas, porque no sabia cuanto mas lo soportaría, él tampoco lo soportaba y al escuchar las suplicas de la chica no las pudo ignorar, así que las envestidas fueron acelerándose volviendo casi loca por completo a la ojijade, le encantaba oír su nombre, su voz excitada pidiendo mas.

-

-

-Mas!.... Sasuke, mas……… por favor!...... aaahh!

-

-

Les faltaba poco para llegar, Sasuke sentía como las paredes de la chica se estaban contrayendo, señal que dentro de poco terminaría. Sakura sentía que tocaba el cielo, en verdad que hace mucho no tenia un experiencia así con su amor, esto no lo olvidaría nunca. El ritmo finalmente se acelero lo mas que sus cuerpo pudieron, llegando por fin al clímax, el pelinegro beso a Sakura ahogando en su boca el gemido sacado por ella, salio de ella y se acostó a un lado abrazándola, poniendo la cabeza de la pelirrosa en su pecho agitado, estaban exhaustos.

-

-

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, como es posible que cayo en sus brazos, aun sigue siendo débil y una tonta por dejarse manipular de el, a todo esto la energía eléctrica había regresado, pero ni de eso se percataron, estaban muy entretenidos.

-

-

-Sakura……

-Ya obtuviste lo que querías no?, ahora podrás dejarme tranquila, después de todo es lo único que buscas de una mujer

-Estas equivocada, yo……

-Has tomado tu decisión, lo recuerdas? Vas a dejarme tranquila y creo que este es un buen precio, fui una tonta como siempre al dejarme engañar…… te odio! Te odio Sasuke Uchiha! Porque después de esto, nunca te podré olvidar!.- dicho esto salio rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Sasuke muy sorprendido por sus palabras, satisfecho por una parte, pero por la otra dolido porque a pesar de todo ella seguirá sufriendo.

-

-

En la fiesta un rubio buscaba desesperado a su acompañante, estaba algo preocupado porque no la había visto desde que se encontraron con Hinata, sabia el porque ella se había retirado, pero no podía dejar ignorada a la Hyuga, no podía ser descortés mucho mas después de haberla invitado a bailar. Luego de unos minutos pudo ver a Sakura bajar de las gradas de la segunda planta, fue hacia ella y la abrazo.

-

-

-Gracias a Dios aun sigues aquí, pensé que te habías ido, le pregunte a Kakashi por ti pero no sabia que te habías hecho, donde estabas Sakura?- Estaba aliviado de ver a la chica

-Bu-Bueno… solo fui a dar…… una vuelta, nada mas.- Sakura no podía ver a Naruto a los ojos, le daba vergüenza después de lo que acaba de pasar con Sasuke

-Entonces ya que estas aquí, porque no vamos a bailar, así te despejas un poco.- No sabia a la perfección lo que le sucedía a Sakura, pero no se sentía bien, así que, que mas podría hacer para distraerla

-Naruto……- Deteniendo al rubio quien la llevaba de la mano para comenzar a bailar.-……… gracias.- el tono de su voz se era de… tristeza?

-Uh?- Sin entender las palabras de su amiga

-Gracias por ser tan bueno con migo, a pesar de ser tan mala con tigo, tu siempre me ayudas sin importar que, creo que si estas con migo no lograras ser feliz, es mejor que me dejes sola y te enamores de alguien que valga la pena.- No quería dañar a su amigo, por eso le decía todo eso.

-……….- Naruto no decía nada, solo la escuchaba pero algo le decía que no estaba en sus cabales.- deja de decir tonterías! Creo que has bebido mucho, ya se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza, mejor ven, vamos a bailar.- Tomándola nuevamente y llevándola donde todos estaba bailando

-Pero Naruto…

-Escúchame Sakura, me digas lo que me digas no te voy a dejar, siempre estaré con tigo, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos porque no te haré caso, ahora deja todo eso a un lado y vamos a disfrutar de esta fiesta, porque estamos en una sabes? Deja esa cara de cachorro regañado.-

-

-

Lo dicho por el rubio la animaron mucho la animaron mucho, así que le hizo caso y cambio su rostro por uno mas alegre dejando aun lado sus pensamientos, como dijo Naruto es hora de disfrutar

-

El Uchiha menor se acercaba a su hermano que estaba en la barra tomándose un wisky, este lo miro de reojo e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, sabia lo que hizo su pequeño hermano

-

-La has pasado bien por lo que veo.- Le decía Itachi al pelinegro

-a que te refieres

-No te hagas Sasuke!- y le señalo la parte de la camisa donde había lápiz labial rosa.- estas comprometido, tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas, ya no puedes comportante como un chiquillo

-Ya lo se! Deja de sermonearme.- luego su mirada se ubico en un punto donde todos estaban bailando y ahí estaba junto a Naruto, bailando muy feliz, con esa linda sonrisa que siempre le da a otras personas.

-

-

La sangre de hervía de celos, mucho mas al verla con el rubio, es cierto que él le dijo que Naruto era una buena opción, pero de decirlo a verlo era mucha la diferencia, su hermano noto el comportamiento y sabia que reaccionaria de una mala manera, trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba lejos de la barra. Se acerco a ellos y amablemente le pidió a Naruto permitirle bailar con Sakura, Naruto no quería pero le cedió el puesto, en un ligero agarre tomo a Sakura porque sabia que ella no se dejaría tocar de él y menos bailar.

-

-

-Y ahora que diablos creer que estas haciendo? Bienes a burlarte?

-No he venido a burlarme, no tengo porque, porque lo que hicimos, lo hicimos porque los dos queríamos, yo no te forcé, lo sabes muy bien

-Entonces que quieres? Dijiste que ibas a dejarme en paz, pero no veo que lo estés haciendo

-Si, y lo haré, solo quería decirte que a pesar que me aleje de ti, tu siempre seguirás siendo mía

-porque me haces las cosas difíciles?- poniendo su frente en el hombre de Sasuke

-

Naruto solo observaba muy molesto la escena desde la barra junto a su amiga Ino, mientras ella los miraba muy tiernamente.

-

-El baka de Sasuke siempre entrometiéndose en la vida de Sakura, la pobre sufre y él no la deja tranquila, no puede dejarla ser feliz

-Y con tigo lo será? porque hasta la fecha siempre la veo triste

-…… solo es cuestión de tiempo

-sabes que pasa con Sakura, porque esta triste? Porque lo ama, pero no quiere volver a sufrir lo que sufrió con él, y ese amor nunca se ira de ella, Naruto, amigo mió, déjame decirte esto, este con quien este, ella siempre amara a Sasuke, si algún día llega a casarse, no dejara de amar a Sasuke, así que si en algún momento ella decide darte una oportunidad, no es porque lo haya dejado de amar, si no porque no tendrá otra opción que estar con alguien aunque no sea por amor.

-Gracias por levantarme el animo Ino, no sabes cuanto me ayudas.- le dijo sarcásticamente a su amiga

-Porque no intentas tu darle una oportunidad a otra persona, como por ejemplo a Hinata quien se muere por ti, es muy linda, no entiendo porque no notas su presencia

-Hinata?

-Claro! Ella es una linda persona, quien si sabrá corresponder tus sentimientos

-Pero Hinata no me atrae de esa manera, solo puedo verla como amiga

-Y no te das cuenta que de esa misma manera te ve Sakura? No te puede ver más que un amigo

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- rió de medio lado recordando los besos que se han dado

-A que te refieres? Acaso te ha dicho que siente algo por ti

-No directamente, pero si, estoy seguro que siente algo por mi

-No pude ser, pobre Sakura

-

-

Ino no sabia de lo sucedido entre Sakura y Naruto, porque su amiga no se lo había contado, en verdad Sakura si se mete en problemas y este es no muy grande, como hará para salir de esta. Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura bailaban una pieza romántica, se sentían tan bien juntos, pero ahora la pregunta del millón, si después de todo lo que han pasado porque no simplemente vuelven a estar juntos, si los dos se aman……… pero la simple respuesta es que él aun no le ha pedido perdon, ese perdon que definitivamente tiene que pedirlo después de todo el daño que le hizo, que le costaba decir "lo siento" o "perdóname" esas palabras son tan _sencillas_ porque no se lo decía? Pues por esa razón, porque es un Uchiha y los Uchiha no se doblegan en nada.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Como les dije arriba espero sus criticas con respecto al LEMON, solo que por favor no sean tan duros ^ ^u, y a parte de eso les gusto el capitulo? espero que si, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a las personas que me tienen en sus favoritos tambien, de igual manera a las personas que leen sin dejar comentarios les agradezco, pero seria mejor si dejaran comentario ^^. Ahora hare un trato con ustedes, si para mañana por la noche tengo 13 REVIEWS, les prometo que les subire el capitulo 17, ya lo tengo listo y completo, y solo puedo decirles que pasa algo realmente emocionante, asi que si quieren saber, ya saben cual es el trato ^ ^, soy mala verdad, pero ni tanto, solo les pido 13, nada mas. Caso contrario, tendran que esperar a que hayan mas reviews._

_-_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**kurenai95:** muchas gracias, y si veras que cada vez se pondra mejor, disculpame si te hice esperar, ojala te guste este capitulo  
**asukasoad:** sabia que nadie iba a estar a deacuerdo con esa idea, pero tuve que atenerme a las cosecuencias XD, ya veras que todo es con un proposito, ah! y gracias por el permiso ^.-  
**cona:** en serio me alegra saber que puedas entretenerte con mi historia, pero seguir teniendo tu apoyo, gracias por tu review  
**edison:** bueno las escenas de celos si habran, no tan fuertes pero si abran, espero te haya gustao este capitulo, y el LEMON? bueno espero tu critica y tu comentario XD  
**The Sky Cries Again:** creo que me pillaste XP jajaja! y bueno te gusto? sea cual sea tu respuesta la recibire con gusto, y pues si, no queria una novia tal malvada para Sasuke, no me parecio. Gracias por tu review  
**lupita-chan:** ya veras como se desenvuelven las cosas, sera emocionante, gracias por comentar  
**Gotiitaaxz:** La verdad los dos se aman, pero como sabes en una relacion hay que pasar por procesos dificiles para al final lograr tener una relacion mas dura, te agradezco mucho tu coemtario, y te gusto el Lemon? o no? sea lo que sea me lo dices ^.-  
**Mizuuu:** gracias por tu review, y si ami tambien me gusta este Naruto, hay que darle un poco sabiduria al chico  
_

_-_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho, mis querido lectores!!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	17. Chapter 17

**ACLARACION:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo!!! aunque no tuve los 13 review, decidi publicarlo, despues de todo solo por uno, no los haria esperar, _

_asi que disfruten el capitulo, Nos leemos abajo!!!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 17**_

-

-

-

La fiesta aun seguía y no tenia señales de terminar, todos los presentes estaban encantados por lo bien que la estaban pasando, pero para la pelirrosa era algo incomodo estar ahí, después de lo sucedido con Sasuke no se sentía a gusto estar en el mismo lugar donde él estaba. A pesar que después de haber bailado con el pelinegro se separaron y cada uno por su lado, la mirada de él estaba siempre puesta sobre ella, no se había alejado mucho porque sabía que esta seria la única y la última vez que podría observarla, porque su decisión ya la había tomado y ya no podía echarse para atrás, porque la palabra de los Uchihas valía mucho.

-

-

Su mirada penetrante la hacia estremecer, trataba de no verlo pero era inútil siempre sus orbes verdes se topaban con su mirada oscura, no podía evitarlo, la volvía loca era como estar en lugar completamente solos mirándose el uno al otro, simplemente quedaba hipnotizada, pero la voz de su amiga Ino la saco rápidamente de ese lugar el cual se había perdido.

-

-

-Sakura, me escuchas!?

-………ha! que sucede Ino?

-Te dije que, que te habías hecho durante el apagón que hubo

-Lo siento es que estaba distraída

-Si, algo típico en ti, y bien me vas a decir donde estabas

-apagón? De que apagón me estas halando

-Como que de que apagón, el que hubo cuando Naruto te estaba buscando, acaso no te diste cuenta? Que estabas haciendo para que no te enteraras? porque te recuerdo que minutos antes estabas con Sasuke.- Ino sabia muy bien que ellos estuvieron solos, solo que no sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos

-ah…eh… bueno…… eto……- No sabia que decirle, no quería que ella se enterada de lo que paso realmente entre ellos, pero no tenia ninguna excusa que darle y mucho menos sabia como desviar el tema

-Y bien?

-…………- Para suerte de ella en ese momento llego Kakashi para salvarla de la explicación que tendria que darle a Ino, la cual no la tenia

-Hola!- Saludando con su linda sonrisa.- Estas lista Sakura?

-ah… si!

-Lista para que?- La rubia no entendía la pregunta del peligris

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura no se siente bien y ya desea irse de la fiesta

-Te encuentras bien Sakura? Porque no me lo dijiste- Su amiga se estaba preocupando mucho ya que Sakura no le había comentado nada al respecto.

-Descuida Ino estoy bien, es solo que tome un poco de mas y me siento algo mareada.- es lo único que se le ocurrió decirle, aunque la verdadera razón es la presencia del pelinegro y su penetrante mirada

-Estas segura que es eso?

-No te preocupes Ino, no tengo nada malo

-Y si lo tuviera, aquí estoy yo para cuidarla, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.- Intervino Kakashi viendo la angustia de la pobre Ino

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa háblame, deacuerdo?

-lo haré, y sabes donde esta Naruto?- Pregunto la ojijade al no ver al mencionado cerca de donde estaban ellos

-Creo que esta en el jardín, ha estado ahí desde que te vio con Sasuke

-Estuviste con Sasuke, Sakura?- Kakashi estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso, no imagino que Sakura estuviera con él, ya que en una platica que ellos tuvieron ella le dijo que no quería saber nada del pelinegro

-

-

Pero no pudo responderle ya que ella ya se había ido hacia el jardín en busca de su amigo, lo encontró estaba sentado en una banca cerca de unas flores hermosas, lo notaba pensativo, como si lo que estaba pensando le causara daño y tristeza, no sabia si acercarse o no, pero si no lo hacia, él se molestaría mucho si se va sin despedirse.

-

-

-Naruto

-Sakura!- cambiando su semblante en uno mas alegre

-Que haces aquí? Y solo

-Es que solo quería estar un momento a solas, no te preocupes todo esta bien.- dándole una sonrisa contagiosa

-Bueno te haré caso, solo vine a decirte que ya me voy a mi casa, no me siento bien seguir aquí

-Es por Sasuke cierto?

-……………………- no dijo nada, él tenia razón

-Lo sabia, no puedes engañarme, deacuerdo te acompaño.- levantándose de la banca

-No, espera!- rápidamente lo detuvo

-Que sucede?- no entendía la reacción de la pelirrosa

-Es que no quiero que te pierdas la fiesta por mi, además sabes que Kakashi me acompañara, no voy a estar sola, no te preocupes, mejor hazle compañía a Ino o mejor……… porque no le haces compañía a Hinata, creo que es la que mas quisiera tu presencia

-De que estas hablando? Te quiero acompañar, quizá es Kakashi el que quiera quedarse a disfrutar mas de la fiesta, además no me sentiré bien con Hinata sabiendo sus sentimientos, me sentiré culpable

-Naruto, entiende……- Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio

-será mejor que nos vayamos se esta haciendo mas tarde.- Tratando de evadir las palabras de la chica. Se levanto y ella lo siguió.

-

-

Tal y como lo dijo Naruto, Kakashi quiso quedarse disfrutando mas de la fiesta y fue él quien acompaño a la chica hasta su casa. Sasuke solo observo como Sakura era acompaña de Naruto quien había puesto su mano alrededor del hombro de la chica, le hirvió la sangre al ver eso pero no podía hacer nada ya que esta vez el mismo había decidido alejarse completamente de ella.

-

-

-

___________________________________________________.

-

-

-

Transcurrieron dos semanas después de la fiesta de los Hyuga, tal y como había dicho Sasuke, no se habían visto para nada, ni un rastro de él, ni una noticia, aun Naruto no lo había visto y menos Hinata quien era la que mas cerca podría estar de verlo o saber algo, pero nada, absolutamente nada, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Tal vez era mejor así, quizá de esta manera podrá enamorarse de otra persona, y por fin será feliz…………

-

-

_**A quien engaño, nunca podré ser feliz, nunca me podré enamorar de otra persona, quererlo si, pero amarlo……… no lo creo. Eres astuto Sasuke, mira que hacerme eso y luego alejarte de mí completamente, ahora ya no te podré olvidar……..y eso me hace sufrir, porque tanto te quiero y me desespero si no te tengo aquí…….siento que sin tu presencia yo me muero sin tus besos no quiero vivir……. trato de detener estas lagrimas que brotan por la tristeza que siento aquí en mi corazón…… pero es un esfuerzo inútil……… te odio porque no te puedo olvidar……**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Sakura estaba deprimida en su interior, siempre mostraba su sonrisa, como si nada le pasara, como si todo estuviera bien, pero siempre que esta sola en su cuarto se desenvuelve en un mar de llantos, el único que sabe es Kakashi, pero no ha querido interferir, solo le esta dando tiempo para que asimile la situación, pero ya se llegara el tiempo en que el mismo le ponga un alto a todo ese sufriento, por algo estaba ahí y no la dejaría sola.

-

-

Se preguntaran que paso con Naruto, pues él siempre esta al lado de ella, nunca la deja, ya no ha vuelto a insistir con sus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que ha dejado de amarla, él tampoco sabe por lo que pasa la pelirrosa, solo ve su linda sonrisa y no se da cuenta si es fingida o no.

-

-

-

___________________________________________________.

-

-

_Tres meses después………_

-

-

-

-Mira Sasuke, este lugar es perfecto para recepción, que dices, lo hacemos aquí?

-Si a ti te gusta, por mi no hay problema.- decía el pelinegro de la manera mas simple

-creo que el color perla para la decoración esta muy bien, no crees? Y para la ambientación pondremos rosas rojas y blancas, te gusta así?- su pareja estaba muy emocionada, pues dentro de tres semanas estarán por fin casados

-Si a ti te gusta, esta bien

-Sasuke, soy yo o tengo la impresión de que no te interesa para nada la boda y todos los preparativos? Porque me estoy esforzando mucho para que también a ti te guste.- su prometida se estaba molestando por la actitud del moreno, es cierto que ya se había acostumbrado un poco a su carácter frio y serio pero habían ocasiones en que desearía que fuese un poco mas dócil, como esta ocasión.

-Lenalee, sabes muy bien que no me gusta andar en estas cosas, y aun así me obligaste a venir, así que no esperes que me emocione con todo esto.- lo dijo lo mas tranquilo, para evitar discusiones con ella.

-

-

Terminaron por ver todo el arreglo de la boda, contrataron a una experta para organizar absolutamente todo, lo que fue un alivio para el Uchiha, ya que no tendrá que meterse en todo ese rollo. Llevo a Lenalee hasta su casa, luego de despedirse se dirigió a la suya, una vez habiendo llegado se fue directo a su cuarto, pidió que no lo molestaran y que no le ofrecieran nada de almorzar, no tenia hambre, últimamente se le había ido el apetito, y no es porque estuviera cerca la echa de su boda, bueno pueda que si sea eso, pero no por la razón del nerviosismo, si no porque ya no podrá dar vuelta atrás, definitivamente no la volvería a ver….

-

-

_**Que estarás haciendo Sakura? Habrás encontrado ya a alguien que cautive tu corazón? O aun estarás pensando en mi?................ como quisiera estar planeando nuestra boda, poder compartir el resto de la vida juntos…… diablos! Soy un perfecto idiota…… no supe valorarte y ahora me lamento por eso, me arrepiento por todas las cosas que te cause, porque sabes una cosa Sakura? Te extraño tanto que desearía en estos momentos salir y buscarte para decirte cuanto te amo y no soltarte nunca……… pero no puedo, voy a casarme con alguien por quien no siento absolutamente nada, fue mi decisión alejarme para que fueras feliz, aunque no se si lo eres……**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Pensando bien las cosas, creo si fui un maldito cínico……** su mente comenzo a divagar..._

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_-__**Hola mi amor, te llamaba para saber si podemos ir a cenar juntos, que te parece**__?- Le decía la pelirrosa tiernamente_

_-A esta hora? Sakura, estoy muy cansado a parte que ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.- _

_-__**de acuerdo, te entiendo, sigue descansando amor**__.-_

_-Adiós.- luego de despedirse, sonó nuevamente el teléfono, contesto de mala gana.- diga_

_-__**Sasuke! Amigo! Porque no nos acompañas al bar "Funny Love", dicen que habrán unas nenas que están para comértelas enteritas, será divertido**_

_-…… esta bien, allí estaré Suiguetsu.- colgó la llamada y se arreglo para salir……_

_-_

.

-

_Estaban en la habitación de la chica viento una película sentados en la cama, ella comenzó a acariciar el pecho del chico, comenzó a besarlo cariñosamente, pequeños besos en cada parte de su piel, siguió el camino con los besos por el cuello, luego fue llegando a la cara hasta ponerse frente a el, mientras el Uchiha se limitaba a ver la película sin ponerle importancia, cuando llego a sus labios se molesto mucho porque quería ver la televisión y ella no lo dejaba por ponerse enfrente._

_-_

_-Sakura, déjame ver la película!_

_-Lo-Lo siento, Sasuke.- se entristeció por la actitud del moreno, no pensó que reaccionaria así._

_-_

**=======.**

**-**

_Domingo por la mañana, la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar y estiro su mano al lado de su cama como intentar encontrar algo pero no logro sentir nada, se levanto un poco para ver su lado izquierdo y no vio nada, enrolló la sabana en su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, el baño, la sala, la cocina, el patio, pero no lo encontró, tomo el teléfono decidió llamarlo para saber su ubicación_

_-_

_-__**diga**_

_-Mi vida, donde estas_

_-__**estoy en el estadio con mis amigos, me llamaron temprano para que los acompañara**_

_-Pero Sasuke, íbamos a pasar el todo el domingo juntos, no lo recuerdas?_

_-__**Claro que lo recuerdo, pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de mis amigos, descuida cuando termine llego**_

_-Entonces preferiste estar con tus amigos antes que conmigo, sabes que domingo es el único día que podemos pasarlo completo juntos_

_-__**Sakura, no quiero discutir con tigo, así que mejor nos vemos por la tarde, cuídate.- **__colgó la llamada_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke recordaba todos los momentos que le hizo pasar a Sakura, se recriminaba el mismo por todo eso, pero que mas podía hacer ya no están juntos, y él pronto se casaría, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido sin medir el tiempo que lo hizo

-

-

_________________________.

-

-

Después de tocar el timbre estaba esperando a que alguien le abriera y la dejara entrar a la mansión Uchiha, solo espero unos segundo cuando una muchacha de la servidumbre le abrió la puerta.

-

-Buenas tardes Srta. Lee, pase adelante (ese es el apellido de Lenalee)

-Gracias! Y Sasuke se encuentra?

-si, esta en su cuarto, desde que vino se encerró y pidió que nadie lo molestara y no quiso comer.- Le dijo la muchacha como si le habían pedido tal información

-

-

Al escuchar eso, Lenalee subió a la habitación de Sasuke para ver si todo estaba en orden, llego y abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro pero logro ver al pelinegro acostado en su cama, se acerco y estaba profundamente dormido, a ella le parecía simplemente perfecto, no había hombre como un Uchiha, realmente eran encantadores, lo observo por un buen rato, noto que a lo mejor estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño porque veía gestos graciosos en su cara, pero lo que se le salio de los labios fue la que la dejo sorprendida

-

-Sakura………

-

Nunca antes en lo que llevaban de relación había escuchado ese nombre, se sintió rara al escucharlo, porque rara vez había escuchado que el chico mencionara el nombre de una mujer, el único que decía era el nombre de su madre Mikoto, entonces quien diablos era Sakura!...... Se alejo de él y fue a sentarse a un sofá que estaba cerca de una ventana y una lámpara, la encendió y se puso a leer una revista que había por ahí, a esperar a que Sasuke se despertara.

-

-

Unos minutos después Sasuke fue despertando, se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de su cama,, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá y vio a Lenalee sentada, le sorprendió mucho que estuviera en su cuarto, pero no lo demostró

-

-

-Que haces aquí

-Vine porque tú y yo habíamos quedado en que iríamos al cine, así que pase por ti, pero me tope con que estabas dormido y no quise despertarte

-Lo hubieras hecho así no estarías esperando

-Y que anduviera un Sasuke molesto por haberlo despertado, no lo creo

-Solo me doy una ducha y nos vamos

-

-

______________________.

-

-

Se dirigían al cine en el auto de Sasuke, los dos iban en silencio, ella quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabia si hacerlo o no, no sabía si le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero aun así se decidió a preguntarle.

-

-Sasuke, creo que tu no sientes nada por mi y que si nos vamos a casar es por el beneficio de nuestras empresas, pero creo que si voy a ser tu esposa por lo menos merezco saber algo de tu vida o algo de tu pasado

-A que viene esto?- sin entender las palabras de la peliverde

-Esta bien, seré directa, quien es Sakura?

-…………-el rostro de Sasuke mostraba sorpresa por la pregunta de Lenalee, no pensó que llegaría a preguntarle por ella, mucho mas sabiendo su nombre, de donde lo saco?- porque me preguntas eso?

-Mientras dormías, mencionaste ese nombre, nunca antes lo habías mencionado, así que me entro curiosidad por saber

-……………ella fue mi novia

-Hace cuanto?

-Hace unos meses atrás

-Por que terminaron su relación?

-No es asunto tuyo

-La amaste mucho cierto? Te lo pregunto porque la expresión de tu rostro cambio cuando comenzamos a hablar de ella

-No puedo responderle eso a mi prometida

-aunque no me hayas respondido lo que quería oír, se la respuesta, sabes lo que pienso? Que ella no te merecía,

-Por que dices eso?

-Porque no te hubiera dejado ir tan fácilmente, tu eres un hombre genial, que cualquier mujer estaría feliz a tu lado, pero ella no lo quiso así, sabes que otra cosa pienso? Que era una resbalosa, lo único que quería era divertirse con tigo y hacerte a un lado……

-deja de hablar así de Sakura, no es como tu la estas describiendo.- tratando de calmar la rabia que le comenzaba a dar por los comentarios de la chica

-Pero Sasuke porque no están juntos? Que mas razón que esa, además te apuesto que a esta fecha a de estar de melosa con algún tipo de por ahí……

-Ya es suficiente!! No te permito que hables así de ella!!! Me oíste!!!- estaba encolerizado por todo lo dicho por lo que la peliverde decía,

-entonces aun la amas!! Mis sospechas eran ciertas! Como puede ser posible eso, estas a punto de casarte con migo!! No puedes estar enamorado de nadie mas! Tienes que olvidarla!

-Escúchame bien Lenalee!! No importa con quien este, aunque este casado con tigo, ni tu ni la muerte harán que deje de amarla!! Ni la muerte me oíste!!! – estaba tan furioso que desvió la mirada del camino y no supo direccionar bien el auto, solo escucho el grito de su acompañante

-Sasuke, cuidado!!!!!

-

-

Al escuchar el grito de Lenalee, Sasuke solo logro ver una luz frente a ellos, luego todo se obscureció

-

-

Escuchaba el ruido de las sirenas, tanto de policías como de ambulancias, también el ruido de mucha gente preguntando que había pasado, pero la vos de Lenalee era la que mas escuchaba, lo llamaba a gritos, se oía desesperada y preocupada, que había pasado? Donde estaba? porque todo estaba oscuro, y su cuerpo porque no puede moverlo? Que diablos estaba sucediendo, sentía que perdía el conocimiento, cada vez oía menos las voces y lo único que pudo decir fue…………… _**Sakura**_…………

-

-

__________________________.

-

-

Había sido un día pesado, atendió muchos pacientes, algunos algo insoportables y otros mas tranquilos, pero en todo el día había sentido algo de angustia y no sabia porque, pero no le puso importancia y siguió con su labor, ya casi estaba por irse solo faltaba una hora, mientras fue a la cafetería a tomar un poco de café, no había tenido tiempo de tomarse uno, así que aprovecho el tiempo que tenia, cuando se dirigía a una de las mesas con café, sintió una angustia enorme en su corazón al punto de botar la taza que llevaba con café, Hinata que estaba en la cafetería la vio y se acerco a ella algo preocupada.

-

-

-Sakura, que te paso? Estas bien?

-si, estoy bien, fue solo un pequeño mareo

-Ven siéntate, estas muy cansada deberías irte ya

-Hinata, siento que algo malo ha sucedido, me siento muy angustiada, algo no esta bien

-Es solo imaginación tuya, todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse, mejor ve a tomar tus cosas y ve a tu casa, yo te cubro

-Gracias Hinata, eres una gran amiga

-

-

Fue a su despacho y saco todas sus cosas, se dispuso a retirarse a su casa después de todo le hizo caso a Hinata, pero cuando iba por la sala de espera vio un gran alboroto en la entrada fue entonces cuando iban entrando varios enfermeros con una camilla tratando de dar oxigeno a la persona que iba acostado, también vio a una joven muy bonita acompañándolos, estaba herida pero no eran tan graves, lloraba por la persona que llevaban, como doctora fue rápidamente donde ellos y les pregunto el estado de la persona, pero en ese instante puso su vista en el paciente y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada, definitivamente no podía irse.

-

-

-Cual es el análisis?

-Tiene varias costillas rotas, la extremidad izquierda esta fracturada, herida algo profunda en la cabeza y unos golpes en todo el cuerpo, pero lo mas alarmante de todo es esto.- le dijo uno de los enfermeros que llevaba la camilla, y le mostró un hierro metido en el costado, había perdido mucha sangre.

-Por Dios! Tenemos que operar inmediatamente, llévenlo a Emergencias!

-Dra. Por favor sálvelo, se lo suplico.

-Y quien es usted? Y que fue lo que sucedió?- se extraño mucho ver a esa joven muy preocupada por Sasuke

-Soy la prometida, teníamos una pequeña discusión y el perdió la concentración y fue cuando un auto del carril contrario choco con nosotros.- Lenalee estaba en shock nervioso.- por favor sálvelo, no lo deje morir, pronto nos casaremos y no quiero perderlo, Dra. Por favor ayúdelo.

-Por favor llévenla a que la revisen, y denle algo para los nervios, esta muy alterada. Le dijo a una enfermera que estaba cerca

-

-

La pelirrosa quedo sola, antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones se quedo analizando las cosas……… por Dios! Sasuke esta muy herido y esta a punto de casarse…… no puede ser, después de tanto tiempo, tenia que ser así como lo volvería a ver?......... De toda la impresión que recibió fue deslizándose por la pared hasta caer al suelo, una enfermera se acerco rápido para auxiliarla, Hinata fue a ver lo que sucedía y vio a Sakura en el piso

-

-

-Sakura!! Que pasa, aun no te has ido? Que haces?

-Hinata…… Hinata……

-Que sucede, estas pálida

-Sasuke…… Sasuke esta herido, tuvo un accidente

-Que??!!! Y donde esta?

-Acaba de entrar a Emergencias

-Y que esperas? Ve, ve a ayudarlo, solo tú podrás hacerlo, lo sabes muy bien

-

Hizo caso a su amiga y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones, pero antes le dijo a Hinata.- llama por favor a su hermano y dile donde esta.- luego entro a la sala, ya todo estaba listo para comenzar la operación, tenia que salvarle la vida, sabia que en esa condición estaba entre la vida y la muerte, sin importarle que hubieran mas personas ahí con ella, decidió hablarle pero lo hizo cerca de su oído.

-

-

-Sasuke, se que no puedes oírme pero, prometo salvarte, no dejare que mueras, pero por favor ayúdame porque no podré sola, necesito tu ayuda

Segundos después de haberle dicho eso, vio como Sasuke despertaba y hacia un esfuerzo para moverse pero lo único que pudo hacer fue articulas las palabras siguientes

-Sa-Sakura……

-El paciente esta hablando Dra.

-Sa-Sakura……

-No te esfuerces Sasuke, voy a salvarte

-Sa-Sa-ku-ra…… per-perdo-name……- fue lo único que logro decir cuando la anestesia por fin hizo efecto, la pelirrosa lo escucho perfectamente, y no pudo contener sus lagrimas, Sasuke le había pedido perdon, definitivamente tenia que salvarlo.

-Dra.………. Dra. Tenemos que empezar la operación.- le dijo una enfermera sacándola de sus pensamientos

-eh… si… comencemos.-

-

-

La operación comenzó, Sakura tendría que hacerlo con mucho cuidado y muy concentrada ya que la vida de Sasuke estaba por un hilo……

-

-

* * *

-

_No se ustedes pero a mi me emociono mucho XD, les gradesco mucho por todos su review, como veran actualice rapido gracias a usredes, asi que...... bueno ahora no les pondre condicion, solo que entre mas reviews tenga, mas rapido actualizo, solo por si acaso, ya tengo el cap 18......... Espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_-_

_Quiero agradecer especialmete a:_

_-_

_**Eloísa:** gracias por tu review, espero que cada capitulo te guste mas, me alegro saber que te gusta mi fic  
**The Sky Cries Again:** gracias por seguir fielmente mi fic, y espero que este capi te emocione como a mi ^ ^  
**setsuna17:** muchas gracias, y te gusto este capi?  
**Gotiitaaxz:** que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, es un alivio ^ ^u, te agradezco por ser fiel a mi fic, verdad que este capi estuvo bueno?  
**Tsunade-hime94:** bueno aqui tienes el capitulo, espero te haya gustado mas que el anterior, gracias por tu comentario  
**deli(sxs):** espero tener siempre tu apoyo, gracias por el review, ojala y este capitulo tambien te guste ^ ^  
**ichigo_fuji:** bueno no te hice esperar, que te parecio el capi? verdad que se pone emocionante?  
**kurenai95:** muchas gracias por los alagos, y pues si creelo es mi primer fic, espero que este capi te guste mucho mas que el anterior  
**edison:** toda esa incognita, seran resueltan en fic ^ ^, ya veras como cada capitulo es mejor, porque este lo fue, cierto? muchas gracias por ser fiel a mi fic y dejarme sienpre un review, significa mucho para mi  
**HANNIA:** como son los padres verdad? nunca nos dejan hacer las cosas tranquilos XD jajaja! gracias por tu review  
**asukasoad:** la verdad crei que eran poquitos ^ ^u, pero veo que funciona, gracias comentar, cuidate  
**sakura93:** muchisimas gracias por tu anime, no te hice esperar, te gusto el capitulo?_

_-  
_

_Cuidense muuuuchooooo!!!! Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	18. Chapter 18

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo!!!_

_Se que se mueren por saber que pasa, pues bueno, basta de esperar, aqui esta para que lean el capitulo 18, nos leemos abajo!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 18**_

-

-

Su vida se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, nunca había estado en una situación así, mucho menos tener que operar a la persona mas querida, lo cual su nerviosismo aumentaba mas de lo normal, con el temor de perderlo definitivamente y estar con la culpa de ser la causante de su muerte sin haber hecho todo el esfuerzo para salvarlo. Sí, estaba poniendo todo su empeño, hasta las enfermeras se sorprendían de cómo dirigía la operación y como todo lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero para la pelirrosa mientras él no estuviera fuera de peligro, no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-

-

Llevaban dos horas en la operación, estaba muy complicado, ya que el hierro que tenia en su costado estaba muy profundo y cualquier mal movimiento podría ser muy arriesgado, en verdad que estaba muy nerviosa, no quería perderlo, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-

-

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, estaban muy preocupados algunos de sus amigos, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata quien les había explicado lo sucedido, estaban muy angustiados por no saber como estaba la vida de su amigo, a todo esto ellos aun no sabían de la existencia de Lenalee, la prometida de Sasuke, pero creo por el momento nadie quiere saber de ella. Comenzaron a escuchar una voz desesperada muy conocida desde la recepción.

-

-

-¡¡¡Srta. Por favor dígame como esta mi hermano!!! ¡¡Me han llamado urgente diciéndome que ha tenido un accidente y usted no tiene ni la mas pizca de delicadeza de decirme como esta!! ¡¡Lo único que dice es que no puede dar ningún tipo de información!!

-Lo siento, Sr. Pero en verdad no puedo decirle nada, porque aun no me han informado el estado del paciente, por favor cálmese!- La enfermera que estaba de recepcionista, trataba de contenerse ante los gritos del Uchiha, porque era para hacer llorar a cualquiera

-¡¡Como quiere que me calme, si no se nada de mi hermano!!- Realmente Itachi estaba desesperado por saber la salud de su "pequeño" hermano, jamás había tenido que preocuparse de esta manera, y ahora sentía que le daba un paro respiratorio por no saber nada o porque no le decían nada.

-Itachi

-

-

Al escuchar su nombre giro su rostro hacia donde lo llamaban, y vio a los amigos de Sasuke a quien solo a uno de ellos había tratado muy confiadamente.- Naruto!- se acerco al mencionado y con la misma insistencia que le había preguntado a la enfermera, le pregunto por su hermano.- ¡¡tu si debes saber como esta Sasuke!! ¡¡Dime que fue lo que paso!! ¿Esta bien?

-Antes que nada, voy a pedir que te calmes…- Lo llevo a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás-… Todos estamos muy preocupados por él, lo único que sabemos es que tuvo un accidente automovilístico y tiene varias fracturas...- el rubio notaba la expresión del moreno, era como si no creía las palabras dichas por el.-… Y lo mas critico es que…… tiene un hierro metido en su costado y ha perdido mucha sangre.- Naruto termino diciendo todo aquello con una voz apagada, le dolía demasiado saber la condición de su gran amigo.

-

-

Itachi aun no asimilaba todo eso, había quedado impactado, porque no se imagino que la situación fuera tan crítica, porque al momento que le informaron él estaba en medio de una reunión con los directores de las empresas asociadas en los diferentes países, pero a él eso no le importo, al escuchar la noticia, se levanto y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación a los presentes, era típico de él, además ellos no se sorprendieron, solo tenían curiosidad de cual había sido la emergencia.

-

-

Hinata quien se había alejado de ellos hace rato, regreso nuevamente para llamar a Itachi…

-

-

-Disculpa Itachi, conoces a alguien llamada Lenalee?

-Si, porque?

-Ha preguntado por ti

-Donde esta?

-Esta en la habitación 201, le tuvieron que dar un calmante para los nervios, estaba muy alterada

-En seguida vuelvo, cualquier cosa llámenme por favor.- les dijo a los presente, retirándose, dejando a los demás con Hinata.

-Hinata, quien es esa chica que mencionaste?- Le dijo un curioso Kakashi

-Lo único que sé es que venia con Sasuke, ella también estaba herida, aunque no era muy grave.- Lo dicho por la Hyuga, dejo en que pensar a los presentes

-

-

Lenalee, estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación, cuando ve que alguien entra y nota que es Itachi, cuando se acerco a ella lo abrazo muy fuerte esperando consuelo, hasta el momento sus padres o algún conocido no había llegado a verla, no quería que nadie se enterara, mucho menos su familia, así que le dijo a las enfermeras que no llamaran a nadie. Itachi no rechazo ni correspondió el abrazo, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para consolar, mucho menos a ella y no es que se llevaran bien o mal, simplemente no habían tenido una relación de cuñados, si no que nada mas de conocidos.

-

-

-Me imagino que tú sabes que fue lo que paso.- dijo de una manera neutra a la chica

-si.- deshaciendo el abrazo.- y todo fue mi culpa

-Explícate

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión en el auto

-Que me imagino que tú iniciaste

-Si……… y luego se descontrolo y fuimos a chocar con un carro del carril contrario, pero no pensé que llegaríamos a eso!!

-Mi hermano se esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, si algo le pasa, te juro! Que sufrirás las consecuencias!- no le grito, pero su voz fue fuerte, hasta el punto de hacerla temblar, se retiro de la habitación, regresando con los demás.

-

-

Tenían mucho tiempo esperando, solo veían a enfermeros entrar y salir y nadie les decía nada, sabían que Sakura lo estaba operando, lo cual los aliviaba un poco, porque sabían que ella no lo dejaría moría, porque la situación en la que estaba Sasuke, era de muerte……………..aun tenían esperanzas, pero tenían temor…………..

-

-

La labor de quitar el hierro comenzó, se puso aun más nerviosa, temía fallar, pero no podía detenerse…

-

-

-Dra. Tranquilícese, todo saldrá bien, recuerde que tiene que concentrarse, si esta nerviosa no podrá lograrlo.- le dijo la enfermera que esta frente a ella, notando el nerviosismo de la Haruno.

-……- Dio un gran suspiro y las palabras de la enfermera le tranquilizaron un poco, siguió con la operación, luego se dio cuenta que había perdido mucha sangre.

-El paciente necesita sangre, ha perdido mucha, por favor vayan y pregunten por el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha es el único que le puede dar sangre

-En seguida Dra.- una enfermera salio, en ese momento los que estaban en la sala se levantaron dispuestos a preguntar por el estado de Sasuke, pero antes que alguno hablara lo hizo ella.- quien es el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha?

-Soy yo!- dijo rápidamente y acercándose lo mas que pudo a la enfermera, a lo mejor le decía algo de su hermano.- Como esta mi hermano

-Por el momento solo puedo decirle que ha perdido mucha sangre y que necesitamos de la suya, ya que es el único compatible, según la doctora

-Por supuesto, tome toda la quiera.- y así Itachi fue llevado a un cuarto donde le sacarían sangre para su hermano.

-

-

Después de unos minutos, llego la enfermera al cuarto de operaciones, mientras que Sakura intentaba terminar de sacar el hiero del costado del pelinegro, en lo que lo hacia hablaba con Sasuke rogando que la escuchara.

-

-

-No te rindas! Eres muy fuerte Sasuke, no puedes permitir que algo como esto te derrumbe, tienes mucho por vivir…- en lo que hablaba escucho a una enfermera hablarle.

-Dra. Haruno! El pulso del paciente esta comenzando a debilitase!

-Sasuke, por favor, no mueras!! Tus amigos te esperan!.......

-Todos sus signos vitales se debilitan!!- dijo la misma enfermera

-… pronto vas a casarte! Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que cumplir!! vive por tu prometida!! Ella te esta esperando!!- dicho esto, termino de sacar el tubo y escucho el sonido de los aparatos conectados a Sasuke alterarse mucho.

-Ha llegado a su punto máximo!! No aguantara!! Le esta dando un paro cardiaco!!

-¡¡Hazlo por mi!! ¡¡Vive por mi, Sasuke!!- dicho esto el sonido de los aparatos alertados ceso a un único sonido, el sonido que demuestra que el paciente no tiene ningún signo de vida, en otras palabras, el paciente había muerto.

-Traigan el electro shock!! Trataremos de revivirlo!!- dijo una de las enfermeras.-……comencemos, uno, dos, tres……………………-nada.- uno, dos, tres,……………………………- ni un signo.- ultima vez, uno, dos, tres…………………………..-el paciente no reacciono.-……… Lo-Lo hemos perdido, Dra.

-

-

Eso no era cierto, Sasuke no había muerto, simplemente no lo creía, a lo mejor era un mal sueño del que quería despertar, pero el dolor en su corazón y la agonía que sentía, le hacían ver que no era un sueño, pero porque se fue de sus manos? Porque la vida no le permitió verlo antes que todo eso pasara? Quería otra oportunidad, necesitaba otra oportunidad, pero ahora que hacia? Lo perdió y había sido su culpa……… en estos momentos se olvido que era una doctora y grito a todo pulmón.

-

-

-¡¡¡NO MUERAS SASUKE!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES!!!- Sus gritos fueron escuchados en todo el salón, hasta llegar a los que estaban en la sala de espera.

-

-

Perfectamente, escucharon los gritos de Sakura y al instante dedujeron que Sasuke había fallecido, ellos tampoco podían creerlo han perdido a su amigo de la infancia y su hermano mayor en su expresión serena era el que menos quería creerlo, su pequeño hermano al que siempre le decía que tenia que madurar, al que siempre le ayudaba a salir de los problemas que se metía y a quien siempre le dio todo su apoyo, ahora le había fallado, no pudo ayudarlo, y por eso lo perdió…… perdió a su pequeño hermano……

-

-

-Doctora, tranquilícese ¡traigan un calmante!¡Rápido!

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!! ¡¡DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES SOLA!!

-

-

Naruto escucho los gritos desesperados de Sakura, le dolía el alma escucharla así, esto había sido un golpe bastante fuerte para ella, sabia que no se iba a reponer tan fácilmente y se preocupaba porque podía llegar al grado de volverse loca, él estaba conciente de eso, pero aun así no la dejaría sola, mucho menos en esta situación, si eso significaba dedicarse al cien por ciento a ella, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-

-

Sakura aun seguía descontrolada, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, hizo que el gran amor de su vida perdiera la vida, no pudo salvarlo, era una inútil, no se merecía llamar doctora, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y desesperación que no noto ningún cambio en el salón, hasta que una enfermera la llamo casi a gritos.

-

-

-¡¡Doctora!!¡el paciente!......¡¡Los signos vitales del pacientes, han regresado!!- decía muy emocionada la enfermera

-Que dices? Estas hablando en serio?- puso su vista llena de lagrimas en el aparato notando como todo el cuerpo del pelinegro regresaba, mas bien dicho, había vuelto a la vida.

-Tenemos que terminar la operación doctora.- le recordaron

-Si, es cierto, demonos prisa, traigan la sangre, terminaremos esto de una vez.- Al parecer Sakura se había recuperado totalmente, aunque el impacto fue fuerte, el saber que estaba vivo la hizo olvidar su angustia, aun lloraba, pero esta vez era de alegría, no sabia como, pero había ocurrido un milagro, donde Sasuke había regresado de la muerte.

-

-

Los que estaban en la sala de espera, aun no sabían la buena noticia, ellos si estaban desconsolados, se les vino muchos recuerdos de Sasuke, tanto buenos como malo y simplemente no podían creer que lo habían perdido, minutos después vieron como se habría la puerta donde estaba "el cuerpo de Sasuke", después vieron que una camilla salía con dos enfermeras junto con muchos cables, se acercaron para verlo pero luego detrás de ellas iba saliendo Sakura, quien a su vez se acerco a ellos, su rostro estaba serio

-

-

-Te escuchamos, Sakura, sabemos lo que le paso a Sasuke.- dijo su amiga Ino en una voz apagada.- Tu como estas?

-Lamento mucho haber……- Pero no dejaron que terminara de hablar, pensaron que ella se echaría la culpa, sabiendo que no era así

-No fue tu culpa.- Le dijo Naruto tratando de consolarla.- era algo que no estaba en tus manos, fueras tu u otra persona, iba a suceder lo mismo.- al igual que Ino su vos era apagada

-Agradezco mucho sus palabras de ánimo, pero creo que no es necesario, porque Sasuke esta vivo.- el rostro de todos fue de sorpresa, no creían lo que ella les decía, pensaban que talvez del dolor que sentía, ahora decía cosas como esas.- lamento haberlos asustado.- sabían que era un shock fuerte el que había recibido la pelirrosa, lo deducían por los gritos desesperados que había dado, por lo cual pensaban que ya estaba loca.

-Sakura, amiga, no te dejaremos sola, sabemos que aun no lo asimilas, pero……

-Que gracioso, piensan que estoy loca.- decía con gracia la ojijade.- por que no me creen? Acaso no creen que este vivo?- en eso se le acerco una enfermera

-Dra. Haruno, el paciente Uchiha ya fue ubicado en la habitación 207, todo esta en orden

-Gracias, Korina.- agradeció a la enfermera por la información, mientras, todos están boca abierta sin creer que el pelinegro estaba vivo.- Se los dije, no me lo pregunten como fue, porque ni yo misma lo se, solo puedo decir que fue un milagro de Dios.- Su alegría no podía ser mas notoria de la que era.

-Puedo pasar a verlo?- Dijo su hermano mayor

-Claro que puedes Itachi.- dicho esto, fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano

-buen trabajo Sakura.- Le dijo animosamente Kakashi

-Si, eso creo………-pero en ese instante se desmayo, antes de tocar el suelo Naruto logro tomarla, evitando su impacto.

-

-

Llevaron a Sakura a una habitación para que descansara, al parecer tanta presión la hicieron que colapsara y no era para menos, hacia mucho que tomo la decisión de hacer doble turno, sus amigos no estaban deacuerdo que lo hiciera, pero ella lo hizo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible su mente ocupada, tuvo una pequeña discusión con Naruto pero al final termino aceptando su decisión. También había tenido desorden alimenticio, decía que ya había comido, cuando en realidad no lo había hecho, por esa razón había comenzado a perder un poco de peso, nadie quería preguntarle nada, pues sabían la razón.

-

-

Pero esto ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, finalmente todo salio a flote, es como que a la larga solo deseara verlo bien, y así fue, aunque antes tuvo que pasar por un momento critico y angustioso.

-

-

Itachi entro a la habitación de Sasuke, lo vio conectado a unos cuantos aparatos, una enfermera que estaba cerca le dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro, esas palabras lo aliviaron tanto, pero también le dijo que por la anestesia es probable que no despierte hasta la madrugada, pero con solo saber que esta fuera de peligro era suficiente.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Mi propio fic me hizo lorar TT_TT, en serio, llore haciendo este capitulo, fue muy angustiante, me meti tanto que me sentia como Sakura gritandole a Sasuke, _-¡¡¡SASUKE!!! ¡¡DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES SOLA!!-... ^ ^u_. Bueno espero les haya gustado y como pueden ver actualice rapido, como les habia dicho dependiendo de los reviews asi es la actualizacion, y pues para el proximo capitulo sera igual, porque tambien ya lo tengo hecho ^ ^, asi que ya saben, espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo._

_-_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_-_

_**sakura--rose:** gracias por leerlo, espero te siga gustando ^ ^  
**Yume no Kaze:** y que tal este capitulo? verdad que estuvo bueno  
**Eloísa:** Gracias por seguirme con el fic, espero siempre tener tu apoyo  
**HANNIA:** Espero hayas tenido tiempo de leer este capi, como veras esta mas emocionante que el anterior, con respecto a Hinata y Naruto, aun no se si los hare pareja o no, ya vere.  
**lupita-chan:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ^ ^, si, a mi tambien me gusta Lenalee pero en D. Gray-Man, aqui no ¬_¬, aunque lo que no coincido con tigo es que a mi me gusta mas con Allen ^ ^u, gracias por tu comentario  
**Tsunade-hime94:** no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y dime te gusto este capi, a mi me emociono mucho XD  
**deli(sxs):** concuerdo con tigo, ademas sabiendo que si o si tiene que salvar al amor de su vida , gracias por comentar, espero tu opinion  
**asukasoad:** Hola, lamento no haberlo puesto ayer, pero se me difilcuto, espero puedas leerlo y que ojala te guste, gracias por tu review, espero me apoyes siempre  
**Sabaku no Suidori:** gracias por hacer el ezfuerzo de dejar un review en cada capi, ya me extrañaba no ver tus comentarios, espero que pronto te pongan el inter para que puedas leer mas comoda y relajada XD  
**kurenai95:** sobre si esta cerca el final? mmm...... no se, tal vez si, tal vez no, ni yo misma lo se ^ ^u, no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que aun faltan mas capitulo  
**Avigail-Natsumi:** gracias por tu animo, espero no defraudarte y tambien espero tener siempre tu apoyo en cada capitulo ^ ^  
**Gotiitaaxz:** bueno aquie el nuevo capi, espero te haya gustado XD, yo se que si!!  
**Mizuuu:** gracias por tu review, jajaja!! espero no hayan pensado que estabas loca ^ ^u, me alegra mucho saber que mi fic puede causar eso, y dime, como rewaccionaste con este capi, porque yo llore T.T  
_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho, los quiero!! Nos leemos en la proxima ^ ^!!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	19. Chapter 19

**ACLARACION**: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_Cap 19_**

-

-

-

Se acerco a la cama de su hermano, se veía tan tranquilo que cualquiera pensaría que era una persona tranquila o que es la persona más angelical que pudiera existir, pero la realidad era otra. Hasta el momento Itachi no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, ni cuando se entero de la noticia, ni cuando se supone había muerto, pero al estar frente a el y verlo fuera de peligro, con vida en la cama le dio una inmensa alegría y no pudo contender derramar unas lagrimas, claro no habiendo nadie presente, porque caso contrario no lo haría.

-

-

-Vaya susto que nos diste Sasuke, pensé que de verdad te había perdido……- hizo un suspiro profundo y luego acerco una silla a la cama de Sasuke y se sentó.-…… no se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido, a pesar que no demostramos nuestras emociones o sentimientos el uno al otro, créeme que tal vez me hubiera vuelto loco………… no, quizá solo te echaría de menos………- dio otro suspiro.-…… gracias al cielo estas bien.- se quedo unos minutos mas, sabia que sus amigos también querrían verlo y no quería hacerlos esperar mas

-

-

Tal y como pensó Itachi, todos estaban fuera de la habitación esperando a que saliera y así poder ellos entrar, lo cual no esperaron a que saliera y fueron hacia donde estaba Sasuke, cada uno le dijo cuan felices estaban por verlo fuera de peligro, sabían que él no podía oírlos, pero de igual manera decidieron hablar con él como si les estuviese escuchando. Aunque últimamente él se había alejado de todos, eso no quería decir que ellos lo iban a abandonar en estos momentos, al contrario le estaban demostrando que su amistad siempre perduraría a pesar del distanciamiento que había habido últimamente, porque desde niños, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura e Hinata, habían sido los mejores amigos, pero cuando fueron creciendo cada uno tomo su rumbo, pero unos se mantuvieron juntos, así que ahora iban a demostrar ese lazo de amistad que tenían, aunque por ahora solo estuvieran Ino, Naruto y Kakashi, ya que Hinata esta atendiendo a Sakura quien como recuerdan se desmayo.

-

-

-

………

-

-

-

Estaban en su despacho, tenia una camilla donde la habían acostado para que descansara, todos se asustaron al momento que la pelirrosa se desmayo, pero Hinata los tranquilizo diciéndoles que era normal después de todo lo que acababa de pasar, tanto Ino como Naruto quisieron acompañarla pero la Hyuga les dijo que ella se encargaría de todo, que mejor fueran con Sasuke, por tal razón se encontraba con ella en el despacho de la pelirrosa. Se limitaba a observarla y a pensar muchas cosas sobre ella…

-

-

_**Es increíble la energía que tienes, a pesar de todo tus desvelos y desordenes alimenticios, tuviste la fuerza y la capacidad de realizar una operación de tan alto riesgo……… te admiro Sakura…… pero a la misma vez no se si es envidia o celos lo que siento por ti, o llegando al extremo………… quizá sea odio……… porque tienes el amor de la persona mas importante para mi, y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que tu no te lo mereces………………………… no entiendo como puede seguir enamorado de ti, si tu……………**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Mientras Hinata estaba metida en sus pensamientos, la Haruno iba despertando, aun no se sentía bien, estaba algo mareada, pero se dio cuenta que alguien estaba con ella, al principio no pudo distinguir quien era, pero mediante iba recuperando bien el conocimiento fue notando que era Hinata la que estaba junto a ella.

-

-

-Hinata?

-Sakura! Despertaste, como te sientes?- Saliendo rápido de sus pensamientos

-Algo mareada, pero que fue lo que paso?

-Te desmayaste después de la operación, así que te trajimos aquí para que descansaras, has acumulado mucho estrés, así que lo necesitas.- Le dijo la dueña de ojos perla, tratando de que no se levantara.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Como esta? Debo verlo, tengo que saber como esta su recuperación.- Haciendo el ánimo de levantarse, pero su amiga se lo impidió

-Sasuke esta bien, además en estos momentos tiene visita, es mejor que te tranquilices y luego puedes ir a verlo.- Logrando que se volviera a acostar.

Luego de unos minutos de haber estado en silencio la pelirrosa dijo algo que llamo la atención de la Hyuga.- Hinata, porque no has seguido luchando por el amor de Naruto? Veo que no haces ningún animo por conquistarlo, acaso te estas dando por vencida? O ya no sientes nada por él?

-………- La chica no se puso nerviosa, mucho menos le avergonzó lo que le dijo, si no que simplemente le sorprendió por lo directa que había sido su amiga y no sabia que responderle, además le molesto mucho saber que ella era la causo de todo.-………claro que no, seria algo imposible olvidarme de él, es solo que me he dado cuenta que solo tiene ojos para una persona y que a mi solo puede verme como amiga.

-Como puedes estar segura de eso si no intentas nada……

-¡Porque esta enamorado de ti, Sakura! Por esa razón no lo intento ¡porque lo que siente por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa! ¡Porque aun que haga una y mil cosas, él siempre te mirara a ti y a nadie más!...por eso no puedo luchar contra ti.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, el cual Sakura pudo escuchar

-Hinata yo…-

-No importa lo que digas, no se puede hacer nada.- dicho esto se levanto y salio del despacho de Sakura

-

-

No podía creerlo, sin darse cuenta había lastimado a una de sus mejores amigas y todo por egoísta, porque aunque no correspondió los sentimientos a Naruto, tampoco lo rechazo lo cual hizo darle esperanza para estar a su lado y no permitir inconcientemente que alguien mas conquiste el corazón del rubio, se sentía la persona mas cruel que podía existir, dañando a dos de sus mejores amigos y ahora que podía hacer, no quería esperanzar a Naruto, pero tampoco quería retenerlo y privarlo de su felicidad, aunque él decía que su felicidad era ella, pero aun así no podía permitirlo y por otro lado el amor de su vida estaba pronto a casarse con una mujer que ella ni siquiera conocía, ahora la suerte, si podemos llamarlo así, ya no esta de su lado, es como si todo se pone en su contra.

-

-

Sakura comenzó a sentir un malestar en su estomago, no se sentía bien, tuvo que levantarse e ir corriendo al baño que estaba en su despacho fue cuando comenzó a vomitar, al parecer comenzaba a pasarle factura todo el desorden alimenticio que tenia, no es que no comiera, si no que nunca lo hacia en la hora que correspondía, y cuando lo hacia comía poco, en verdad que le pasaba a Sakura, acaso el alejamiento de Sasuke le había afectado mucho? Pero, que acaso no era ella la que quería que la dejara en paz? Entonces que es lo que en verdad quería, por lo visto aun no ha madurado, sigue siendo la misma mujer tonta de antes, que estaba haciendo mal? Acaso era mala persona? Era mala amiga?...... si, definitivamente lo era, todo estaba comenzando a cobrarle, creo que tiene que soportar el precio, después de todo ella se lo busco.

-

-

Pero después de estar analizando casi toda su vida, se recordó de una palabra que sin lugar a dudas, era lo único que quería escuchar desde hace mucho, aunque tuvo que ser en circunstancias muy malas, pero las escucho……… _Sakura, perdóname_………

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

Eran las tres de la madrugada, por mas que le habían dicho que durmiera o se fuera a descansar a su casa no lo hizo, es que, como iba a hacerlo si tenia que estar al lado de Sasuke, aunque su corazón ya tuviera dueño, según ella, iba a velar por él en estos momentos, no lo dejaría solo, fue a la habitación donde estaba reposando, abrió despacio la puerta y logro a ver a Itachi sentado el sofá durmiendo, se acerco a él y lo despertó.

-

-

-Seria bueno que fueras a tu casa a descansar, has estado aquí toda la noche cuidándolo, ahora es mi turno.- Le dijo la pelirrosa en forma tranquila

-Pero y tu, estas bien? Has descansado? Te noto un poco cansada.- La verdad es que Itachi había notado a Sakura muy diferente, pero no quería preguntarle ya que por alguna razón, ya sabia la respuesta.

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, además ya dormí un poco, así que podrás saber estoy muy bien.- dándole una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que le creyera lo que le dijo

-Esta bien te haré caso, lo dejo en tus manos, cualquier cosa, por favor llámame, es mas, cuando despierte, hazlo.- su expresión como siempre era serena y haciendo caso a la pelirrosa se fue a su casa a descansar, dejando completamente sola a Sakura con el moreno.

-

-

Lo observo completamente, se acerco a él, acaricio su rostro, tenía moretones por varios lugares, su boca no era la excepción, toco sus labios y se acerco para besarlo……… lo sintió, sus labios con los de él, estaban secos, pero aun así, sentía el calor que emanaba de él, era una sensación única. Como es posible que sea ella quien se este muriendo por él, por probar sus besos y sentir sus brazos, si se suponía que tendria que ser él quien desearía y rogaría por estar juntos, como lo había dicho, todo se volvía en su contra……… de todas maneras que mas da, lo importante de todo esto es que él ahora esta fuera de peligro…

-

-

Las labores del día comenzaban, los que terminaban turno, se iban y los que comenzaban turno, se preparan para todo lo que les espera, mientras en la habitación 207 la anestesia había terminado su efecto y el paciente quien había sido operado la noche anterior comenzaba a despertar…

-

-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, comenzó a observar el lugar detenidamente, pudo notar que estaba en un hospital y tratando de acordarse de que fue lo que sucedió hizo un pequeño movimiento pero sintió un dolor en el costado y rápidamente se recordó del accidente, también le dolía un poco la cabeza, escucho el murmullo de unas mujeres, al parecer eran enfermeras, se dio cuenta que ellas iban hacia su habitación, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, haciendo como que aun estaba dormido, no deseaba ver a nadie que no conociera, llegaron frente a su habitación y escucho lo que ellas decían antes de abrir l puerta.

-

-

-Escuchaste que en esta habitación esta un paciente sumamente atractivo?- le dijo una enfermera a la otra

-Si, lo escuche, además a que no adivinas quien es.-

-No, quien es?

-Es el ex novio de la Dra. Haruno

-Que!? En serio? Y como pudo dejar a semejante hombre

-No lo se, echemos un vistazo.- y así abrieron la puerta lentamente, pero al momento de abrirla notaron que alguien estaba dormido en el sofá.

-Mira, es la Dra.

-Pobre, quizá por fin logro hacer un descanso, ha estado trabajando 24 horas sin hacer una pauta.- Salieron y cerraron la puerta, pero se quedaron frente a la habitación

-Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que no se ha estado alimentando bien, eso es lo que dicen, ojala que después de todo no se vaya a enfermar.

-Pero ayer después de hacer la operación, dicen que se desmayo

-En serio? Pero pasando a otra cosa, viste lo apuesto que es

-Quien?

-Como quien, el paciente……- Se fueron alejando por el pasillo

-

-

Sasuke escucho claramente todo lo dicho por las enfermera, vaya! Si que eran chismosas, estaban enteradas de todo, por lo menos gracias a eso se entero de lo que sucedía con Sakura, levanto un poco la cabeza y noto que efectivamente ella estaba acostada en el sofá dormida, se preocupo mucho por el estado en el que ella podía estar, vio como la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar, cerro nuevamente los ojos para que no lo viera despierto.

-

-

Se fue levantando poco a poco, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, su turno había comenzado y no podía seguir descansando, así que se levanto rápidamente, le dio una rápida mirada a su pelinegro y se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue la voz del moreno que la detuvo.

-

-

-Lo mejor seria que sigas descansando, has trabajado mucho y tienes que reponer fuerzas.- su voz fue serena y tranquila

-Sasuke! Despertaste! Dime como te sientes?- Sakura se alegro mucho al ver que al fin su amado estaba despierto

-No evadas lo que te he dicho Sakura

-No estoy evadiendo tus palabras, es solo que en estos momentos es tu recuperación lo que más interesa.- se fue acercando al pelinegro

-Pero a mí quien más me interesa eres tú, y no quiero que te andes sobre esforzando

-…………-Le alegro mucho escuchar esas palabras, pero recordó rápidamente que Sasuke ya estaba comprometido.- Y como sabes que me estoy según tu sobre esforzando? Acabas de despertar, no creo que seas adivino

-Hace mucho que desperté, y escuche a unas enfermeras comentar sobre tus dobles turnos y tu falta de alimento, es mas, ahora que te veo has perdido peso, Sakura en verdad estas bien?

-Escucha Sasuke, no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago, tú ya vas a rehacer tu vida y no creo que tengas que estar pendiente de mí.- intento no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía decir eso.- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no tardara en venir, además era quien mas angustiada estaba por ti, me rogó para que te salvara.

-De quien hablas?

-De tu prometida Sasuke, si, ya tuve la dicha de conocerla, déjame decirte que es muy hermosa

-Sakura, déjame decirte que……

-Y sobre lo que me dijiste anoche……… te perdono Sasuke, era lo único que quería oír de tus labios hace mucho tiempo.- mientras Sakura le decía esto al pelinegro, tocaron la puerta.- Pase…

-…….-a la habitación fue entrando la prometida del Uchiha.- Sasuke, despertaste! Como te sientes?

-Bueno creo que los dejare solos, con permiso.-

-Espere doctora! Quería agradecerle por salvarle la vida a mi novio.- le tomo las manos en forma de gratitud

-……-observó como la tomo de las manor y luego miro a Sasuke.- no es necesario que me de las gracias, es mi deber, además no podía dejarlo morir, con permiso.- se soltó sin brusquedad y los dejo solos.

-Se veía algo triste la doctora, le pasara algo?.- Esperando alguna respuesta por parte del pelinegro

-……… sabes quien es ella?- Le pregunto a la chica sin hacer caso a su comentario

-No…

-Ella es Sakura.-Su voz de escucho de lo mas natural, pero Lenalee no podía creer lo que oía, eso era cierto? O solo quería tomarle el pelo?

-La doctora es tu ex novia??!!

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

Después de haber salido de la habitación, le llamo a Itachi informándole que su hermano había despertado, luego de la llamada se dirigió a su despacho, no quería aceptarlo pero si estaba muy cansada, aunque las horas que durmió en la habitación de Sasuke le ayudaron un poco, una vez llegado a su escritorio se sentó, relajándose y recordando todo lo sucedido, en eso escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

-

-

-Adelante!

-Como esta la doctora mas hermosa de este hospital?

-Vamos, no exageres Kakashi, y dime que te trae por aquí?

-Pues a parte de venir a verte y saludarte, quise traerte el desayuno.- puso en el escritorio una bolsa con un contenido dentro de ella

-No te hubieras molestado, muchas gracias!- Aunque la chica no tenia ánimos de comer nada.- déjala ahí, solo reviso estos papeles y después me como lo que me trajiste.- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no me iré hasta que te comas el último bocado, porque conociéndote, cuando me vaya, lo que harás será o botarlo o regalárselo a alguien, así que mejor no me arriesgo.- de igual manera se lo dijo con una sonrisa en lo que mostraba de su rostro.

-

-

La ojijade se resigno y decidió dejar los documentos a un lado y tomar los alimentos, estos constaban de una variedad de frutas cortadas en trozos, un yogurt dietético y un jugo natural de frutas, aunque no tenia deseos de comer tuvo que hacerlo porque conocía muy bien a Kakashi y cuando él decía algo siempre lo cumplía, como en este caso. Tal y como dijo el peligris se fue en el momento en que ella termino de comer.

-

-

-

……………

-

-

-

La situación se estaba empeorando y no quería nadie se diera cuenta, porque entonces iban a querer controlarla y no soportaría algo así, y menos sabiendo que Sasuke podría enterarse. Después de atender unos pacientes por virus insignificantes fue rápidamente al baño, el malestar que sintió muy temprano en la madrugada, le volvía a hacer estragos, nuevamente comenzó a vomitar, se estaba preocupando mucho, no pensó que se llegara a complicar sus faltas de comida, bueno, la verdad si, después de todo es doctora, solo que no le puso importancia.

-

-

La hora del almuerzo llego y arreglo sus cosas para salir a comer o por lo menos intentarlo, cuando salio al pasillo se encontró con Naruto quien acababa de llegar al hospital a visitar a Naruto.

-

-

-Sakura! Aun estas aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido almorzar

-No, a eso iba en estos momentos

-Entonces vamos juntos, así me aseguro que comerás algo.- Le dijo el rubio rodeándola con el brazo, a lo cual ella no tuvo mas que aceptar.

-

-

Lenalee estaba cerca de una maquina de jugos y antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke vio a la pareja marcharse muy melosamente, lo que hizo que pensara que ellos serian novios o algo por el estilo, cuando llego donde Sasuke le contó lo que vio.

-

-

-Parece que el nuevo novio de la doctora, tu ex novia es muy guapo, tiene cabello rubio por lo que pude ver

-Por que lo dices?- llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Los acabo de ver saliendo del hospital muy abrazados.- Lo dicho por la peliverde, hizo que en Sasuke entraran celos, no era necesario tratar de adivinar quien el era el supuesto novio de la chica, él ya lo sabia.

-

-

Su novia se fue a descansar un poco a su casa, había estado casi toda la mañana en el hospital junto con Sasuke, no quería dejarlo solo, cuando llego Itachi, solo salio por un momento para darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia. Cuando Lenalee se fue, el moreno estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, como era posible que Sakura estuviera saliendo con Naruto…………… un momento…… porque se ponía así, si él mismo le había aconsejado a ella salir con el rubio…… entonces no debería ponerse molesto, al contrario debería sentirse feliz porque pudo encontrar a alguien que la trataría mejor que él……… pero es que simplemente no podía aceptarlo, no podía…… no podía verla con otro.

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

Se había puesto insoportable, tenia un humor pésimo, cada enfermera que entraba, salía o enojada o llorando, era como atender a un niño malcriado y lo único que decía era…… _quiero ver a mi doctora_…… pero le respondían con…… _en estos momentos no esta_, _cálmese por favor_…… pero él insistía en verla. Mientras Sakura y Naruto regresaban de almorzar se encontraron con una enfermera que estaba en la puerta esperándola.

-

-

-Doctora que bueno que ha regresado, el paciente de la 207 solicita verla, le anticipo que esta de muy mal humor.- Le dijo la enfermera. Se fueron directo hacia la habitación y vieron como una enfermera salía llorando, lo que sorprendo mucho a la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, por fin apareces.

-Sasuke que esta pasando, porque tratas así a las enfermeras.- decía molesta la chica

-Solicite verte y nadie te llamaba.- trato de justificarse

-Pero no es razón ni motivo para tratar al personal de esa manera, además andaba en mi hora de almuerzo, no podía venir.- su expresión molesta no cambiaba

-Hey teme! Ya estas mejor por lo que veo!- Decía Naruto muy animado, entrando en la habitación para quitar el ambiente pesado

-Y tú que haces aquí.- a Naruto no quería ni verlo.

-Pues como tu buen amigo vengo a verte.- sin quitar su entusiasmo

-Es mejor que te quedes en tu casa, no necesito que vengas a verme

-Sasuke, porque tratas así a Naruto!!- A Sakura no le gusto para nada el tono que ocupo con el rubio

-Tranquila Sakura, en verdad esta de mal humor, mejor vengo otro día, talvez se le quita lo amargado.- No se ofendió, ni se sintió mal por lo que dijo Sasuke, sabia perfectamente el humor del que padecía el chico, así que no le tomo importancia.- Cuídate, vendré a verte mas tarde.- se despidió de Sakura dándole un abrazo, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro quien a su vez le daba rabia ver eso.

-Ahora me dirás la verdadera razón de lo que te pasa, porque no me trago ese cuento.- Le dijo poniéndose frente a su cama, cruzando los brazos.

-Que diablos hacías con él.- exigiendo la respuesta de la chica

-Perdon??

-Lo que oíste, porque estabas con Naruto.

-Porque es mi amigo y además no tengo que darte explicaciones de mis asuntos, te recuerdo Sasuke que vas a casarte y que ya no tienen ningún derecho sobre mi!- a todo esto Sakura había llegado a un lado de la cama acercándose mas al chico, y este aprovechando el acercamiento la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su rostro

-Pues déjame decirte que me vale poco mi compromiso y detesto verte tan cerca de Naruto, me da rabia y celos verlos tan unidos.- pocos centímetros los separaban a cada uno de sus rostros.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, porque Naruto y yo pasamos el mayor tiempo juntos.- Le dijo con voz firme, trato de soltarse del agarre pero era inútil, la tenia muy bien agarrada. No soporto la tentación de tenerla cerca así que la beso, al principio pareció un beso obligado, pero fue tornándose apasionado…… amoroso…… tierno…… el beso mas deseado desde su último encuentro……

-

-

En ese momento sin darse cuenta abrieron la puerta y la persona que entro no podía creer lo que veía, Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando!!

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando, lamento haberme demorado, se que ya tenia el capitulo listo pero no tuve la oportunidad ni el tiempo para subirlo, pero la larga espera ya termino, y espero que me digan como siempre que les parecio, y si, se que quieren matarme por haberlo dejado ahi! pero da mas emocion al fic, el capitulo 20 lo llevo a la mitad, asi que esta vez les pido un de paciencia ya que en ocaciones mi inspiracion se esfuma y cuesta trabajo recuperarla. Quiero contarles algo, se que tal vez no pueda interesarles pero quiero compartir esta pequeña alegria con ustedes, en esta semana que acaba de pasar el chico que me gusta me invito a salir y saben que? me beso!!!! aaahh!!! cada vez que me acuerdo me emociono, pero lastimosamente no lo he vuelto a ver u.u, pero no importa, ese beso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, asi que ya no los aburro con mi historia ^ ^u. Como siempre espero anciosa sus comentarios, deseo saber que tal les parecio el capitulo..._

_-_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_-_

_**Eloísa:** muchisimas gracias por tus alagos ^ ^, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo  
**kurenai95:** lamento haberte dado un susto, en serio ^ ^u, pero estoy feliz que te haya gustado  
**edison:** me alegra que sigas siempre mi fic y mucho mas por dejarme comentario, sobre tus preguntas creo que solo una de ellas se pudo respornder en este capitulo, no, no esta embarazada XD, a mi me encanta mucho ese Itachi sobreprotector con su hermano, bueno espero te guste este capi  
**lupita-chan:** no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anerior, espero que este no sea la excepcion  
**InuSuke (InuAkai):** gracias por tus alagos ^//^, me averguenzan, con respecto a Lenalee, no quiero hacerla muy amable, ni la niña buena, porque si no se me va a hacer muy dificil despues quitarla de la historia, tal y como lo hice con Kei, porque con él si me costo u.u, bueno gracias por seguir mi fic, espero siempre tus review  
**kaikiaku:** gracias! me alegro mucho que te gustara, yo tuve suerte que nadie estaba cerca porque si no hubieran pensado lo mismo que tu mamá ^ ^u,cuidate y espero te guste este cap. e igual espero siempre tus reviews  
**Yume no Kaze:** gracias por tu review, y el animo que me das, espero no desepcionarte con este capi.  
**Tsunade-hime94:** gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te gustara, a mi tambien me gusto mucho esa parte donde Sakura le dice a Sasuke que no la deje sola, sobre la reconsiliacion, creo que no falta mucho para eso, muy pronto los veremos juntos, no significa que se acerca el final.  
**conna:** gracias por tu comentario, espero tenerlo siempre en cada capitulo.  
**Mizuuu:** creo que a todos les cause un pequeño infarto con el capitulo anterior ^ ^u, lo siento, gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo  
**Gotiitaaxz:** creeme, si mato a Sasuke, hubiera sido yo la que le siguiera, porque todas ustedes no me lo perdonarian ^ ^u, la reconciliacion de SXS sera pronto, no te preocupes, gracias por tu review_

_-_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho, y recuerden que los quiero!!! Saluditos!!!_

_Nos leemos en el proximo cap!!!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_

_-_

_-_

_-_


	20. Chapter 20

ACLARACIOM: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!!! ^ ^u_

_Estan molestos conmigo? si, se que me demore muuuuchooo, pero la verdad no podia actualizar, primero todos estos dias anduve en las nubes XD... pero mi imaginacion no me acompaño, asi que no hubo chace de escribir, y lo peor de todo es que la caia fue rapida y dolio mucho, pero eso no evito que terminara este capi, bueno no quiero aburrirlos con mis cosas, mejor los dejo con el capi nuevo, espero de corazon no desepcionarlos con el capi, sin mas lo dejo leer..._

_-_

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 20**_

-

-

-

Paso por su consultorio y no estaba, pregunto en recepción y le dijeron que estaba en la habitación 207 atendiendo al paciente quien se había puesto muy irritante, decidió ir a buscarla donde se suponía debía estar "atendiendo" al Uchiha mal humorado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver el tipo de "atención" que la pelirrosa le estaba dando……

-

-

-Vaya! No pensé que así les quitabas el mal humor a los pacientes.- Decía en manera de burla.- A no ser que este sea un caso especial.- Decía con picardía

-Ino!!- Soltándose rápidamente del agarre de Sasuke.-... porque… no tocas la puerta antes de entrar.- Le reprocho la ojijade a la rubia, además de que su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ay! Perdon, pero nunca pensé que estuvieras atendiendo de esta a forma al "paciente", oh! Vamos, que tiene de malo ustedes se quieren no? Entonces que se los impide?

-Creo que este tema no viene al caso, Ino la próxima vez toca por favor, regresare mas tarde, con permiso.- Sakura salio como una bala, no dejo que la rubia alegara algo

-Pero que le pasa? Acaso estuvo mal verlos así?- No entendiendo nada de la situación.- Yo digo que si los dos se quieren y si han tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente porque no solo se juntan y ya

-Las cosas están algo complicadas.- Fue la rápida respuesta que le dio el Uchiha

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Que yo estoy comprometido y dentro de unas semanas me caso.- decía sin ninguna importancia.- Esa es la causa

-Como? Casarte? pero Sasuke, acaso no amas a Sakura? Porque vas a hacerle eso?

-Fue algo que planee en el momento de alejarme de su vida para no seguir mortificándola, y ahora es algo que tengo que cumplir como Uchiha.

-Es increíble, todo este tiempo Sakura se deprimió mucho cuando te alejaste definitivamente y ahora que estas cerca se topa con esta noticia, pobre.- el tono de la rubia se escuchaba con pena

-Te pido un favor Ino?

-Dime

-La cuidarías por mi? Se que no ha estado comiendo y ha trabajado el doble, ya que yo no puedo estar junto a ella, te pido que lo hagas tu.- su voz era triste

-Sasuke……

-

-

-

……………

-

-

-

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la operación de Sasuke, su hermano trataba de pasar el mayo tiempo posible junto a él, su prometida también lo hacia pero al ver que Itachi pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, iba cada vez que este no estaba presente, no le gustaba mucho la mirada de desagrado que le hacia, la intimidaba. Sakura evitaba lo más que podía llegar a la habitación del pelinegro, intentaba mandar a alguien más a chequearlo, para así no toparse con su mirada profunda, mucho menos verla a ella su prometida, siendo cariñosa con él, el rostro del Uchiha menor mostraba tristeza, todo el tiempo había algo que le fastidiaba.

-

-

Itachi noto ese cambio en Sasuke, y cada vez que él estaba ahí y Sakura llegaba a revisar al pelinegro menor, en ocasiones Lenalee también estaba, veía las pequeñas miradas que se hacían, dándose cuenta de cómo Sasuke seria infeliz al lado de una mujer que no quería y él no iba a permitir que después de la segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida, la pasara desdichado por cumplir un "mandato" de él mismo, así que hará lo que sea para que su hermano sea feliz. Cuando Sakura termino de hacer el chequeo respectivo y hubo salido, Itachi vio a su hermano como leyéndole la mente.

-

-

-Aun la amas cierto?-Dijo Itachi sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.- Me refiero a Sakura, he notado como la miras, como cambia tu rostro cuando ella entra a la habitación, y se que ella siente exactamente lo mismo que tu.

-……

-Escúchame Sasuke, si no quieres casarte, simplemente no lo hagas, no te voy a forzar a algo donde tu felicidad esta en juego.- La voz del Uchiha mayor era neutra

-Pero y el apoyo de su empresa? Acaso no la necesitamos?-Sasuke se escuchaba sorprendido por lo que su hermano le decía.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no necesitamos ese apoyo, tenemos a las grandes y mejores empresas con nosotros, una menos no nos afectaría en nada.

-……- Sasuke quedo pensativo ante lo dicho por su hermano, deseaba hacerlo pero no podía decirle nada a Lenalee, se notaba que ella había comenzado a quererlo y no quería dañar a nadie mas.- Pero no se merece que le haga tal daño

-Y Sakura se merece ese daño? Se merece seguir sufriendo por ti? Y además, tu te lo mereces?

-……-Nuevamente analizo la situación, su hermano tenia razón en todo

-Despreocúpate, yo me haré cargo de hablarlo con el padre de Lenalee, además fui yo quien arreglo lo de compromiso, tengo que hacerme cargo de ponerle fin.- Se levanto después de decir eso y salio de la habitación de Sasuke, pero antes de hacerlo completamente la voz del Uchiha menor lo detuvo…

-Porque haces todo esto? Sabes que yo no lo merezco.- Dijo tranquilamente

-Hmp!- Fue lo único que se escucho de Itachi, dejando a este desconcertado por la acción que su hermano pensaba hacer.

-

-

-

………….

-

-

-

Hinata se había alejado un poco de Sakura, la evitaba, procuraba no pasar por el mismo lugar que ella y entre menos la veía mejor, no sabia por que lo hacia, solo que cada vez que la veía se acordaba de Naruto, de cómo él no se fijaba en ella por estar enamorado de la pelirrosa, y eso le dolía mucho, era la razón por la que no quería verla. A Sakura le afectaba mucho el distanciamiento de la Hyuga, motivo por el cual ella también se estaba distanciando del rubio, no quería perder la amistad de Hinata, pero tampoco la de Naruto, esa era la que le dolía aun mas, porque su sentimiento era algo especial, el chico no entendía el porque Sakura siempre le ponía excusas para no verse o en otros casos cuando él ya estaba frente a ella para salir a algún lugar, le decía alguna mentira que él no se creía, pero no le insistía. En verdad que le afectaba mucho la distancia de Sakura.

-

-

Naruto siempre llegaba al hospital a visitar a Sasuke y a la misma vez tener la excusa de ver a Sakura aunque esta siempre lo evitaba, en ocasiones el rubio se topaba con Hinata, encuentros que a veces los llevaba a almorzar juntos, esto la pelirrosa no lo sabia, no sabia que ellos comenzaban a salir como amigos. En esas visitas al hospital se topo con ella…

-

-

-Hinata!! Como has estado?- Le dice el rubio alegremente

-Na-Naruto, estoy bi-bien, gracias por preguntar.- aun la ponía nerviosa su acercamiento.- Me imagino que vienes a ver a Sasuke, cierto?

-Eh, si, pero al parecer esta dormido y dime por casualidad no has visto a Sakura, es que últimamente no la he visto.- Le dijo sin saber lo que le afectaba a la Hyuga

-eh… no, no la he visto…- Su voz se escucho triste, Naruto lo noto

-Hinata a que horas termina tu turno

-Mi turno? Bueno, termina dentro de dos horas

-No te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa?

-A… mi… casa?- Hinata no podía creer lo que le decía el rubio.- Por supuesto que n-no

-Entonces es un hecho, te espero a la salida del hospital.- Naruto se despide con su inconfundible sonrisa

-

-

Mientras ellos dos estaban charlando, Sakura pudo verlos, al parecer dio resultado el distanciamiento que tenia ella con el rubio, por una parte le agrado, pero por otra se sintió triste, de alguna manera no se imaginaba ver a Naruto con Hinata, pero que mas podía hacer, permitir que ellos estén juntos y puedan ser felices, es lo único que podía hacer, ahora se daba cuenta que se quedaría como el perro sin las dos tortas……

-

-

…_**Es increíble como pasan las cosas, creo que ahora me quedare sin el cariño de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, pero tal vez es mejor así……**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

……….

-

-

-

Su amiga Ino la había descubierto un día de estos vomitando en su baño, se alarmo tanto que le reprocho a Sakura del porque no se había tratado o hecho algunos exámenes, pero esta le dijo que no era nada grave, que solo era el cansancio y el estrés, que ya se le pasaría, pero ella no se la trago, a lo que Sakura le hizo prometer que no se lo dijera a nadie, porque si no tendria conflictos con ella, Ino no hizo mas que aceptar, no quería tener problemas con su amiga, pero en cuanto tuviera algún oportunidad, seguro que se lo diría a alguien.

-

-

-Por favor Sakura, hazme caso y realízate unos exámenes.- Le decía su rubia amigo

-Ya te dije que es algo pasajero, no te preocupes

-Esta bien, no insistiré, pero ahora prométeme que descansaras y que mas adelante te harás un chequeo para estar mas seguras, deacuerdo?- Dijo su amiga esperanzada que aceptara

-……- Observo a Ino y supo que tenia que aceptar.- deacuerdo, lo haré.- dijo resignada.

-

-

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una banca del jardín trasero del hospital, era muy grande y hermoso, en ocasiones Sakura iba a despejarse en ese lugar y en esta oportunidad, Ino la acompaño para poder pasar un rato juntas ya que hace mucho que no lo hacían, mientras ellas dos hablaban alguien se les acerco por la espalda.

-

-

-Por fin te encuentro! Pensé que te estabas escondiendo de mí.- dijo una voz masculina

-Sasuke! Que haces aquí.-exclamo la rubia

-Recuerda que tus heridas aun no han sanado, pueden regañarte por estar aquí- decía la pelirrosa "regañando" al Uchiha

-Me siento perfectamente bien, además estoy arto de pasar encerrado en esa maldita habitación, a parte que las enfermeras que me mandas son bien tontas, no saben hacer bien su trabajo.- Decía fastidiado el moreno, sentándose al lado le la ojijade, poniéndole a vez nerviosa, Ino se percato e invento alguna excusa para dejarlos solos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo quede de reunirme con Naruto.- observo su reloj.- oh por dios! Ya es muy tarde.- fingiendo admiración.- Lamento mucho dejarlos solos, pero tengo que irme.- Ino se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ino espera!- Pero la nombrada ya se había ido.- Siempre hace lo mismo…….- Recordando que tenia al pelinegro cerca, lo observa -…… te llevare a tu habitación.- se levanta y lo toma de la mano para jalarlo, pero fue lo contrario, fue él quien la jalo, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, Sakura se sonrojo ante al acto del ojinegro.- …Sasuke que haces? Nos van a ver, además que no podemos hacer esto…- dijo la chica intentando vanamente soltarse del agarre.

-No me importa.- a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Pu-Puede venir tu novia y vernos…

-No me importa…

-Pero Sasu…….- No pudo terminas de hablar ya que el chico se posesiono de los labios de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera y dejara de querer soltarse.

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

Aunque Sakura siempre lo evitaba, él siempre la buscaba, quería por lo menos solo verla, con eso se conformaba, acaso aun tenia el mismo sentimiento hacía ella? No podrá ser feliz si no es con ella? Vaya, increíble llegar hasta ese punto, había decido salir como amigos con Hinata ya que tal vez así la conocía mejor y podría surgir algo, como le dijo Ino, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, solo sentía por ella nada mas que amistad, el día que la llevo a su casa pudo notarlo y esperaba que ella también porque no se perdonaría que la pobre Hinata sufriera por su culpa.

-

-

Pregunto si habían visto a Sakura, la respuesta que le habían dado era que la habían visto en el jardín del hospital, lo que lo condujo a ese lugar, estuvo buscando por todos lados, pero no la veía, hasta que por fin sus ojos lograron ver su cabellera inconfundible, pero lo que vio le partió el alma e hizo llenarse de rabia, no podía creerlo, estaba besando a Sasuke y lo pero aun, estaba sentada en las piernas de él…… _**pero que se cree ese maldito para seguirle haciendo daño a Sakura, él va a casarse y aun así juega con sus sentimientos?, no se lo permitiré, es mi mejor amigo pero no dejare que eso pase…**_ Se dirigió hacia la pareja y cuando estuvo cerca le arrebato de las manos de Sasuke a Sakura y le dirijo una mirada de enojo y rabia, la chica solamente se asusto por la actitud del rubio

-

-

-Pero que diablos te pasa dobe!!

-Mejor dime que diablos te para a ti!! Como te atreves a seguir molestando a Sakura de esta manera!! Vas a casarte y aun así juegas con sus sentimientos!!- Naruto no soporto la rabia si no fuera porque el Uchiha estaba en su estado lo hubiera golpeado sin decirle ni una sola palabra.- Te lo he dicho anteriormente, mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que la lastimes

-

-

Sakura solo observaba la escena, realmente quería mucho a Naruto era imposible no quererlo, sus ojos se posaron en él, y lo observaba de manera… como decirlo… enamorada?... no a lo mejor es de agradecimiento…… si, eso es posible, porque de la única persona que esta enamorada es de esa que la toma posesivamente. Sasuke observo a Sakura y no le gusta la mirada que le hacia a Naruto, se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a retirarse no sin antes decile algo a la pelirrosa…

-

-

-Te espero en la habitación.- Le ordeno a la chica, esta se quedo callada ante el pedido del pelinegro.

Quería que todo se acabara de una maldita vez! Acaso es mucho pedir! Solo quería ser feliz! Solo eso pedía, pero la vida era tan injusta que no se lo permitía, que podía hacer? Lo único que se le viene a la mente es poder serlo pero el precio seria la infelicidad de otros, tal vez así podría lograrlo, pero no, eso la haría sentir peor a ella, es posible que haya otra solución para ello, y si su felicidad se encontraba en otro lugar? Otro lugar muy diferente que donde vive, es lo mas seguro……

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

-Itachi que alegría tenerte por aquí, a que debo el honor de tu visita, toma asiento por favor.- Le dijo un señor de avanzada edad

-Como esta Sr. Lee, espero no molestarlo

-Como crees, tu nunca molestas, como veras estoy muy ansioso por la boda, falta muy poco, espero que tu hermano Sasuke se este recuperando pronto.

-Con respecto a la boda Sr. Lee, quiero romper el compromiso.- Itachi fue directo al grano, se escuchaba firme en su decisión

-Como dices? Hablas en serio? Pero cual es el motivo?- el padre de Lenalee no podía creer lo dicho por Itachi.

-Es simple, mi hermano no se siente a gusto con ella y no lo obligare a algo que no quiere, es todo lo que venia a decirle.- Se disponía a irse, pero en eso entra Lenalee a la casa.

-Hija! Que bueno que has regresado, creo que seria bueno que supieras que Itachi ha venido para decirme que cancela tu compromiso con su hermano

-Que!? No puedes hacer eso Itachi, yo quiero a tu hermano y quiero casarme con el!!- dijo alterada la peliverde

-Hija cálmate

-Tengo que irme, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hacer, con su permiso.- Sin importarle el comentario de Lenalee se dirigió a la salida, pero no contaba que la chica lo seguiría, cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, esta lo detuvo.

-Porque lo haces? quiero a Sasuke, no pienso renunciar a él.- Le dijo una decidida Lenalee

-Escúchame bien, y que se te grave en la cabeza, quiero que te alejes completamente de él.- Su voz se escuchaba muy molesta.- Te recuerdo que por tu culpa esta en el hospital, puedo hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste, pero si te alejas de él, haré como si no paso nada.- No dejo que dijera nada, solo se marcho dejándola asustada por el tono amenazante del Uchiha, en verdad hará caso a lo dicho por el pelinegro?......

-

-

-

………

-

-

-

-Tardaste mucho, estuviste con Naruto, cierto? Que hicieron.- Sasuke estaba realmente molesto

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme, vas a casarte.

-Sakura…… mi compromiso con Lenalee esta roto…-La expresión de la pelirrosa fue de asombro, estaba hablando en serio? Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.-…… así que…… soy libre de escoger lo que quiero……

-Y… que es lo quieres?…- Pregunto nerviosa sabiendo la respuesta

-A ti…- Se levanto de la cama donde estaba medio acostado, se fue acercando a ella, quien estaba alejada.-…Eres a la única que quiere mi corazón.- Se acerco completamente a ella, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la chica

-…Sasuke, las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas...- Intentaba alejarse de él, pero era inútil.-…yo… aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso…- Desvió su mirada al suelo

-Porque?

-Porque?... me preguntas porque? Sasuke, te portaste muy indiferente con migo, como quieres que lo olvide?- Sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir.- Tu actitud conmigo fue muy cruel, como puedes pensar que podemos estar juntos, si voy a estar con el temor de que volverás a hacerme lo mismo…

-Eso no pasara, Sakura… yo… en todo este tiempo…… entendí que no puedo vivir sin ti...- no tenia el valor de expresar sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitar volverla a perderla.- Se que me porte como un idiota, y no valore lo que tenia… no te valore… por favor…… perdóname…

-……- Las lagrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, en verdad era algo que aunque ya lo había escuchado en los momentos de angustia del pelinegro, quería oírlo de esta manera, que estuviera cuerdo, que sepa lo que esta diciendo, Sakura no dijo nada, que iba a decir, solo agacho su vista y lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran los sollozos de la pelirrosa, sin aviso alguno, sintió unos brazos rodearla, le encantaba tanto sentir su calor……

-Se que fue mi culpa, pero escúchame… olvidemos todo lo que paso, dejémoslo atrás…… dime, si tu y yo nos queremos tanto porque hacer a un lado nuestra felicidad? Esta en nuestras manos que lo nuestro viva o muera…- Mientras Sasuke decía todo esto, Sakura no decía nada, si no que cada vez su llanto se escuchaba mas, de alguna manera el pelinegro quería calmar su llanto, pero entre mas intentaba, ella se lo evitaba…

-………Tengo miedo.- Dijo entre el llanto.-…… Mucho miedo……

-Por favor, no tengas miedo…… has a un lado los malos recuerdos, no permitas que eso evite nuestra felicidad.- Por fin logro tener la mirada llorosa de la chica, como le dolía saber que era el causante de esas lagrimas, pero iba recompensar todo el daño que le hizo, se veía tan linda y tierna de esa manera, que nuevamente no pudo contenerse para besarla…… ella le correspondió, un beso lleno de amor por parte de ambos, el beso que demostraba el gran amor que se tenían…

-…- rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos, su mirada profunda siempre la hacia estremecer, pero le gustaba…

-Y bien, me perdonas?- La mira expectante para saber su respuesta

-……si, te perdono, Sasuke.- Dicho esto, al pelinegro no le importo que aun su herida no estaba sanada por completo y alzo a la chica casi haciendo que esta casi topara al techo.- Sasuke!!! Que haces!!... tu herida!!...- La bajo rápido antes que le comenzara a dar un sermón por lo acabado de hacer…

-Entonces…… volvemos a empezar?

-…… Claro, como resistirse a Sasuke Uchiha.- Le dijo alegre, con aun lágrimas en sus ojos

-

-

Será que aquí, comenzara una nueva y mejor relación?......

-

-

-

* * *

_Y bien? como siempre espero sus comentarios, se que Sasuke se ve un poco contrarictorio en referencia a sus decisiones, pero a ver diganme, quien entiende a los hombres XD, en serio necesito saber como salio este capitulo, realmente no estuve tan inspirada al escribirlo, me pasaron tantas cosas que bloqueron mi mente, asi que espero entiendan. Otra cosa, se que siempre acostumbro a responder a cada uno sus reviews, pero creo que esta vez no sera asi, espero puedan disculparme, se que para la proxima sera diferente. Quiero adelanntarles que estoy iniciando mi siguiente fic, a mi parecer esta interesante, pero lo subire hasta que tenga una buena cantidad de capitulos XD_

_-_

_Agradeciemientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**layla  
lupita-chan  
asukasoad  
Tsunade-hime94  
kurenai95  
edison  
The Sky Cries Again  
Eloísa  
kaikiaku  
Mizuuu  
itami-chan!!  
sakura uchiha**_

_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE TENDRE SIEMPRE SU APOYO!!_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	21. Chapter 21

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Antes que nada......... Mil disculpas!!! En serio lamento mucho haberme tardardo, pero como siempre, _

_se me fue toda la inspiracion, asi que espero que este capitulo les guste porque lo hice por partes, _

_nuevamente me disculppo por la demora, sin mas los dejo con la lectura_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap. 21**_

-

-

-

Por fin, el día que le dieran de alta había llegado, lo había estado esperando desde mucho, aunque por una parte le gustaba estar ahí pues podía ver a su amada pelirrosa todos los días y casi todo el día, pero le estresaba pasar encerrado en esa habitación sin gracia. Los dos habían pasado unos días esplendidos, llevaban una semana después de su reconciliación, Ino estaba realmente feliz por ellos ya que por fin podrán ser felices juntos, al igual Itachi noto un cambio en la actitud de Sasuke sabia que tenia mucho que ver con la relación que llevaba, eso le calmaba de gran manera. Y Naruto… pues ahora era él quien evitaba a Sakura lo mas que podía, la noticia no le agrado en nada, sabia que Sasuke en cualquier momento la haría sufrir, pero que podía hacer solo aceptar la decisión de su amada amiga, aunque aun no estaba listo para aceptar su relación nuevamente.

-

-

-Y… aun no has hablado con Naruto?

-No, siempre me evade cada vez que me acerco y cuando le llamo, cuelga la llamada, la verdad no lo culpo, creo que lo que menos quería era que regresara con tigo

-Tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, además ya es un adulto, tiene que ser fuerte ante cualquier cosa.- al Uchiha le molestaba que siempre tenían que hablar de él en cada platica que tuvieran, pero aun así no le decía a la pelirrosa.

-Pero él me ayuda tanto que me duele hacerlo a un lado.- Su voz se escucho triste

-No lo harás a un lado Sakura, solo le darás su espacio para aceptar la realidad, además lo importante ahora es disfrutar del uno al otro.- Se acerco a la chica para abrazarla por la cintura

-Creo que tienes razón, le daré espacio, ojala se le pase pronto.- Ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Mejor solicitare que me dejen otros días aquí en el hospital, así podré estar mas tiempo con tigo

-Sasuke, deja de decir tonterías, apresúrate que te están esperando en la entrada.- En eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, a lo que la pelirrosa solo se limito a decir un _pase_…

-Disculpe, esta habitación ya esta libre?- La persona que acababa de hablar parecía ser un doctor, pero ella no lo había visto nunca, será nuevo?

-Y usted es…?- Pregunto la Haruno teniendo curiosidad del hombre que acaba de interrumpir su privacidad

-Perdon, que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, soy el doctor Natsuo Takashuo, y con quien tengo el gusto?- Pregunto el doctor poniendo su mirada de interés en la pelirrosa, y también bajo la atenta mirada de rabia del Uchiha.

-eh… bueno, soy la doctora Sakura Haruno.- Se sonrojo un poco por la mirada que le hacia, la verdad era muy simpático, pero eso no significaba que era mejor que su novio.- Y el es Sasuke Uchiha mi……

-Es un gusto conocerla, he oído mucho de usted.- La interrumpió antes que dijera que Sasuke era su novio y por lo visto no le intereso en lo más minimo el otro "sujeto", pero el pelinegro lo noto, intentaba controlarse porque causarle problemas a su novia.

-En serio?- Mientras los dos hablaban, el pelinegro hizo un ruido con su garganta, haciendo entender a Sakura que aquello no le gustaba para nada.- eh… me va disculpar pero tengo que terminar de……

-Oh! Lo siento mucho, tiene razón, con permiso- Se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir se da la vuelta para decir algo.- Espero acepte mi invitación para tomar un café juntos

-ah…eh…bue-bueno, no se si…- La chica sabia perfectamente que el Uchiha quería reventarle la cara en ese mismo momento y con esto ultimo, definitivamente era hombre muerto.

-Solo será un café, nada mas, entre compañeros de trabajo.

-Bueno, creo que es-esta bien.- Sentía la mirada llena de rabia y celos del moreno

-Bueno nos vemos hasta entonces.- Se despidió, dejando solos a los chicos.

-Con causa mas justa me quedare más tiempo aquí.- Se notaba lo molesto que estaba

-De que hablas? No me digas que te has puesto celoso de ese doctor?

-Celoso? Hmp! Claro que no.- Como siempre no acepta sus emociones.- no te diste cuenta como te miraba, ah! Y olvídate que saldrás con el, no quiero verte cerca de ese sujeto.

-Me estas prohibiendo salir con mis compañeros de trabajo? Es increíble! Sabes que? apresúrate que afuera te están esperando, no quiero que este asunto se haga mas grande y terminar enojados.- La pelirrosa se estaba molestando por el comportamiento del chico.

-Pero antes.- La detuvo del brazo y con voz tranquila y suave le dijo.- Promete que no saldrás con él.- La miro directamente a los ojos

-……-Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación.- Deacuerdo, no lo haré, satisfecho?

-Mucho.- Le dio un corto beso de satisfacción

-

-

Salieron de la habitación con una maleta donde iban las pertenencias del Uchiha, se dirigieron a la salida, pero no se percataron que atrás de ellos estaba el doctor Natsuo quien estaba acompañado de una enfermera…

-

-

-mm… tengo curiosidad, quien es el chico que va al lado de la doctora Haruno?- Le pregunto a su acompañante.

-Ah! El es Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de la doctora, le acaban de dar de alta.

-Interesante.- Hablaba mas que todo para si mismo_.- No será fácil separarlos, creo que tendré que cobrarte el doble_……

-

-

-

:::::::::::::

-

-

-

Hinata se dio cuenta que definitivamente el rubio no se iba a fijar en ella, que nada mas la podía ver como amiga y al final termino aceptando que ellos solo iban a ser amigos. Hace unos dos días atrás había llegado a la ciudad un viejo amigo de Hinata, la verdad antes de "enamorarse" de Naruto ella ya había experimentado un pequeño amor de niños, sí, su amor de infancia había regresado y ahora se había puesto mucho mas atractivo que cuando era tan solo un niño, ella nunca pensó que al verlo nuevamente ese amor de niños ahora se convirtiera en algo mas…

-

-

-Disculpe srta., aquí trabaja Hinata Hyuga?- Pregunto el joven, dudando que la podría encontrar ahí, solo había escuchado que ella trabajaba en un hospital, pero fue la única información que le dieron, había preguntado en casi todos los hospitales de la ciudad, pero no la había encontrado, hasta que llego al hospital central…

-……-La enfermera dudaba en darle dicha información a un total extraño, el chico entendió la expresión de la mujer e intento explicarle

-No se preocupe soy un viejo amigo de ella.- Le ofreció una agradable sonrisa, que le inspiro confianza a la enfermera

-Hinata Hyuga si trabaja aquí, pero en estos momentos esta en una operación

-No sabe cuanto va a tardar?

-Pues no creo que le falte mucho, si gusta puede esperarla ahí.- Le señalo la sala donde se ponían a esperar las personas a sus parientes que estaban en alguna clase de cirugía u operación

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.- Nuevamente le dio otra sonrisa y fue a sentarse a unos de los asientos que la enfermera le había señalado, estaba nervioso por verla, la ultima vez que la vio fue hace…… quince años!...... si que habrá cambiado mucho, a pesar que su amor fue de niños, él aun siente algo especial por ella y al fin se había decidido buscarla y pues quien sabe tal vez volver a revivir el amor de sus infancia.

-

-

Llevaba media hora esperándola, no se le cruzo por la cabeza irse, solo verla lo más pronto posible, mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos, escucho la voz más hermosa y angelical que podía haber escuchado, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando ella lo llamaba…

-

-

-Kiba, Eres tu? En verdad eres tu?- No podía creer que él, después de tantos años, el este ahí

-

-

El mencionado giro su rostro para toparse con la mirada de ojiperla.- Hinata…- Se levanto de la silla y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, ella no lo dudo e hizo lo mismo, muchas emociones llegaron, la hicieron recordar viejos y lindos momentos, al parecer la vida les da una nueva oportunidad…

-

-

-

:::::::::

-

-

-

-Escúchame Naruto, tienes que entender que esa es la realidad, no puedes hacer nada, mucho menos tomar esta actitud tan tonta.-

-No es una actitud tonta, es nada más que no quiero verlos.

-Estas huyendo nuevamente, cierto?.- Dijo su acompañante dando en el clavo

-No es cierto.

-Es exactamente lo que hiciste años atrás, los evitabas lo más que podías, más a ella, y luego tomaste la decisión de irte del país, estas huyendo Naruto!

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, que quieres Ino, que sufra cada vez que los vea juntos! Eso es lo que quieres!?- Estaba alterado, le afectaba mucho ver a Sakura y Naruto juntos

-No es eso, solo quiero que veas la realidad y la aceptes de una vez por todas, además Sakura no es la única mujer, hay muchas que pueden merecer tu amor, Naruto solo quiero que seas feliz.- La rubia no quería verlo sufrir, era su amigo después de todo, aunque algo loco, pero su amigo.- Ya lo tengo! Le diré a Sai que mañana vayamos a la playa, que lleve a una amiga y así tú nos acompañas

-Que? Con una amiga de Sai, ni loco pienso ir con una amiga del cara de gay

-Oye!... esta bien, el que Sai se vea algo raro, no quiere decir que lo sea y además no significa que sus amigos o amigas lo sean, veras que no te arrepentirás, por favor acepta.- Le hizo una cara de suplica

-esta bien, pero nada mas iré porque tu me lo pides, no por la supuesta amiga de tu novio raro.- al final termino aceptando.

-

-

El día se llego, todo estaba ya listo para partir, comida, ropa para bañarse, en fin todo lo necesario, pero Sai y su amiga aun no llegaban, y los rubios comenzaban a impacientase.

-

-

-Porque demora tanto tu novio?-

-Quizá haya tenido algún contratiempo, solo ten paciencia

-A mi se me hace que te esta poniendo los cuernos con su amiguita

-Naruto deja de decir tonterías!! No es gracioso…

-De acuerdo lo siento!....... Creo que ahí vienen

-

-

Un auto negro ultimo modelo iba apareciendo frente a ellos, primero se bajo un chico pelinegro, piel pálida y muy atractivo, luego fue a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle a su acompañante, Naruto no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a la camioneta que llevarían en su viaje para acomodar las ultimas cosas, Ino fue directo a saludar a su novio quien se disculpo por la tardanza.

-

-

-Porque tardaron?- Le dijo la rubia entre el abrazo

-Discúlpame Ino, pero había un pequeño accidente en el camino, lo que hizo que no pudiéramos avanzar rápido

-Esta bien, descuida, y bien, quien es tu amiga?

-Ah!... ella es Sakyno Himura, es una vecina que conozco desde hace unos meses.- La chica era muy atractiva, piel blanca bronceada, ojos café, cabello del color de sus ojos, estatura y cuerpo normal y su figura era…… excepcional…- Sakino, ella es mi novia Ino

-Encantada de conocerte Ino, no sabes como me habla Sai de ti, si que lo traes como loco.- Comento la chica para tomar ambiente con la rubia

-En serio? Mmm…… se me hace que nos llevaremos muy bien Sakyno

-Y donde esta mi acompañante?-Buscando con la mirada una cabellera rubia, ya que Sai le había descrito como era el hiperactivo Naruto

-Ah! Naruto, donde esta este chico.- Comenzó a buscarlo.- Naruto! ven acá

-Que sucede Ino? Porque gritas tanto.- Dijo el chico acercándose

-Mira, ella es Sakyno Himura, es la vecina de Sai

-Es un gusto por fin conocerte Naruto, me han dicho infinidad de cosas tuyas

-………- El rubio se había quedado embobado con la figura que estaba frente a el, no pensó que una amiga del tonto novio de Ino, fuera una hermosura como ella

-Naruto, estas bien, porque no dices nada?- Sakyno comenzó a preocuparse porque Naruto no reaccionaba, pero Ino rápidamente lo soluciono, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye!! Eso duele.-Se quejo el ojiazul

-Tenia que hacerlo, no reaccionabas.- Se excuso la rubia

-Disculpa Sakyno, la verdad es que soy yo quien tiene el mayor de los gustos por conocerte.- Estaba encantado de ver a la chica

-Bueno creo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, démonos prisa y vamos.- Hablo el pelinegro

-Y dime quien tiene la culpa de salir tarde.-Se quejo el rubio

-

-

Sin más contratiempos, partieron a su lugar de diversión, en el trayecto cada uno iba teniendo su plática, Ino con Sai, hablaba de cosas triviales, mientras que Naruto y Sakino se preguntaban cosas para conocerse mejor, al rubio le encantaba charlar con su acompañante, será que esta es una nueva oportunidad para Naruto?

-

-

Llegaron a la playa, se instalaron y comenzaron a tener un ambiente agradable entre ellos, en verdad cada uno lo estaba disfrutando… pero… Naruto no contaba con algo que estaba a punto de suceder…… o más bien dicho, no contaba con que llegaran _ellos_…

-

-

-Ino, Sai!!- Se escucho la vos más inconfundible que podía haber escuchado. _Un momento! Esa vos es de…_

-Sakura!!! Por aquí! Tardaron mucho que paso?

-Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí.- Dando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su acompañante permanecía serio, luego su vista se desvió a su inconfundible amigo quien solo le daba la espalda.- …Naruto?.- El Uchiha al escuchar ese nombre puso mas atención.- Como estas?...- El momento se había puesto tenso e incomodo para los presentes mas que todo para Ino y Sasuke quienes ya estaban enterados de la situación, mientras que el rubio solo se limito a estar de espalda sin responderle…

-Sakura, Sasuke, no quieren algo de tomar? O si lo prefieren mejor algo de comer, vengan siéntense por acá.-

-

-

Los mencionados hicieron caso a Ino y se pusieron cómodos, pero la pelirrosa no podía creer que Naruto la ignorara. Pasaron un rato charlando de muchas cosas, pero Sakura se sentía triste por el distanciamiento del rubio.

-

-

-Oye Ino, quien es la chica que esta con Naruto, hacer ratos que los veo juntos y muy… como decirlo… confianzudos?

-Ah! Ella es Sakyno, es vecina de Sai, la invitamos para que acompañara a Naruto… que? Estas celosa?.- ese comentario lo hizo sola para la pelirrosa, ya que estaba segura que si el pelinegro escuchaba, se armaría una grande

-Co-Como crees? Claro que no, es solo que es raro ver a Naruto así tan confianzudo con una mujer.- Las palabras de Ino la pusieron muy nerviosa

-Oye tienes a Sasuke así que no debes de ponerte así por Naruto, que? Quieres que Naruto siga sufriendo por ti?

-No, no es eso, es solo que……

-Entiendo Sakura, pero acostúmbrate.- Al terminar de decir esas palabras, volvió a la posición cómoda que tenia y se acomodo sus gafas oscuras para el sol y Sakura mientras observaba a Naruto quien ponía crema bronceadora a la chica hermosa que lo acompañaba.

-Estoy aquí, sabes? No se porque miras tanto a Naruto.- Escucho la voz celosa de su novio

-…… No lo estoy viendo a él.-Intentaba mentir

-Entonces estas viendo al sujeto que esta atrás de él, con mas razón me molesta.- Sabiendo que la chica mentía.

-…….

-Se a quien miras, y si tanto deseas hablar con el, porque no lo haces, creo que es bueno que arreglen esto de una vez por todas.- No le parecía esa idea, pero tenia que de alguna manera apoyarla.

-Estas seguro?... aunque no se si sea buena idea……

-Que bueno verte por aquí Sakura!- Sasuke al ver quien era esa persona, se molesto aun mas de lo que estaba, como es posible que de todos los lugares tenia que estar aquí también

-Doctor Natsuo? Que hace aquí.- La chica se paro para saludarlo, pero el doctor aprovechó la situación y la abrazo, a lo que Sasuke se paro de golpe y la jalo hacia él

-No te atrevas nuevamente a hacer eso.- La mirada de Sasuke era como un demonio enfurecido.- Porque para la próxima no respondo

-Sasuke tranquilízate, no es para tanto.- Intentaba calmarlo, ya que sabia muy bien de lo que era capa el Uchiha.

-Esta bien, lo siento, no volvera a suceder.- Le dijo al pelinegro.- Discúlpame Sakura por mi atrevimiento.

-Descuide doctor

-Solo dime Natsuo, bueno cualquier cosa estaré por esas cabañas, deacuerdo.- A lo que la chica solo asintió

-No creo que sea necesario.- El doctor se fue satisfecho por lo que había provocado, dejando aun Sasuke molesto.-Porque siempre eres amable con esos tipos, sabes? No me gusta

-No me digas que otra vez estas celoso? Vaya hace mucho que no veo esa parte tuya.- dijo entre risitas

-No estoy celoso, deja de imaginarte cosas, es solo que…-No tenia palabras para justificarse

-Admítelo, estas celoso

-………- jalo a la pelirrosa, sus rostros estaban a centímetros.- Lo estoy, pero es por tu culpa.- después de admitir sus celos la beso apasionadamente, bajo la mirada del doctor y por supuesto de Naruto, quien decidió ir a otro lado con Sakyno.

-

-

-

:::::::::::::

-

-

-

En el otro lado de la playa se encontraba el doctor Natsuo junto a unos compañeros

-

-

-Te ha gustado mucho la doctora Haruno, cierto?- Le dijo un compañero

-Es muy linda, mejor de lo que me la describieron.- Dijo observando donde se encontraba la chica, en eso suena su celular y lo contesta.- Si, diga?

-_Y como vamos con el plan?-_ decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono

-Aun no hay avances, pero estoy seguro que no tardaran en separarse

-_Cuento con tigo_

-Te saldrá caro

_-Ya te dije que no importa, siempre y cuando ellos estén separados_

-Eso tenlo por seguro

-_Infórmame de todo_.- Fue lo último que se escucho antes que cortara la llamada

-Esto estará emocionante y lo mejor de todo es que me esta gustando

-

-

Al parecer la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura iba a tener inconvenientes, pero ellos aun no sabían de lo que estaba por venir, Sakura lo único que le importaba era arreglar las cosas con Naruto, situación que no la veía facil…

-

-

-

* * *

_Se que salio corto, pero como les dije, mi imaginacion e inspiracion no me estan aydando mucho, asi que espero no sean tan duros conmigo, por el capi, como siempre deseo saber que piensan, y les agradezcon enormente por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, y pues por los que me dejan reviews de igual manera muchas gracias. Como podran ver comienza a formarze un obstaculo entre la relacion de Sakura y Sasuke, podran separarlos? y quenes o quien desea separarlos?_

_-_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_-_

_**ichigo fuji:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero tenerlo siempre  
**tsuki-airen:** me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, ojala que este tambien te guste mucho  
**sakura uchiha:** y este capi tambien te gusto? ojala que si ^ ^, gracias por tu comentario  
**Tsunade-hime94:** Muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo, espero no defraudarte con el fic, y ojala te guste cada vez mas, espero como siempre tu review de este capi  
**rose-Haruno:** Lameto mucho haberte hecho esperar, se que quieres matarme, pero aqui esta la conti, espero te guste  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Te agradezco tu review, y me alegra mucho que te guste y este capi te gusto?  
**layla:** gracias por tu apoyo, espero tenerlo siempre, cuidate ^ ^  
**kaikiaku:** me gusto mucho tu comentario jaja! hacer que Lenalee se suicide, no es mala idea XD, pero ya veremos, gracias por comentar  
**lili:** en serio gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te guste mi fic, ojala tenga siempre tu apoyo  
**Itami-chan!!:** Sobre si esta o no embarazada, pues... haber que pasa ^ ^, gracias por tu comentario, lo espero siempre  
**kurenai95:** gracias por comentar, sabes? me gusto mucho de "sasukito-sexy-ahora buenito-kun" se oye muy bien, me encanta jaja!, bueno espero que tambien este te guste, cuidate  
**lupita-chan:** Me alegra mucho saber que tengo siempre tu apoyo, y mas que te guste mucho mi fic  
**rose-Haruno:** Se que te hice esperar, lo lamento, pero espero te guste este capi ^ ^  
**Mizuuu:** gracias! espero te guste mucho este capi, y tambien ojala tenga tu apoyo en cada capi  
_

_-_

_-_

_Gracias por leer! Cuidense mucho, nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_


	22. Chapter 22

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

-

_Hola!!! me extrañaron? yo se que si!!_

_Me disculpo por la demora, pero sinceramente a parte de tener pereza para escribir, no se que me pasa ultimamente, porque mi inspiracion no da de una sola vez, si no que solo por partes, y como no queria hacerlos esperar mas, este capi me salio corto, pero creo que algo es algo ^ ^u_

_No los aburro mas y les dejo con la lectura del capi 22, que lo disfruten!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap. 22**_

-

-

-

La estadía en la playa había sido muy agradable y placentera para todos, pero al rubio le incomodaba mucho ver a Sakura y Sasuke tan cerca y melosos, por eso trataba de estar mas cerca de Sakyno para no verlos y distraerse, pero la chica noto esto.

-

-

-Naruto, se que aun no te conozco lo suficiente pero creo que lo que he visto es suficiente para saber que no te gusta verlos juntos, o me equivoco?- No obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio.-… escucha, se que tal vez ya te han dicho, pero deberías de dejar pensar en ella y verla de esa manera, si en verdad ella es feliz, tu debes de serlo por ella, porque de lo contrario estas actuando egoístamente y pensándolo bien, eres tu quien la hace sufrir en estos momentos, acaso eso te gusta?

-…No-No me había puesto a pensar en eso, mi intención no es dañarla, al contrario deseo hacerla feliz

-Entonces, que crees que estas haciendo? No la veo feliz contigo

-………

-Naruto, eres muy apuesto, y cualquier mujer se fijaría en ti, a parte de eso, tienes unos sentimientos muy lindos, harías feliz a cualquiera, eso no lo dudo, pero da la oportunidad a alguien mas.- Cada palabra dicha por Sakyno, se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, nunca pensó que ella le diría todas esas cosas, en verdad es una gran chica.

-

-

Después de tanto pensarlo se decidió por hablar con él, aunque sabia que iba a ser difícil, pero lo intentaría. El estaba en la orilla de la playa solo pensando en todo lo dicho por Sakyno, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, la pelirrosa llego donde el estaba

-

-

-Naruto…..-Menciono su nombre con temor a que la ignorara, pero el mencionado se giro para verla

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo.- Ella no contaba con que fuera el quien dijera eso, pero eso le ayudaba a saber que tal vez las cosas terminarían bien

-Dime Naruto

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que no te cambiaria por nada del mundo y que lo principal que deseo es que seas feliz y si lo eres junto al teme, pues, no tengo mas que aceptar aunque ese idiota no te merezca, pero ahora será todo diferente, estaré pendiente que no haga sufrir, porque el mínimo rose de daño que te haga se las vera conmigo…..-Al decir todo esto nota que la chica derramo unas gotas de lagrimas y pensó que había dicho algo malo.-… Sakura, que te sucede, porque lloras?

-…… Es que, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso…… me tenia tan angustiada pensar que estabas molesto y peor aun…… que tal vez te fueras nuevamente a otro lugar…

-……- La abrazo fuertemente y se maldijo a si mismo por haber provocado tal angustia en ella y pensar que el dijo que nunca la haría sufrir, vaya! Otro mentiroso igual que los demás.- Perdóname Sakura, por favor perdóname

-No te preocupes, como no voy a perdonar a mi mejor amigo.-Termino diciendo con una alegría en su rostro

-

-

-

//////

-

-

-

-Tranquilo Sasuke, vas a hacer un hoyo en la arena…… no crees que exageras un poco?- Decía Ino a ver como el Uchiha estaba impaciente porque su pelirrosa se demoraba tanto con el rubio

-hmp!

-Eres un caso…-Dijo resignada la rubia, quien al instante noto que tanto Naruto como Sakura, se acercaban muy felices.- Mira, ahí vienen! Al parecer arreglaron el problema vienen muy sonrientes……….y bien?- dijo refiriéndose a los recién llegados.- esta todo en orden?

-Descuida Ino, ya esta todo claro.- dijo la pelirrosa

-¡Por fin! Ya era hora, ustedes dos no podían seguir así!

-Sasuke.- Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al Uchiha.- Lamento mi comportamiento, espero no hayan resentimientos.- Dijo extendiendo su mano, el pelinegro observo la mano extendida y después de unos segundos, dirigió su vista al chico

-Hmp!- Toma su mano y lo abraza, bajo la sorprendente mirada de las dos chicas presentes, además después de todo era su mejor amigo, porque no iba a hacerlo?

-

-

Después de haber arreglado el inconveniente, siguieron disfrutando de la playa y de la compañía de todos, Naruto cada vez tomaba más confianza con Sakyno al igual que ella y por una parte Sakura estaba feliz por ello. Mientras que desde lo lejos eran observados, mas bien dicho La pelirrosa era observada por Natsuo, quería estar al tanto de todo no quería perderse ningún detalle, y así poder tener coartadas para romper esa relación.

-

-

-Frentona, se me había olvidado preguntarte porque andas esa camisa sobre tu traje de baños, normalmente a ti te encanta lucir los trajes y mucho más mostrar tu figura, no me digas que Sasuke te ha prohibido mostrarlo, eso es ridículo

-Cálmate Ino, claro que Sasuke no me ha prohibido nada, es solo que…-Dudo un momento bendecírselo, pero de todas maneras tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad, tal y como lo hizo con su supuesta enfermedad.-… he engordado un poco.- esto lo dijo en voz baja.

-Estas bromeando cierto? Como que has engordado si casi no comes, eso es ridículo Sakura

-Lo se, a mi también me cuesta creerlo, pero es la verdad

-Por esa razón te dije te hicieras un chequeo medico, imagínate y es algo grave.-Comenzó a regañarla la rubia

-Como crees, además soy medico y estoy segura que no es nada grave.- Intento tranquilizar

-allá tu Sakura, pero insisto aunque seas medico necesitas hacerte exámenes

-Esta bien, me los haré mañana, de acuerdo?-

-Ahora si estoy mas tranquila… y donde esta Sasuke, no lo he visto

-Fue con Naruto y Sai por unas cervezas, porque las que teníamos ya se acabaron.-

-Como? Se terminaron? Pero si trajimos muchas.-Dijo sorprenda la rubia

-eh… bueno… es que… se me apetecían unas… y creo que…

-Increíble Sakura, como pudiste tomar tanto

-Lo siento es que no pude evitarlo…-Mientras las dos chicas discutían alguien las interrumpió

-Etto… disculpen… lamento molestarlas pero quiero ir a bañarme, me acompañan?- dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-Yo paso, no me gusta el agua salada.- Dijo Ino en tono tranquilo y volviendo a acomodarse en su silla.- Pero creo que Sakura estará encantada de acompañarte

-Me acompañas Sakura?

-Claro, porque no

-

-

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la playa dispuestas a bañarse, pero mientras caminaban y se adentraban al agua, la pelirrosa tuvo un pequeño mareo que por poco y se cae, Sakyno se percato de esto

-

-

-Sakura estas bien? Si lo deseas mejor regresamos.- La tomo de los hombros

-No… estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Continuaron el camino y el nivel del agua ya les llegaba por las caderas, Sakyno iba un poco adelante de Sakura, por lo que no noto el estado de ella, los mareos de Sakura siguieron hasta que por fin lograron dominarla y la chica se desmayo en medio del agua, no sin antes de que la castaña volvía su mirada hacia ella y logro tenerla antes que cayera completamente al agua.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura que tienes!¡¡AYUDENME!! ¡Sakura despierta!... ¡NARUTO!- Sakyno estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer

-

-

Los chicos regresaban de comprar las bebidas, Sasuke al no ver a Sakura pregunto por ella a lo que Ino le respondió que fue a bañarse con Sakyno, en eso escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la playa

-

-

-…… ¡NARUTO!

-Esa vos es de Sakyno!- Dijo el rubio reconociendo el grito.- Donde están Ino?- Suponiendo que Sakura estaba con ella

-Fueron a bañarse.- Ino se escuchaba temerosa y los demás trataban de encontrarla el agua desde lo lejos, el primero que las localizo fue Sasuke e inmediatamente fue corriendo donde estaban seguido por Naruto y Sai, cuando llegaron junto a ellas Sasuke poso su vista en Sakura y la tomo para sacarla del agua y llevarla a la orilla de la playa

-Sakyno, estas bien!- Le pregunto el rubio a la chica pensando que también a ella le había sucedido algo

-S-Si, pero… Sakura…

-Que fue lo que paso.- Comenzaron a salir ellos también del agua

-No lo se, cuando vi ella ya estaba cayendo al agua, me asuste mucho Naruto.- Dijo abrazando al chico.- Estará bien?

-No te preocupes, ella es fuerte, todo estará bien

-

-

Finalmente sacaron a la pelirrosa, Sasuke la puso en la arena, estaba realmente angustiado porque no sabia lo que en verdad tenia su amada, rápidamente Ino también llego al lugar muy preocupada

-

-

-Como esta!? Que paso!?

-No lo se… Sakura, por favor despierta, dime que tienes…- No obtenía respuesta.- Mi vida, por favor despierta, no me hagas esto! ¡SAKURA!.- La angustia le crecía cada vez mas.- Llamen a un doctor! Rápido!

-En seguida.- dijo la rubia

-SAKURA! Despierta……¡MALDICION! Donde esta el doctor!

-

-

……......

-

-

-Te has mantenido tranquilo Natsuo, pensé que estarías interfiriendo el la feliz pareja

-Este día solo me limitare a observarlos, así podré conocer el punto de cada uno, y mañana iniciare con el "operativo

-Bueno pues, en ese caso deberías estar más pendiente, al parecer algo a sucedido en la playa, mira.- dijo el compañero del doctor señalando el gran alboroto.

-Acaso alguien se ha ahogado?

-Eso parece, deberías de ir, eres doctor te pueden necesitar

-En estos momentos estoy descansando, no pienso interrumpir mi descanso.- dijo de manera desinteresada

-Ni aunque fuera la chica que te gusta?- su compañero sabia que con esto cambiaria de idea

-De que estas hablando?

-Que esa chica de pelo rosa es la que al parecer se ha ahogado.- al oír esto, salió inmediatamente al lugar donde estaba todo el alboroto. Llego donde estaban todos, noto la angustia del pelinegro…… _-SAKURA! Despierta……¡MALDICION! Donde esta el doctor!_

-Que le paso a Sakura!- Natsuo estaba también preocupado por la chica

-Takashuo…… que haces aquí?- Levemente molesto por la presencia del doctor

-Soy doctor lo recuerdas.- Comenzó a tomar a Sakura en sus brazos

-Que crees que haces! Te dije antes que no quería que la tocaras!-

-Sasuke! Deja tus celos aun lado y permite que el doctor haga su trabajo, en estos momentos lo que mas importa es que Sakura este bien.- Después de esto, el moreno se calmo y dejo que Natsuo hiciera su trabajo

-La llevare a esa cabaña, hay alguna cama ahí?

-Si, sígame doctor.- Ino lo condujo a la cabaña, cuando llegaron, solo entro el con Sakura en brazos y cerro la puerta, dejando a todos inquietos. Una vez los dos adentro, Natsuo comenzó a revisarla

-

-

_**De cerca eres mucho mas hermosa…… estas muy pálida…… y además estas muy delgada, pero a pesar de eso eres bella………**_**-** Mientras la observaba su mirada se poso en su vientre, su ropa estaba mojada así que le era mas fácil verlo, pero lo que veía lo dejo sorprendido……- _**pero que diablos es esto?**_**-** Levanto un poco la camisa que ella traía puesta y toco el vientre_.-… __**por Kami…… Sakura…**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

La pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar, Natsuo quito su mano del vientre y bajo rápidamente la camisa, ella no se percato de nada

-

-

-Natsuo…… que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste, no lo recuerdas?

-si, es cierto…

-Y no tienes idea de cual será el motivo?

-Pues supongo que es por el desorden alimenticio que he tenido

-Es probable, haber dime, has tenido vómitos?.- La chica asintió.- Mareos?- Nuevamente lo hizo.- te han dado deseos de comer cosas raras en horas fuera del tiempo de comida?- y la chica respondió que si.-……… Sakura no se si se te ha cruzado por la cabeza esta idea pero la probabilidad que estés embarazada es de un 90%.- La pelirrosa no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, es que todo este tiempo pensó que era parte del cansancio, estrés y falta de comida, pero nunca que podría ser un embarazo.- Y analizando tu vientre es un caso muy seguro…… además tal vez tengas unas diez a once semanas……

Se había quedado sin palabras, esto no se lo esperaba.- Les avisare a tus amigos.- Le dijo Natsuo saliendo de la cabaña y afuera lo esperaban todos impacientes

-Y bien? Como esta Sakura? Que tiene?- El pelinegro era el mas alterado e impaciente por saber el estado de la chica

-Tranquilos, no tiene nada grave, pero si les pediré que estén mas pendiente de su estado, es muy probable que este embarazada.- Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, mientras el doctor se despidió de ellos.

-

-

Un momento escuche bien? Dijo que puede estar embarazada? Esto es una broma cierto, es que como es eso posible, acaso Sakura……… no, no es posible, pero entonces como…… -Mientras Sasuke tenia una discusión en su cabeza, uno de sus amigos lo llamo

-

-

-Será mejor que entres a verla.-Le dijo su amigo de la infancia, y así lo hizo

-

-

Cuando entro cerro la puerta y la vio a ella sentada en la pequeña cama con la mirada perdida, aun que en verdad era porque no entendía la situación, él se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, los dos se quedaron ahí por unos cuantos minutos en silencio, parecieron eternos…… hasta que él hablo…

-

-

-Te sientes bien?

-Si…

-

-

El silencio volvió a reinar por varios minutos…

-

-

-Takashuo dijo que…… es probable que……

-Este embarazada.- Termino la frase la pelirrosa.- Si lo se, él me lo dijo…

-

-

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio…

-

-

-Escucha Sasuke, se cual es la gran interrogante que tienes y solo voy a decirte una cosa.- Tomo aire antes de seguir.- Quiero que te quede claro, que no he hecho el amor con absolutamente nadie mas que no hayas sido tu.- al decir esto, el pelinegro la miro con una gran alegría y la abrazo fuertemente, Sakura no se esperaba esta acción

-Pero entonces como……- Se separo para verla

-Recuerdas la fiesta de los Hyuga, ese encuentro intimo que tuvimos? Pues fue hace casi tres meses entonces, y Natsuo me dijo que es probable que tengo entre diez a once semanas, casi tres meses

-Perdóname por dudar de ti, no debí hacerlo…

-Descuida Sasuke, lo entiendo, pero no estamos seguros al cien por ciento que este embarazada, así que tenemos que esperar a que me haga los exámenes

-Esperar? Estas loca? Yo no pienso esperar, ahora mismo iremos a una farmacia a comprar una prueba casera.

-Pero Sasuke, esas no son tan efectivas

-No me importa, aun así la compraremos

-

-

Salieron de la cabaña en busca de una farmacia, no dieron ni una explicación a nadie por más que ellos lo intentaran. Después de tanto buscar al fin encontraron una, compraron la muestra y solicitaron que les prestaran el baño a lo que los de ahí accedieron. Unos pocos minutos después Sakura salió del baño con una expresión seria en su rostro, Sasuke se le acerco

-

-

-Y bien?

-……creo que tendrás que ir pensando en el nombre que daremos a nuestro bebe…

-

-

La alegría de la feliz pareja se podía notar a simple vista…… iban a ser papás, aunque no era planeado eran felices, que mas podían pedir, eso era suficiente.

-

-

-

…………

-

-

-

Todos los esperaban impacientes, querían saber que pasaba, hasta que llegaron fue que ellos también compartieron la alegría y felicidad de los chicos, después de tanto al fin podrán ser felices. Pero ese no era el plan de cierta persona, no quería verlos felices, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

-

-

-_Diga…_- Atendieron la llamada

-Lamento decirte que tus planes se vinieron abajo.- Decía seriamente Natsuo

-_Como que se vinieron abajo, a que te refieres?_

-Ya no podrás separarlos, Sakura esta esperando un hijo de Sasuke

-_Que!? Esa desgraciada no perdió el tiempo y se embarazo para amarrarlo…… no puede ser!!......_

-Lo lamento, creo que tenemos que ponerle fin a esto

-_…………_- No tuvo respuesta de la chica

-Hola, Lenalee? Aun sigues ahí?

_-………Esto es increíble, simplemente es perfecto.- Su vos se escuchaba alegre por algo_

-Que quieres decir con eso?

_-No lo entiendes, Sasuke puede llegar a aborrecer a Sakura por perder a su hijo_.- Se escucho una carcajada por parte de la chica.- _Si, es perfecto, tenemos que hacer que lo pierda y luego……_

-Espera un momento Lenalee, la idea no me agrada, no pienso interferir si hay una vida de por medio y menos si se trata de un bebe, así que no cuentes con migo

-_Escúchame bien Natsuo! Recuerda que te han reconocido como un excelente doctor gracias a mi, y también gracias a mi puedes perder ese titulo, es muy sencillo avisar a todos los hospitales que eres un fraude y que no te acepten… así que tu decides…_

-…………..

-_Y bien, espero tu respuesta_

-…………De acuerdo…… lo haré.- Dijo finalmente resignado

-_Sabia que no te podías echar para atrás, bueno entonces te llamare cuando tenga el plan listo y así lo ponemos en marcha, cuídate Natsuo.-_

_-_

_-_

No quería hacer eso, pero no tenia mas remedio, si no su reputación se iría por la basura, por supuesto que quería separar a esos dos, pero de esa manera no………

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Y bien, les gusto? Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, ah! otra cosa, si tienen idea de alguna cosa que podria quedar bien en el fic, por favor diganmelo, sus ideas me ayudan a inspirarme y a sacar otras ideas, asi que ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias ^ ^. Se me olvida decirles que la idea que Sakura estuviera embarazada no estaba en mi mente, si no que mejor que estuviera enferma, pero al ver sus reviews pense que no seria mala idea, asi que preferi cambiar la enfermedad a un embarazo._

_-_

_Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra tanto saber que a pesar de que ultimamente no actualizo rapido, siempre estan pendiente, y espero que lo esten hasta el final. Como siempre espero sus reviews._

_-_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_-_

_**setsuna17:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste el fic  
**rose-Haruno:** Lamento la espera u.u, tal vez ahora si quieras matarme ^ ^u,gracias por tu review  
**Eloísa:** Ya me extrañaba no ver tu comen. en el cap anterior, lo bueno es que disfrutas tus vacaciones, bueno espero que este capi te guste mucho tambien  
**tsuki-airen:** gracias por tu comen y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero tener siempre tu apoyo  
**kurenai95:** Gracias por el animo! a mi tambien me encanta Sasuke celoso ^ ^, y es probable que Sakura-como-la-envidio-chan (como tu la llamas XD) tambien llegue a sentir celos, bueno es de esperar  
**ichigo fuji:** gracias! me alegra saber que siempre contare contigo, y espero saber que te parecio este capi  
**Tsunade-hime94:** Y bien, te gusto el capi? Espero que si, aunque no esta muy bien inspirado, como siempre gracias por comentar  
**LAYLA:** Se que te he hecho esperar, lo siento ojala compense el capitulo, gracias por tu review  
**Brenda-chan:** muchas gracias por tus animos, espero que este capi tambien te guste, me dices si te gusto, deacuerdo?  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Si, se que han pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero...... bueno ya veras lo que sucedera ^ ^, no puedo adelantarte nada, ademas todo esto le da emocion a la historia, no crees? XD, muchas gracias por tu review  
**Mizuuu:** Tienes que decirme si este capi te gusto tambien, esperare tu comentario ^ ^, muchas gracias por el animo, no sabes cuanto me ayudan  
_

_-_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho mis queridas/os amigas/os! Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saluditos!!!_

_-_

_- _

_Atte. Park_lee_


	23. Chapter 23

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!!! como estan?? _

_Se que me extrañaron, pero no se preocupen aqui estoy trayendoles el nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste mucho_

_y espero no desepcionarlas, las dejo con la lectura y nos leemos abajo_

-

_**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo con lemmon!!!**_

_Como saben no soy muy buena en esto, seria el segundo lemmon que hago y sinceramente siento que no me salio bien,_

_ustedes juzguen, pero no sean malitas ^ ^u, _

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_Cap 23_**

-

-

-

Habían pasado un buen fin de semana, con nuevas y buenas noticias, pero las labores tenían que continuar, cada uno por su ocupación. Sasuke encargándose de la empresa, Sakura atendiendo pacientes en el hospital, y Naruto decidió ayudar a su padre en la empresa para pasar distraído y pensar en otras cosas, mientras que Ino habló con sus padres para abrir una nueva sucursal de su empresa en Japón a lo cual ellos aceptaron con gusto, y por supuesto ella misma se encargaría de todo, ya llevaba una semana que había terminado todo, le iba muy bien, ahora si estará mas ocupada.

-

-

El siguiente día después de haber llegado de la playa Sakura estaba en su consultorio, no había mucho trabajo ese día, todo estaba tranquilo, aunque estaba ansiosa por ver los resultados de los análisis que se hizo, ya sabe que Sandra positivo pero aun así, deseaba verlos, el sonido de la puerta se escucho a lo que respondió con un _pase_, pensó que eran los resultados, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un arreglo de rosas que tapaba el rostro de la persona que los llevaba.

-

-

-Como esta la futura mamá?

-Natsuo?

-Hola Sakura, como estas?

-Pues… bien, pero y esto?

-Mm… pues he venido a dejarse a joven mujer que pronto será madre, la has visto?

-Natsuo, no te hubieras molestado.-Observo las rosas que eran del mismo color de su cabello.- Están bellísimas

-Aunque no mas que tu…

-…gracias

-Lo hago con mucho gusto, bueno tengo que dejarte, tengo muchos pacientes que atender, cuídate y cuida al bebe, no dejes que nada le suceda

-Lo haré

-

-

Cuando Natsuo salio, la pelirrosa observo las rosas que ahora estaban en su escritorio y pensó que ahora que le dirá a Sasuke sobre esas rosas, sabe perfectamente que se pondrá de muy mal humor, nuevamente era interrumpida pero esta vez era lo que ella estaba esperando… el resultado de los análisis…

-

-

-Aquí tienes Sakura.- Le dijo su compañera de ojos perla, hace tiempo que ellas vuelven a hablarse, a Hinata ya le incomodaba estar de esa manera con la pelirrosa, mucho mas por un chico, pero terminaron arreglando sus cosas.

-Gracias Hinata.- Lentamente pero con ansiedad, Sakura comenzó a abrir el sobre, no tenia dudas de la respuesta pero temía ver un _Negativo_ en esos papeles, comenzó a leerlo, mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos

-Que sucede? Porque lloras? Acaso es Negativo?- Pregunto preocupada su amiga

-Es…… positivo…

-

-

Hinata abrazo fuertemente a la chica felicitándola por su embarazo, al fin la vida premiaba a la pelirrosa de esta manera.

-

-

-

………

-

-

-

Estaba agotaba, lo mas que deseaba era llegar a su casa y descansar, a pesar que no tuvo mucho trabajo, estaba exhausta, pero su novio le dijo que pasaría por ella para cenar juntos, a lo que ahora iban en el auto del moreno directo a su destino.

-

-

-Donde iremos a cenar, Sasuke?

-Mmm… a tu casa.- Dijo sencillamente

-A mi casa?- La chica no entendía, pues si simplemente iban a cenar en su casa porque armo tanto alboroto porque ella saliera rápido del hospital, ya que él le dijo "_Sakura, solicita salir temprano, iremos a cenar, no quiero excusas"_, fue lo único que la pelirrosa escucho y no dejo que ella le hiciera preguntas o algo por el estilo, solo colgó la llamada.- Sasuke, si íbamos a cenar en mi casa porque exigiste que saliera temprano?

-……- No obtuvo respuesta del chico, lo cual ponía de mal a su novia cuando hacia eso, a parte que con su estado, fácilmente se molestaba, y el moreno estaba consiente de eso, pero aun así no hizo caso.

-

-

El camino hacia la casa de Sakura fue en silencio, la pelirrosa no quiso hablar más pues iba molesta por la actitud de su novio, y él no quería hacerla enojar más. Llegaron a la casa, Sasuke bajo del auto y se dirigió rápidamente al lado donde estaba Sakura para abrirle la puerta, pero ella se adelanto y bajo ella misma del auto dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de su casa para abrirla, a Sasuke le pareció gracioso esa actitud, porque sabia que eso no era nada comparado con lo que tenia que pasar mas adelante, por su estado claro.

-

-

Fue tras ella para entrar juntos. Al abrir la puerta todo se encontraba oscuro, la chica se dirigió al interruptor de la luz y al momento que las luces encendieron, no podía creer lo que veía, la luz tenia un tono suave, en otras palabras romántico, la sala estaba adornada con rosas rojas y rosadas, habían velas del mismo color de las rosas, con olor a cerezas y finalmente la mesa estaba adornada con de la misma manera con rosas y velas……

-

-

Se había quedado sin palabras, realmente no se esperaba eso de Sasuke, normalmente él no tenía carisma para hacer esas cosas, mucho menos ser detallistas, pero esto era algo fuera de lo normal viniendo de él. Observo todo el lugar, después puso su mirada en el moreno y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y fue en ese momento que ella lo abrazo fuertemente

-

-

-Que pasa, no te gusto?

-Claro que si me gusto.- Dijo entre el abrazo.- Es solo que, no lo esperaba.- dejo de abrazarlo para luego besarlo

-……-No entendía la actitud de su novia.- Sabes eres difícil de entender, te enojas después de pones a llorar y luego eres amable, acaso así será siempre?

-Tú eres el causante de mis cambios de humor

-

-

La cena siguió su rumbo, Sasuke había contratado a un chef para preparar la cena, aunque hubiera sido perfecto que el cocinara, pero eso es algo imposible. La pelirrosa aun no sabia el motivo de todo aquello, pero no quería preguntárselo hasta que el se lo dijera, aunque no aguanto la curiosidad y prefirió hacerlo

-

-

-Y, puedo saber a que se debe esta cena tan romántica?

-No tengo ningún motivo en especial, porque debería tenerlo?-

-Pues pienso que si, porque para que hayas contratado a un chef.-El chico no tuvo nada que responder a lo que tuvo que adelantar su plan.

-Sakura, eres feliz conmigo?

-Que pregunta es esa, Sasuke, sabes que si lo soy y ahora mas

-Estarías dispuesta a estar siempre conmigo?

-No entiendo tus preguntas, que sucede Sasuke

-Solo respóndeme

-Claro, estoy dispuesta.- Dicho esto, el pelinegro toma la mano de su novia, saca una caja del bolsillo de su traje, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, abre la cajita que muestra en su interior un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un lindo y delicado diamante rosa, lo toma y lo coloca en el dedo anular de su novia.

-Sakura… quieres casarte conmigo?

-

-

Pensó que el vino estaba haciendo efecto en su cerebro, que la hacia alucinar cosas que no pasarían aun, pensó que había escuchado mal, pero inconcientemente su vista fue directo a su mano izquierda, donde pudo ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso, lo que la hizo concluir que no eran alucinaciones, si no que en verdad estaba sucediendo. El moreno se preocupo al no tener respuesta, comenzó a llamarla, necesitaba una respuesta, aunque estaba seguro que aceptaría, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

-

-

Después de llamarla varias veces, por fin obtuvo una respuesta, la tan añorada respuesta "_si quiero casarme contigo_". Ella simplemente no podía creer que ahora sea la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, él se levando de la silla, tomándola a ella también, abrazándola fuertemente como si nunca más se volverían a ver.

-

-

-Se que no lo merezco, pero me has hecho muy feliz

-No mas de lo tu me haces a mi.

-

-

La felicidad era inmensa, ahora los dos tenían un lazo muy fuerte que los unía, nada ni nadie los podrá separar, el beso que habían iniciado ahora era mas apasionado, sabían en que concluiría esa velada, la pelirrosa dirigió al chico hasta la habitación.

-

Le comenzó a quitar la blusa mientras aun la besaba apasionadamente y le siguió la falda. Con suavidad la recostó en la cama y de inmediato la imitó, poniéndose encima de ella, pero apoyándose firmemente en sus manos para no aplastarla.

-

Bajo su rostro hacia su pecho para dejar un rastro húmedo con la lengua sobre uno de ellos. Cuando lo intro­dujo en la boca, ella no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y clavarle los dedos en el pelo. Su sangre hirvió cuando pasó a su otro pecho, al tiempo que el corazón por poco y se le salía con tanta agitación que tenía.

-

Noto que Sasuke aun seguía vestido y no le pareció justo que solo él se deleitara observándola, a lo que en un momento que estaba entretenido en sus pechos, ella hizo un movimiento para quedar encima de él. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, una vez hecho la arrojo al suelo, inicio con caricias en su torso bien formado, le encantaba tanto verlo y sentirlo, era realmente sexy, luego comenzó a llenarlo de besos iniciando desde su cuello mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón que aun llevaba puesto, terminando de quitar el obstáculo que le impedía apreciar la virilidad de su futuro esposo.

-

Pudo sentir lo excitado que comenzaba a estar y eso le agrado. Los besos comenzaron a hacer caminos en todo su pecho hasta llegar al inicio de su bóxer, no lo hizo esperar más y quito la pequeña tela que aun había en su cuerpo, cuando no había nada que le impidiera seguir con su propósito inicio la labor. Poso su lengua sobre la parte más sensible del pelinegro, las caricias fueron en aumento. La succión de sus labios, más los roces dentro de su boca, le estaban quitando la poca cordura que hasta el momento intentaba controlar el moreno. Ella, sabiendo eso, lo hacia cada vez con más afán.

-

Los bruscos sonidos invadieron el lugar, por mas que intentaba no pudo evitarlo la tomo de los cabellos y la presiono más contra aquella parte de su cuerpo, para que su miembro se envolviera en lo más profundo de aquella garganta. Antes que el llegara al limite la tomo y la volvió a posicionar debajo de él, para luego ser él quien comenzara la tortura.

-

-Intentabas que… perdiera ante ti… no es cierto…- Dijo agitado el moreno, mas no obtuvo repuesta ya que ahora era él quien tenia el control.- Ahora sabras… lo que se siente.- Llevo sus dedos a la parte intima de la pelirrosa, fue como una descarga cuando ella sintió el tacto en su parte ya muy húmeda, la volvía loca cada toque que le hacia. Las caricias eran lentas, si, su propósito era hacerla sufrir, hacerla desear, hacerla suplicar…

-

-Sasuke... mas... quiero mas…!- Las suplicas comenzabas, pero él aun no iba a ceder

-

Ahora, sustituyo sus dedos por su lengua, realmente ella no sabia si iba soportar todo eso, era mas que una tortura, era una injusticia tratarla de esa manera, que no se daba cuenta que estaba al borde de la locura. Después de varios minutos tomo la decisión que ya era hora de terminar con la tortura, además de escuchar variar veces sus suplicas.

-

Se incorporo sobre ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la penetro, era una sensación tan agradable sentirse dentro ella, no se comparaba con nada en este mundo, a la vez acaricio el pequeño bulto en su vientre, lo que hacia la completa felicidad en ese momento. Las envestidas eran lentas quería disfrutarlas como si fuera la ultima vez que lo harían, entre ellas habían caricias por parte de ambos, él tomando sus pechos delicadamente y ella tocando el pecho en cada parte que pudiera. La excitación cada vez iba en aumento, lo que antes eran lentas envestidas, ahora su ritmo había cambiado, sus respiraciones eran mas agitadas, en lugar de caricias por parte de ella, eran arañazos que recibía el moreno, placenteros a su parecer.

-

-Sa…Sasuke…

-

Le encantaba que de su boca saliera su nombre entre gemidos, era música para sus oídos. Les faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, sus cuerpos estaban mojados de sudor por el placer que en ese momento los envolvía cada vez mas, nuevamente sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, podían sentir el calor que de sus cuerpos. Finalmente habían llegado al punto más elevado, donde ni uno de los dos podía seguir más, y antes que la habitación se llenara del sonido de uno de los gemidos de la pelirrosa, el pelinegro lo ahogo en un beso. Recostó su frente en el hombro de la chica, su respiración aun estaba agitada, luego de unos segundos, él se acostó a un lado de Sakura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, su agitación había pasado.

-

Ahora solo disfrutaban uno del otro, era como un sueño, después de tanto tiempo ahora si puede disfrutar de un linda relación con Sasuke, y a eso se le agregaba el nuevo compromiso que había entre ellos, espero tantos años para oír esa proposición y ahora era un hecho.

-

-

-Soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo

-A si? Y eso, se puede saber porque?

-Porque, pronto me convertiré en madre y además seré la señora de Uchiha, no crees que es una felicidad muy grande?

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- La abrazaba con más fuerza, temía perderla, ahora si entendía lo que en verdad sentía por ella, era amor.-

-Sasuke, si no hubiera estado embarazada, no me habrías pedido que me casara contigo?- Le hizo esa pregunta, dudando de la respuesta que él le daría

-Porque piensas eso?

-Pues, sentí que todo fue tan de repente, no mas nos esteramos que íbamos a ser padres al día siguiente me propones matrimonio, pienso que……

-No pienses tonterías mi vida, si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de tu embarazo, siempre te lo hubiera propuesto.-Dio un suspiro.- Es mas desde que nos reconciliamos tenia pensado hacerlo por temor a perderte, pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo

-Lo dices en serio?-Aun no podía creer lo que su prometido le decía, en respuesta recibió un tierno beso en su boca, se veía realmente tierna

-Te sienta bien el embarazo

-Espero sigas pensando lo mismo durante los próximos seis meses

-

-

El cansancio venció a la futura mamá, quería permanecer mas tiempo despierta con Sasuke pero no pudo, se tranquilizo cuando él le dijo que por nada del mundo se iría. La noche paso su curso hasta que por fin el sol salio dando lo primeros rayos del sol que si no fuera por las cortinas rosas que estaban en las ventanas de la habitación, ese lugar estuviera alumbrado con dicha luz.

-

-

El primero en despertar fue el pelinegro, una sensación lo invadió al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, la tenia abrazada de espalda, le encantaba despertar de esa manera. No quería despertarla pero la tentación de ver la piel tan suave y blanca a su lado lo venció por completo, comenzó a darle pequeños besos a su espalda cubriendo su brazo también, mientras que una de sus manos iniciaba su recorrido por los pechos de la chica, solo sintió un pequeño movimiento por parte de ella, pero aun no despertaba, así que abandono las caricias en sus pechos y fue bajando hasta que se concentro en la intimidad de la chica quien aunque no se encontrara despierta del todo ya estaba mojada, el Uchiha sonrió por lo que causaba en ella.

-

-

Sintió algo que la hacia retorcer del placer, sabia que no era un sueño, comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta lo que en verdad sucedía, su acompañante estaba tocando la su parte mas sensible, suspiros y gemidos comenzaban a salir.

-

-

-Buenos días…-Le dijo con vos ronca e irresistible para la chica

-Bu-Buenos días mi amor… aaaah… Sasuke…

-Lo se… espera un momento

-

-

Dicho eso, dejo de acariciarla, a lo que solo escucho un gruñido por parte de ella, se puso sobre ella penetrándola de una sola vez, las envestidas iniciaron de lentas a rápidas, era como si lo necesitase, como si hace mucho no tenían un encuentro así, tanto uno como el otro necesitaban sentirse nuevamente. Estaban llegando al clímax muy rápido, pero no les importo, solo estar juntos era lo más importante, por fin llegaron, se acostaron nuevamente abrazados, ahora era él quien ponía su cabeza en su pecho, cuando habían recuperado el aliento, el pelinegro por primera vez puso su oído en el vientre de la pelirrosa, intentando escuchar algo.

-

-

-Sasuke no vas a oír nada, aun es muy pequeño.

-No importa quiero saber que de alguna manera ahí hay un pequeño ser formándose

-Es increíble cierto?

-Si.- De un momento a otro la ojijade reacciono rápidamente

-Que hora es

-Son las.- Observo el reloj cerca de la cama.- siete

-Que?! Por dios llegare tarde al trabajo!- rápidamente se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño.

-

-

Termino de arreglarse, el Uchiha también tomo un baño y se cambio de ropa, no era la primera vez que se quedaba desde que se reconciliaron, por esa razón había ropa de él ahí. Sakura estaba muy apurada porque llegaría tarde al hospital, mientras que Sasuke observaba divertido la agitación de la chica.

-

-

-Tranquila, llegaras a tiempo, yo te llevare

-Pero aun así no llegare a tiempo

-Claro que si, aun es muy temprano

-Como que es temprano, Sasuke son mas de las siete.- Le comenzaba a irritar la tranquilidad del moreno

-Cálmate, mira tu reloj.- La chica hizo caso y lo observo, no podía creer aun no eran las siete.- Lo vez aun es temprano

-Pero como…

-Ayer antes que vinieras, adelante veinte minutos este reloj.- Señalando el que estaba cerca de la cama.- Adelantándome a los hechos.- Hizo una sonrisa de superioridad

-Eres un…

-Así que antes que me maldigas iremos a desayunar.- La tomo de la mano y comenzaron a salir de la habitación

-Espera! Mejor te preparo algo

-Querrás decir prepararnos algo, porque tú también tienes que comer

-Cla-Claro

-Escúchame, ahora más que nunca tienes que alimentarte, te estaré vigilando, además no tienes que esforzarte mucho trabando, piensa en nuestro hijo

-Descuida Sasuke, lo se muy bien, no pienso descuidarme ahora que se lo que en verdad tengo.- Recibió un beso en la frente por parte del moreno.- Y eso a que se debe?

-Por lo linda y bella que eres.

-Gracias, bueno ahora iré a ver que hay en la cocina para desayunar

-

-

Al bajar las gradas vio que la sala y comedor aun seguían como el día anterior y la hizo recordar la proposición del Uchiha, vio su mano con el anillo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, ahora esta mas convencida que no era un sueño. Cuando llego a la cocina noto que no tenia muchas cosas para preparar el desayuno, normalmente no se preocupaba mucho por eso, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, así que no mantenía casi nada de comida.

-

-

-Veo que no has comprado nada de comida.- Escucho al chico detrás de su espalda

-Si… es que casi no paso aquí

-De ahora en adelante tendrás que mantener este lugar repleto de comida, que crees que comeremos nuestro hijo y yo?- El comentario tomo por sorpresa a la chica, se escuchaba muy bien "_nuestro hijo_", sonrió y asintió ante lo dicho por él.- Creo que no tendremos mas remedio que pasar desayunando…… ven.- La tomo de la cintura y se dirigieron a la puerta

-

-

-

………

-

-

-

La dejo frente al hospital, no sin antes decirle que pasará por ella para almorzar juntos, espero que entrara y luego se fue. Estaba viviendo feliz como una princesa, como siempre soñó, Sasuke ahora era atento, cariñoso, se preocupaba por ella y hasta se puede decir que es detallista, porque lo que planeo la noche anterior realmente nunca lo olvidaría.

-

-

Nuevamente las labores del día iniciaron, nuevas consultas, nuevos clientes, hasta tuvo una operación de emergencia, pero nada que ella no pudiera realizar. Constantemente se topaba "casualmente" con Natsuo, ya fuera en el pasillo, en la cafetería, en recepción, o en el gran jardín, siempre la cortejaba y aprovechaba los momentos para poder acercarse a ella. Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su consultorio, después de decir _adelante_, la puerta se abrió.

-

-

-Hola mi bella flor.- Entro un hombre alto, cabello negro y liso, y ojos del mismo color, realmente muy atractivo (creo que aun no lo había descrito físicamente ^ ^u), su cuerpo era muy llamativo para cualquier chica, pero al parecer en Sakura no causaba ningún efecto.

-Natsuo, dime en que puedo ayudarte

-En verdad quieres que te responda esa pregunta?-El tono que utilizo no era nada inocente

-Eh… bueno…

-La verdad es que vine para invitarte a almorzar, que dices, aceptas?- dirigió su mirada en la mano de la chica, notando que llevaba un anillo, y no un anillo cualquiera

-Lo lamento mucho Natsuo, pero esta vez no puedo aceptar tu invitación

-Porque? Tu novio no te deja?

-Que diablos crees que haces invitando a la mujer de otro.- Ese tono molesto se escucho desde la entrada del consultorio

-Sasuke…-Dijo la chica sorprendida y preocupada a la vez pensando que se armaría un gran problema

-Es una invitación inocente, que tiene de malo?-Decía con una sonrisa de diversión

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Término de acercarse a la chica quien se había puesto de pie, a quien tomo de la cintura posesivamente.- Porque inocente o no, ella no va aceptar ninguna invitación tuya, te quedo claro.- Los dos pelinegros se observaron retadoramente y Sakura no pudo soportar tanta tensión

-Mi vida, porque mejor no nos vamos ya, si?.- Comenzó a jalar al moreno hacia la salida.- Discúlpanos Natsuo tenemos que irnos

-Descuida, nos vemos por la tarde…… _bella flor_.- lo ultimo lo dijo para molestar al Uchiha, cosa que logro, pues el chico si no fuera porque iba agarrado por Sakura se hubiera lanzado sobre el pelinegro

-

-

-

………

-

-

-

Se encontraba en la oficina de la directora, la había mandado a llamar, mientras la esperaba recordaba el almuerzo que tuvo con su prometido, fue muy agradable, él se comporto como todo un caballero, muy amoroso, es que realmente nunca pensó que Sasuke cambiaria tanto, tal vez de algo sirvió la separación que tuvieron y por supuesto el bebe que esperan tiene mucho que ver. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la directora finalmente llego.

-

-

-Me alegra mucho que seas puntual Sakura, eso es algo que admiro de ti, además se que eres muy buena doctora, por ese motivo no dudo de tus habilidades

-Que me quiere decir con todo eso doctora Shizune

-Esta bien iré al grano, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que mañana viajes a Norte América para dar un seminario, no serán muchos días, solo serán dos, espero no haya ningún inconveniente contigo, o si?

-…… Po-Por supuesto que no… al contrario le agradezco la confianza que pone en mi, realmente es muy halagador

-Bueno entonces, partirás mañana a las diez, puedes retirarte

-Deacuerdo, con su permiso y gracias nuevamente

-

-

La noticia la alegraba de gran manera, era algo muy importante para ella, pero no sabia si Sasuke estaría deacuerdo, se lo diría hoy por la noche, solo es de esperar su respuesta, aunque ya espera su reacción. Mientras se dirigía a su consultorio, alguien en los baños que estaba cerca de ese lugar hablaba por teléfono.

-

-

-Lenalee, te tengo una noticia

-_Que es? Rápido dímelo_…

-Pues, déjame decirte que pronto Sakura Haruno se convertirá en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha

-_Quee!!? No hablas en serio, verdad!!-_ Era una noticia que no se la esperaba tan pronto

-Es la verdad, y otra cosa, mañana ella tiene una salida fuera del país por la mañana y al parecer estará fuera por dos días.

_-… Perfecto…-_ Dicho esto colgó la llamada

-Lenalee… Lenalee!-La chica ya le había colgado

-

Que planeara ahora, la verdad es que no es nada bueno, ya que sus intenciones hacia Sakura no son buenas y este viaje traerá consecuencias en manos de Lenalee Lee.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien? les gusto? y el lemmon, como estuvo? pesimo verdad? Bueno es algo que soportar al saber lo mal que lo hice, de todas maneras espero que a parte de eso les haya gustado, como habran visto, hay un Sasuke detallista y romantico, y al parecer se esta volviendo algo posesivo y no se si exagero pero se estar obsesionando con Sakura? Espero sus reviews bueos o malos, los recibo como sean ^ ^._

_Otra cosa, no se si habran dado cuenta que publique un nuevo fic y al parecer no fue de su agrado ¬ ¬ porque no he visto review, solo uno u.u, les dejo el link por si alguno no se habia dado cuenta y pues de paso me dicen que les parecio, porque si no creanme que no lo seguire, se llama ¿Que hay de malo enamorarse?: __.net/s/4930489/1/Que_Hay_de_Malo_Enamorarse__, es un SasuSaku con un NejiSaku, asi que leanlo y me dicen que les parece._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_-_

_**ichigo fuji:** muchisimas gracias por tu review, y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta, y concuerdo contigo, seria lindo tener a papi como Sasuke XD, espero tener siempre tu apoyo con el fic  
**kurenai95:** gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un comentario, significa mucho, ahora sobre el ombre aun no lo he pensado, y creeme concuerdo contigo XD, intentare buscar uno bueno y adecuado, Espero te haya gustado este capi  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Gracias, me alegra mucho que me dejes un review, espero no desepcionar con este capi, puse todo mi esfuerzo asi que espero haberlo hecho bien,^ ^u  
**setsuna17:** Gracias por tu review, espero tenerlo siempre y te gusto este capi?  
**Eloísa:** Gracias por hacer un ezfuerzo en poner un comentario y descuida entiendo perfectamente tu situacion y cuando puedas hacer tiempo pasate a dejar un revierw XP, sobre los capitulos aun nose, depende de mi imaginacion XD  
**onpu haruno:** gracias por el animo, y sobre la imaginacion, ni yo misma se de donde lo saco, a veces creo que exagero con las cosas, pero aun asi salen bie XD, espero siempre tu review  
**sakura uchiha:** muchisimas gracias por los alagos, y me alegra saber que mi historia te guste mucho, espero no estropearlo con este capi, me dices que tal me quedo?  
**lupita-chan:** gracias lupita-chan, me alegra que siempre estes pendiete de mi fic, ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado  
**rose-Haruno:** Hola rose! gracias por tu review, sabes, la verdad no es que me guste el KibaHina, pero en este fic no queria ponerla con Naruto, porque seria como dejarla en ultima opcion para Naruto y la verdad no me gusto esa idea, creeme que para Naruto las unicas son Sakura e Hinata XD, si es injusto lo se ¬¬  
_

_-_

_Cuidense mucho!! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, que les aseguro estara muy emocionante!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Att. Park_lee_

-

-


	24. Chapter 24

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Estoy de regreso!!!_

_Verdad que no demore mucho? Esta vez actualize rapido, asi que espero les guste mucho el capitulo, los dejo con la lectura, nos leemos abajo!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 24**_

-

-

Lo esperaba nerviosa en la sala, aun no le había comentado nada, prefería mejor esperar hasta estar de frente y solucionar todo de una vez, aunque le guste o no el Uchiha tenia que aceptar, era parte de su trabajo y no lo desecharía por culpa de sus caprichos. Había tenido una junta por tal motivo no paso por Sakura al hospital, le dijo que tomara un taxi y que lo esperara en la casa, porque no sabía a que saldría de esa bendita junta. Y ahí se encontraba esperándolo, decidió preparar la cena para comer algo nutritivo y hecho en casa, su prometido llegaría muerto de hambre y que mas que tenerle un cena realmente deliciosa.

-

-

Las 08:00pm. Le faltaba poco para terminar de preparar la cena, quería tener todo listo para cuando él llegara, pero por más que lo intento fue en vano, el chico iba entrando a la casa sin que ella terminara de arreglar la mesa.

-

-

-Sasuke!......

-Que? Viste un fantasma o algo, o tengo algo feo en la cara para que te asustes? Porque feo no soy para que ese sea el motivo

-Deja de decir eso, lo que pasa es que me asustaste, pensé que vendrías mas tarde

-Porque, acaso vengo en mal momento?

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que quise preparar la cena antes que vinieras, pero te me adelantaste.- Decía en forma de puchero, al moreno le causo mucha gracia esa actitud de la chica, lo que hizo que la abrazara cariñosamente

-Te amo tanto…… Sakura.- Ella solo correspondió el abrazo

-No mas que yo.-Le dio un corto beso.- Bueno siéntate que la cena esta lista, aunque porque no me ayudas a arreglar la mesa

-

-

Cuando todo estaba servido se dispusieron a comer, al inicio nadie decía nada, Sakura pensaba en como decirle lo del viaje a su prometido, motivo por el cual se encontraba callada, y el moreno lo noto, le incomodaba mucho el silencio con ella.

-

-

-Y bien? Que es lo que vas a decirme que lo piensas tanto?- La conocía perfectamente, para saber lo que estaba pasando

-…eh… bueno… yo… este…

-Habla

-Deacuerdo, lo que pasa es que……-Dio un respiro y comenzó a hablar rápido.- La directora del hospital quiere que mañana me vaya a Norteamérica a dar un seminario de dos días.- todo lo dijo de corrido sin respirar y al terminar cerro los ojos esperando la actitud del chico pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, a lo que abrió sus ojos y lo observo……… hasta que tuvo la respuesta

-No iras.- Le dijo de la manera mas simple y tranquila

-Co-como que no iré? Estas loco? Es una orden de la directora

-No me importa, como se te ocurre que viajaras tan lejos en tu estado, quien esta loca eres tú si piensa que te dejare ir.- Su voz aun seguía tranquila

-Escucha Sasuke, te guste o no iré.- la pelirroja comenzaba a hablar un poco mas fuerte

-Y porque no mandan a otra persona?-Comenzaba a molestarse

-Porque soy la única apta para eso, según la doctora.- El Uchiha se quedo un momento en silencio, analizando la situación

-A que horas tienes que irte?- Su voz sonaba mas tranquila

-A las diez de la mañana

-Tsk!

-Que sucede?

-Quería por lo menos irte a dejar al aeropuerto ya que no podré acompañarte al viaje

-Pensabas acompañarme?... y porque no podrás ir conmigo al aeropuerto?

-Mañana es la reunión anual con todos los directores de las compañías aliadas a la nuestra, estarán personas muy importantes, hasta Itachi estará presente.- Dio un suspiro.- Lo que significa que por ningún motivo puedo faltar.- Se notaba molesto, ya que seria la primera vez que no podrá hacer que él desee.

-No te preocupes...- puso su mano en la mejia de su prometido para acariciarla.-…Entiendo que estés así, pero todo estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse, además tomare un taxi que me llevara directo al aeropuerto.-No lo había logrado del todo pero estaba mas tranquilo

-Te prometo que en cuanto termine, me iré directo a donde estas, no pienso dejar que pases mucho tiempo sola.-Su voz se escucho demandante y posesiva, la chica solo sonrió.

-Y dime, te gusto la cena?

-Esta deliciosa, aunque ahora estoy ansioso por probar el postre.- Se acerco a ella para besarla apasionadamente, y por supuesto que ella correspondió.

-Si quieres probar el postre, este no es el lugar indicado…

-Para mi cualquier lugar es perfecto.- su voz ya se escuchaba ronca por la pasión que iniciaba

-

-

La arrincono en la pared del comedor, el beso que había sido apasionado, ahora se había convertido en uno salvaje, tanto él como ella a pesar que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor, sentían como si había sido hace siglos, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos el calor entre ellos. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de sus cuerpos, los dos podían sentir la necesidad del otro, el pelinegro fue el primero en iniciar con la labor, comenzó por quitar desesperadamente la ropa de la chica hasta dejarla solo con ropa interior, la observo… simplemente bella, así la describía y ahora aun mas con ese pequeño bulto en su vientre, eso la hacia resaltar su belleza y hacia que lo excitara mucho mas. Aun la tenia acorralada, después de observarla no pudo contenerse e inicio las caricias con besos por todo su cuerpo, la chica sentía derretirte con cada beso que recibía, finalmente quito su sostén y poso sus labios en uno de sus pechos para dedicarle atención especial mientras que el otro era acariciado por su mano, escucho un gemido, provocando que su excitación fuera mas si es que se podía, le encantaba oír sus gemidos, su sonido era único e incomparable.

-

-

Estaba tan extasiada de las caricias de su amado que no tenía conocimiento que él aun estaba vestido, y se notaba que seguiría así mientras él siguiera con sus caricias, así que decidió actuar por el mismo, en un movimiento ágil quito toda su ropa en ella iba su bóxer también. Su masculinidad pedía a gritos atención inmediata a lo que el Uchiha entendió perfectamente, quito la última prenda de la chica y la alzo tomándola por los muslos y a su vez la pelirrosa rodeo la cadera del chico con sus piernas a la vez que era penetrada por su amado.

-

-

La sensación fue increíble, los gemidos de la chica se oyeron aun más, y el pelinegro creyó no soportar más con los gemidos dados por ella, las embestidas dieron inicio, los movimientos eran casi de desesperación, cada uno estaba tan excitado que no les importaba llegar rápido al clímax. El movimiento de sus caderas y la posición en la que se encontraba hacia mucho mejor la sensación para ambos, y hacia la penetración mas profunda. Los movimientos fueron incrementando su velocidad, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentían que sus cuerpos no lo soportarían, pero era tan agradable sentirse mutuamente, saber que todo esto era parte del gran amor que se tenían y siempre estarían juntos pase lo que pase.

-

-

Pasaron solo segundos para que llegaran por fin al tan añorado orgasmo, Sasuke sentía que sus pies se doblaban por las sensaciones que tenia y Sakura creía que no aguantaría mas, finalmente llegaron y solo se escucho en toda la casa la voz la chica… _Sasuke_… y el gemido por parte de él… haciendo notar que aquello había sido mucho mas que placentero.

-

-

Al haber descansado unos minutos, Sasuke llevo a la pelirrosa hasta la habitación en brazos, una vez estando ahí, la recostó en la cama haciéndole él compañía, se limito a solo abrazarla, ya que al parecer ella estaba algo cansada, quizá aquello la agoto, después de todo fue algo muy intenso, a parte que mañana tendria un viaje sumamente agotador y no quería que fuera exhausta. Antes de dormirse completamente escucho de los labios de la pelirrosa en una voz apenas audible para sus oídos…… _Te amo Sasuke_……. Fue la primera vez que lo escucho tan profundo, y no entendía porque…

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, después de haberse bañado y desayunado, Sasuke se dispuso a irse a la "bendita reunión" como él le había puesto, no sin antes de darle algunas "indicaciones" a la chica, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña que va por primera vez a la escuela

-

-

-Llámame cuando salgas y cuando llegues al aeropuerto, y cuando llegues a América, me llamas del aeropuerto y de igual manera cuando estés en el hotel…..-Sakura estaba perpleja escuchando todo lo que su prometido le decía

-Espera, espera! Un momento, quieres que te llame cuando haga todo eso? No hablas en serio?

-Claro que hablo en serio! De otra manera como sabré que has llegado con bien.- Decía de lo mas tranquilo, como si fuera algo normal actuar así

-Exageras demasiado, con una llamada desde el hotel es suficiente.-Intentaba aclararle al pelinegro, pero era en vano

-Sakura solo has lo que te digo.- Se acerco a ella para abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso corto en los labios.- Por lo menos quiero estar tranquilo por ese lado.- Sono de la manera mas dulce para así tratar de convencer a la chica, cosa que logro.

-Deacuerdo, haré como tu dices.- No podía contenerse a los pedidos del chico, además todo él era irresistible

-Gracias.- Sono mas tranquilo después de que la chica aceptara.- Cuídate, ten mucho cuidado.- Le dio otro beso mas largo que el anterior, pero con la diferencia que este le demostraba cuanto la extrañaría y cuanto le duele separarse de ella.

-Te estaré esperando en América.- el moreno se despidió y fue directo al auto poniéndolo en marcha y dejando a la pelirrosa con todo el dolor de su alma, y lo mas raro de esto, es que algo no andaba bien, desde la noche anterior había algo que oprimía su pecho, y esa no era una buena señal.

-

-

-

/////////

-

-

-

En un café cerca del hospital se encontraba una pareja planeando lo que sucedería ese día, plan que casi estaba por concluirse, aun que uno de ellos no estaba deacuerdo con lo planeado, pero no podía hacer mas que aceptar, él no tenia ningún poder sobre ella, al contrario era ella quien lo manipulaba.

-

-

-Entonces esta todo listo?..........-La chica hablaba por el celular, mientras era observada por su acompañante.- Perfecto, cuando pase todo me llamas, deacuerdo?...........- Solo espero la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono y colgó.- Bueno todo esta listo, no puedo creer que esto este resultando tan bien.- La chica tenia una risa de satisfacción en sus labios, y la alegría se le notaba a leguas en su rostro. Pero noto que su pareja no compartía esa alegría.- Que sucede Natsuo? Tienes cara de pocos amigos, acaso no estas feliz porque Sakura pronto estará libre

-Es solo que no me parece que tomes la vida de un pequeño inocente, no tiene la culpa de todo esto

-Escúchame, no tienes porque opinar de las cosas que hago, tú solo tienes que seguir mis ordenes! Así que espero no me eches de cabeza, porque aquí el único perjudicado seras tu!

-

-

-

/////////

-

-

-

10:00am.

El taxi la esperaba fuera de su casa, termino de cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, luego se metió al taxi, las maletas ya iban en el, así que se dispuso a iniciar su camino. Al parecer todo iba muy bien, pero si fuera porque una motocicleta estuvo estacionada una cuadra arriba e inicio su recorrido justo en el momento en que el taxi lo hizo, se diría que todo iba excelente.

-

-

-Mi amor, ya voy de camino al aeropuerto

-_Ok, ten mucho cuidado, esperare tu llamada_

_-_

_-_

Hizo como él le había dicho, aunque le parecía exagerado, pero tenía que complacerlo. Por el momento nada iba fuera de lo normal, su vuelo salía a las 11:00am. Así que iba a buena hora, el trayecto seria de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente. Iba revisando nuevamente sus documentos para asegurarse de llevar todo en orden, gracias a Dios los llevaba todos, estaba feliz, mas no podía estarlo, además de saber que la directora del hospital tenia mucha confianza en ella, la hizo sentirse tranquila, porque al fin todo daba sus frutos, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que el conductor le dijo algo que la inquieto.

-

-

-Alguien mas iba a acompañarla, señorita?

-No, porque lo pregunta?

-Porque, desde que salimos de su casa, una motocicleta nos ha estado siguiendo, al principio pensé que era casualidad, pero ha seguido la misma dirección que nosotros.- Al decir esto, la pelirrosa giro su mirada hacia atrás y pudo notar que lo que le decía el taxista era cierto, la asusto un poco pero mejor quiso pensar que era casualidad, aunque lo intento, la inquieto mucho.

-

-

10:20am.

Le faltaba muy poco para llegar al aeropuerto, tal como dijo el conductor, el motociclista los iba siguiendo, el temor comenzó a florecer en ella, solo deseaba que fuera su imaginación, pero en eso, el sujeto fue aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar al lado del taxi, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar, solo lograron notar como el motociclista sacaba un arma de su chaleco y disparo en el neumático delantero del taxi.-CUIDADO!!- el grito del taxista logro alertar a Sakura para que se agachara, después del disparo el sujeto se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo dejando al auto descontrolado.

-

-

El conductor trato de controlar el auto, pero la velocidad en la iban no ayudaba mucho, no habían muchos autos en la carretera, lo que había hecho que aun no tuvieran un choque con algo, pero algo le sucedía al auto, los frenos no respondían, Sakura estaba muy alarmada, tenia mucho miedo, quería hacer algo pero no podía, lo único en que pensaba era en su bebe, no quería que nada malo le pasara. El taxista ya no pudo controlar el auto, y fueron a dar a uno de los árboles que habían en la carretera, el conductor quedo inconciente después del impacto, mientras que Sakura que iba en el asiento trasero, se había golpeado la cabeza, no muy fuerte, pero si le había desangrado mucho, segundos después comenzó a sentir un dolor en su vientre espantoso y comenzó a pedir auxilio y a gritar de dolor.

-

-

-

/////////

-

-

-

10:40am.

La conferencia llevaba un buen rato y no tenía señales de terminar pronto, cada uno de los directores daba ideas para la mejoría de las empresas, y de cómo hacer una nueva organización, Sasuke estaba mas que aburrido, porque todo le parecía una tontería, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, según él, pero lo que lo atormentaba mas era que su novia, aun no le había llamado que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, porque esta seria hora que ya estuviera ahí, y esa angustia que tenia por la mañana, ahora se había vuelto mas intensa, estaba completamente desesperado.

-

-

-Tranquilo Sasuke, todo esta bien, ya te llamara, no desesperes.- Le decía en voz baja su hermano quien estaba a su lado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su pequeño hermano.

Quince minutos después, decidieron dar un descanso para que se tomaran algún café o algún refresco, momento que aprovecho el pelinegro para llamar a Sakura.

-….. _EL número se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura_…

-Maldición! Sakura contesta!

-Sucede algo Sasuke?- Se acerco Itachi al ver a un Sasuke muy alterado

-Sakura no contesta el celular.- Intento nuevamente

-_EL número se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura_…

-A lo mejor se le olvido llamarte y ya se encuentra en un lugar que no le de señal el celular.- Intentaba calmar a su hermano aunque sabia que era imposible.

-

-

11:25am.

La reunión aun no daba inicio y Sasuke ya no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente desesperado, se arrepentía mil veces no haberla acompañado. La reunión dio inicio, pero en eso recibió una llamada del hospital donde trabaja su prometida, le pareció muy extraño recibir una llamada de ahí, y menos no estando la pelirrosa.

-

-

-Diga?

-_Sasuke?! Es-Escucha, qui-quiero que te tranquilices y escuches lo que te voy a decir…-_ decía la vos del otro lado del teléfono

-Que pasa Hinata, déjate de rodeos y habla de una maldita vez!!

-_Ve-Ven rápido al Hospital… Sa-Sakura tuvo un accidente…_- No dijo ni una sola palabra mas, salio corriendo de aquel lugar en dirección al hospital

-

-

Sabia que algo no iba a salir bien ese día, y si algo le llega a pasar a su prometida y a su hijo, nunca en la vida se lo iba a perdonar. El camino le parecía largo, era increíble como el tiempo se ponía en su contra en situaciones así. Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en la situación que estaba la chica, y si era algo grave? Y si estaba al borde de la muerte?..... _No, no, no!!! Maldición no!!! Esto no puede estar pasando!! No a ella, no a Sakura!!!_

_-_

_-_

Llego al hospital, muy agitado de correr, ya que tuvo que dejar el auto muy lejos del lugar, pero eso era lo de menos, comenzó a buscar con la vista a alguien que le pudiera decir algo de su novia, pero no encontraba a nadie, fue a la recepción y pregunto a una de las enfermeras.

-

-

-Señorita disculpe, podría decirme cual es el estado de Sakura Haruno

-Usted que es de la paciente?

-Soy el prometido.- Trato de clamarse, necesitaba la información de inmediato, la enfermera tarso solo unos segundos que al Uchiha le pareció horas.

-No tenemos datos aun recientes de ella, lo único que esta aquí es que vino en estado de shock y venia sangrando mucho, es lo único registrado, en estos momentos esta en emergencias

-Maldita sea!!- Con ese dato y sin nada más de información su preocupación aumento a un cien por ciento.- Hinata…… podría llamar a Hinata Hyuga?

-Claro.- En esos momentos la enfermera llamo a la Hyuga.- Doctora Hyuga, se le necesita en recepción, doctora Hyuga se le necesita en recepción…

Minutos después del llamado Hinata iba legando a la sala de espera done vio a un Sasuke muy preocupado por no saber nada del estado de su prometida

-Sasuke…

-Hinata! Dime, que ocurrió, como esta Sakura? Dime que no es nada grave

-………- la ojiperla no podía decirle el estado real de la chica, no tenia valor

-Habla Hinata!!- La tomo fuertemente de los brazos apretándola fuertemente y causándole daño a la chica

-Suéltala Sasuke, no ves que la lastimas!- Decía una voz detrás de él

-Como quieres que me calme si no se como esta Sakura!!

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero no es motivo para desquitarte con otros… te encuentras bien Hinata.- Se acerco a la chica

-He, si… gracias Naruto

-Estoy igual de preocupado que tu!- Ahora se dirigió al pelinegro algo molesto.- Pero tenemos que mantener la calma.- Dijo el rubio a su amigo

-Tienes razón, lo siento Hinata

-Descuida Sasuke, entiendo como te sientes, y pues la verdad es que el estado de Sakura no es muy favorable

-A que te refieres con eso.-Cuestiono el ojiazul

-Que Sakura recibió un golpe muy fuerte y esta en riesgo que pierda al bebe

-

-

_Perder al bebe…_

_-_

_-_

Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza… porque la vida era tan injusta? Porque se las tenia que cobrar de esta manera? Es cierto se porto mal, pero ya había aprendido la lección y no tenia intenciones de volverlo a hacer, que mas quería la vida de él? Dar su vida a cambio de la de ellos? Acaso era eso? De ser así, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, con tal de que las personas mas preciadas por él estén fuera de peligro.

-

-

-

* * *

-

Lo se!!!! Quieren matarme!! Una por hacer el accidente de Sakura y Dos por dejarlo ahi, Pero el nuevo capi ya esta en proceso y dependiendo de sus reviews actualizare en esta semana, ya que ultimamente he recibido muy pocos asi que si quieren actualizacion esta semana pues ya saben la parte que tienen que cumplir XD.

-

_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, como he dicho anteriormente no crei que tuviera tanta aceptacion, a veces creo que exagero en las situaciones que se desenvuelve el fic, pero al parecer eso es lo que ha llamado la atencion. Haganme saber que tal les parecio el capitulo, ah! y como habran visto tambien hay lemmon, me atrevi a hacer otro jeje!_

-

-

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

-

_**setsuna17:**_ muchisimas gracias por el animo, espero te guste este capi ^ ^  
_**tsuki-airen:**_ Te gusto el Capi? muchas gracias por comentar  
**_jade uchiha:_** Hola!! en serio muchas grcias por leer mi fic, me alegra que le tomes mucha importancia, oye! pero no te desveles tanto, y con respecto al bebe, ya veras lo que sucede mas adelante, solo estate pendiente, y ojala pueda tener siempre tu comentario ^ ^, espero leer alguno de tus fics  
**_Tsunade-hime94:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tomarte la molestia, es muy importante para mi, espero que al leer este capi no desees asesinarme ^ ^, cuidate mucho y espero siempre tu review  
_**edison:**_ hey! ya te extrañaba por estos lados, pense que ya no te agrado mi fic, pero por lo visto no es asi ^ ^, gracias por comentar y espero no dejes de hacerlo  
_**rose-Haruno:**_ gracias por darme animos y por los alagos, espero no quieras matarme al leer este capi, cuidate  
_**kurenai95:**_ me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y ojala que este no sea la excepcion, cuidate  
**_Isakaru.:_** hey! una nueva seguidora! que bien XD, gracias por leer y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta, sobre el NaruHina, lamento desepcionarte, pero creo que en este fic no lo pondre, no se, no me cuadra ponerlo aqui, en mi otro fic, ahí si es seguro que hay NaruHina, asi que puedes pasarte por ahi ^ ^  
_**ichigo fuji:**_ Hola! gracias por comentar, y pues espero que este capi tambien te guste como el anterior y no quieras matarme ^ ^u  
**_lupita-chan:_** Me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el capi, y se que este tambien te gustara  
**_Gotiitaaxz:_** Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado como el anterior, y me alegra saber que el lemmon no estuvo mal ^ ^

-

-

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en el proximo cap!_

_Saluditos!!_

_-_

_Atte. Park_lee_


	25. Chapter 25

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo.

-

_Hola!!! Como han estado??_

_Si, se que me quieren asesinar por haberlas hecho esperar un siglo por este capi, pero como siempre mi inspiracion se fue y lo peor aun (para ustedes) yo aun no habia visto el anime de NANA, y pues decidi bajarmelo y verlo, y como imaginaran no me desperendi hasta el ultimo capitulo y eso fue algo que me quito mucho tiempo, pero si fue un anime que me encanto y ahora buscare el manga para contunuarlo ahi ^ ^, cambiando de tema, lamento mucho en serio el haberlas hecho esperar, no les prometo que tratare actualizar pronto, pero de que tendran el final del fic, lo tendranl, sin mas las dejo leer_

_Nos leemos abajo!!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 25**_

-

-

Después de haber entrado en la sala de emergencias, solo pasaron unos minutos desde que llevaron a Sakura a ese lugar, ella había estado consiente de todo lo sucedido, lo único que la atormentaba era el dolor que tenia por el vientre, la mortificaba de gran manera que pegaba gritos muy fuertes… _mi bebe, salven a mi bebe!!!... _Esos eran los gritos que se oían por todo el hospital desde que la llevaron. Estando en la sala de emergencias, la pelirrosa se retorcía del dolor, a la vez que hablaba fuera de si, no escuchaba a nadie, solo se limitaba a gritar…

-

-

-Mi bebe, no quiero perderlo!!! Ayúdenme!!.....- Sus gritos eran desesperante para los presentes.-…… salven a mi bebe, por favor!!

-

-

En el lugar se encontraban enfermeras y doctores tratando de calmar a la chica y haciendo el proceso respectivo, la doctora y directora del hospital se hacia presente para encargarse directamente de la Haruno.

-

-

-Doctora, que hacemos? La paciente esta histérica y no escucha a nadie.- Le dijo uno de los doctores

-Denle un tranquilizante, intentare hablar con ella.- Se acerco a la chica para tratar de calmarla y que la escuchara.- Sakura……… Sakura, escúchame por favor.- pero al parecer la chica no escuchaba

-No quiero perder a mi hijo, sálvenlo!!

-Sakura, necesito que me escuches.- Logro tener la mirada de la chica pero aun no tenia su atención

-Doctora Shizune! Por favor, salve a mi bebe, se lo ruego, no deje que se muera.- La vos de la pelirrosa se había calmado pero su tono era como si había perdido la razón.

-Esta bien, pero escúchame Sakura.- Mientras decía esto, la chica en murmullos repetía la misma frase "_salve a mi bebe, se lo ruego, no deje que se muera_", intento nuevamente tener su atención.- Necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir!...... Sakura, escucha por una maldita vez!!- La paciencia de la doctora no pudo durar más, pero gracias a ello logro que la chica se callara y a la vez se calmara para ponerle atención.- Solo te diré esto.- Ya estaba más calmada.- Haré todo lo posible por salvar a tu bebe, me siento responsable por lo que te sucedió, así que por nada del mundo permitiré que lo pierda, te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.

-

-

Cada palabra dicha por Shizune se le quedaron clavadas en la mente, por alguna razón confió en sus palabras, además era una de las mejores médicos y anteriormente había demostrado que lo era, así que puso toda su confianza en ella.

-

-

-Ahora quiero que pongas de tu parte, tu fuerza de voluntad me servirá de mucho, cuento contigo?- La pelinegra solo recibió una afirmación por parte de la chica, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a su hijo, hasta dar su propia vida si era necesario.

-

-

En la sala de espera, ya estaban todos los amigos de ambos esperando a tener alguna noticia sobre la chica, Naruto quien fue el primero en llegar después de Sasuke, Ino llego minutos después del rubio y Sai quien iba acompañado de Sakyno, esta ultima, a pesar que paso poco tiempo con Sakura quiso ir al hospital para saber como estaba, a parte que quiso hacerle compañía al rubio, cosa que mas adelante causaría una decepción…

-

-

La tensión era grande, nadie les decía nada, lo que lo hacía más desesperante, cada uno tenia su propio consuelo, Ino con Sai, y Naruto con Sakyno, que a pesar que eran solo amigos ella le daba su apoyo incondicional, el único que estaba solo prácticamente era el pelinegro, aunque sus amigos estaban a su lado para apoyarlo.

-

-

Horas después habían terminado de atender a Sakura, Shizune hizo todo lo posible para que el bebe estuviera sano y salvo, fue un arduo trabajo y con la ayuda de la pelirrosa logro que todo saliera perfectamente. La llevaron a una habitación a reposar, luego Hinata quien no se había acercado a los chicos llego para darles la noticia.

-

-

-Hinata…-Hablo el pelinegro que había estado todo el tiempo callado y metido en sus pensamientos y a su vez todos se levantaron.- Como va todo? Están bien?

-Tranquilos…- Al comenzar a hablar, poso su vista en Naruto quien estaba tomado del brazo de Sakyno, eso la desconcertó un poco, pero intento mantener la cordura.-…… Ella ya salio de la sala de emergencias, las han llevado a una habitación…..

-En que habitación? Quiero verla.- Dijo un impaciente Uchiha

-Espera Sasuke, el hecho que Sakura este bien y el bebe se haya salvado, no significa que no hay peligro

-A que te refieres con eso?- Hablo ahora la Yamanaka

-Que…… Sakura esta muy delicada, tiene que recuperarse y por eso tendrá que pasar un tiempo en el hospital, si no podría ser muy arriesgado para el bebe.- Se quedaron todos en silencio ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, pero solo pasaron segundos para que el silencio fuera roto.

-Puedo pasar a verla?

-…Claro, es en la habitación 301- al decir esto el chico inicio el camino, pero lo detuvo nuevamente la Hyuga.- Sasuke…… ella no puede tener ningún disgusto, no puede alterarse por nada, su estado no lo resistiría…- Dicho esto, solo asintió y siguió su camino.

-

-

Mientras Sasuke se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sakura, todos se habían quedado en la sala de espera, incluyendo a la ojiperla, quien se había sorprendido mucho ver al rubio de esa manera con esa chica desconocida para ella, porque a pesar de todo aun sentía algo por él. Antes de retirarse de ese lugar escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-

-

-Hinata.- Todos los presentes escucharon.

-Kiba…- Susurro la pelinegra para si misma

-Como estas? Decidí venir a verte, no hay ningún problema, cierto?- Se acerco a la chica para darle un beso, aunque su intención era dárselo en los labios, ella desvió su rostro para que fuera en la mejilla.

-Kiba Inuzuka? Eres tu?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose para observarlo bien

-Eh?... Ino? Vaya, cuanto tiempo!? Pero mira como has cambiado!

-Digo lo miso de ti! Te has puesto muy guapo, y dime que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo……- Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una garganta, claramente intentando decir " Oye, no estamos pintados, no nos vas a presentar?", cosa que la ojiazul capto de inmediato.

-Jejeje! Que descuidada soy, aun no te he presentado, mira él es Sai, mi novio.- Se acerco a él y se saludaron.- Ella es Sakyno Imura, vecina de Sai y amiga nuestra, y finalmente Naruto Uzumaki, alguien muy especial para Hinata.- Lo ultimo lo hizo con malicia, ya que sabia de los sentimientos de Kiba hacia la chica

-Es un gusto conocerlos…… a todos.- Aunque no le gusto mucho lo que dijo de Naruto, luego se dirigió a la ojiperla.- Hinata, Estas ocupada?

-Porque lo preguntas Kiba

-Bueno quería invitarte a tomar un café, que dices? Aceptas?

-Eh… bueno.-Observó a sus compañeros por un momentos, Ino se percato de esto

-Descuida Hinata, no te preocupes por nosotros, esperaremos a que salga Sasuke y nos diga como esta la situación, vete tranquila

-Esta bien, vamos Kiba

-Si nos disculpan.- Comenzaron a retirarse, Kiba rodea a Hinata de la cintura, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, y que los demás se sorprendieran al trato de esos dos.

-Vaya esos dos se llevan muy bien.- Dijo Ino alegremente

-Si, el novio de su amiga es una linda persona.- Comento Sakyno, pero para Naruto por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo entendía, se había molestado ver a ese "amigo" de la Hyuga y pues también la forma en como la llevaba abrazada, antes nunca se había molestado porque alguien se le acercaba, porque ahora si…

-Oye Naruto! Porque estas molesto? Sucede algo.- Pregunta curiosa la rubia, queriendo molestar un poco al chico.

-Deja de molestar Ino, lo mas importante en estos momentos es saber como esta Sakura y su bebe.

-Lo siento tienes razón.- Inmediatamente recordó que no era momento de bromear, después que su amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento.

-

-

::::::::::

-

-

La observaba acostada en la cama del hospital, su piel estaba pálida, su rostro se notaba cansado, no parecía la misma de la mañana, al parecer paso por un muy mal momento o mas bien un angustioso momento. Pero a pesar de todo estaba tranquila, acerco la silla a la cama, luego tomo su mano sintiendo aquella piel suave que siempre la caracterizaba, en eso vio como la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y ellos bellos ojos jade, se posaron en él.

-

-

-Sasuke…-Dijo casi en un susurro

-Disculpa, te desperté…… como te sientes?

-Un poco mejor…..-Luego de unos segundos reacciono de golpe.- ¡¡Mi bebe!! ¡Que paso con mi bebe!

-¡Tranquilízate Sakura! ¡Nuestro hijo se salvo!- Al decir estas palabras la chica trato de calmarse en los brazos de su novio, ya que este la había abrazado en el momento que ella se exalto.

-Estas seguro!?

-Claro, Hinata me lo dijo, solo que aun estas algo delicada, así que no debes esforzarte, si no seria peligroso para el bebe.

-Entiendo…- La pelirrosa había tomado una expresión muy triste

-Todos están aquí, quieren verte así que iré por ellos, si no Naruto me va a matar por no dejarlos entrar.- Soltó a Sakura y de dirigió a la salida para avisarles a los demás que pueden entrar, pero antes escucho a la voz de Sakura

-Sabes? En verdad pensé que perdería a mi hijo.- Su vos se escuchaba apagada.- Y por esa razón estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por el, se que hubiera sido un golpe fuerte para ti, pero también se que me hubieras entendido……- E l pelinegro aun seguía en la puerta escuchando cada palabra de la chica.

-Ya no pienses en eso, además demostraste tener una gran voluntad, seras una buena madre.- Le sonrió cariñosamente para luego dirigirse donde sus amigos.

-

-

::::::::::

-

-

Hicieron pasar a Sakura un muy buen rato, a pesar de todo Naruto se llevaba muy bien con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, cada palabra dicha por sus amigos la alentaban a cuidarse y podía notar que pasara lo que pasara iba a tener el apoyo de todos, aun hasta de Sakyno, quien se a incorporado al "grupo" hace poco, ha podido notar que la chica es una buena persona y hasta a llegado a pensar que llegara a ser una buena pareja para su rubio amigo, eso la alegraba mucho.

-

-

Mientras, Sasuke hacia sus averiguaciones de lo que sucedió, ya que había escuchado rumores que lo sucedido con Sakura no fue un accidente, así que solicito hablar con el conductor del taxi para saber exactamente lo que sucedió. El señor fue ingresado al hospital con golpes leves, aun así no lo dejaron ir hasta que llegara la policía para hacerle un interrogatorio. El pelinegro llego donde el, a lo que el conductor se sorprendió por la visita.

-

-

-Buenas tardes señor, soy Sasuke Uchiha.- Le extendió la mano para estrecharla con el señor, aceptando él el saludo.- El prometido de Sakura Haruno, la joven que usted transportaba al aeropuerto esta mañana.- Tomo asiento en una silla cerca de la cama

-Buenas tardes joven Uchiha, es un gusto conocerlo, lo felicito tiene una linda novia.- el señor intentaba ser amable con su comentario

-Gracias…

-Mi nombre es Kishino Okamoto, lamento mucho que haya sucedido ese accidente justo con migo, me siento muy apenado por eso

-Descuide señor Okamoto, me he enterado que no fue su culpa, que fue un accidente, podría usted decirme con exactitud lo que paso?

-…- El señor dio un suspiro profundo e inicio el relato.- La verdad había notado la motocicleta desde que salimos de la casa de la señorita Haruno, pero al inicio pensé que era nada mas casualidad, cuando estábamos casi cerca del aeropuerto note que aun nos seguía y alerte a la señorita, a pesar de eso lo tomo con calma, pero en unos minutos después el motociclista se adelanto y se puso al lado nuestro.- Sasuke escuchaba atento todo lo que decía el señor, no pensó que la situación había sido así.-Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco un arma de su costado y disparo al neumático delantero. Perdí el control, por suerte ningún auto choco con nosotros, pero eso no evito que chocara con un árbol, de ahí ya no recuerdo nada.- Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.- Sabe lo que yo creo joven Uchiha?

-Que cosa?

-Que esto esta siendo provocado por alguien que quiere hacerle daño a usted o a su novia, acaso tiene algún enemigo? O tal vez ella?

-Lo dudo mucho…… creo que esta platica se ha extendido demasiado, le agradezco mucho por su tiempo señor Okamoto y disculpe las molestias.- El chico se despidió del señor y salio de la habitación.

-

-

Iba en dirección a la habitación de Sakura pero al pasar por la entrada del hospital pudo notar un grupo de personas que estaban afuera hablando muy fuerte como haciendo preguntas a alguien que intentaba entrar en las instalaciones, se sorprendió mucho al ver que todas esas personas eran periodistas y reporteros, pero no entendía que estaban haciendo ahí. Por lo visto por fin la persona que intentaba entrar al hospital salio de aquel grupo de reporteros entrando finalmente y encontrándose cara a cara con el Uchiha menor.

-

-

-Itachi, que haces aquí? Que paso con la reunión? Te saliste antes de tiempo?

-Tranquilo hermanito, soy yo quien te tiene preguntas, como esta Sakura y el bebe? Salio todo bien?

-Sakura esta bien y el bebe se salvo, solo que ella aun esta muy delicada, no puede tener alteraciones o cosas parecidas. Y bien me vas a responder ahora?

-Bueno pues vine para saber como estaba mi cuñada y mi sobrino, y con respecto a la reunión, termino antes de lo previsto, así que no te preocupes por eso.- Itachi no pudo estar tranquilo en toda la reunión sin saber como estaba todo, así que solicito terminar la reunión antes de tiempo y concluirla otro día, cosa que aceptaron sin ninguna objeción, pero no quería decirle nada de eso a Sasuke, él también tenia su orgullo.

-Y sabes que sucede con esas personas? No entiendo que hacen aquí.- decía el pelinegro menor señalando a los reporteros

-Eso quería preguntarte también, acaso le has dicho a alguien sobre tu compromiso y tu hijo?

-No, los únicos que saben son nuestros amigos mas cercanos, bueno del compromiso solo lo sabes tu, a que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, esos reporteros están aquí porque se enteraron de tu hijo, de tu compromiso y del accidente de Sakura

-Que!?? Estas hablando enserio? Pero como se enteraron? Esto es increíble!- El moreno estaba sorprendido y molesto por esa noticia, no quería que nadie se enterara de esas cosas aun, especialmente los medios, quería mantener sus cosas personales fuera de eso, pero la incógnita de todo eso era, "Quien les dio toda esa información".

-

-

::::::::::

-

-

-_Estamos frente al Hospital Central de la ciudad, pues nos han informado que la prometida y futura madre del gran joven empresario Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra ingresada en este lugar debido a un accidente automovilístico, dicha información ha sido ocultada por el joven Uchiha. No sabemos con certeza el estado de la futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, de quien aun no tenemos el nombre, estaremos pendientes de cualquier información para poder darla a conocer, regresamos a estudios_.- El sonido del televisor que estaba dando la noticia de ultimo momento, fue apagado por una mujer cuyo enojo se hacia notar, necesitaba con urgencia saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando en ese hospital, así que decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta.

-

-

-Malditos noticieros, nunca pueden dar una buena información.- La joven tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.-…………… Natsuo! Porque no me has informado de la situación!

-

-

-----.

-

-

Habían dejado a Sakura sola, sus amigos no querían irse, pero llego una enfermera diciéndoles que tenían que dejarla descansar ya que su estado lo requería, mientras que Sasuke era acompañado por su hermano Itachi, quienes se habían ido a conversar en el jardín del hospital.

-

-

Después de no saberse nada del doctor Natsuo, este apareció y fue a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

-

-Disculpa puedo pasar.

-Natsuo! Claro, pasa… me alegra verte.- La chica aun se sentía muy débil y su aspecto lo reflejaba.

-Pues estoy apenado por no haber venido antes

-Descuida, no hay problema con eso.- Intentando dar una sonrisa

-Espero que estés bien, me entere del accidente y lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tu bebe, se que es algo difícil pero……- Fue interrumpido por la chica

-Creo que no te enteraste del todo.- Dijo con una gran alegría en su rostro débil

-A que te refieres?

-No perdí a mi bebe, la doctora Shizune hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, la verdad creo que fue un milagro

-Es increíble! No sabes lo feliz que estoy escuchar eso!- En verdad Natsuo estaba aliviado que no le haya pasado nada al bebe de Sakura, aunque sabe que es una noticia que no le agradara del todo a Lenalee.

-Igual yo, me hubiera vuelto loca si pierdo a mi bebe.- Mientras los dos hablaban el celular del pelinegro sono, este verifico de quien era la llamada y al ver el nombre se disculpó con la chica para contestarlo fuera de la habitación.

-Discúlpame unos minutos Sakura, enseguida vuelvo.- Salio y contesto la llamada.- Dime…

-_Natsuo! Porque no me has informado de la situación!-_ Decía la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Por que aun no tenía nada que decirte

-_Les di toda la información necesaria a los medios y no pueden investigar el resto que yo necesito saber, de que sirvió haberles dicho eso.-_ Su molestia se notaba hasta en su voz.- _Y bien ya tienes algo, como esta la pobre de Sakura, me imagino que desconsolada y Sasuke muerto de rabia por todo lo que paso, haber cuéntame cada detalle, quiero disfrutar cada palabra que me digas_

-Pues tengo una mala noticia para ti, Sakura no perdió a su hijo, así que creo que tus planes no salieron del todo bien.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_…………_- La chica se había quedado en silencio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso no era lo que ella se esperaba, ella quería lloro, lamento, insulto por parte de esos dos, pero ahora solo recibirán consuelo uno al otro…

-Lenalee, que pasa? Porque no respondes?

-_Creo que al final de todo, tendré que hacer las cosas con mis propias manos._- Su voz se escucho neutra

-Que piensas hacer?... no comentas una locura Lenalee…… Lenalee?- Pero la chica ya había colgado la llamada, aun no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz esa mujer, y temía que fuera algo desastroso. Regreso donde Sakura para seguir charlando e intentar olvidar lo conversado con Lenalee.

-

-

La pesadilla para esta pareja aun termina, y lo peor de todo que no saben quien esta detrás de todo esto y mucho menos los involucrados en el asunto…

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien les gusto? a mi punto de vista, vi el capitulo muy pobre u.u, y creo que se debio a mi falta de imaginacion, pero bueno que se le va hacer, espero que en el otro capi haya mucha mas inspiracion, y quiero pedirles un favor, denme ideas para poder sacar un poquito de eso y actualizar mas rapido. Aclarando, como habran visto en una parte del fic donde se supone que Naruto tuvo celos de Kiba porestar con Hinata, solo les quiero decir que si hubo celos pero, no significa que nuestro rubio intentara conquistar a Hinata, tal vez sucedan otras cosas, pero no eso, es solo por aclarar ^ ^. Sin mas, espero tener mucho reviews como el capitulo anterior, Y gracias por ller mi fic_

_-_

_Agradesco especialmente a:_

_-_

_**Isakaru.:** Gracias por comentar, espero tener siempre tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, ojala no te defraude con los siguentes capi__  
__**Eloísa: **Se que esperabas pronto el capi, y te hice esperar mucho, pero aqui esta y espero te hay gustado como el anterior  
**tsuki-airen:** gracias por tu apoyo ^ ^, espero te guste este capi tambien  
**lupita-chan:** Se que te hice pasar malos momentos y angustias con los capis anteriores, pero pronto se terminara todo eso, descuida, ^ ^, gracias por tu review  
**Tsunade-hime94:** Hola! muchas gracias por comentar, y sabes con respecto a lo que me dijiste que "no me lo tomara a mal" descuida esos son los puntos que a mi me gustan que mensionen lo que estaria bien o lo que no, creeme que a veces nesçcesito ideas para poder continuar con el fic, porq en ocaciones me estanco de la mente y no logro escribir nada, como en el caso de este capi, te agradezco mucho que mencionaras eso, ademas no tenia pensado que Sakura perdiera la memoria como tu dices, normalmente eso ponen en otros fic, lo que mas me gusto es esa frase "yo pienso que tu fic es original con muy buena trama" OMG! en serio crees eso? pues muchas gracias, nuca lo pense de esa manera XD  
**jade uchiha:** recuerdo bien que mencionaste sobre tu viaje, pero pense que te desvelabas por otra cosa XD, es bueno aprovechar el tiempo. Sabes en un pricipio pense que Sakura perdiera al bebe, para que, como tu dices, Sasuke valorara mas a las personas, pero no quise que el fic, fuera triste, ademas a estos dos se les esta siendo dificil ser felices despues de su pronta reconciliacion, y creo que todas estas situaciones haran que su amor se fortalesca, a ver que sucede mas adelante, espero siempre me apoyes estes en donde estes, cuidate  
**rose-Haruno:** Hola rose! Sabes ni yo misma me creo que me queden bien los capitulos, te agradesco porque eso me anima a seguir, ojale que este capi tambien te guste, Cuidate mucho!!  
**nadeshko:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero tenerlo siempre ^ ^  
**setsuna17:** muchisimas gracias por tus animos y por tu apoyo, y gracias por leer mi historia  
**EDISON:** gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer mi fic, espero siempre comentes en cada capitulo, porque cuando no lo haces me pngo triste y pienso que ya no te gusto la historia, y sabes me alegro saber que este es uno de tus fics favoritos, me alga mucho. Te comento que tuve que esconder muy bien mi compu para que no la encontraras, mucho mas cuando cuando el tiempo estimado estaba caducando, pero que bueno que o la encontraste ^ ^u, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar  
**Lili:** gracias por tomarte l molestia en dejarme un review, espero tenerlo siempre, y descuida hare sufrir a Lenalee  
onpu haruno: te agradeszo mucho tu comentario, y como ves no le paso nada al bebe, cuidate  
**kurenai95:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero que este tambien ^ ^, y no te preocupes a Lenalee le dare su merecesido  
**luci:** Hola! ^ ^ estoy bien y tu como estas? Lamento haberte hecho esperar para el sieguiente capi, ojala te guste  
**ichigo fuji:** Yo tambien queria consolar a Sasuke T.T, gracias por tu reiew, cuidate  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Hey! no seria mala idea que armen un complot para asesinar a alguien, consta que a mi no ^ ^, estaba pensando que podemos buscar a Lenalee y amenazarla, torturarla y no se que otras cosas mua jajaja! (que mente mas perversa no?), bueno sieguendo con tu comentario, gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capi y me lo hagas saber  
**Karina Natsumi:** gracias por tu comentario, espero tenerlo siempre ^ ^_

-

-

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

-

_Att. Park_lee_


	26. Chapter 26

**ACLARACION:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!! Aqui estoy de nuevo!!_

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme, nuevamente, por tardarme en actualizar, como saben me cuesta mucho mucho inspirarme, y en esta occion, me estanque en una parte y no sabi como continuarla, asi que por eso me demore una eternidad, a parte que me paso algo que me dejo sin ganas de escribir, hace como dos semana hicieron corte de personal en mi trabajo y pues yo fui una de las que sue en ese corte, asi que como veran no estaba de animos para escribir, pero ya me siento mejor, ahora solo buscare uno nuevo pero con calma, me encanta pasar en mi casa descanzando(=^_^=). Ya no las aburro con palabras mejor las dejo para que lean tranquilas y disfruten el capitulo......... ^^u al terminar de leerlo, creo que querrarn matarme......_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_**Cap 26**_

-

-

Llevaban un buen rato fuera del hospital, ningún periodista y reportero se retiraban de ese lugar a menos que alguien diera una explicación de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie se dignaba a hacerlo, mientras tanto los hermanos Uchiha discutían como solucionar el asunto…

-

-

-Y bien hermanito, lo pensaste ya?

-Aun no estoy seguro de hacerlo, no se que pensara Sakura

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrías que decir tu compromiso a los medios…

-Si, pero yo iba a esperar hasta que todos los tramites de la boda estuvieran listos! No quiero que ellos estén detrás de mi novia a cada momento.- Decía un frustrado Sasuke.- Es increíble como tienen que cambiar las cosas de un día para otro.

-Yo te recomiendo que hagas algo, porque esos reporteros no se moverán a menos que salgas y les aclares las cosas…- Observo a su hermano esperando una reacción, pero no la tuvo, así que siguió.- Si no piensas hacer nada, entonces iré yo y les diré todo.- Dijo levantándose

-Espera!- Lo detuvo.- Esta bien… iré yo, creo que ya es tiempo de afrontar todo este tipo de situaciones sin que tu me salves a cada rato.- Dicho esto, decidió ir hacia donde estaban todas esas personas "molestas" según Sasuke, como el lo había dicho es tiempo de hacerse responsable de la situación.

-

-

Mientras que los reporteros aun estaban esperando impacientes frente al hospital, una mujer intentaba averiguar como entrar a ese lugar sin ser vista, ya que no le convenía que la vieran, además su rostro era muy conocido por ser la hija del gran empresario señor Lee. Se había escondido tras un árbol que estaba muy retirado del hospital, aun no se le venia nada a la mente para poder entrar, mientras esos reporteros no se quitaran de ahí, no se le iba a hacer fácil entrar.

-

-¡Maldición! No podre entra sin que me noten, de alguna manera u otra tengo que hacerlo, anda Lenalee, piensa, piensa!.......-Mientras presionaba a su subconsciente no noto que los hermanos Uchiha habían salido de las instalaciones del hospital para dirigirse hacia los reporteros, hasta que algo la hizo girar su mirada nuevamente a ese lugar.-… que intentan hacer esos dos… acaso piensan hablar con la prensa de lo sucedido…-La chica analizo un poco la situación.-…… un segundo… esto no puede estar pasando….. es increíble como las cosas estén a mi favor… este es el momento adecuado para entrar al hospital sin que me noten, ya que toda la atención estará en esos dos… vaya! Lenalee la suerte esta de tu lado!

-

-

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, la chica entro sin ningún contratiempo y sin llamar la atención de las cámaras, no podía creer como todo le salía tan bien, era como si el "destino" se lo pusiera en bandeja de plata, y esta vez ella misma se encargaría de aprovecharlo al máximo sin ningún error, esta vez será la definitiva.

-

-Disculpe.- La peli verde se acerco a la recepcionista del hospital mostrando una de sus sonrisas falsas, que por supuesto engañan a cualquiera.- Podría decirme en que habitación se encuentra Sakura Haruno?

-Permítame revisar…… esta en la habitación 301, quien la visita?

-Eh, una amiga, quiero darle una sorpresa.- En ese momento la enfermera recibió una llamada telefónica, momento que aprovecho Lenalee para desaparecer de ese lugar y dirigirse a la habitación de Sakura.

-

-

En los pasillos no habían muchas personas, solo unas cuantas enfermeras caminado de un lugar a otro, al parecer era un día muy calmado, a como suelen ser los hospitales, llego al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la pelirrosa, camino con cuidado y toco la puerta para saber si no había alguien mas ahí, y solo tuvo respuesta de la chica. Abrió la perta, mostrando dentro de la habitación a una joven reposando en su cama, con un rostro cansado y a la vez sorprendido al ver a la persona que en esos momentos entraba.

-

-

-Perdón por la visita tan inesperada, pero la verdad quería saber como estabas.- Termino de entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.- Sabes? me preocupe tanto al enterarme de tu accidente que quise venir a ver como te encontrabas.- El tono que ocupaba, a simple vista se notaba que era falso.

-Disculpa mi pregunta Lenalee y mi atrevimiento, porque se que tu y yo nunca tuvimos un gran dialogo cuando nos conocimos, pero que haces aquí? No tenemos ningún lazo de amistad y mucho menos lo tienes con Sasuke, así que, no entiendo tu visita.

-Bueno, pues la verdad estoy aquí para apoyar a Sasuke, ya que él y yo tuvimos una relación muy intima, creí que seria descortés de mi parte no darle mi apoyo.- Las intenciones de Lenalee comenzaban a dar fruto

-Q-Que quieres decir con relación i-intima?

-Pues, eso, relación intima, no creo que tu no sepas que significa eso, porque puedo ver que no es así.

-Pero Sasuke me dijo que entre tu y el no había…- La pelirrosa estaba algo desconcertada con lo que le decía su visitante

-En serio te dijo eso!-Mostrando asombro fingido.- Vaya! Al parecer no te tiene confianza después de todo, pero eso no es problema, yo puedo decirte todo lo que él no te ha dicho…

-

Mientras que Lenalee hablaba, Sakura recordó una conversación que tuvo con el pelinegro sobre eso…

-

-

-_Etto… Sasuke… puedo preguntarte algo?- La pareja estaba tranquilamente en la cama_

_-Claro, dime.- El chico estaba entretenido leyendo el periódico _

_-No te molestaras por lo que te pregunte_

_-Como voy a saberlo si no se de que es la pregunta.- aun seguía poniéndole atención a su lectura_

_-Bueno es que… mira, yo quería saber… si…_

_-Aja_

_-Quería saber si…_

_-Anda Sakura ve al grano_

_-…- Tomo un fuerte suspiro y lo dijo todo de un tirón.- Llegaste a hacer el amor con Lenalee?- Esa pregunta hizo que el Uchiha quitara su atención del periódico para dirigirle ahora la atención a su novia.- S-Se que tenias todo el derecho de hacerlo… pero solo quiero saber si…_

_-Puedes estar tranquila, no tuve relaciones con Lenalee.- Se acerco a la chica para darle un beso, ya que a su parecer le parecía muy linda verla actuar de esa manera_

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.- Al parecer su alegría se notaba aun mas.- Bien iré a preparar el desayuno!- Y hasta su energía había regresado…_

_-_

_-_

Volvió a la realidad y escucho que Lenalee aun seguía diciendo cosas que Sasuke nunca le dijo, es mas ni las menciono…

-

-…así que como podrás ver, llevábamos una relación de casados prácticamente, y pues me sorprendió mucho que cortara la relación así por así.- Cada palabra era como cuchilla que se incrustaba en su interior, sentía que el aire le faltaba, que las paredes se contraían y que ese lugar era cada vez mas asfixiante.- Pero sabes lo que mas me ha aturdido? Es que nunca te menciono, es mas cuando le pregunte si alguna vez había estado enamorado, sabes lo que me dijo, "no, nunca lo he estado, nunca ha habido alguien especial"…

-

Eso fue lo que causo estragos en el interior de la Haruno, sentía que no soportaría más y era la reacción que estaba esperando la peli verde y la causa que deseaba.

-

-

……

-

-

Los hermanos Uchiha reunieron a todos los reporteros en un solo lugar dejando libre la entrada al hospital, una vez ubicados a un lado de la entrada el menor de los de los Uchiha comenzó a hablar.

-

-Buenas tardes, agradezco mucho su presencia en este lugar y que se interesen por las cosas relacionadas con nosotros, antes que nada me disculpo por no haberme dirigido a ustedes de manera apropiada y la vez que hayamos tenido que forzarnos a tener una entrevista en estas circunstancias para informarles de las situaciones que están pasando.- La actitud de Sasuke era sumamente tranquila y serena, normalmente él no se enfrente a los reporteros de esta manera, siempre lo ha hecho Itachi.- Así que por eso he decidido responder sus inquietudes.

-

Una vez dicho eso, todos los reporteros y periodistas iniciaron sus preguntas a la misma vez, lo cual hizo que Itachi actuara como un buen "representante"

-Por favor, uno a vez!- Todos callaron y levantaron la mano en señal de querer ser el primero en preguntar, Itachi selecciono a uno de ellos.

-La pregunta que inquieta a todos, quien es su prometida joven Uchiha?- Dijo el reportero que había sido seleccionado para la pregunta

-…Bueno, ella es una chica sencilla, común y corriente, no es hija de una familia millonaria, ni mucho menos parte de algún negocio importante, es la mujer que he escogido como esposa y nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión, la amo y pues sí voy a casarme con ella cuando nuestro bebe nazca.

-Podría por favor decirnos el nombre de su futura esposa?- Pregunto otro periodista

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y es doctora

-

-

…...

-

-

-Dime que se siente Sakura, estas a punto de perder a tu bebe, y todo por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha, en verdad él nunca te ha amado como dice, por que te mintió? Que razones tenia? Simple, él no te ama, nunca lo hizo!- Cada vez Sakura empeoraba y es que su estado era tan delicado que por esa razón le habían recomendado no alterarse, pero quien iba a contar con esta situación.- Lo único que debes hacer es odiarlo!!

-Cállate!!! No digas mas!!- El dolor continuaba cada vez era mas fuerte.- aarg!.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción salió en el rostro de la peli verde, momento mas alegre que éste no podía haber.

-

-

Una vez hecho su propósito se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, dejando a una Sakura realmente muy mal, una vez fuera de la habitación actuó normal ya que sabían comenzado a aparecer enfermeras por ese lugar, pues Sakura había comenzado a llamarlos por un aparatito que tenia cerca de su cama, e inmediatamente Lenalee salió de aquel lugar. Mientras esto acontecía, las preguntas seguían en las afueras del hospital con los hermanos Uchiha.

-

-Tenemos una inquietud Joven Uchiha, que paso con la relación que llevaba con la señorita Lenalee Lee, teníamos entendido que ya tenían planes de boda es mas hasta la fecha tenían, pero ahora nos topamos con esto, podría explicarnos por favor?

-Pues, eso es algo complicado de explicar, lo único que les puedo decir es que no iba a resultar nada bueno de esa relación, así que decidimos de buena manera separarnos y romper el compromiso.- En lo que Sasuke estaba explicando esta situación a los reporteros, pudo ver como una joven muy reconocida para él con cabello verde, salía del hospital, cosa que no le agrado mucho, fue en eso que reacciono rápidamente y a su nombre solo se le vino un nombre, nombre que dijo en susurro.- Sakura…- E inmediatamente dejo a los reporteros y entro al hospital con dirección hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Sasuke Espera!!- Itachi no entendía la reacción de su hermano, solo pudo disculparse rápidamente de los reporteros y fue tras el Uchiha menor.

-

-

…..

-

-

-Rápido! Rápido! Háganse a un lado!- Decía una enfermera que se encargaba de dirigir la camilla que transportaba a una Sakura realmente muy mal por los pasillos, la urgencia era grande deberían de llevarla a emergencias lo antes posible ya que en su estado el resultado podría ser fatal.

-Aarg!! Me duele!!- Eran los gritos desgarradores que se escuchaban en los pasillos. Sasuke ya había entrado, y escucho a lo lejos los gritos de Sakura y fue rápidamente hacia donde ella, logro llegar antes que la metieran a la sala de emergencias, se sorprendió mucho ver todo ese alboroto.

-Que esta pasando?! Porque la llevan hacia allá?

-Por favor discúlpenos joven Uchiha, pero ahora no podemos decirle nada, necesitamos llevarla a emergencias, con permiso.- Uno de los enfermeros, pidió amablemente a Sasuke que los dejara hacer su trabajo.

-Que ha sido todo eso Sasuke?- Su hermano logro alcanzarlo sin poder ver mas de lo sucedido

-No se, no me han dicho nada, no se como esta Sakura ni mi hijo! No se que es lo que esta pasando!

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, solo roguemos que no será nada grave.- El pelinegro mayor intentaba consolarlo, aunque a decir verdad en el estado de Sakura cualquier cosa terrible podía pasar y eso es algo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

-

-

Llevaban mas de una hora esperando a que alguien les dijera algo, pero nada. La noche ya estaba presente y el rostro de cansancio se notaba en la del Uchiha menor, Itachi sabía que de nada le serviría decirle que fuera a descansar a su casa o que se fuera a cambiar de ropa, porque no lo haría. Se suponía que eso no debería de estar pasando, ya todo estaba en orden, pero que fue lo que sucedió? Por fin alguien que salía de la sala de emergencias se acerco a ellos con no muy buen rostro, cosa que alerto mucho a Itachi.

-

-

-Doctor, que fue lo que paso? Porque llevaron a Sakura de emergencias? Todo esta bien?- La ansiedad de Sasuke por saber de su novia se notaba, quería saber todo en esos mismos instantes

-Quiero decirles que no se como paso esto, se supone que ella estaba sola y que estaba totalmente tranquila…..-Comenzó a relatar el doctor que estaba atendiendo a la pelirrosa.-… y no debería haber tenido una alteración como la que tuvo, cuando los enfermeros llegaron la encontraron en un muy mal estado, intentamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestro alcance pero…lastimosamente…... Sakura ha perdido al bebe…

-

-

Nuevamente las palabras hicieron estragos en su interior, perdió algo que realmente él esperaba con todas sus ansias, como es posible que la vida le haga esto, es cierto merece pagar lo que hizo, pero esto era demasiado, porque tenia que ser ese pequeño ser el que pagara las consecuencias y ahora, como reaccionara Sakura… un momento… Sakura…

-

-

-Como esta Sakura!

-Ella esta bien, en estos momentos la llevaran nuevamente a su habitación, es posible que no despierte hasta mañana por la mañana, lo lamento mucho, se que han pasado por muchas cosas.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el doctor y se marcho dejando a los hermanos solos en la sala de espera.

-

-

Sasuke decidió quedarse toda la noche junto a Sakura, Itachi se fue a su casa, tenia que ir a ver que todo estuviera en orden, además el siguiente día había trabajo, le dijo a su hermano que no se preocupara que él se encargaría de su parte en el trabajo, cosa que agradeció mucho Sasuke, en verdad que Itachi era un muy buen hermano.

-

No pego el ojo en toda la noche, estuvo pensando en como han pasado las cosas de rápido, hace dos días estaban celebrando que pronto serian padres, y ahora todo eso era cosa del pasado y lo peor de todo es que es Sakura la que sufre todo esto. _**Cual será su reacción al darse cuenta que ha perdido a nuestro hijo?**_…… _**pero, que es lo que le causo todo eso?…….un momento…… Lenalee, es cierto, la vi salir del hospital, ella es la causante! Pero aun no puedo asegurar nada hasta escuchar lo que Sakura tenga que decirme… esperare a que despierte…**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

La mañana ya había llegado, y Sakura aun no habría sus ojos, pero al parecer el pelinegro a ultimas horas logro cerras los ojos sin darse cuenta que su novia comenzaba a despertarse.

-

-……Sasuke…- En ese momento recordó todo lo que paso el día anterior y todo lo que dijo Lenalee, no dejo de sentir un dolor en su corazón.-… mi bebe…- Dijo en casi un susurro, pero luego reacciono de golpe, asustando de un brinco a su acompañante.- Mi bebe!!

-Sakura…-El moreno fue rápido donde su prometida para consolarla.- Tranquila Sakura, todo va a estar bien

-Como esta mi bebe! Dímelo por favor.- Le suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos, sabiendo de cierta manera que no todo estaba bien

-Lo… lamento…-Bajo su mirada.- No… lo pudieron salvar.- Al decir esto, se acerco aun más a ella para abrazarla, pero Sakura lo rechazo inmediatamente

-No me toques.- Sus palabras eran duras.- Todo es tu culpa.- Se sentía destrozada, había perdido algo que ella realmente anhelaba, y creía que todo era culpa del Uchiha

-De que hablas?

-Si no me hubieras mentido, nada de esto estaría pasando!! Eres un mentiroso! Tu no me amas, nunca los has hecho!!

-Claro que te amo y lo sabes! Que te pasa, porque dices todo esto?-El moreno estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de la chica

-Lenalee vino a verme, y me dijo todo lo que tú nunca me dijiste

-Es porque no había nada que contar, nunca paso nada especial entre nosotros!

-Además tu me habías dicho que nunca la tocaste, pero es mentira!! Sí hiciste el amor con ella!!- Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban en todo el pasillo

-Tranquilízate, no te mentí Sakura, es ella la que te ha mentido, por favor créeme!!

-Ya tuve suficiente.- Se tranquilizo un poco.- Esto no puede seguir así.- Dicho esto, comenzó a quitarse el anillo que Sasuke le había regalado.- Toma, tu y yo ya no vamos a casarnos.- El rostro del Uchiha era el de un asombro del cual no podía salir, en verdad eso no se lo esperaba, tal vez insultos si, pero eso no.

-Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, Sakura no puedes hacerme esto, te amo, tratemos de arreglar las cosas...

-Ya no quiero hablar contigo, por favor vete.- A pesar de todo, le dolía mucho cortar su relación con él, ella aun lo amaba, pero las palabras de esa serpiente le habían afectado mucho, hasta el punto de creerle a ella mas que a su ahora "ex prometido"

-

Sasuke sin decir mas, salió de la habitación con el anillo en su mano, no sabia que hacer, no quería perderla, y de alguna manera iba a aclarar todo. El pelinegro solo se recostó en la pared y se deslizo hasta llegar al piso, sin entender aun que fue todo eso, sin percatarse alguien se acerco a el, y no fue hasta que esta persona se puso a su altura frente a el, haciendo que levantara su mirada para verlo.

-

-Sucede algo Sasuke? Como esta Sakura? Me encontré con Hinata y me dijo que Sakura había tenido un ataque de nervios y perdió al bebe

-Si, así es…… ella, esta adentro, esta muy destrozada…- El moreno hablaba de una manera en la que normalmente no lo haría

-Te sucede algo verdad? Porque no me cuentas, sabes que aun somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí.

-Naruto… crees que aun me merezco todo esto? Se que fui una mala persona, lo reconozco, pero acaso tengo que pasar por todo esto?

-Ven, vamos a la cafetería, ahí hablaremos mas tranquilamente

Y así el rubio ayudo a su amigo a levantarse, se fueron directo a la cafetería, cada uno pidió un café y retomaron la platica de hace rato.

-Y bien, dime exactamente lo que ha pasado

-Ayer, Lenalee vino a ver a Sakura sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, y al parecer le lleno la cabeza de puras mentiras que por supuesto ella le creyó, cosa que causo la pedida del bebe.- Naruto escuchaba atento a todo lo que su amigo le decía.- Y ahora cuando despertó me grito y rompió el compromiso…

-Quee!?- El grito se escucho en toda la cafetería, que todos los presentes vieron al lugar donde los dos estaban, al percatarse del escándalo se tranquilizo- …Es decir, como es posible, le dijiste que todo es mentira?

-Claro que lo hice, pero no me escucho… escucha Naruto, quiero pedirte que cuides de ella, además no dejara que me acerque, mientras yo veré como hago para que todo esto se arregle

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo cuido de ella

Antes de levantarse e irse, se dirigió a Naruto.- Gracias… a pesar de todo, no me has dejado solo y siempre he recibido tu apoyo

-Neee… siempre lo estaré eres mi único y mejor amigo

-Hmp

Sasuke se retiro, y Naruto fue a la habitación de la pelirrosa para tener una conversación muy larga con ella, tal vez la hacia entrar en razón.

-

-

-

* * *

_Y bien? Quieren matarme por lo que hice? _

_Le ha gustado el capi? Espero que si, bueno antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, y ambien para las personas que agregan mi fic en sus Favoritos y que me agregan como Autora Favorita, es un gran honor para mi, y significa mucho. Se que acostumbro a responder a sus reviews, pero esta ves creo que no lo hare, espero me entiendan, pero es que por primera vez tuve muchos comentarios y sinceramente me da pereza escribir. Agradezco tambien a los que molestan en leer el fic de una sola vez, en verdad gracias._

_-_

_Muchisimas gracias a:_

_**-3k4zl0ov3-**_

Edison  
tsuki-airen  
Lili  
Eryasu  
setsuna17  
Gotiitaaxz  
chocolatito  
lupita-chan  
Isakaru.  
alejandra uchiha  
Crystal Butterfly 92  
rose-Haruno  
Eloísa  
jade uchiha  
marsak94

_-_

_Cuidense mucho! Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saluditos!!_

_Atte. Park_lee_

-

-


	27. Chapter 27

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Apareci!!! Hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero aqui estoy con el nuevo capi, que como siempre espero les guste, lamento la espera_

_no las entretengo mas y las dejare leer, nos leemos abajo!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Cap 27**_

-

-

El rubio entro a la habitación de la pelirrosa, la encontró muy triste y destrozada, realmente se sintió muy mal verla así, lo único que podía hacer es, hacerla entrar en razón, con respecto a Sasuke, ya que tanto ella como el pelinegro sufrían igualmente. Sakura noto su presencia, al verlo no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, y abrazarlo fuertemente cuando su amigo se acerco, pudo oír sus palabras entre los sollozos.

-

-……Perdí a mi bebe……- y su llanto aumento.- …… y perdí a Sasuke!...... he perdido a …los dos grandes amores… de mi vida… me voy a volver loca Naruto!.- Aun seguía abrazada a su rubio amigo, mientras él la abrazaba más fuerte, esperando a que se calmara.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, Sakura, pero no crees que la causante de esto eres tu misma? Digo, porque creo que esta en tus manos la felicidad de ambos.- La chica se separo del abrazo del rubio

-Estas diciendo que fui la causante de la perdida de mi hijo?- Estaba sorprendida al creer que Naruto se refería a eso, aunque le daba la razón con perder a Sasuke.

-No me refería a eso, es decir, sabes que Sasuke ha hecho todo lo posible por que tu te sientas feliz y demostrarte lo mucho que le importas, así que ahora de quien depende que estén juntos es nada mas que de ti.- Naruto estaba totalmente serio al momento de hablar, necesitaba hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, ya no quería verla sufrir mas.- Sakura, no dejes que el orgullo o las mentiras puedan mas que el amor y la confianza que le tienes a Sasuke, debes entender que habrán personas que intentaran separarlos, pero el amor de los dos superara todo obstáculo, porque no analizas la situación.

-Pero es que, lo que dijo Lenalee…

-Que importa lo haya dicho! Sabes muy dentro de ti que ella te estaba mintiendo y aun así decidiste creerle, escucha lo que dice tu corazón Sakura, no te mortifiques por culpa de otros o mas bien dicho por culpa de esa mujer, que lo único que quiere es separarlos a costa de lo que sea.- Nuevamente las palabras de su amigo quedaron grabadas en su mente, absolutamente todo lo que le dijo, era cierto, pero ahora que haría? Ir tras Sasuke y pedirle perdón por la forma en como le grito? O pedirle perdón por dudar de él? Definitivamente pedirle perdón por todo, es lo único que puede hacer.

-

-

……

-

-

La sangre le hervía, y no era por demás, lo que hizo no tiene perdón, definitivamente iba a pagar por todo, se metió con la persona equivocada, no iba permitir que se saliera con la suya, le hará pagar cada una de las cosas por las que hizo pasar a Sakura. Se encontraba frente a una mansión muy grande, casi igual que la suya, toco el timbre y espero hasta que le abrieran, después de unos pocos segundos la puesta fue abierta por un personal de la servidumbre, como ya lo conocían no se sorprendió al verlo, lo saludo, pero Sasuke hizo a un lado sus modales y entro a la mansión sin ninguna delicadeza.

-

-Donde esta Lenalee.- Su voz no se escuchaba nada de amigable

-Se encuentra arriba, en su habitación.- Dijo con temor la mujer que acabada de abrir la puerta

-

Dicho esto, el moreno fue directo hacia el lugar indicado por la mujer, su expresión cada vez notaba la ira que aun no había sacado, si no se controlaba, tal vez aquello no tendría un buen fin. Llego frente a la puerta donde al otro lado se encontraba la persona que había logrado arruinar su vida y a la cual haría pagar. Toco e intento tranquilizarse antes que abriera la puerta, segundos pasaron cuando una chica de cabellera verde se dejara ver tras aquella puerta, pero sus ojos llenos de sorpresa se posaron en él, no le dio ni un minuto para reaccionar, pues el pelinegro en un movimiento rápido la tomo por el cuello entrando a la habitación junto con ella, cada vez la apretaba mas evitando que a la chica le fuera fácil respirar.

-

-Eres una maldita! Como te atreviste a hacerle daño a Sakura! Y peor aun, hiciste que perdiera a mi hijo por culpa de tus malditas mentiras!- Su odio era tal que no media la fuerza con la que apretaba el cuello de la peli verde

-Es..Esper…ra…… dete…tente… arg!…… no… no… pue…do…… res…pir…rar.- Era difícil entenderle, pero el pelinegro escucho sus palabras, lo cual hizo entrarle en razón, la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Lenalee cayera al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento que por poco la hacia perder la vida, estaba a pocos minutos de morir asfixiada.

-Escúchame! No permitiré que esto quede aquí! Hare que pagues por todo!

-No entiendo…… de que me estas…… hablando.- Aun no se recuperaba del todo.-

-No te hagas la ingenua conmigo, te conozco y se que eres la causante de todo, le diré todo a la policía y veras como te hundiré en la cárcel

-No tienes… pruebas…

-Pero las tendré.- Se marcho al decir esto, dejando a una Lenalee algo aturdida

-Maldito Sasuke!...... no lograras meterme en la cárcel…

-

-

……

-

-

-Estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Mas que seguro, estoy convencido que ella es la causante de todo, por eso la hundiré en la cárcel

-Y como piensas hacerlo? Tienes pruebas

-Ese es el problema, no tengo ninguna, Itachi, puedo pedirte que me ayudes a resolver esto?

-No es necesario que lo pidas, sabes que lo hare

-Gracias

-Sabes? Has cambiado mucho, has dejado a un lado tu orgullo y te has vuelto… como decirlo, _amable_?- En cierto modo Itachi tenia razón, pues últimamente su hermano daba las gracias o como en este caso, pedía ayuda.

-En serio… quieres que te muestre mi _amabilidad_.- Dijo en forma de broma para molestar a su hermano

-No gracias, no es necesario.-Se levanto y fue junto con su hermano a hacer lo necesario para hundir a Lenalee

-

-

……

-

-

En la habitación del hospital donde estaba Sakura, la joven se había dedicado a leer un libro, ya que después que Naruto se fue, nadie mas llego a visitarla, así que para distraerse decidió leer un poco, no era muy aficionada a leer, pero que mas podía hacer? Además lo hacia para no pensar en lo sucedido con su hijo, eso fue un golpe muy duro, ya que anhelaba demasiado tenerlo, pero no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar la perdida. Mientras estaba distraída leyendo, alguien entro a su habitación.

-

-Hola Sakura, como estas?

-Doctora Shizune, ya estoy un poco mejor, emocionalmente hablando, y dígame a que debo el honor de su visita

-He venido a decirte que se te ha dado de alta, y ya puedes irte

-En serio?! Gracias!- La noticia le alegro mucho la pelirrosa

-Se nota que no te agrada estar en el hospital.- Dijo graciosamente la doctora

-No es eso, lo que pasa que ahora entiendo a los pacientes cuando dicen que este lugar es aburrido.

-Si, comparto tu comentario, bueno, solo vine a decirte eso, así que puedes arreglar tus cosas e irte

-Gracias doctora, se que hizo todo lo posible por ayudar a mi hijo y aun que el final no era el esperado, estoy agradecido por todo su esfuerzo

-Es mi trabajo.- Dicho esto se retiro, dejando sola a la chica.

-

Después de un rato de haber empacado las pocas cosas que tenía, ya estaba lista para salir de esa habitación, pero antes de hacerlo otra persona entro a su habitación, asustándola de golpe

-

-Natsuo! Me asustaste

-Lo siento, se me olvido tocar

-No te preocupes

-Me entere que ya te dieron de alta

-Así es, en estos momentos iba saliendo

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, como no veo a ninguno de tus amigos y mucho menos a tu novio, pensé que tal vez…

-No quiero molestarte, además estas en tu turno y no quiero importunar

-Descuida por eso, además es hora de un descanso, y bien? Que dices? Te llevo?

-……… De acuerdo

-Bien, déjame ayudarte con eso.- Natsuo tomo la maleta de la chica y los dos salieron del hospital.

-

Sakura aun no sabia nada de los reporteros, mucho menos de las cosas que Sasuke había dicho a estos, algunos de ellos aun seguían ahí esperando saber alguna novedad y la principal de todas ellas era saber quien era Sakura Haruno la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, lo bueno es que ellos no conocían la descripción física de la chica, por tal razón, la Haruno pudo pasar sin levantar ningún inconveniente y sin que le hicieran una sola pregunta, además hubieran comenzado rumores por verla salir acompañada de un sujeto que no era su prometido y a como están las cosas ahora no es muy conveniente.

-

En el camino llevaban una conversación normal, hablaban cosas de trabajo, como por ejemplo, como estaba el movimiento en el hospital, como estaban sus compañeros, aunque bien era cierto que solo han pasado dos días en los cuales ella estuvo ingresada en el hospital, quería saber cada detalle, no tocaron el tema del bebe, Natsuo sabia que era doloroso para la chica, así que lo dejo a un lado. Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar, en eso el pelinegro cambio de tema.

-

-Sakura, quiero que sepas, que mi intención nunca ha sido dañarte, mucho menos hacer que pases tan malos momentos

-ha?- la chica no entendía de lo que hablaba

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, me llamaste mucho la atención, y no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que me importas y mucho, y que no permitiré que sufras mas

-Natsuo, no entiendo de lo que estas hablando, esta todo bien?- Ya habían llegado frente a la casa de la pelirrosa

-Si, todo bien, es solo que quería que lo supieras

-Muy bien, gracias

-Disculpa si te he hecho sentir incomoda

-No descuida, para nada, es solo que es algo halagador saber eso, y te lo agradezco mucho, también me siento feliz de tener a un amigo como tu, aunque sea que hace poco nos conocemos, te aprecio mucho también.

-Ya no sigas…- Esas palabras le hacían sentir un miserable ya que se había aliado con Lenalee para separarlos y hasta hoy comprende que lo que hacia estaba muy mal.-… me tengo que ir, hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, por favor cuídate mucho.-Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se subió a su auto y se fue, dejando a una Sakura algo desconcertada.

-

-

……

-

-

Una joven algo inquieta, daba vueltas en su habitación intentando comunicarse con alguien, pero esa persona no le contestaba, maldecía cada vez que lo intentaba no lograba nada, hasta que después de varios intentos por fin esa persona le contesto…

-

-_Dime Lenalee…_

-Donde estas?

-_Voy en la carretera_

-Escúchame bien, Sasuke ya sabe todo, en estos momentos es posible que este en la policía denunciándome, así que por tu bien, no vayas a meter la pata, porque si me hundo tu también lo haces, aunque te recuerdo que mi padre es muy poderoso y me sacara rápido de la cárcel, en cambio tu te condenaras ahí…

-_Lenalee, ya no pienso seguir con tu juego, ya no seguiré siendo tu aliado…_

-Que?

-_Como oíste, yo mismo me encargare de decirle todo a la policía…_

-Estas loco!! Si lo haces, a ti también te agarraran!

-_Creo que me lo merezco, después de todo te ayude en tu plan, soy tu cómplice_

-No puedes hacer eso, todo lo que te he dado se ira por la borda! Acaso no te importa eso!

-_Ya no me importa nada, después de ver lo que hiciste con el hijo de Sakura, ya no puedo seguir ayudándote, no quiero que la sigas lastimando_

-Vaya, vaya! El doctor Natsuo se enamoro de la mujer esa, eres un idiota!! Pero de nada te servirá convertirte en héroe, ella no se fijara en ti, nunca lo hará! Así que déjate de estupideces y no vayas a la policía!!

-_Lenalee… vete al diablo!!!- _Y corto la comunicación

-

La chica estaba mucho más alterada que antes, ahora que podía hacer, su cómplice le había dado la espalda y lo que es peor, también la denunciaría, definitivamente tenia que salir del país, o esconderse en algún lugar, no podía pedirle ayuda a su padre, porque se vería obligada a decirle absolutamente todo y de seguro él también le daría la espalda, así que en estos momentos estaba sola y tenia que actuar rápido. Y así lo hizo, tenia pensado irse del país a uno muy lejos, empaco rápido sus cosas mas importantes y se propuso a irse al aeropuerto antes que algo malo sucediera, para ella claro. Pero lo que no sabia era que la policía ya la estaba buscando, y se preguntaran, porque tan rápido? Pues simple, quien no le va a creer a los Uchiha, es cierto, mientras no tengan pruebas no podrán condenarla, pero por el momento la detendrán y buscaran la manera para que pase muchos años en la cárcel.

-

Después de todo lo que hizo, ahora para Lenalee, las cosas no se veían nada bien, y al parecer y lo mas seguro es que no terminaría nada bien, este es el castigo que se merece por tratar de dañar y separar a dos seres que están destinados a vivir juntos y felices…

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien, les gusto? Espero que si, y que me lo hagan saber, porque me interesa mucho saber su opinion, sea mala o buena. Si lo se, este capi es muy corto, pero lo subi asi, para no hacerlas esperar mas, estoy escribiendo el capi 28, es posible, no les prometo nada que lo estare subiendo es esta proxima semana, asi que tenganme paciencia. Para las que han leido mi otro fic, les digo que no lo he abandonado, solo terminare este y seguire con el proximo. Les adelanto que este fic esta llegando a su final, unos dos o tres capis mas y se termina, asi que esten pendiente._

_Agradesco mucho a todos los que leen y a las que dejan comentarios, gracias por tomarse esa molestia y espero que se la vuelvan tomar para este nuevo capi. tambien a todas las me tienen como historia y autor favorito._

_Muchisimas gracias a:_

-

_**lili-cherry-uhiha:** Hola lili, gracias por dejar tu comen. me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que este capi tambien ^ ^  
**setsuna17:** gracias por el animo, lo seguire hasta el final, cuidate!  
**Crystal Butterfly 92:** Se que la perdida del bebe no mucho le gusto a muchos ^ ^u, pero cada cosa tiene su recompensa, y en este fic lo habra, gracias por tu review!  
**tsuki-airen:** Te gusto este capi? espero que si, cuidate, espero siempre tu review  
**lupita-chan:** cada vez se pone emocionante cierto? espero tu apoyo hasta el final, gracias por comentar  
**Isakaru.:** y ten por seguro que seguire hasta el final, muchas gracias, y cuidate mucho, ah! por cierto estoy bien y feliz ^ ^  
**chocolatito:** Lamento la espera, espero este capi te guste mucho, ^_^  
**rose-Haruno:** gracias por ser fiel a mi historia, espero tu apoyo hasta el final  
**-3k4zl0ov3-:** me alagas con tus palabras, gracias, espero siempre ver tu review en mi fic.  
**EDISON:** Oye que envidia que tengas a Kakashi, espero no se porte mal contigo ^ ^, cuidate mucho y gracias por comentar  
**Gotiitaaxz:** aqui la conti, te gusto? Bueno las cosas se le estan poniendo color de hormiga Lenalee, cuidate y gracias  
**Gota de Agua:** te ha gustado la conti? espero que si, y si puedes hacermelo saber, mejor ^ ^  
**kurenai95:** Espero no te olvides en comentar en este capi, extraño tu opinion, y dime, te gusto este capi? y gracias_

_-_

_-  
_

_Cuidense!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_Att. Park_lee_


	28. Chapter 28

**ACLARACION**: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo.

-

_Aqui estoy de nuevo!_

_No las entretengo mas y las dejo leer, nos leemos abajo ^ ^_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_Cap 28_**

-

-

-

El día estaba turbulento, no para todos claro, pero si para una chica quien se había propuesto a separar a una pareja que era realmente feliz, pero los celos, la envidia y el coraje, no dejaron que lo fueran por más tiempo, y esta chica se había propuesto a terminar su felicidad. Pero como en la vida todo tiene su merecido, sea bue o malo, siempre tiene sus consecuencias.

-

-

Así es, Lenalee Lee estaba siendo buscada por la policía por intentar matar a la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha y por haber hecho que perdiera a su hijo. Pero no se les haría fácil atraparla, ella ya había planeado su huida, así que fue directo al lugar donde su padre tenía sus aviones privados, pero el trayecto no le resulto fácil, la policía ya estaba tras ella.

-

-

En el trayecto de la carretera, su manera de manejar el auto era casi desesperante que hizo llamar aun más la atención de las autoridades, que ahora era seguida por patrullas de la policía. Con toda esta turbulencia la chica se sentía mas desespera por llegar a su destino y salir lo más rápido posible de aquel país, ya que por ningún motivo quería ser arrestada y menos que la llevaran a esas horribles celdas. Lenalee les llevaba muchos metros de distancia, era ventaja para ella, eso le daba tiempo para salir sin ninguna turbulencia.

-

-

Una vez llegado al lugar donde su padre tenia sus aviones, pudo darse cuenta que solo había uno, el único que estaba siendo reparado por los expertos en esas maquinarias, por supuesto empleados de su padre. La chica se abatió tanto que el temor ahora era más grande, porque ya no encontraba salida.

-

-

-Donde diablos están los demás aviones!!- Decía desesperada por que la policía llegara pronto

-Disculpe señorita, pero su padre ha mandado por ellos, para hacerles una revisión general.- Dijo uno de los empleados que trabajaba en ese lugar.- Solo ha quedado esta avioneta para hacerle unas reparaciones necesarias.- al decir esto, la chica se acerco al sujeto que estaba reparando la avioneta

-Levántate, necesito que pilotees y me saques lo mas pronto posible de aquí!- Ella aun estaba algo nerviosa por la policía

-Con todo respeto señorita, pero esta avioneta no puede salir, no esta en condiciones.- Le dijo el hombre con el que había iniciado la conversación.

-No me importa el estado en el que este! anda rápido, ve y enciende la avioneta, tenemos que salir ya!!- Le decía ahora al que estaba reparándola

-Pero señorita…-

-Apresurarte!!- En eso escucho que las sirenas ya estaban muy cerca de ahí, cosa que la hizo tomar otra decisión.- No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, hazte a un lado!... Quítate!!- De un jalón quito al hombre que reparaba la avioneta y luego se subió en ella. Comenzó a encenderla ante la mirada preocupada de los mecánicos, pero no le dijeron nada, ya que notaron la terquedad de la chica.

-

-

……

-

-

Natsuo tenia temor de lo iba a hacer, todo lo que el era, dentro de poco seria nada, pero no podía seguir con su vida sintiéndose culpable, además valía la pena, si eso causaba la seguridad de Sakura, no podía hacer nada mas. Ya estaba cerca de la estación de policía, se decidió de una vez a entrar y decir todo, cuando estuvo dentro no se percato que ahí estaban también Sasuke e Itachi, el solo se dirigió a uno de los escritorios y dijo su declaración, o mas bien dicho fue a entregarse.

-

-

-Disculpe.- La persona que estaba del otro lado del escritorio dejo a un lado lo que hacia para poner atención a lo que Natsuo le diría.- He venido a……- No era fácil para el, en esos momentos quería retractarse e irse de ese lugar, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura y en su seguridad

-Que se le ofrece caballero.- Decidió hablar el hombre del otro lado del escritorio, al ver que Natsuo estaba muy nervioso

-……He venido a… entregarme.- Las palabras sorprendieron al oficial, pero inmediatamente tomo nota de todo eso.

-Y cual es su delito

-He sido cómplice de… de la señorita Lenalee Lee...- Al mencionar ese nombre los hermanos Uchiha quienes hasta entonces estaban concentrados en otra cosa referente a eso, volvieron su mirada hacia donde provenía esa vos y fue grande su sorpresa, mas para Sasuke ver de quien se trataba.- En referencia al atentado de vida de Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke envuelto por la cólera se acerco a Natsuo y lo tomo por el cuello.- Eres un desgraciado!! Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Sakura!!

-Sasuke, cálmate, recuerda que estas en una comisaria.- Le decía su hermano separándolo del doctor pelinegro

-Eres despreciable!! Y pensar que dejaba que te acercaras a ella, algo me decía que no te tuviera confianza (N/A: La verdad a ningún hombre le tiene confianza XD)

-Entiendo tu rabia Sasuke, por esa razón estoy entregándome, creo que debo ponerle fin a todo

-Señor, entiende que esta acusación hacia usted mismo es muy grave? Pueden condenarlo por muchos años en la cárcel

-Lo se, soy consciente de eso, lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que lo único que hice fue apoyar a Lenalee y darle información de algunas cosas, nunca cometí algún crimen.

-Eso ya lo veremos señor, mientras queda detenido por cómplice de la acusada Lenalee Lee.- El policía le había puesto las esposas a Natsuo y comenzaba a llevárselo, pero antes le dijo algo al Uchiha menor

-Sakura ya fue dada de alta, la lleve a su casa, al parecer ya esta mejor, lamento todo lo que paso.- Dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de los Uchiha, segundos después Itachi observo a su hermano, quería saber que pensaba hacer.

-Que! Piensas quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada, porque no vas a verla?

-… Ella no quiere verme, mejor dejare que se relaje un poco y cuando todo esto se resuelva hablare con ella, en estos momentos creo que lo que necesito es descansar

-Esta bien, ve a casa, yo te alcanzo luego

-De acuerdo… eh Itachi…

-Si?

-Gracias…

-Ya vete…

-

-

……

-

-

La policía había llegado hasta donde la chica estaba, pero no lograron llegar a tiempo, ella ya había ascendido, pudo manejar la avioneta sin ningún problema, Lenalee había aprendido a usar esas cosas desde pequeña, su padre lo había hecho, trato la manera de enseñarle muchas cosas, cosas que en estos momentos dan muy buen resultado. Ya estaba volando muy alto, la policía pensó que la había perdido, pero inmediatamente llamaron el apoyo aéreo para alcanzarla. La peli verde pensó que había ganado y escapado de los policías, mas no se percato que el avión comenzaba a tener fallas.

-

-

Todos vieron que la avioneta comenzaba a tambalearse y a descender, se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía, hasta que uno de los hombres mecánicos hablo dijo lo que había pasado.

-

-

-El avión tiene desperfectos, la señorita no nos escucho cuando se lo dijimos, lo único que le importaba era salir de aquí, así que es probable que pronto no pueda manejarlo del todo.- ante las palabras dicha por el mecánico, el oficial actuó rápidamente.

-Llamen a una ambulancia!!... creo que la vamos a necesitar

-

-

Mientras todo esto acontecía, en el lado de Lenalee se notaba mucha angustia, la chica ahora no sabia que hacer, algunas cosas no respondían del todo y se le dificultaba controlar la avioneta, no había avanzado mucho del lugar de donde partió, aun era blanco fácil para atraparla, y su preocupación era ser tomada por los policías, pero no recibiría tal humillación, no señor. Puso a toda potencia el avión sin importarle las consecuencias que aquello podría ocasionarle.

-

-

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, el avión ya no le respondía y comenzaba a descender a toda velocidad y el lado donde ella estaba comenzaba a echar humo con amenaza de incendiarse.

-

-Esto no me puede pasar!! Se supone que no debería ser así!! Yo debería estar riéndome y ustedes llorando y odiándose!! Los odio!! Sasuke Uchiha, te odio!!!

-

-

Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Lenalee Lee, su avión descendió bruscamente sobre el suelo ocasionando una fuerte explosión, las personas que presenciaron todo, fueron rápidamente hacia ese lugar incluyendo a la policía, la ambulancia estaba pronta a llegar, aunque en cierto modo, no era necesario que llegara pronto, pues al parecer, la persona que iba en la avioneta había muerto por el impacto y la explosión. Se merecía ese final? Porque sus intenciones eran muy crueles y despiadadas, aunque no logro completar algunas, y otras no llego a realizar.

-

-

……

-

-

Después de que Natsuo se fue, lo único que izo fue recorrer la casa y saber cuanto la había extrañado, luego fue a la cocina a ver si aun había algo bueno sin vencimiento, gracias a Dios Ino se hizo cargo de eso, de revisar su cocina y por supuesto de limpiar su casa, en verdad era una buena amiga, después le hablaría para decirle que fue dada de alta, si no es que ya lo sabe. Se preparo algo saludable, extrañaba esa comida, ya que como saben la comida del hospital es horrible, y ella lo experimento como paciente.

-

-

Se dio un baño relajante, también lo necesitaba, aun que fueron pocos días fuera de su casa, pasarlos en un hospital era como estar fuera muchos días, mientras estaba en la tina relajante, recordó de golpe lo que sucedió con Sasuke y de las cosas muy feas que le dijo, pero también las palabras de su amigo Naruto le vinieron a la mente, abriéndole por completo sus ojos.

-

-

-Soy una tonta! Como pude dejarme engañar, Sasuke debe odiarme…... debo hacer algo para que me perdone

-

-

Salió de su baño relajante y fue a cambiarse de ropa, se puso algo cómodo, que consistía en una falda corta color rosa pálido, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, se puso una top color negra, y unos zapatos de tacón medio alto negro, y su cabello lo dejo suelto, se veía realmente hermosa ante los ojos de los hombres. Salió de su casa en dirección a la casa del Uchiha. Dispuesta a arreglar todo.

-

-

……

-

-

Cuando llego a su casa, no vio a Sasuke se imagino que estaría en su habitación, pregunto por el y tal como se lo había imaginado estaba tomando una sienta. Se dirigió a un estante que estaba cerca de la sala y se sirvió un trago, lo necesitaba, los problemas de su hermano realmente que eran estresantes, no sabía como soportaba todo eso, de la que se han librados sus padres, en buen momento se han tomado vacaciones. Se acomodo en el sofá, no quería pensar en nada y menos ser molestado, en eso alguien toco el timbre, maldijo por dentro pensando quien podría llegar a molestar, y fue mas cuando una muchacha de la servidumbre le dijo que lo buscaban a el, quien diablos lo buscara? Si es algo de trabajo lo mandara a volar. Pero cuando la persona estaba entrando en la sala, ante sus ojos, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, aun que el dicho dice "hay que ver para creer" Itachi Uchiha, veía pero no creía, pensó que tal ves era una mala jugarreta de su imaginación o cansancio, pero cuando le hablo se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación, realmente estaba frente a el.

-

-

-Hola Itachi, Como estas?

-……Q-Que haces aquí

-No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero creo que después de tanto tiempo, es normal

-………

-Lamento aparecer sin avisar, pero quería darte una sorpresa, y creo que te sorprendiste

-A que has venido.- La vos y actitud de Itachi eran muy serenas, no mostraba nada más que su seriedad

-He venido a verte

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora puedes irte

-Itachi, por favor! Me duele tu indiferencia, no me trates así

-Que no te trate así? Ja! Acaso tuviste compasión cuando me dejaste?

-Se que no actué de manera adecuada pero te juro…

-No me jures nada! Tus juramentos para mi ya no valen nada al igual que tu

-No hablas en serio verdad? Se que lo dices porque estas dolido y lo entiendo, Itachi aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo

-Si eso es cierto Michiru, porque no regresaste antes, porque permitiste que pasara mucho tiempo.- Logro calmarse antes que todo se saliera de control

-Sabes muy bien porque, no podía seguir contigo si tu hermano dependía siempre de ti

-

-

_::::_

_El lugar era hermoso, lleno de vegetación, flores silvestres y un hermoso lago visitado por las aves más exóticas, era el lugar mas romántico e increíble que había visitado, y mucho más disfrutarlo con la persona amada, este momento era único, y es que para Michiru Kuwashima, era importante aprovechar el tiempo con su novio Itachi Uchiha, pues este no siempre pasaba momentos con ella, y no es que no la amara, al contrario, daría su vida por ella, pero en estos momentos su hermano necesitaba de su atención. Es por eso que Michiru estaba feliz con este momento._

_-Gracias Itachi, realmente esto es hermoso.- Los dos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol _

_-Sabia que te gustaría, quería que fuera especial.-El estaba atrás de ella, la tenía abrazada, por la cintura, le encantaba tomarla de ahí._

_-Creo que con esto te perdono todo_

_-Gracias.- La beso apasionadamente que era muy probable que por eso beso, las caricias llegarían a algo mucho mas, como decirlo…… apasionado? Era normal en ellos, pero hace mucho que no tienen un momento así._

_Mientras las caricias iniciaban su intensidad, el sonido de un aparato se escucho, para ser exactos, el celular de Itachi, Michiru intento evitar que él lo tomara, pero fue en vano, logro contestar, bajo la mirada de fastidio de la chica._

_-Diga?_

_-_Necesito de tu ayuda

_-Sasuke, en estos momentos no puedo, estoy muy ocupado_

_-_Metí la pata, los accionistas quieren matarme

_-De que hablas?_

_-_Tienes que venir inmediatamente_.- dicho esto la llamada se corto_

_-……-Pensó antes de hablar.-Lo siento mucho Michiru, tengo que irme_

_-Que?! Estas consienten de lo que dices, Itachi_

_-Escucha, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke, hizo algo que solo yo puedo arreglar…_

_-Por que siempre es Sasuke antes que yo! Por que no dejas que el arregle sus cosas!_

_-Soy su único hermano…_

_-Pero no su único familiar, déjalo que madure!!_

_-No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que irme.- Se acerco a ella e intento besarla, pero ella no se dejo._

_Se fue directo hacia donde su hermano, dejando a su novia sola y sin darle su lugar._

_:::::_

_Al siguiente día por la mañana, Itachi se dio cuenta que no actuó bien frente a su novia, así que decidió ir a verla, pero cuando llego y abrió la puerta del apartamento de la chica se sorprendió al ver que Michiru estaba arreglando las maletas, no sabia porque lo hacia._

_-Que haces Michiru, y esas maletas?_

_-No ves, me voy_

_-Como que te vas, a donde y porque?_

_-Me voy lejos de ti, porque no soporto que me dejes en segundo plano, lo que hiciste ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso_

_-No hablas en serio verdad_

_-Claro que si, ya podrás dedicarle todo el tiempo a tu hermano_

_-Michiru espera, no te vayas por favor, te amo y no soportare vivir sin ti._

_-Debiste pensarlo antes.- Las lagrimas de la chica no pudieron detenerse y salieron rodando por sus ojos.- tengo que irme, y hasta que Sasuke no dependa de ti, regresare.-_

_Y así Michiru, la única mujer que Itachi ha amado, se fue dejándolo, con el corazón destrozado. No sabía si la herida llegará a sanarse, pero sabía que solo él era el único culpable y causante de aquello_

_::::_

_-_

_-_

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Itachi, cada uno de ellos y supo que todo lo causo el mismo, pero porque no fuerte, si tanto decía que lo amaba, porque tiro la toalla antes, esos eran los pensamientos del pelinegro, no podía perdonarle que ella lo dejara.

-

-

-cuando vi en las noticias que tu hermano se casaría, pensé que era momento de volver y arreglar las cosas.- Hizo el intento de acercarse, pero tenia temor de cómo iba a actuar

-No hay nada que arreglar, lo nuestro se acabo ese día que te fuiste

-No seas injusto! Por lo menos acepta que todo esto pasó por tus decisiones

-Escucha Michiru…-Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, fue a abrirla nuevamente se sorprendió al ver quien era.- Sakura?

-Hola Itachi, disculpa que moleste, pero quisiera hablar con Sasuke, se encuentra?

-Eh, si, esta en su habitación, pasa.- Cuando la pelirrosa entro noto la presencia de Michiru, era alguien desconocida para ella, le dio curiosidad por saber quien era, pero decidió no preguntar, así que mejor se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, dejando a la pareja nuevamente sola.

-Michiru, por favor vete, ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar

-No insistiré más, pero solo puedo decir que tienes que darme una oportunidad, así como yo antes te di muchas.- Al decir esto se dirigió a la salida sin la mirada de Itachi, la joven iba con el corazón destrozado, no pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

-

-

Itachi se sentía furioso, herido, decepcionado, muchas cosas juntas que no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, no sabia si dejarla ir era buena idea, pero aun así, dejo que se fuera. Tal vez se volvería a arrepentir de sus decisiones. Pero que mas podía hacer? No quería sufrir como aquella vez.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Y bien? Como estuvo? Excelente, Bueno, Malo, Pesimo? Espero sus comentarios. Lamento la espera, pero es que la unica excusa que tengo es que no me sale nada de la cabeza, no se como expresarlo, aunque tenga la idea en la cabeza, pero bueno espero no tardarme con el proximo capi, que lo mas seguro es el final. Quiero que me digan que les parecio la chica para Itachi, aun no la he descrito fisicamente pero en el otro lo hare.  
Bueno sin mas, espero sus opiniones y comentarios como siempre. Y pues claro gracias por todos los que leen mi fic y a las que dejan sus comentarios._

_Agradezco especialente a:_

_-_

_**lupita-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capi te guste mas que el anterios, cuidate  
**-3k4zl0ov3-:** Espero saber que tal te ha parecido este capi, me alegra mucho saber que te guate mucho mi fic, y creo que ahora fuiste la segunda en comentar XD  
**Isakaru.:** muchas gracias por tu comprension, y pues, como dije terminare el fic, hasta el final, gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho!  
**lili-cherry-uhiha:** Y bien, espero te guste este capi, gracias por comentar ^ ^  
**kurenai95:** creo que por mucho no queramos, siempre queremos tratar mal a Lenalee jeje! Nos pasa a todos ^ ^, 154 cap!!! oye! eso es mucho! pero me alaga saber que te gusta mucho el fic, gracias.  
**EDISON:** gracias por "autora favorita" me alaga mucho, y pues que te parecio este capi? intentare no tardarme con el sig. ^ ^, gracias por la espera  
**Pau-chan22:** Nueva lectora!! bienvenida a mi fic, bueno me alegro que te haya gustado y sobre tu pregunta pues si, en este no habra NaruHina, en mi otro fic si lo habra (Por cierto, espero pases a leerlo, el cual continuare al terminar este ^ ^)  
**kyo nakamura:** Hola! Espero te guste muchoeste capi, y pues claro me lo haces saber XD  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Lamento haberme tardado, pero aqui esta la conti, te gusto? espero que si, cuidate!  
**rose-Haruno:** Gracias por tu review, y si lastima que ya pronto terminara, pero asi seguire con el otro fic, y despues subire otro el cual ya inicie, y esperare tu apoyo, cuidate.  
**Crystal Butterfly 92:** te agradezco por tu comen, espero tener siempre tu apoyo, cuidate  
**sakuritauchiha01:** Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, espero comentes de este capi, nos leemos!_

_-_

_-_

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_Atte. Park_lee_


	29. Chapter 29

_ACLARACION_: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo.

-

_Hola!! He regresado con nuevo capitulo!_

_Este esta bastante largo, se lo merecen, porque a pesar de tardarme millones de años ustedes siempre esperan y se molestan dejarme review, asi que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que llene sus espectativas, ya no sigo aburriendolas con mis palabras, nos leemos abajo!_

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**_Cap 29_**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**

No sabia si Sasuke la perdonaría, o si la odiaría después de lo que paso en el hospital, sabia que lo que le dijo no fue nada agradable, pero el tenia que entender, el dolor de perder a un hijo era muy fuerte y en ese momento fue cegada. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, estaba nerviosa tenia temor de la reacción del chico. Toco suave esperando que abriera, pero después de unos segundos no tuvo respuesta, así que esta vez toco mas fuerte pero la puerta se abrió, al parecer el pelinegro no la cero del todo, así que la chica aprovecho y entro silenciosamente.

-

Al entrar pudo ver que estaba algo oscuro, supuso que estaba dormido, y así era, logro verlo acostado en la cama, solo tenia un brazo que tapaba sus ojos, al parecer estaba muy cansado, fue acercándose a la cama, se sentó a un lado de el, y contemplo su cuerpo. Como el chico se había dado un baño solo estaba con unos pants, su cabello aun estaba húmedo, así que no desaprovecho el verlo. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, muy cerca de él, y decidio a hablarle.

-

-Quizá no quieras verme.- Comenzó a hablarle en vos baja.- Pero aun así he venido a hablar contigo.- Espero ver alguna reacción pero no paso nada tuviera.- Fui una tonta al dejarme llevar por las palabras de Lenalee, pero estaba molesta y no media mis palabras…… estaba cegada por los celos……- Después de unos segundos se miro en la situación que estaba y se burlo de si misma.-… esto es absurdo, es como estar hablando con una estatua, mejor vengo en otra ocasión.- Cuando iba a hacer el intento de levantarse una mano la detuvo del brazo haciendo que Sakura fuera acostada en la cama.

-Piensas irte tan rápido?….- Dijo el pelinegro que estaba encima de ella.- Porque yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir

-Sabia que ibas a levantarte...- El rostro de la chica reflejaba diversión con lo sucedido

-Así que sabias que no estaba dormido, hmp! Eres lista.- La analizo por unos segundos, sin dejar la posición que tenia.-Y bien que querías decirme?

-Pero creo que esta no es la manera correcta de hablar, Sasuke puedes moverte?- Hizo un movimiento para apartarlo, pero él no lo permitió y apretó mas su cuerpo a la cama.

-Para que, así es mejor, es más cómodo.- Mostro una sonrisa seductora (XD XD) que Sakura no pudo resistir

-……eh… jeje… bueno, no creo que… sea buena idea…… Sasuke.- A pesar del tiempo él siempre la hacia sonrojar, no entendía por que, pero era como regresar a cuando era una niña

-A mi me parece excelente.- Dirigió su rostro a un lado del de ella e inicio a besar su oreja, provocando que el nerviosismo de Sakura aumentara mas de lo que estaba, después comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su hombro, haciéndole un hormigueo en el estomago, pues las caricias del chico siempre las sentía como la primera vez.

-Sa-Sasuke…… Sasuke…..ah!...... es en…… serio.- La chica de ojos verdes se le hacia difícil articular una oración completa con las caricias del chico, pues eran tan excitantes difícil de controlar, pero en verdad quería hablar con el.- No sigas…… necesito hablar… contigo…… Sasuke, por favor.- Y él se detuvo, hizo caso a las suplicas de su amada.

-…… De acuerdo, de que quieres hablar.- Aun así, no deshizo la posición que tenia

-Eh, bueno, es sobre lo que sucedió en el hospital.- Intento calmarse, porque en verdad quería hablar con el.- Por favor perdóname…... perdóname por no confiar en ti y por no creerte, tu no tienes nada que ver por haber perdido a nuestro hijo, la única culpable soy yo, si tan solo me hubiera controlado un poco, nada de eso hubiera sucedido, yo misma mat……- Fue interrumpida por un beso, evitando así que terminara la oración.

-No digas más, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la única es Lenalee, ella tiene la culpa de todo, ya no pienses en lo ocurrido, ahora pensemos en nosotros y en nuestro futuro.

-…… Te amo, Sasuke, te amo y no pienso dejarte nunca.- Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y abrazo a Sasuke con tanta fuerza como si fuera la última vez que lo haría

-Yo también te amo, Sakura y tampoco pienso dejarte.

-

Mientras seguían abrazados, Sasuke sintió que La pelirrosa ya no lo abrazaba tan fuerte como lo había hecho, es mas la sentía débil, cosa que preocupo al chico.

-

-Sakura, estas bien? Que sucede?- deshizo el abrazo para ver que es lo había sucedido

-No te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que aun me siento un poco débil, aun no me he recuperado del todo, solo necesito descansar

-Entonces acuéstate aquí, iré a traerte algo de comer, apuesto a que no has comido nada.

-Si comí algo, pero aun tengo hambre.- Le agradaba tanto ser atendida de esa manera, mas viniendo de Sasuke. Antes que el chico se fuera a la cocina le pregunto algo.- Sasuke, sabes quien es la chica que esta abajo con tu hermano? Me pareció extraño verlo con una chica, a decir verdad era una mujer muy atractiva, un físico realmente increíble, pareciera que viene de una familia muy refinada, el cuidado de su cabello negro es muy increíble.- Sin darse cuenta el pelinegro se sorprendió, pero para no darle mas vueltas al asunto decidió no decirle nada.

-La verdad no lo se…… _**es posible que sea ella, después de tanto tiempo?**_...... iré a traerte la comida.- Y dejándola en su habitación se fue a la cocina no sin antes buscar a su hermano para preguntarle por la chica misteriosa.

-

Cuando estuvo en la sala busco con la mirada a su hermano, además después de tanto tiempo no es de sorprenderse que aun estén conversando, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando no vio a nadie en la sala. Pensó que tal vez estaría en su despacho y así era, ahí estaba el mayor de los Uchiha, sentado en la silla atrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles, aunque se veía concentrado en lo que veía, en verdad estaba pensando en otra cosa……

-

El pequeño hermano termino de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de si, con su mirada busco algo o mas bien dicho a alguien en el interior del lugar, pero no encontró a nadie solo a su hermano, y este por su arte aun seguía con sus pensamientos hasta que recordó la presencia de su hermano menor.

-

-A que debo tu "visita" me sorprende que estés aquí, deberías de estar con tu novia, a no ser que dejaron las cosas peor que antes.- El mayo sabia que no era así, pero necesitaba distraer su mente… aunque sea por unos minutos.

-Claro que no, todo entre nosotros ya esta arreglado

-Pero que rápido fuiste hermanito! No se tardaron casi nada!

-Itachi no seas idiota, no hemos hecho eso que piensas, de todas maneras recuerda que Sakura no esta en condiciones para eso.- El pelinegro escucho una carcajada proveniente de su hermano, cosa que lo molesto un poco.

-Ya decía yo que porque estabas aquí con cara de pocos amigos, si no has podido hacer nada

-Déjate de tonterías! Y mejor dime donde esta.- La ultima oración desconcertó al Uchiha mayor.

-Donde esta quien?

-No te hagas sabes de quien hablo, Sakura la vio al entrar y según como la describió se muy bien que era Michiru.- Ese nombre hizo borrarle la poca sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, ya no quería hablar de ella, ya no quería oír su nombre, no quería saber nada de ella.

-

Y es que haberse ido, dejándolo solo, sabiendo muy bien cuanto él la amaba, eso le había causado un daño grande y eso le hiso pensar que quizá ella nunca lo quiso como él la quería, aunque la verdad, reconoce que él también tuvo la culpa, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

-

-Y bien? Vas a responderme o vas a quedarte callado? Era Michiru verdad? La que estuvo contigo.

-Si

-………- Y espero mas respuesta que un "si"……… pero no lo obtuvo.- nada mas "si", y que mas que paso?

-Mira Sasuke, no quiero hablar mas de ese tema, Michiru esta en el paso y es ahí donde se va a quedar, esta claro? Así que no se hable más del asunto.

-A juzgar por tu reacción, lo mas probable es que no le diste tiempo de hablar y la corriste sin oírla.- Lo conocía tan bien, no de balde eran hermanos.- Itachi, se que es tu vida pero déjame decirte algo, no dejes que el amor de tu vida se vaya, el destino te esta dando una oportunidad mas, para puedas ser feliz, no lo malgastes.- Se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano.- Me retiro, voy a llevarle algo de comer a Sakura.

-

Salió del lugar en silencio, ojala su hermano tomara algo de lo que le dijo, No lo sabia con certeza, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Itachi tomara la mejor decisión, y claro su pequeño hermano no se quedara de brazos cruzados, además después de todo en parte él es el causante de todo, si no se hubiera comportado como un joven rebelde y caprichoso, además de importunar sus pequeños momentos a solas, ellos ahora estarían juntos. Así que debía ayudarle, ahora era su turno de echarle la mano a su hermano.

-

-

……

-

-

Le encantaba ver su rostro por la mañana, despertar uno con el otro en la misma cama, abrazados, demostrándose el amor que cada uno sentía por el otro, en esos momentos olvidaba todo lo que había acontecido, los malos ratos, las angustias, todo. Solo estaba ella y él. No se cansaba de verlo, se sentía afortunada por estar con él, mas no podía pedir.

-

-Porque me miras tanto.- Mantenía sus ojos cerrados.- Acaso soy tan irresistible.- abrió los ojos y en frente a los estaba una Sakura muy sonrojada porque no imagino que estuviera despierto

-Cre-Crei que dormías

-Pues ya ves que no.- Se levanto un poco para acercarse a la chica y besarla.- Aun te pongo nerviosa, cierto?

-D-De que hablas? Claro que n-no

-Entonces porque te sonrojas……… eres tan linda y tierna, que quisiera comerte enterita en estos momentos.- Los besos que le daba se intensificaron aun mas, haciendo presión en cada uno de ellos, la necesitaba tanto, que ahora se daba cuenta que no podía vivir separado de ella. Estaban muy entretenidos hasta que el sonido de un celular se escucho.

-Pero a quien diablos se le ocurre hablar a esta hora.- Miro molesto el celular de la chica, que era el que sonaba.- Espero que sea algo importante.

-Tranquilo mi cielo, te prometo que te recompensaré.- Contesto su móvil, y Sasuke al oír el nombre, supo que iba para largo.- Ino! Como estas?- Pero su amigo no le respondió de buena manera.

-_Por Dios frentona!! Donde te has metido! Te hemos buscado por todos lados, nos tienes con el alma en un hilo!!_

-Lo siento mucho Ino, tienes razón de estar enfadada, no era mi intensión preocuparlos

-_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, por lo menos se que estas bien, y dime donde te encuentras?_

-En la casa de Sasuke

-_Que?! Eso significa que ya hicieron las pases?_

-Eso creo

-_Aaah!!!-_ Se escucho un grito por parte de la rubia, que hasta el pelinegro logro escuchar, es mas ha escuchado toda la conversación_.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Naruto me conto todo lo sucedido._- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- _Lamento mucho lo de tu bebe, se que anhelabas tenerlo._

-Descuida, se que junto a Sasuke podre superarlo.

-_Eh, Sakura, no quiero preocuparte mas, pero creo por ser la mejor amiga de Naruto debes saberlo._

-Que sucede con Naruto, le paso algo?- Comenzó a alarmarse, pero Sasuke la abrazo para calmarla (n/a: aun están en la cama)

-_Tranquila, no es un accidente o algo por el estilo, es solo que Naruto volvió a reaccionar algo tarde con respecto a sus sentimientos_

-No entiendo, explícate

-_Naruto me conto que se había enamorado de Hinata, pero que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, me refiero porque Hinata esta saliendo con Kiba y creo que le ha propuesto matrimonio_

-No puede ser…… Naruto

-

-

_**:::::**_

_Necesitaba verla, hablarle, decirle lo que sentía, ojala no fuera demasiado tarde y si era así, por lo menos no se habría quedado callado. Pregunto en recepción por ella, pero le dijeron que estaba con pacientes, luego de esperar un buen rato decidió ir a buscarla, pero no la encontraba, el hospital centrar era muy grande y se le dificultaba encontrarla, hasta que por fin la vio, sentada en una de las bancas del gran jardín del hospital, estaba leyendo un libro de poesía, como era posible que no lo había notado, tanto tiempo que paso con ella y aun así no lo noto. _

_-  
_

_Era bella, única, muy tierna y por dios! Porque se daba cuenta hasta hora!! Acaso esta destinado a que siempre sea así?. Se fue acercando, ella aun no notaba su presencia, estaba muy metida en su lectura, hasta que escucho es voz inconfundible para sus oídos pronunciar su nombre._

_-  
_

_-Hinata……… puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_-Naruto… claro, siéntate……. Dime te escucho_

_-  
_

_Es que era tan adorable, era como un ángel, y aun seguía preguntándose… __**Porque diablos no me di cuenta antes?**__..... _

_-  
_

_-Naruto, todo esta bien?_

_-Ah…eh, si… disculpa estaba distraído_

_-Bueno…… y como esta tu amiga, la que trajiste aquella ves al hospital_

_-Ah? Sakyno? Bueno creo que esta bien, no la he visto desde ese día…-Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio.- Y tu novio como esta?_

_-Kiba esta bien, esta ayudando a mi primo con la empresa_

_-Ya veo_

_-Naruto, ibas a decirme algo, cierto?_

_-Si, quiero decirte algo, pero antes promete que no afectara nuestra amistad, sea lo que sea, prométemelo_

_-……..-La desconcertó un poco, pero aun así le respondió.- Por supuesto, te lo prometo_

_-Hinata…- Giro su cuerpo en dirección a la chica.- Yo……. Se que me di cuenta demasiado tarde.- El corazón de Hinata comenzó a acelerarse.- Pero quería que lo supieras. Cuando dejamos de salir como amigos algo en mi comenzó a cambiar, no sabia que era, pero era algo por ti, y aun así, no decidí buscarte y pensé que lo mejor era no verte, tal ves así ya no sentiría nada, aunque mas creo que no queria aceptarlo, pero esa vez en el hospital, cuando te vi con… Kiba, me dio un coraje que ni yo mismo lo entendí, fue hasta que el siguiente día me di cuenta que me habi……._

_-No, Naruto!! Cállate!! No digas mas!!!- Las lagrimas de Hinata se hicieron presentes, tenia el rostro bajo, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo.- Ya no quiero escucharte!_

_-Pero Hinata, quiero que sepas que yo…_

_-No!! No lo digas por favor!!_

_-…Estoy enamorado de ti.- Termino lo que tanto querían sus labio y corazón decir e Hinata rompió en llanto._

_-  
_

_No pensó que su reacción seria esa, no se lo esperaba, se acerco más a ella y la abrazo, no quería hacerla llorar, pensó que tal ves eso la haría feliz, ya que ella lo ama también, cierto? O es que acaso……_

_-  
_

_La escucho hablar entre sus sollozos y abrazos_

_-Perdóname……_

_-Que?_

_-Perdóname… pero…… no puedo corresponder a tu amor_

_Acaso escucho bien? Hinata le dijo que no podía corresponderle?- Ya no…… me amas_

_-……Amo a Kiba y voy a casarme con él.- Aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, no tenia el valor de mirar a Naruto_

_-Entiendo, creo que…… llegue demasiado tarde, me lo merezco, después de todo lo que te hice pasar y sufrir por mi……… espero que seas feliz, y……- El rubio sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.-…que ese bastardo no te haga sufrir.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto para salir de aquel hospital._

_-Naruto!- El chico se detuvo sin mirarla.- Aun… somos amigos…… cierto?- el chico giro su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Por supuesto, como voy a perder a una gran amigo como tu, cuídate.- alzo la mano en gesto de despedirse, no era el único que estaba con el corazón destrozado, ella también lo estaba._

_**::::::**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

-Estas bien? Que te dijo Ino?

-Es sobre Naruto, necesito verlo, iré a hablar con el

-Espera, espera!- La tomo del brazo.- aun estas débil no puedes andar sola, además Naruto es mi amigo y también quiero ayudarlo, pero no crees que quiera estar solo?

-Es probable, pero aun así quiero ir a verlo y seria bueno que vaya sola

-De acuerdo, pero yo te llevo

-Gracias

-

-

……

-

-

Estaba frente a la casa de Naruto, no sabia si la iba a recibir o a querer hablar del tema de Hinata, pero quería estar con él para poyarlo, así como él lo estuvo con ella. Sasuke le dijo que le hablar no mas terminara que pasaría por ella, para no anduviera sola, además él tenia un asunto pendiente que arreglar, así que tiene un muy buen tiempo para pasarlo con su mejor amigo. Toco el timbre dos veces, hasta que Naruto abrió.

-

-Sakura? Que haces aquí, aun no te recuperado del todo, vamos pasa.- Su cara no mostraba ninguna tristeza y mucho menos depresión

-Gracias, he venido a verte, como estas Naruto

-Eh? Pues estoy bien, a que viene eso?

-Pues, no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y hay cosas que creo que no nos hemos contado, hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Je! No se porque tengo la sensación que Ino tiene que ver con esto, estas aquí por lo de Hinata cierto?

-Bueno, si

-Te lo agradezco Sakura, pero estoy bien, además no es la única mujer.- La miro con su singular sonrisa, la pelirrosa no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo tan fuerte como cuando alguien abraza a alguien muy amado y él correspondió

-Solo deseo que seas feliz

-Y lo soy, no tienes por que preocuparte.- Ella se aparto suavemente del agarre y observo detenidamente su rostro.- Que? Porque me miras así? Soy un vicho raro o que?

-Eres mas que eso, eres una especie en extinción.- Se convenció que realmente él estaba feliz y que no tenia que preocuparse, además sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría la indicada para él.

-Quieres salir un rato? No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.

-Esta bien.

-

-

……

-

-

-Estas seguro que en este lugar se esta quedando?

-_Si señor, es la casa de su hermano_

-Muy bien, gracias

-

Puso su auto a toda velocidad, necesitaba arreglar las cosas lo antes posible y no se iría hasta que todo se solucionara. Llego a la dirección indicada, parqueo su auto y se dirigió a la casa que buscaba, una casa muy elegante y muy amplia, toco el timbre y un hombre joven alto abrió la puerta.

-

-Disculpe, se encuentra Michiru?

-Michiru, te buscan.- Dijo el sujeto que abrió la puerta

-Quien es?....... Sasuke? Que haces aquí? Como sabias donde estaba?... Je! Soy una tonta, eres un Uchiha, como no vas a saberlo… pasa…… toma asiento.- Los dos se sentaron el salón principal.- A que debo tu visita

-He venido a hablar de Itachi

-De Itachi? Que quieres hablar de él, acaso él te mando?

-El no sabe que estoy aquí. Michiru quiero enmendar los errores que cometí y uno de ellos es la separación de ustedes

-Escucha Sasuke, intente hablar con él, pero no ya no quiere nada con migo y no voy a insistir.

-Te equivocas, mi hermano si te quiere, lo conozco muy bien, soy su hermano y se que aun te ama, es solo que, no quiere aceptarlo.

-Si no lo acepta es porque lo nuestro se acaba definitivamente, yo no quiero obligarlo a algo que no quiere

-Sabes que? Porque mejor no lo hablamos en la cena, te invito a comer, hoy a las siete encontrémonos en el restaurante donde solías comer con Itachi.

-Porque no en estos momentos?

-Es que tengo que ir a traer a mi novia donde un amigo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las siete

-Ok, adiós.

-

Sea como sea arreglaría la relación de su hermano, estaba convencido que Itachi aun amaba a Michiru, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo. Saco su celular y marco un número.

-

-Itachi?

-_Donde estas? No te has presentado a la empresa, recuerda que tienes tu trabajo_

-Lo se, pero estoy cuidando de Sakura, aun no se recuperado del todo, pero cuando este bien iré al trabajo.

-_Este bien, te lo pasó por esta vez y a que debo tu llamada_.

-Necesito hablar contigo de Michiru

-_Sasuke ya te dije, todo término…_

-Solo Hablemos, hoy en la cena

-_De acuerdo, te espero en la casa_

-No, mejor veámonos en el restaurante donde comías con Michiru

-_Porque ahí?_

-Bueno, es que me gusta el postre que sirven

-_A ti no te gusta el postre_

-El de ahí si, ya no preguntes nada, nos vemos a las siete ahí.- Tenia que inventar algo, para que su hermano no sospechara. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, es lo único que puede hacer.

-_Ok_. _Eh Sasuke, me llamaron de la estación de policía referente a Lenalee_

-Ya la encontraron?

-_Si, esta muerta_

-Que? Pero como?

-_Al parecer intento huir en una avioneta de su padre pero esta estaba descompuesta y se estrello, así que iré a reconocer el cadáver al salir de la empresa, aunque lo mas seguro es que este irreconocible._

-De acuerdo, mantenme al tanto

-

No esperaba que las cosas con Lenalee terminaran así, no era la manera correcta, pero después de todo, ella se lo busco, si tan solo hubiera dejado todo como estaba, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Fue a casa de Naruto para traer a Sakura, cuando estuvo ahí toco el timbre varias veces, pero nadie abrió la puerta, se molesto pero aun así no se fue, se apoyo en la parte delantera de su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos, sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría.

-

-

……

-

-

-Estuvo muy divertido, gracias por invitarme Naruto

-Me siento mejor verte sonreír, aunque no lo creas tu sonrisa y compañía aleja toda tristeza de mí.

-Y lo hare siempre y cuando me lo permitas

-Lo se, se que cuento contigo y Sasuke………. Quien es ese que esta fuera de mi casa

-Es Sasuke! Hay no parece molesto….

-Hey teme!

-Vaya, al fin aparecen.- Aunque su semblante era serio, no se escuchaba molesto.- cuanto mas pensaban tardarse, porque no llamaste y mas porque no contestabas tu celular

-A mi también me alegra verte.- Decía Naruto al ver que no saludo

-Dobe

-Mi vida, lo siento! Deje mi cartera en casa de Naruto, es que decidimos dar una paseo.

-Esta bien, olvidare todo esto, estas lista?

-Si, pero podríamos quedarnos un poco mas?- Intento hacer su cara de niñita para convencerlo

-Vamos Sasuke, además casi es hora de almuerzo podemos pedir una pizza

-Hmp! Esta bien.- En el rostro de Sakura no podía haber felicidad que esa, después de tanto tiempo, podrá compartir un buen momento con los amores de su vida.

-

Disfrutaron, comieron, jugaron, se divirtieron como en los viejos tiempos, aunque Sasuke no sacaba su sonrisa, de alguna manera los dos se propusieron a hacerlo reír, era una escena realmente encantadora, ella anhelaba estar así y sabia que siempre lo estarían. Ahora estaban viendo una película que Naruto había rentado, era de miedo a el le fascinaban esas películas al igual que Sasuke, no se podía decir lo mismo de Sakura. El teléfono sonó y Naruto fue a contestar dejando solo a Sakura y Sasuke.

-

-Mi hermano me dijo que ya tienen a Lenalee........ pero esta muerta, tuvo un accidente mientras huía

-Muerta?...... Pobre, me hubiera gustado tener una plática con ella

-Así que Itachi ira a ver su cuerpo

-

Su rubio amigo termino la llamada y fue sentarse nuevamente donde sus amigos

-

-Era Sakyno

-Y que te dijo

-Se disculpo por no haberse comunicado y en estos momentos viene para acá

-En ese caso, nosotros nos retiramos, vamos Sakura

-Oye teme, yo no lo dije para que se fueran, es mas quiero que estén aquí y se relacionen mas con ella

-Naruto.- Sakura se acerco y le dijo tiernamente.- No dejes ir las oportunidades, Sakyno es una linda chica y se que te agrada mucho, no te digo que te enamores de ella, si no que date una oportunidad y el tiempo dirá lo demás

-Tienes razón, gracias Sakura.

-

Dejaron al rubio en su casa mientras que ellos se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke.

-

-No vas a llevarme a mi casa?

-Para que? La mía es más grande y no puedo dejarte sola, además pronto viviremos ahí

-Te aprovechas de la situación verdad?

-Claro que no, solo soy precavido.

-

Definitivamente, mas feliz no podía estar, Sasuke era el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, además estaba rodeada de personas que la querían mucho, después de todo aunque hay altos y bajos, la vida la premia de una manera increíble. Pareciera que todo lo que paso solo fue un muy mal sueño.

-

-

-

* * *

-

_Ta-ran!! Les gusto? Ojala que si porque puse mi esfuerzo en el capitulo, y pues les tengo una **noticia**, este el penultico capitulo!!! Si, el proximo es el final u.u hasta a mi me da tristeza, pero a la ves alegria porque aun no me puedo creer que mi fic llego a tener mas de 300 reviews, es increible!!! a Todos ustedes muchas gracias, es serio. Bueno esperare sus comentarios sean buenos o malos los recibo, si han tenido alguna duda sobre el capitulo pueden preguntarme, ya sea por un review o pues claro a mi correo, que como saben esta en mi profile._

_con respecto al ultimo capitulo, intentare no demorarme en subirlo, ya tengo la idea y todo, tambien ya comence a escribirlo, pero no se que percanses tendre, asi que no les prometo nada, espero me entiendan y pues que me tengan paciencia ^ ^._

_Agradesco especialmente a:_

_**setsuna17:** Hola! me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, gracias  
**Crystal Butterfly 92:** Aqui la conti, espero te guste el capi como el anterior, saludos!  
**lili-cherry-uhiha:** gracias por tus animos, me alegro que te guste mi fic, y pues como pudiste ver si, ya se murio Lenalee, que en paz descance XD,pensando en lo que me dijiste que te mandara a Itachi para conslarlo, creo q no sera posible ya lo console XD XD,espero te guste esta capi ^ ^  
**Pau-chan22:** creo que si hubiera dejado viva a Lenalee, creo los problemas para nuestra pareja no acabarian XD, Y en mi otro fic si habra NaruHina, he subido nada mas un capi, asi que pasate por mi profile y lo veras ^ ^  
**sakuritauchiha01:** gracias pr tu review, y pues si, el fic casi llega al final, pero no sera el unica que escribire, asi que puedes leer los proximos que suba, y muchas gracias por los animos  
**lupita-chan:** y bien, te gusto la conti? Espero que si, esperare anciosa saber que te parecio este capi, gracias por tu gran apoyo  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Aqui la conti, espero te guste tambien, gracias por seguir mi fic  
**kyo nakamura:** LA verdad quise hacer a Itachi asi, no se tal vez si no hubiera pasado lo que paso con su clan, tal vez hubiera sido asi, gracias por comentar  
**kurenai95:** gracias, agradesco tu comentario, con respecto a Lenalee tienes toda la razon, por eso tuve que darle ese final, con respecto a la chica de Itachi, creeme no era mi intencion dar esa imagen de ella, porque realmente a pesar que Itachi la amaba no le daba la importancia que merecia todo por los caprichos de su hermano "pequeño", pero bueno, espero que con este capi no demuestre ella eso, si no dimelo por fa. Sobre tus dudas pues aqui se resolvieron ^ ^, agradesco tu sugerencia, pero 153 capis?? increible me alagas en serio.  
**v1kyform:** me alegra saber que sigues mi historia donde sea,y te creo cuando dices que en ocasiones no abre, a mi me pasa ¬¬ gracias enserio y pues dime que te parecio el capi  
**Shado0wEmerald:** gracias por comentar, espero que este tambien te guste  
**Isakaru:** gracias por tus alagos, y pues gracias a Dios todo bien en mi vida ^ ^, como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca.  
**jade uchiha:** Claro que te recuerdo! Ya se me hacia raro no ver tus comentarios. Gracias por tu review, concuerdo contigo en que Sasuke no confia en nadie ^ ^ jiji! y pues lastimosamente no puedo hacer ese plan que dices, aunque dejame decirte que si es muy buena idea y eso le hubiera dado mas trama a la historia, porque no se nos ocurrio antes, bueno ni modo, espero me sigas en los sig fic que publique, cuidate!  
**rose-Haruno:** Como crees que me aburrire leyendo tu review, al contrario me alegro mucho saber que te tomas la molestia en dejarme uno, espero como siempre que este capi te guste, cuidate mucho y deseo lo mejor en ti vida ^ ^_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Cuidense Mucho! Nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

-

_Att. Park_lee_


	30. Chapter 30

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Pues aqui, actualizando, verdad que lo hice rapido, hurra para mi =^^=_

_Bueno, no las entretengo mas y las dejo leer, solo una cosita, les tengo una sorpresa...... se daran cuenta al final de la historia XD_

_Nos leemos abajo!!_

-

* * *

-

-

**_Cap 30_**

-

-

Su hermano no llego a dormir la noche anterior, es mas ya era muy pasada la mañana y aun no llegaba, eso era señal que todo se había arreglado entre ellos y él no podía estar mas feliz por su hermano. Ese día decidió ir a trabajar, dejo a Sakura bajo el cuidado de la servidumbre de la casa, no le permitió irse hasta que se recuperara del todo, y ella como buena niña obediente hizo caso.

-

Pero como todo niño en ocasiones desobedece, ella lo hizo, a escondidas de la servidumbre por supuesto ya que su futuro esposo dio órdenes que no la dejaran salir por ningún motivo y una orden de Sasuke Uchiha se respeta, aunque para Sakura no era tan temible, en ocasiones. La noche anterior ella y el pelinegro retomaron la platica de Lenalee y su plan por separarlos, ya que ella no sabia los detalles de todo eso, hasta se sorprendió cuando le dijo que Natsuo había sido cómplice de su maligno plan, cosa que la entristeció mucho, pues recordó como él se comporto el ultimo día que se vieron, la verdad nunca imagino de que se trataba. También le explico de cómo el pelinegro se entrego a la policía y de como supuestamente estaba arrepentido.

-

Así que decidió, ese día que su prometido no estaría en casa ir a visitarlo, y aunque haya sido cómplice de Lenalee, le agrado mucho su comportamiento hacia ella, así que le pediría una explicación de todo aquello. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no se enterara, ya que si eso pasaba, seria mujer muerta o lo que es aun peor, una mujer divorciada antes de casarse, aunque hay que ser realistas, el que Sasuke no se entere, es algo realmente imposible.

-

Al llegar al lugar donde tenían preso a Natsuo, pidió verlo, al solicitarlo la llevaron a su celda, y ahí se encontraba, frente a ese lugar horrible de cuatro paredes, o mas bien de tres, ya que una era conformada por unas rejas, y el aspecto era realmente asqueroso, no le daban deseos de estar ahí, mucho mas, con la presencia de esos sujetos raros que le decían barbaridad de cosa a ella, pero quería verlo, saber porque de todo aquello. Se acerco y lo llamo, tenía un aspecto muy descuidado, no parecía el Natsuo que conoció en el hospital, le dio mucha pena verlo así.

-

Cuando escucho su vos, la conoció enseguida, no levanto su rostro, le daba vergüenza que lo viera en esas condiciones, no se merecía que ella fuera a verlo, después de lo que le hizo, porque iba? Que quería? Acaso quería gritarle en su cara cuanto lo detestaba por lo que le hizo? Acaso fue a decirle cuanto lo odiaba? Eso si le dolería mucho, pues le tomo un aprecio, sin contar que se estaba enamorando de ella, por el cual tomo la decisión de entregarse. Un desprecio de Sakura seria su profunda depresión. Pero su vos angelical le dijo totalmente lo contrario cuando la escucho decir nuevamente su nombre.

-

-Natsuo, como estas?- Si, su vos fue suave y tranquila

-Sakura, porque vienes aquí, este no es lugar para ti.- Aun con su rostro bajo, no se atrevía a verla

-No creas que es la primera vez que visito un lugar así.-Recordando la vez que a Sasuke lo encarcelaron.- Además quería verte, me entere lo que paso

-Esa es otra razón por la cual no debes de estar aquí, no merezco que vengas a verme, es mas ni merezco que me hables.- No levantaba la vista y no se había acercado donde ella

-Entiendo muy bien todo lo que dices Natsuo, pero vine porque quiero que me digas el porque lo hiciste, tiene haber algo que te impulso.- al decir esto, el pelinegro levanto su vista y la puso en ella.

-………Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que lo que voy a decir no lo diré para justificarme, si no que nada mas es la verdad.

-Te escucho

-Trabajaba como auxiliar en un hospital pequeño en las afueras de la ciudad, no tenia ningún futuro en ese lugar, pero como no termine mis estudios por situaciones económicas, tenia que seguir trabajando de lo que fuera para pode comer y tener un techo donde vivir, no era especialista en nada, pero si sabia ejercer el rol de medico, pero en ese lugar no me daban oportunidad de nada.- Sakura estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Natsuo.

-Porque no intestaste en otro hospital?

-Lo hice, pero era lo mismo, no me ofrecían nada mas, en otras palabras no había futuro para mí. Uno de esos días se acerco una joven a mi, y me pregunto si yo deseaba ser un medico reconocido, y que si deseaba tener mucho dinero, a lo que yo le respondí que si, era lo que mas anhelaba. Me explico quien era ella, una mujer con mucho poder y me dijo en que consistía mi trabajo, yo no le vi la gran cosa, se suponía que solo iba a interferir en ustedes y separarlos, no iba a ver nada de accidente ni mucho menos que alguien perdiera la vida.- Al decir esto, Natsuo noto lo tensa que se puso la pelirrosa al recordar lo que sucedió con su bebe.- Se que te incomoda recordar eso, discúlpame…

-Descuida, mejor sigue hablando

-Créeme que cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé en conquistarte de verdad, no porque Lenalee me lo pidió, si no porque me interesaste mucho.- hizo una pequeña sonrisa.- hm! Estaba dispuesto sacar a tu novio del camino, pero todo se complico para mí ya que tú estabas esperando un hijo de Sasuke, no quería interferir en una relación así, pero esa noticia le llego como anillo al dedo a Lenalee, así que fue como planeo tu accidente para que lo perdieras y al ver que no pudo, decidió hacerlo ella misma, créeme que de haber sabido lo que haría, hubiera estado mas pendiente de no dejarte sola, pero me descuide.

-De todas maneras no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, y creo que a pesar de todo tu fuiste una victima mas de Lenalee.

-Por esa misma bondad que tienes, me hizo sentir que lo que había hecho estaba mal, así que decidí entregarme y pagar por mi delito, mi delito a amarte Sakura, aunque se que eso a ti no te importa.

-Me alagas, pero sabes muy bien que mi corazón es y será siempre de Sasuke, pase lo que pase.

-Lo se, yo mismo lo comprobé.

-Pero eso no me quita que tenga aprecio por ti, así que yo me encargare que te saquen de aquí

-Sakura no lo hagas, además no quiero que Lenalee me utilice nuevamente contra ustedes

-No lo sabes? Lenalee esta muerta, murió en un accidente mientras intentaba huir

-Es serio? Vaya, no creí que terminara así, aunque después de todo se lo merecía, al fin serás feliz, y eso me alegra.

-Gracias Natsuo, pero tu también lo serás, y por eso te sacare de aquí.- Su platica fue interrumpida por un agente de seguridad.

-Señorita Haruno, hay alguien que la espera en la oficina del inspector.

-A mi? Pero eso es muy raro, nadie sabe que estoy aquí

-Me acompaña?

-Claro, Natsuo a pesar de todo te perdono y te prometo que te sacare de aquí.- Le sonríe y le toma la mano.- Cuídate

-Gracias, tu también cuídate Sakura.

-

El Guardia saco a Sakura de ese lugar para llevarla donde la esperan, nunca se imagino quien seria la persona que estaría ahí, y cuando lo vio sintió su penetrante mirada, que por cierto ya estaba hecha una furia, la verdad no debía enterarse, ahora si, será una divorciada.

-

-Sa-Sasuke…...-El mencionado no se levanto de la silla, se mantuvo ahí observándola.- Q-Que haces a-aquí?

-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte.- El guardia salió de la oficina dejándolos solos y cerrando la puerta.- Que diablos haces aquí.- Aun no alzaba su vos, pero se oía realmente molesto.

-………Vi-Vine a ver a……-Sabia que si lo mencionaba, las cosas empeorarían aun mas.-…… vine a……

-¡Sabes perfectamente que te deje en casa descansando!- Ahora si, además de molesto, alzaba la vos, se levanto de la silla y se acerco un poco a ella.-¡ No estas en condiciones para Salir! ¡Y lo que es peor aun! ¡¡Vienes a este maldito lugar, a ver al imbécil que atento a tu vida!!- La vos molesta de Sasuke le atemorizaba mucho.

-Yo…… lo si-siento……-Se sentía como los tiempos en que Sasuke la humillaba o la dejaba a un lado.-… perdóname…- Pero lo que paso después de eso, no se lo esperaba

-…… -Sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, un abrazo necesitado, un abrazo para aliviar la preocupación que sentía desde que supo que no estaba en casa y que no sabían donde estaba.- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.- Ahora ya no gritaba, su vos ahora era un suave susurro en sus oídos.- Pensé que te había ocurrido algo.- la alejo un poco sin dejar de abrazarla y la beso, la beso como si se tratase de una flor delicada y ella le correspondió, se sintió aliviada, al saber que él solo se había preocupado, nada mas eso.

-No fue mi intención asustarte

-Porque no me avisaste, te hubiera acompañado

-A así? Aunque antes creo que hubieras dado el grito en el cielo.

-Tienes razón, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer las cosas a escondidas de mí

-Te lo prometo.

-

Después de eso se marcharon a la casa del pelinegro, en el camino no tocaron el tema, pero Sakura tenia la necesidad de ayudar a Natsuo así que se armos de valor para decírselo a su prometido

-

-Eh… Sasuke…

-Dime

-Pues veras, quiero pedir tu ayuda en algo

-En que quieres que te ayude?- El moreno seguía con la vista en la carretera, pensó que tal vez seria un favor insignificante

-Podrías ayudarme a sacar a Natsuo de la cárcel.- el carro paro abruptamente que si no fuera por los cinturones estarían con fuertes golpes en la frente.

-Espera, no escuche bien, que dijiste

-…… quiero que me ayudes a sacar a Natsuo……

-Sakura, estas loca?! Como quieres que saque a ese bastardo! Definitivamente no pienso ayudarte en eso!- Puso nuevamente el auto en marcha, convirtiendo el camino a casa en un silencio sepulcral.

-

Llegaron, no dijeron nada, el se bajo al igual que ella, no sin antes abrirle la puerta y acompañarla a su habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

_**Porque me estoy comportando así? Se supone que yo misma me había prometido no ser débil nuevamente, pero estoy comportándome como la misma mujer de antes, la que se dejaba manipular de Sasuke, la que solo e queda callada, la ingenua e idiota Sakura, pero que mas puedo hacer?......**_

_**-  
**_

-Sakura, quiero que entiendas el porque no lo ayudo, actuó con la persona que nos hizo daño y mas a ti, como me pides que lo ayude, si no puedo perdonarlo, así que te pido que no te enojes con migo.- No tuvo respuesta de la chica después de unos segundos.- Pediré que te suban el almuerzo.- Y se retiro dejando sola

_**Te entiendo perfectamente Sasuke, por eso no te mortificare mas pidiéndote algo que no quieres, lo hare yo sola, pero esta vez no tendrás derecho a enojarte por lo que haga…**_

_**-  
**_

Mientras estuvo sola, pensó en todas las personas que conocía para que la ayudasen, en verdad quería ayudar a Natsuo, pero significaba una discusión muy fuerte con Sasuke cuando se enterara, estaría dispuesta a soportarlo? No lo sabia, pero si quería ayudar a Natsuo, así que recordó a alguien que perfectamente podría ayudarla, y se dispuso a marcar el numero, no sabia si le ayudaría ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo de hablarle y saber de él.

-

………

-

Después de cómo le hablo en el auto, no se atrevía a hablar con ella, además después que no le respondió y mucho menos le vio a la cara cuando salió de la habitación, se quedo en la sala, decidió que era mejor dejar la sola un momento, no quería que las cosas entre ellos se fuera por la borda después de tantas cosas, pero a pesar de eso no podía ayudarla con su petición, es que eso era realmente absurdo! Ayudarle al malnacido que ayudo a la causante de la muerte de su hijo? Definitivamente no iba con él, pero hablaría con ella para hacerla entender de la situación.

-

Después de mas de mediodía sin hacer presencia en su casa, por fin aparecía, podía ver en su rostro alegría y tranquilidad, si, podía leerle el rostro, había arreglado las cosas con Michiru, por lo menos ayudo en algo a su hermano.

-

-Todo bien?- Le pegunta el menor desde la sala

-Perfecto…… solo espero que esta vez no te entrometas.- Respondió el Uchiha mayor acercándose donde él estaba

-Hmp! Descuida, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, estaré muy ocupado en otras cosas.

-Y Sakura? Porque no estas con ella?

-Esta en la habitación, no quiero molestarla.- No quería darle detalles de lo sucedido

-Bien, iré a darme un baño

-Que bien, porque hoy no andas tu olor habitual.-

-Hmp!

-

………

-

-_Mañana iré a verlo y le hare un interrogatorio, por lo que me has contado es muy probable que puedan dejarlo libre, déjalo todo en mis manos_

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, se que es abuso de mi parte pedirte ayuda si habernos comunicado antes

-_Descuida Sakura, para mi es un placer ayudarte el tiempo que sea, además si eso significa que puedo verte_

-Me alegrara mucho verte

-_Entonces no se diga mas, cuando tenga una respuesta te llamo para que podamos vernos y darte los detalles._

-Me parece muy bien, y nuevamente gracias Gaara, muchas gracias

-_Cuídate mucho bella Flor_

_-  
_

_**Bella Flor…… hace cuanto no escuchaba eso?...... hasta había olvidado que me siempre me hablaba así, a pesar de su carácter arrogante, siempre tuvo sus momentos dulces…… deja de pensar tonterías Sakura, ahora solo es rogar a Kami que Sasuke no se entere…**_

_**-  
**_

Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos, tocaron a su puerta, y después de un "adelante" vio como un personal de la servidumbre le llevaba el almuerzo y al dejarlo cerca de su cama se retiro, pero no vio a Sasuke acercarse, se entristeció un poco.

-

-Sabes donde esta Sasuke?- Le pregunta a la persona que le llevo el almuerzo

-Esta en la sala señorita

-Gracias.-No sabia porque que sentía que estaba pasando lo mismo de hace un tiempo atrás y realmente no quería volver a vivirlo. Acaso ahora era ella la causante?

-

Termino su almuerzo y decidió bajar en busca de Sasuke, al llegar a la sala no lo vio como le dijo la muchacha, así que comenzó a buscarlo, pensó que tal vez había salido pero pudo notar que el auto estaba en su lugar. Decidió ir al jardín, que por cierto no era pequeño, y ahí estaba, sentado leyendo un libro o más bien revisando unos documentos, él aun no había notado su presencia hasta que la joven lo abrazo por atrás en sus hombros.

-

-Sakura… ya almorzaste?

-Si, y me preguntaba porque no almorzaste conmigo

-Lo siento pero tenia que revisar estos papeles, todo esta bien?- Dejo la documentación a un lado para poner su vista en la pelirrosa.

-Es solo que, quería decirte que no te molestare más con lo de Natsuo, es más a partir de ahora no mencionaremos ese asunto

-Escucha Sakura yo……-Pero fue callado por un dedo de la chica puesto en sus labios

-Ya no mas… si?

-Esta bien.- Sentó a su prometida en sus piernas y le dio un beso amoroso.- Que te parece si vamos hoy a ver lo de nuestra boda

-Me parece una excelente idea! Solo iré a cambiarme y nos vamos, si?- Se había emocionado ya que iniciarían con los preparativos de la boda

-Estaré esperándote, impaciente.- Utilizo su voz seductora, haciendo estremecer a la chica, pero ella apresuro el paso porque sabia que si no lo hacia, tendrían que posponer los arreglos de la boda y era lo que menos quería.

-

……

-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron visitando los lugares adecuado para realizar tan esperada ceremonia, hasta contrataron a una experta en bodas para que se encargara absolutamente de todo, arreglos, ensayos, etc., aun no decidían el lugar, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, además que tienen que escoger el menú de ese día, quería complacer a su Sakura en todo.

-

Pasaron después donde Naruto, el rubio acaba de llegar de la empresa de su padre, a lo que se sentía algo cansado, por esa razón decidieron quedarse un rato en casa del Uzumaki. Sasuke le pidió que fuera su padrino de boda, y pues claro la reacción de este fue la un grito muy escandaloso

-

-Podrías no hacer tanto escándalo dobe?! Vas a dejarnos sordos.- Su futura esposa, solo reacciono con una pequeña risa ante tal acción.

-Como quieres que no haga escándalo, si me has pedido que sea tu padrino!! Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-A si? Y como piensas celebrarlo.- noto como su rubio amigo tomaba el teléfono

-Solo observa.- Comenzó a marcar unos números telefónicos, nuestra pareja no lograba escuchar lo que el ojiazul decía, solo se le veía muy emocionado. Después de varios minutos, para ser exactos casi media hora, se acerco a sus amigos.- Listo!

-Que es lo que esta listo?- El pelinegro no entendía de lo que hablaba_**.-… ojala y no salga con una de sus bobadas…**_

-Naruto, que es lo que estas tramando? Acaso has ordenado algo para comer?

-Es algo mejor que eso, se van a sorprender.- En su rostro mostraba su gran sonrisa de cómplice.- No coman ansias.- Intento distraerlos por unos momentos, con sus estúpidas historias, según Sasuke, pero que le podía hacer, era Naruto después de todo.

-

El pelinegro comenzaba a aburrirse, así que le dijo a Sakura que era hora de volver a lo que el rubio intento detenerlos.

-

-Esperen! No se vayan, aun no celebramos!

-Naruto, ese no es motivo para celebrar.- La vos del Uchiha menor se escuchaba aburrida, en verdad que estaba harto de oír las estupideces de su amigo.- Además no hay mas que hacer, así que nos regresamos

-Sakura, por favor! Dile que no se vayan.- El chico realmente deseaba que se quedaran, y utilizo su táctica con Sakura, ya que sabia que a ella podía convencerla y ella convencería a Sasuke.- Si? Por favor!- Sus suplicas le remordían su conciencia

-De acuerdo…-Se giro hacia su amado y le puso una cara de suplica.- Cielito, podemos quedarnos un poco mas, por favor.- Bingo! No podía negarse a eso

-Naruto, eres un….

-Que bien!! Jajajaja! Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!- En eso se escucho el sonido del timbre, cosa que desconcertó a la joven pareja y mucho mas al ver de quien o quienes se trataban, ya que iban llegando uno por uno.

-Ino? Que haces aquí

-Sakura! Sasuke! Que bueno verlos, al parecer se nos adelantaron

-Adelantarnos a quienes?

-Pues a todos.- y los chicos posaron su vista en la puerta, pues era cierto ahí iban entrando todos sus conocidos hasta a los que tenían tiempo de no ver.

-

Estaban perplejos, Naruto organizo todo esto en tan solo unos cuantos minutos? Pero si él mismo había dicho que estaba cansado, como es que tiene energías para dar una fiesta? Naruto si era alguien muy especial, y cuando se dice especial, es porque en verdad es especial. Sasuke noto a todos los presentes, que por supuesto saludo a todos.

_**La novia de Naruto, porque el día anterior al parecer comenzaron a salir, eso fue lo que nos conto el dobe, también están Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, y a pesar de lo sucedido invito a Hinata y a su prometido……… un momento! Como es posible que lo invito al idiota de Neji , lo soporto en la empresa y ahora tengo que soportarlo aquí, es el colmo… Temari y su hermano Kankuro, hace mucho que no los veía… no es posible! si ellos están aquí eso significa que también…….. Gaara, Maldición! Ese pelirrojo también esta aquí, no le despegare la vista por nada. Esta es la sorpresa de Naruto? Esto es lo que quería que viera? De haberlo sabido, mejor me hubiera ido, no se si soportare esto… **_

_**-  
**_

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron Sasuke y Sakura, nunca se imaginaron que era esto lo que había planeado el rubio en tan solo unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, que habrá en esta fiesta? Por los invitados se ve que será una larga fiesta. Sakura, estaba feliz por ver a todos sus viejos amigos, pero estaba la presencia de alguien por la cual temía que Sasuke se enterara de su plan de sacar a Natsuo.

-

La fiesta estaba muy animada, algunos no se habían visto desde hace mucho y otros solo se ponían al corriente de los chismes. Sasuke estaba a un lado hablando con Shikamaru y poco después se les unió Neji, algo que fastidio al moreno, en otro extremo estaba Sakura con Ino e Hinata, pero la pelirrosa no se percato que un pelirrojo se acercaba a ellas hasta que escucho su vos.

-

-Hola encantadoras bellezas, es un gusto volver a verlas.

-Gaara! El gusto es nuestro también.- Ino fue la respondió a su saludo, sabia que ni Sakura ni Hinata lo harían.- Te has puesto muy guapo, estas mejor que antes

-Gracias por el cumplido Ino, y ustedes no se quedan atrás.- Ahora miro a Sakura.- Vaya Sakura, hace mucho que no se nada de ti y ahora me doy cuenta que te casas, lastima con quien lo harás

_**No es posible, Gaara esta actuando como si no hemos hablado hoy por teléfono**_.- Igual yo, me alegro mucho verte

-Los años pasan y te ves igual de linda

-Lamento interrumpir, tan _amena_ conversación, pero me llevare a mi _futura esposa_.-Poniendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.-Hay algo que quiero hablar con ella.- Llevo a Sakura a otro lado del lugar y se acerco a ella a darle un apasionado beso, cosa que sorprendió a la chica

-no quiero que hables con Gaara….-Decía mientras la besaba

-Sasuke no crees que exageras? Hablar con Gaara no hará daño a nadie.- Haciendo que el moreno rompiera el beso

-Escucha Sakura, no soporto ver que hablas con otros hombres, en especial Gaara, sabes muy bien por que.- El rostro del Uchiha mostraba celos, e ira por la presencia del rubio

-De acuerdo, no hablare con el, pero por lo menos déjame disfrutar la fiesta, si?- No estaba triste, ni molesta, pero si le dejo claro a Sasuke que no la quería encima de ella en toda la fiesta.

-Esta bien, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a sus grupos para hablar, afortunadamente, Gaara estaba hablando con su hermano y con Neji de asuntos de negocio.

-

La noche era joven, y había mucho que disfrutar y hablar, todos aprovecharían ese momento para convivir y recordar viejos tiempos, y aunque Sasuke no estaba al lado de Sakura eso no significaba que no la estaría vigilando, claro, sin darse cuenta ella. La presencia de Gaara traerá un poco de inconvenientes en esta fiesta para nuestra pareja.

-

-

* * *

-

_SORPRESA!!!! No es el fin!! Les gusto? Se que les dije que este seria el final, pero saben que? Un comentario me recordo a Natsuo y si hubiera sido este el final, no nos huboeramos enterado de como conocio a Lenalee y pues a raiz de eso aparecio Gaara, que como pudieron leer hay algo que sucedio en el pasado, pues bien, eso no significa que el final no esta cerca, talves uno o dos mas, a ver que pasa. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y por supuesto sus sugerencias._

_Agradezco especialmente a:_

_**I****sakaru.:** Hola! Gracias, todo por aqui esta muy bien ^ ^, pues haber si te gusta este capi,intento hacer algo bueno para recompensarlas por leer y dejarme reviews, cuidate!  
**Eloísa:** Hey! Ya me extrañaba verte por aqui, me alegro que no hayas dejado de leer mi fic, sobre Sasuke intente hacerlo cambiar un poco, al darse cuenta como su actitud hacia perder lo que mas queria, me alegro mucho que te fascine mi fic  
**Pau-chan22:** Gracias por tu review, y te voy a ser honesta ami tambien me gusto esa parte, me emocione y diverti escibiendola, ojala este capi tambien te guste.  
**v1kyform:** Te gusto la sorpresa? creo que leeras un poquito mas de esta historia, ojala no te aburras con tantos rollos en esta pareja, asi que disfrutalo!  
**setsuna17:** gracias por comentar! Aqui el nuevo capi, que como veras no es el final ^ ^u, ojala te guste, cuidate  
**susanapo87:** Hay que esperar por el gran final, creo, mientras disfruta de los ultimos capi, gracias por tu review  
**marjugagu:** Hola! Que bueno que encontraste mi historia, y si, aun sigo actualizando en , es raro que ya no lo viste porahi, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad como dicen, Me alegra que te guste  
**lili-cherry-uhiha:** Me alegra mucho que siempre te guste mi historia, ojala no te aburra con tantos capis, cuidate  
**EdiitH**: No sabes cuanto me alaga saber que hay personas como tu que se angustian tanto cuando no pueden leer mi fic, y que suerte que pude subirlo aqui, asi nadie puede perderse de leerlo, gracias por leer mi fic, cuidate mucho!!  
**ichigo fuji:** No es mala idea segunda temporada, pero creeme, no se si saldra mas de esta cabecita despitada XD, pero para buena suerte este no es el ultimo capi  
**Katari-chan:** Creo que la mayoria dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que ella murio XD, y pues si, ella era Lenalee de D. Gray-Man, solo que cambie su caracter y actitud, tome solo de ella el fisico y nombre, gracias por tu comen  
**kurenai95:** Me alegro saber que no piensas igaul de Michiru, es un alivio ^ ^, y pues con respecto a Hinata, aqui entre nos, es cierto, aun ama a Naruto, pero decidio estar con Kiba, por razones que tal vez ponga en algun capi XD, otra cosa, te confiezo que por tu review, mas bien por tu pregunta sobre Natsuo me llevo a hacer unos capis mas, tienes razon, no habia dicho nada de Nastuo, asi que aqui esta el resultado Cuidate!!  
**sasuke-glamour:** Te gusto la sorpresa? podras leer un poco mas de esta historia, y sobre NaruHina, es muy probable que en esta historia no, en otras que escriba si. Me alaga saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por los animo y tu review ^ ^  
**Gotiitaaxz:** SORPRESA!! Espero te haya gustado este capi, y mas porque no es el final, cuidate mucho_

-

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!_

_Cuidense Mucho! Y nos leemos en la proxima!!_

_Saluditos!!_

_Att. Park_lee  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**_ACLARACION_**: Naruto no me pertence, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Hola!!!_

_ -_

_Aqui reportandome! Como estan? Espero que anciosas de leermi historia, sinmas contratiempos las dejo leer. quiero mencionarles que en este capi hay lemon, asi que como siempre espero que sean consideradas conmigo, pues no tengo mucha experiencia en escribirlos, nos leemos abajo!_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

.

.

**_Cap 31_**

.

.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo, había pasado solo una hora y parecía que nadie quería irse, a parte que unos no se habían visto desde hace mucho, así que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para ponerse al día de todo lo que habían hecho. Aunque Naruto parecía disfrutar mucho y estar muy distraído, no dejaba de hacer pequeñas miradas a la ojiperla, claro sin que Sakyno se diera cuenta, no es que no la quisiera, pero tampoco iba a quitarse a Hinata de su cabeza de la noche a la mañana. Notaba como ella también disfrutaba de la fiesta y en un momento en que ella estuvo sola, se acerco para poder charlar.

.

.

-Hola Hina, como estas?

-Naruto… muy bien, gracias y tu?

-Bueno, como veras feliz por ser el padrino de la boda de mi mejor amigo

-Si, puedo imaginarlo.- Se quedaron callados, ya no tenían que mas decir, el hablar de lo sucedido anteriormente incomodaba y era lo que menos querían.- Veo que volviste a comunicarte con tu amiga.- dijo la chica señalando a Sakyno.

-Eso parece, ella fue la que me llamo, así que nos estamos llevando muy bien

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- Nuevamente las palabras cesaron entre ellos, pero alguien se acerco.

-Aquí estabas Hinata, te estuve buscando…- Abrazo a Hinata y le dio un beso en los labios, eso incomodo a la chica.-… Y si no me equivoco tu eres Naruto, no? El mejor amigo de mi Hinata

-Así es.-El rubio intento no mostrar su enojo, y para su suerte o desgracia, su novia se acerco

-Hola! Naruto, porque me dejas sola, sabes que casi no conozco a nadie

-Lo siento Sakyno

-Y quienes son tus amigos?- Le tomo del brazo, y Hinata se percato de eso.

-No los recuerdas? Son los que estaban en el hospital, cuando Sakura tuvo el accidente… de todas maneras te los presentare, ella es Hinata Hyuga… mi mejor amiga.- Esas palabras le dolían mucho.- y él es Kiba Inuzuka…… el novio de Hina

-Es un gusto conocerlos

-Igualmente.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo la joven pareja.

-Y ella es Sakyno Himura…

-Su novia.- Termino la frase. Y claro impacto en ellos

.

Era lo mejor, ahora ella hará su vida, y él…… pues también, no le quedaba de otra, en esta ocasión su destino no era estar juntos, en otra vida tal vez, pero en esta definitivamente no.

.

Había salido al patio trasero, a pesar de todo, Naruto tenia un buen gusto en cuanto a decoración, y el jardín era realmente esplendido, tenia una variedad de plantas y flores y de la iluminación ni se diga, todo era muy hermoso, como si estuviera preparado para esta ocasión. Se mantenía de pie frente a una fuente muy bella, con una copa de vino en sus manos, estaba meditando en lo que estaba haciendo – Referente a Natsuo - Y de cómo se lo estaba ocultando a su prometido, pero de todas maneras esta hecho, solo es de esperar como terminara todo aquello, incluyéndole que Gaara esta en todo eso, cosa que aumenta la gravedad del resultado.

.

.

-Que haces aquí tan pensativa.- Escucho una vos muy suave y seria a la vez

-Gaara, me asustaste, pues aquí observando el bello jardín de Naruto

-En serio? Aun que para mis ojos hay otra cosa mas hermosa que el jardín

-Discúlpame Gaara, pero Sasuke se molestara mucho si estoy contigo

-No te preocupes, al parecer él esta muy ocupado hablando de negocios.- El pelirrojo señalo donde estaba el mencionado, que por cierto su hermana Temari estaba incluida en ese grupo.- Así que podemos hablar libremente

-………

-Hoy fui a visitar a tu amigo Takashuo

-De veras? Tan rápido?

-Si, decidí que entre mas pronto haga las cosas, mas pronto saldrá libre

-Y crees que pueda salir?

-Pues, al escuchar el relato de Takashuo, es muy probable que si, pero demorara un poco, tal vez un mes y medio, solo déjalo todo en mis manos y veras que no te defraudare.

-Gracias Gaara…. además de eso quiero pedirte un favor

-Cual?

-Te pido que no le digas nada a Sasuke, sabes que se molesta rápido y lo que menos quiero es que algo así cause problemas en nosotros.- El chico dio una sonrisa de medio lado conociendo bien la actitud del moreno

-Descuida, no le diré nada…… ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo, y espero me respondas con sinceridad

-Dime…

-Que fue lo que paso entre nosotros? Porque nos separamos?

-Gaara, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para………

-Necesito saberlo Sakura, por favor dímelo.- La chica dudaba en decirle, observo un momento a Sasuke quien parecía muy entretenido en ese grupo, volvió su vista al pelirrojo y decidió hablar.

-Tú y yo teníamos una linda relación, te quería tanto que ya me había acostumbrado en cierta parte a tu carácter y a tu manera de quererme. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, compartíamos muchas cosas, era feliz contigo Gaara, en serio, te amaba mucho.

-Y porque nos separamos?- Su expresión no cambio en nada, se mantuvo sereno

-Antes de que tu y yo fuéramos novios a mi me gustaba mucho Sasuke, pero él solo se interesaba por ser el mejor y no le importaban las chicas, pero luego apareciste tu y fui olvidándome de lo que sentía por él, tuve unos lindos años contigo, al parecer a Naruto y Sasuke no les pareció nuestra relación, pero aun así seguí contigo.- Suspiro recordando esos tiempos.- unas semanas antes que nos separáramos, Sasuke me dijo que yo le gustaba, al parecer no le importo saber que estaba saliendo contigo, fue en ese entonces que el sentimiento reapareció, pero aun así no quería dejarte y a él no le dije nada.

-Recuerdo que me comentaste eso

-Exacto! Y tú no dijiste nada, tu actitud no cambio, ni mucho menos le dijiste nada a él, seguiste como si nada, y eso me dolió en cierta parte, pero me sentí aliviada porque no se causo un gran alboroto. Las semanas pasaron y cuando estábamos en el parque tu y yo, Sasuke se acerco a nosotros, no se como se entero que estaríamos ahí, fue cuando me volvió a decir que yo le gustaba es mas me dijo que aceptara ser su novia…… y que paso después? Que hiciste tu? No hiciste nada, no dijiste nada, como siempre fuiste indiferente. Te mire para saber tu reacción y lo único que paso fue que te levantaste y me dijiste "Has lo que quieras", lo recuerdas?

-Si…

-Me dolieron tanto esas palabras, que creí que ya no te interesaba, así que decidí no seguir estorbándote mas, por eso acepte a Sasuke, y a pesar de lo que ha pasado con él, no me arrepiento de lo hice. Ahora yo te digo, porque hiciste eso?- En todo su relato, la pelirrosa estuvo tranquila, algunas lagrimas intentaban salir, pero no salieron.

-No se, tal vez porque quería que hicieras lo que tu querías, no lo que yo quería.

-No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez en esa ocasión quería hacer lo que tu querías?

-Sakura, éramos muy jóvenes, que querías que hiciera? Además sabía que no era rival para Sasuke y ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, amo a Sasuke y no pienso dejarlo

-Ya no sientes nada por mi?- Se paro frente a ella muy cerca.- Porque déjame decirte que mi amor por ti ha despertado

-Pierdes tu tiempo Gaara, voy a casarme con Sasuke por que lo amo, ya no siento nada por ti.

.

Mientras ellos tenían su tan amena conversación, el joven Uchiha se había descuidado un rato en observar a su chica, a demás de que una rubia había obstaculizado su vista, pero algo le hizo recordar lo que tenia que hacer, pero al momento de volver su vista hacia la pelirrosa, se topo con unos ojos verdes profundos, evitando ver lo que sucedía.

.

-Y bien Sasuke, te parece la idea para la productividad de nuestras empresas?

-Eh, bueno, creo que si.- Intentaba hacerse a un lado, pero la chica seguía ocultando la vista

-Vamos Sasuke, te noto distraído, que es mas importante que el negocio?

-Discúlpame Temari, discutiremos esto luego.- La dejo a ella y los demás saliendo en dirección al jardín de Naruto

-Bueno hermanito, lo intente, la que se va a armar ahora.

Cuando estuvo afuera, la escena que vio no le gusto mucho, el pelirrojo estaba acosando a su prometida, no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar y lo peor aun habiendo invitados.

-Aléjate de ella imbécil!!- El otro chico cayó al suelo a causa de un golpe dado por el Uchiha.- Nunca mas te vuelvas a acerca a ella, me oíste!!

-Sasuke, tranquilízate…

-Hmp! Porque? Tienes miedo que te la quite?- Lo provoco levantándose del suelo, toda la escena ahora estaba bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.- Te recuerdo que antes me tuvo a mi!.- Enfureciendo al Uchiha

-Mal nacido…-Dijo en vos baja, acercándose a él para darle otro golpe, pero su oponente no caería dos veces.

.

La pelea entre los dos comenzó, nadie intentaba separarlos, querían observar en que terminaba todo, no todos los días se veía una pelea de "alta sociedad" o algo así, Sakura pedía a gritos que se detuvieran o que alguien intentara detenerlos, pero nadie hacia nada, hasta que Naruto llego y se topo con ese desorden. El rubio detuvo a Sasuke que por cierto le costo un poco, y Kankuro detuvo a su hermano, si no lo hacían los dos irían a parar al hospital, ya que los golpes no eran nada amistosos. Una vez separados Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la sangre del rostro con la ayuda de Sakura y tomo la decisión de retirarse del lugar.

.

-Sakura, larguémonos de aquí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer… Naruto, lamento mucho el alboroto.- Dijo con notorio enojo en su rostro.

-Descuida teme

-Tenemos que irnos, lamento dejarte a medias de tu fiesta

-No te preocupes yo los entiendo

-Cuídate mucho Naruto.- Dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a su amigo

-Ustedes también, nos vemos luego.- Termino despidiéndose el rubio

Se retiraron de la fiesta, todo siguo como antes, olvidaron el incidente y pues Gaara minutos después, decidió marcharse, pensó que así no tenia sentido seguir ahí. Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la mansión Uchiha después de un viaje en silencio, subieron a la habitación del moreno y ahí decidió hablar la chica.

-Estas molesto?

-……….- El moreno comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-Entiendo tu enojo, y lo lamento tanto, pero……..- Sus labios fueron sellados, sellados por el sabor más irresistible y la sensación mas excitante que pudiera existir, si…… esos labios que derriten a cualquiera…… especialmente a ella.

-Te dije que no puedo verte con otros hombres, me hierve la sangre cada vez que veo eso…… pero hoy no he podido resistirme a tu adorable inocencia, te ves realmente sexy.- Dicho esto, comenzó a besarla con mas pasión, deseo y lujuria, y ella correspondía gustosamente, como no hacerlo? Si Sasuke Uchiha era irresistible.

.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes, por parte de él primero y después de ella, se necesitaban, se deseaban, cada uno era una droga insaciable. Las ropas comenzaron a caer al piso, las primeras fueron de la pelirrosa, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, su cuerpo seguía siendo perfecto, los pequeños moretones que se había hecho en el accidente ya casi habían desaparecido. Los besos no cesaron, y mientras su pasión aumentaba, la chica fue quitando las ropas de su amado suavemente, sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder disfrutar de su amor y su cuerpo. Ella había quedado en su ropa interior y a Sasuke le parecía sexy verla así, y él estaba con solo con su bóxer, las caricias seguían y él la levanto y la llevo en brazos a la cama.

.

La deposito suavemente, quería demostrarle el amor que él tenia para ella, y eso estaba haciendo. Se puso a un lado de ella, y comenzó a besarla por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por su cuello, y siguió su trayectoria, al llegar a sus pechos quito delicadamente su sostén mostrando esos increíbles pechos que había extrañado ver. Entretuvo el recorrido en ellos, necesitaba deleitarse con su sabor y a la vez hacerla disfrutar a ella, realmente Sakura comenzaba a excitarse, dejo sus pechos e inicio nuevamente el camino de besos recorriendo todo hasta llegar a su vientre, al llegar ahí comenzó la labor de quitar la ultima prenda pendiente, con extrema delicadeza, rozando a la vez con sus dedos la piel de sus piernas, estremeciendo aun mas a su amante.

.

Observo a Sakura y pudo ver como su respiración comenzaba a acelerar, sonrió arrogante al ver lo que lograba provocar en ella. Continuo donde se había quedado, las caricias ahora eran en la parte intima de la chica, al momento del contacto con su lengua, la pelirrosa sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y gemir del placer inmenso que él le daba. Cada caricia fue amorosa, pero al ver la desesperación de la chica aumento la velocidad, ella sentía que se volvería loca, al igual que él, ella lo deseaba tanto, las caricias con su lengua seguían, a la vez que el pelinegro disfrutaba su delicioso sabor, sabor que nunca en vida olvidara, los gemidos por parte de ella eran cada vez mas seguidos y a la vez fuertes, era un alivio que la casa de los Uchiha especialmente las paredes de las habitaciones, estaban construidas a prueba de sonidos, si no, serian oídos hasta por la servidumbre.

.

La hizo llegar al orgasmo, haciéndola sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Se le acerco al rostro para besarla ferozmente, ya que ahora era él el excitado, pero no le quitaría la pasión al momento. El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver que la chica se levantaba y se posicionaba sobre él.

.

-Ahora me toca a mi hacerte feliz…-Su voz fue sexy y sensual, lo beso con furor, demostrándole cuanto lo necesitaba, pero antes lo haría disfrutar. Los besos seguían por parte de ella y él correspondía y en cada uno que se daban, ella decía.- Te amo……te pertenezco…… soy solo tuya….- Y modio el labio inferior del chico, sacándole un gemido a su amado.

.

Las caricias de la chica iniciaron por todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, bue bajando una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del chico. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando ella comenzó a besar su fuerte pecho, describiendo círculos con su lengua y yendo lentamente hacia abajo, mientras lo estimulaba con sus manos.

.

-¡Oh, cómo he deseado esto!. Sigue... sigue... así... - murmuraba él mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus hermosos cabellos rosas.

.

El deseo del pelinegro se estaba haciendo presente, parecía enloquecer de deseo ante las pocas usuales caricias que ella, esa noche, le prodigaba. La intención de la chica era darle mas satisfacción al moreno, pero antes de que ella posicionara su boca en su miembro, él la jalo hacia a él, y en un ágil movimiento la puso bajo su cuerpo. Entonces el azabache acarició y besó sus senos nuevamente, mientras se colocaba sobre ella, dispuesto a penetrarla. Sakura se aferró a él mientras susurraba en su oído:

.

-Ahora, ¡Oh, hazlo ahora!- Sin embargo su prometido cambió de idea y comenzó con nuevas caricias en la parte mas sensible, torturándose él a la misma vez.- No me hagas esto, Sasuke ¡Quiero que me hagas tuya ahora mismo!. - suplicó, mientras sentía que perdía su autodominio en los brazos de su hombre.- ¡Oh, no puedo más!- le gritó mientras se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Él se sintió profundamente complacido al verla tan excitada.

- Bien, no esperarás ni un segundo más, mi cielo.-

.

Dicho esto estiró su cuerpo y entró en ella profundamente. Sakura echó hacia atrás su cabeza e intentó retroceder pero fue contenida por el colchón. Entonces, ya fuera de sí, emitió un pequeño grito y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del moreno.

.

-Sasuke!…… Sa-Sasuke!!….- Escuchar su nombre de sus labios era algo que lo hacia excitar mas, esa vos tan encantadora y sensual.- Te amo, Sasuke…

-Te amo…- Susurro en sus oídos a su futura esposa.

.

Mordisqueaba su cuello, le estrujaba los pechos y seguía con sus movimientos acompasados y profundos. Cada envestida dada por el Uchiha era una locura para ella y lo estaba disfrutando, al igual que él; y es que hacer el amor con la persona que mas amas en este mundo, es algo realmente maravilloso y eso es algo él mismo ha comprobado. El pudor fue aumentado y el orgasmo se estaba haciendo presente, el pelinegro fue aumentando la velocidad, de repente ella llegó al clímax con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar gemir de placer y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su amante, luego le siguió él, sintiendo esa sensación tan exquisita.

.

Se mantuvo unos segundos sobre ella, la beso tiernamente, luego se separo para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente, poniendo ella su cabeza sobre el pecho agitado del azabache, a pesar que han tenido muchos encuentros así, este fue muy especial. A los pocos minutos la pelirrosa se quedo dormida y él estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado, nunca a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara, especialmente…… _Gaara_……

.

.

__

.

.

Las semanas fueron pasando, al igual que los meses y el contacto entre Sakura y Gaara no desapareció, aunque las llamadas no eran por parte de la chica si no del pelirrojo, claro tomando el tema de Natsuo nada mas, cuando él intentaba hablar de otra cosa ajena a ese tema, ella lo cortaba rápido, pero eso no evitaba que él le llamara siempre. Todo esto era a escondidas de su prometido, afortunadamente él no sospecho nada, pues se la pasaba trabajando.

.

Hace unas semanas atrás Sakura tomo la decisión de regresar a su casa, Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo, pero la pelirrosa le dijo que aun no estaban casados para vivir juntos. Pero aun así, él llegaba a dormir a la casa de ella, como lo hacia antes. A parte de todo esto una boda se aproximaba para los futuros esposos, la boda del año, la boda añorada por los medios y por supuesto por los novios Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Faltaban tan solo unas semanas para que todo iniciara, tenían todo listo, arreglos, menú, recepción, todo esta listo, Sakura estaba muy emocionada, pero antes tenían que llevar a cabo la fiesta de compromiso, la idea fue de Sakura, pues el Uchiha desde un inicio se había rehusado, decía que no era necesario hacer eso, pero al final después de tantos ruegos y chantajes logro convencerlo de hacer una fiesta y así, entregar las invitaciones de la boda ese día.

.

Por tal motivo en ese momento se encontraba junto con Sasuke comprando un vestido para la chica a petición del pelinegro, ya que quería que ella se viera espectacular, mañana se llevaría a cabo tal ceremonia. Estaba sentado frente a los vestidores, observando como la chica se probaba cada vestido, además de darle su aprobación. Se había probado aproximadamente unos siete vestidos, y entre ellos unos le gustaban solo a la chica y otros solo a él, así que tenia que escoger uno que les gustara a ambos. Mientras pelirrosa se media el octavo vestido el celular de la chica sonó, el cual estaba en la cartera que había dejado al cuidado de su prometido.

.

Lo busco con intención de contestar pero al verificar el identificador de llamada noto un nombre que le hirvió la sangre a más no poder, y si no fuera por su autocontrol, definitivamente el celular seria historia. Decidió no contestar, y cuando Sakura salió con el nuevo vestido puesto noto la expresión seria del Uchiha.

.

-Que tienes Sasuke? Pasa algo?

-Cámbiate, nos vamos.- Le dijo muy serio y frio y levantándose a la vez

-Sasuke, espera! Que sucede?!- No entendía nada la actitud de Sasuke.

.

Y es que no era para menos, con solo recordar el nombre que vio en el celular de su novia le molestaba tanto, ese nombre lo odiaba, no quería que ella se relacionara con él, pero al parecer después de todo ella lo hacia…

.

-_Maldito Gaara_……

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Les gusto? espero que si! Como veran se han vuelto a complicar las cosas con Sasuke y Sakura, ojala puedan resolverlo antes de que pase algo peor. Esperare siempre sus comentarios, Me dan muchos animos a seguir y publicar. Tambien lamento mucho la demora, pero me ha entretnido un anime, asi que por esa razon no actualizaba, ya estoy escribiendo el capi 32, asi que a ver cuando lo publico._

.

_Agradezco especialmente a:_

_**kurenai95:** como estas? Bueno, pues creeme si no fuera por ti, ya no estarian leyendo estos capis, pero asi he podido aclarar algunas cosas, con respecto a Hinata, mas adelante aclare ese asunto, cracias por comentar siempre, cuidate  
**setsuna17:** Gracias por tu review, espero te guste esta capi. ^ ^  
**lupita-chan:** A mi me encanta Sasuke celoso, gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic  
**lili-cherry-uhiha:** y bien te gusto el capi? bueno espero siempre tu apoyo!  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Hola! Pues si, se pone cada vez mas emocionante, la boda se vera en el proximo capi o al sigueinte, solo espera  
**Isakaru:** aqui comienza la trama sobre Gaara, y pues de como se conocen, espero te guste, cuidate  
**kyo nakamura:** Lo que tanto temiamos paso, ahora solo resta saber que pasa en el otro capi, gracias por tu review  
**ichigo fuj:** Me imagino que esta aliviada porque este no es el final, aun falta uno o dos mas, a ver que pasa, gracias por tu coment  
**v1kyform:** ME alagas mucho ^//^, me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, cuidate, espero te guste el cap  
**Pau-chan22:** Gracias por comentar, la verdad te entiendo como te tientes sobre Hinata y Naruto, pero bueno, que se hara, espero siempre tu apoyo!  
**rose-Haruno:** Creo que sorprendi a muchos con la actualizacion ^ ^u, pero lo mas importante es que a todos les gusto, espero que este tambien te guste, cuiadte  
**sasuke-glamour:** Hola, con respecto a Kei, pues lo que puedo decirte que tuvo que irse para que Sakura tomara otras decisiones, ya que ella no lo queria como algo mas que amigo, solo voy a decirte que él aparecera mas adelante, pero ssh! no le vayas a decir a nadie -.^  
**-3k4zl0ov3-:** Te disculpo por no dejarme review ^ ^, pero por favor que vuelva a pasar XD... son bromas, gracia por reportarte  
**Tsunade-hime94:** Claro que te recuerdo, ya me extrañaba no ver tu nick por aqui, Bueno como veras, las cosas se les estan complicando a nuestra pareja, y todo por culpa de la pelirrosa, pero bueno creo q nopodemos hacer nada, espero te guste el capi, y gracias por seguir mi fic  
**Crystal Butterfly 92:** gracias por tus comentarios, y pues, es cierto Sakura hace las cosas sin pensar las consecuencias, pero bueno, a ver que sucede con estos dos, cuidate mucho!_

.

_Muchas gracias! Cuidense mucho!_

_Nos leemos en la proxima! _

_Saluditos!!_

.

Att. Park_lee


	32. Chapter 32

**ACLARACION**: Naruto no me pertenece si no la historia tuviera otro rumbo

.

.

_Hola!!!_

_Aqui de nuevo trayendoles el nuevo capi, las dejo leer tranquilas y nos leemos abajo!!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Cap 32_**

.

.

Cuando salieron del local, se subieron al auto, y notoriamente el pelinegro estaba muy molesto, la chica no sabia porque su enojo, pero no quería indagar en el asunto, no quería provocar mas su enojo. En el camino los dos iban en silencio, quien sabe si Sasuke le diría o mas bien le preguntaría sobre esa llamada, pero en ese momento no quería hablar de ello. El celular de la Haruno volvió a sonar y ella comenzó a buscarlo en su cartera y al momento de sacarlo vio quien la llamaba, pero al verlo no quiso contestar, volvió a guardarlo.

.

-Porque no contestas?

-Ah?

-Tal vez Gaara tiene algo importante que decirte.- Le dijo sin girar su rostro a ella.

-……-Ella se sorprendió, cómo él sabia que era Gaara quien le llamaba, acaso ya sabia todo? Le hizo caso y contesto.- Si?

-_Hola Sakura, te llamo para informarte que liberaron a Natsuo_

-En serio?- Ella no demostró emoción alguna, al contrario estaba tensa

-_No te alegras? Porque no vienes aquí y……_

-No creo que sea un buen momento… Gaara…- El auto aun seguía en movimiento

_-…… entiendo, cualquier cosa llámame _

-Claro…- Colgó la llamada y no se atrevía a ver al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Cuando pensabas decirme?

-… yo…… bueno, la verdad……- No tenia nada que decir en su defensa.

-Oh, no pensabas decírmelo.- Era sorprendente como el chico estaba totalmente calmado

-No es eso Sasuke, es solo que……- El auto fue estacionado a un lado de la carretera

-Ahora vas a explicarme porque Gaara te ha llamado! Necesito que me des cada detalle!- Comenzaba a alterarse con solo imaginarse la respuesta

-…….-Estaba atemorizada, no sabía como reaccionaria después de saber todo.-… pues, bueno antes prometes no molestarte mas?

-Sakura, si no me lo dices, me enojare el triple de lo que estoy en estos momentos! Así que habla!

-De acuerdo.- Suspiro antes de hablar.- Contacte con Gaara para que me ayudara a sacar a Natsuo de la cárcel.- Lo dijo en un solo aliento y cerro los ojos para no ver el rostro del chico.

-……-Que mostraba el rostro de Sasuke? Decepción, si definitivamente se sentía decepcionado, no solo por el hecho de que tenia comunicación con el pelirrojo, si no que mas por que ella lo desobedeció en todo y eso le dolía.-… A pesar que te dije que no sacaras a Natsuo de la cárcel lo hiciste y aun que te pedí que no hablaras con Gaara lo hiciste……- Aunque su ira seguía presente, no dijo nada mas.

-Sasuke…… perdóname…… te lo ruego, perdóname…-Sabia que había hecho mal, pero que mas podía hacer? Solo pedirle perdón. La chica no recibió respuesta del pelinegro.

-Te llevare a tu casa.-Dicho esto, encendió el auto y se dirigieron a casa de la Haruno.

.

El trayecto estuvo en un tremendo silencio, muy incomodo para la chica, en fracciones de segundos lo observaba y podía notar que estaba realmente enfadado, era de esperarse, el motivo que ella le dio es muy grande para estar así, le dará tiempo, no le dirá nada, esperara a que se calme para poder hablar mas amenamente. Por fin, llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, ella se bajo, él ni tomo la molestia en bajarse, una vez fuera del auto, ella se inclino para poder verlo.

.

-Sasuke……

-Dile a Ino que te acompañe mañana a comprar el vestido, recuerda no llegar tarde a la cena de compromiso

-Si…

-Buenas noches…-Puso el auto en marcha sin decirle nada mas, pero ella estaba destrozada, por el comportamiento de él, aunque sabia que se lo merecía.

Entro a su casa, sabia que todo esto pasaría, solo era de esperar y dejar que las cosas se calmaran, aunque de eso no estaba del todo seguro. Para distraerse llamo a Natsuo y saber como estaba, claro, no le dijo lo que sucedió con Sasuke, prefirió hablar de otra cosa, si tan solo Sasuke no fuera celoso, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes ahora.

.

.

……

.

.

Los pasillos de la empresa Suna eran perturbados por los pasos agitados de uno de los empresarios mas reconocidos en Japón, todos los empleados estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez en la que caminaba y en su rostro demostraba que no iba por algo bueno. Al llegar donde la secretaria él solicito verlo, pero ella le dijo que no podía pues estaba en una conferencia telefónica, pero eso lo molesto mas, así que no le importo y entro a la oficina sin que se lo permitieran.

.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que hoy mismo hablare con los encargados de publicidad…- Estaba de espalda a la puerta.

-_Te lo agradezco Gaara, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba_.- Se escuchaba por el altavoz del teléfono.- _Avísame cuando todo este arreglado_

-Muy bien, señor Tsugura.- La llamada fe cortada por el pelirrojo. Giro la silla en la que estaba sentado y miro al Uchiha que estaba frente a él, con una cara de pocos amigos.- Uchiha, que agradable sorpresa, a que debo tu visita.- Se puso de pie y camino frente al pelinegro.

-Es una lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo al verte

-Oh! Por lo que veo no vienes a hablar de negocios… entonces vienes a decirme algo de Sakura?- El pelirrojo se mantenía sereno con su vos suave y tranquila.

-Vengo a decirte que te alejes de Sakura! No se cuales sean tus intenciones, pero ya no quiero que se vean!

-Porque tan agresivo? En todo caso a quien tienes que decírselo es a ella, acaso no te dijo que fue ella quien me llamo? Vaya! Si te oculto eso, que mas te ocultara… estas seguro de casarte con ella? No le veo futuro a ese matrimonio.

-Escucha Gaara, lo que haga a ti no te importa! Solo quiero que te alejes de Sakura!- Dicho esto, se disponía a irse, pero las palabras del chico se lo impidieron.

-Es una lastima, en verdad quería llevarme bien contigo y Sakura, pero que se le va a hacer, las cosas así son, que bueno que pude aprovechar muy bien el tiempo con ella.- El ojinegro quien aun no había girado su cuerpo, al escucharlo se giro para verlo de frente nuevamente.

-A que te refieres con eso.- Se imaginaba lo peor

-Hm! Es cierto, se me olvidaba que la linda Sakura no te cuenta todo, solo voy a decirte que su piel es extremadamente suave…… y su cuerpo…… delicioso…

-Eres un hijo de…- Se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo, enfurecido, pero el chico ya sabia lo que se avecinada y no dejo que el golpe que iba destinado a él lo tocara, al contrario fue él quien le dio un buen golpe en la cara y lo tiro al piso, seguido de un golpe en el estomago causado por su pie.- Argh!

-Dime, que se siente perder lo que mas amas? Te hare sentir, lo que me hiciste pasar cuando me quitaste a Sakura, te la quitare Uchiha.- Le dio otro golpe, pero esta ves en la cara.-Mándame a seguridad.- Dijo apretando un botón del teléfono. Fue solo un minuto que tuvo que esperar para que los guardias llegaran.- Llévense a este sujeto de aquí… no quiero verlo.- Los hombres tomaron a Sasuke y lo sacaron como se saca aun vagabundo de algún lugar, sin importar que fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cancela todos los compromisos que tengo lo que resta el día, voy a salir

-_Si señor…_

_-_Creo que alguien necesita de mi consuelo.

.

.

……

.

.

Después que Sasuke la dejara en su casa, se tomo un momento para pensar en todo lo que ella misma había provocado, y no culparía a su aun prometido que cancelara la boda, decidió hablarle a Ino, en estos momentos era a la única que podía contarle todo, claro también estaba Naruto, pero no quería molestarlo con sus tonterías, además tal vez estaría ocupado con Sakyno. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a su amiga.

.

-_Diga_

-Ino…

-_Sakura!...... sucede algo? Te escucho rara_

-Lo que tanto temía acaba de pasar

-_No me digas que Sasuke ya se entero de lo de Natsuo_

-Así es, además de saber que me estuve comunicando con Gaara

-_Hay no! Y que te ha dicho? Se molesto?_

-Si, se molesto mucho……

.

La Haruno le conto con detalle lo que había sucedido, la rubia intento consolarla y darle palabras de animo, pero era inútil, Sakura concia a Sasuke y sabia que las cosas no terminarían bien.

.

-_Sakura, se muy bien como te sientes, pero debes saber que tu misma te lo búscate, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dejar a Sasuke solo para que piense muy bien las cosas, es posible que se le pase, solo ten paciencia…_- El timbre de la casa de la pelirrosa sonó.

-Debo dejarte Ino, alguien toca la puerta.

-_De acuerdo, cualquier cosa por favor llámame_

-Si, lo hare.-

.

La llamada fue cortada y la chica se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio una figura masculina con buenas proporciones y de cabellera roja.

.

-Gaara, que haces aquí?

-Como no pudimos hablar por teléfono, quise venir a verte, todo esta bien?

-Si…

-Y puedo pasar?

-Claro! Lo siento

.

Sakura dejo pasar al chico, se sentaron en la sala y la chica le ofreció algo de tomar. La de ojos jade le conto lo que sucedió y que Sasuke ya sabia todo, el pelirrojo noto el nerviosismo de Sakura y de cómo ella comenzaba a llorar. No lo soporto y de ágil movimiento la abraso fuertemente sin soltar su agarre, por su parte la chica estaba totalmente sorprendida, no pensó que él actuaria de esa manera, intento soltarse pero era en vano.

.

-Sakura, sabes muy bien que aun te quiero…

-Gaara yo……

-Por favor, regresa con migo, se que no te puse atención cuando estábamos juntos, pero te prometo que si volvemos a empezar, todo será mejor, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo y nunca te hare llorar…- rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos.- Quiero estar contigo.

.

Ella no pudo contestarle, su celular sonó, vio de quien se trataba y se apresuro a contestar.

.

-Sasuke…

-_Estaba pensando que tenemos que hablar…_

-Lo se, y antes que nada quiero decirte que lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención hacer eso…- Pero el celular fue arrebatado de las manos de Sakura.- Gaara que haces!

-Escucha Uchiha, no sigas molestando, en estos momentos estamos muy ocupados!

-_Gaara…_

-Pero que te ocurre! Porque dices esas cosas!- Le quito el celular para seguir hablando con el pelinegro.- Sasuke! Escucha, no pienses mal, Gaara solo vino a……

-_No es necesario que me lo digas, ya entendí todo_.- La llamada fue cortada

-Sasuke… Sasuke!-

-Vez como te hace sufrir! Por que no lo dejas de una vez por todas y te vienes con migo

-…… estas loco, o que?- El rostro de la chica era totalmente diferente a de hace uno segundos.- A caso no te das cuenta que yo ya no siento nada por ti?! Y que ahora quien esta en mi corazón es Sasuke?! A quien por tu maldita culpa voy a perder?!- nunca la había visto así, era como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura.

.

La chica salió corriendo hacia la calle, su intención era llegar lo mas pronto posible a la casa del pelinegro, necesitaba aclararle todo, antes de perderlo definitivamente. En esos momentos no pensaba nada más que llegar rápido, no se fijo en que momento salió, ni mucho menos si al cruzar la calle podía venir un auto, su subconsciente no le permitía asimilar por donde iba.

.

Mientras ella estaba cruzando la calle, un auto llevaba su trayectoria; era ya muy tarde, prácticamente casi de noche, razón por la cual era algo difícil que algún conductor pudiera ver si había algo de frente, mas bien si una persona estaba cruzando. El auto estaba a punto de atropellar a Sakura; pues ella se detuvo al momento que alguien grito su nombre y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que el auto estaba casi frente a ella, alguien la empujo al otro lado de la calle, recibiendo él el impacto del auto.

.

Sakura al otro lado de la calle, levanto su vista para ver quien fue la persona que la empujo, pero lo que vio la estremeció tanto, que no pudo evitar gritar su nombre

.

-¡¡NARUTO!!- el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, con muchos golpes y sangre. Ella se acerco a su amigo.- ¡¡Naruto!!

-Sa…Saku…ra…… es…tas… bien?

-De que hablas, no te preocupes por mí, tú eres el más grave… Gaara, llama a una ambulancia!!

-je!... tu… eres… lo… mas… im… portan…te… para…… mi

-Ya no hables! Espera a que venga la ambulancia.

.

Minutos después la ambulancia se hizo presente, llevando con urgencia al chico al hospital, Sakura y Gaara lo acompañaban. Llegaron al hospital, e inmediatamente llevaron a Naruto a sala de emergencias para ver lo que tenia. Momentos después llegaron Ino acompañada de Sai y Sakyno quien se preocupo aun más al saber lo que había sucedido.

.

-Sakura! Como esta Naruto, que fue lo que paso?

-Todo paso tan rápido, que no se en verdad lo que paso.- Sakura aun seguía en un estado nervioso, sus pequeños raspones ya habían sido tratados y curados, cubriéndolos con pequeñas vendas.- Solo se que Naruto me empujo para recibir él el impacto del auto… oh Kami! Es mi culpa!

-Tranquila Sakura, la culpa es mía, yo mande a Naruto a tu casa

-Tu lo mandaste? Por que?

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti después que hablamos que le hable a Naruto explicándole todo, y le pedí que fuera a verte para saber como estabas, pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

-Creo que no es momento de saber quien tiene la culpa, ahora lo más importante es averiguar como esta Naruto, además Sakyno, no esta del todo bien.-Dijo Sai y Observaron a la chica, y notaron como lo del rubio le había afectado.

-Sakyno, lo lamento, ya veras como Naruto se recupera, él es muy fuerte.- Intentaba Ino animarla un poco

-Gracias Ino

.

Media hora paso desde que el rubio había entrado a sala de emergencias, como siempre nadie les decía nada. Un doctor por fin se acerco a ellos y les dio el diagnostico del chico.

.

-Quienes son los familiares de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Somos sus amigos.- Respondió Ino

-Como esta Naruto doctor.- Impacientemente pregunto Sakura

-Es una suerte que el auto no le impactara con mucha fuerza, solo tiene el brazo y el pie derecho fracturado, y unas pequeñas heridas en su cabeza, pero no tiene nada grave.- Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro de todos

-Podemos pasar a verlo?- ahora quien hablo fue la novia del rubio

-Claro, ya lo trasladaron a habitación 101

-Muchas gracias doctor.- Dijo el novio de la Yamanaka.

.

Todos fueron a ver al chico, pero solo Sakura se quedo para conversar con el pelirrojo que momentos atrás solo había sido espectador de todo.

.

-Gaara, solo quiero decirte que, sea lo que decida Sasuke, no puedo estar contigo, así que por favor olvídate de mí.- Lo dejo solo para dirigirse a la habitación de su amigo.

-Si que nos diste un gran susto Naruto.- Dice Sai, acercándose a su cama y dándole una palmadita en el braza

-Sai, podrías ser un poco mas delicado, recuerda que aun me duele todo

-Lo siento.

-Naruto…- ahora era Sakyno la que hablaba, se acerco y lo beso en los labios.- Estas bien?

-Discúlpame por preocuparte, pero estoy bien Sakyno.- Todos estuvieron hablando con el rubio hasta que llego Sakura

-Sakura…- Dijo algo preocupado el Uzumaki.- Estas bien?

-Eres un idiota Naruto, como me preguntas eso, si eres tu el que esta en peor condición

-Pero no me refería a eso.- La chica capto rápido a lo que quería decir y claro, también Ino

-Creo que ellos tienen que hablar, será mejor que los dejemos solos por un momento, vamos a la cafetería.- Comenzó a salir seguida de Sai, pero vio como Sakyno no se movía.- Sakyno, vamos, hay que dejarlos solos.- La chica hizo caso y salió con ellos.

-Porque lo hiciste Naruto? No te das cuenta que en estos momentos podrías estar….

-Lo se, pero sabes que eres importante para mi y no dejaría que algo te pasara frente a mis ojos, por eso me atreví a recibir el golpe.

-Gracias, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ahora vas a decirme porque salías corriendo de esa manera?- Tenia que decírselo, se lo debía.

.

Se lo conto todo desde el inicio, no dejo ni un solo detalle, de cómo se ha estado contactando con Gaara, hasta lo sucedido recientemente.

.

-Ahora entiendo tu desesperación por llegar donde él, descuida Sakura, ya veras como se le pasa todo y podrán arreglar su relación.

-Eso espero, ojala Kami te oiga.

.

Mientras seguían con su charla la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un pelinegro muy preocupado.

.

-Sasuke…- Susurro el rubio, mientras Sakura solo lo observaba

-Naruto como estas?-Utilizando su tono sereno, dirigió una mirada a la chica, pero no le dijo nada.

-Yo, creo que es hora de irme a casa, muchas gracias Naruto, nos vemos mañana.- Hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel lugar con un nudo en la garganta, el silencio de Sasuke la mataba.

.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; el pelinegro porque le afectaba tratar a Sakura así, en solo pensar lo que le hizo - o más bien lo que Gaara le hizo creer que hizo - le oprimía el corazón.

.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Eh?

-Con Sakura, me ha contado todo, así que, que piensas hacer.

-No lo se…

-Como que no lo sabes? Tienes que hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas y casarse, acaso no la amas.

-…….

-Sasuke aun la amas, cierto?- El rubio temía que el chico ya no la amara, pues sabia el sufrimiento por el que pasaría su amiga.

-Claro que la amo, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me hizo

-De que hablas, todos mentimos, además sabes como es el corazón de Sakura, ella ayuda a cualquiera a costa de lo que sea.

-Hmp, por lo que me cuentas, Sakura no te conto todo

-A que te refieres?

-Omitió la parte en la que se acostó con Gaara…

-QUEE!!!

-Lo que oíste dobe.

-Pero eso es imposible!

-A estas alturas ya nada me parece imposible, Sakura me mintió y no dudo que eso haya pasado.

-Como sabes que se acostó con Gaara.

-El me lo dijo, fui a visitarlo a su oficina y me lo conto todo.

-Si serás idiota teme! Acaso no te das cuenta! El imbécil ese quiere separarlos!

-……

-Escucha, si piensas dejarla, entonces yo la tomare.- El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido, que intentaba decir con eso.- Si teme, aun siento algo muy especial por ella, y aunque quiera a Sakyno, no permitiré que Sakura sufra, es por eso que hoy preferí poner mi vida antes que la de ella.

-Creo que es lo mejor, yo no necesito a alguien que me engaña.

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que han pasado o más bien dicho, después de haber pasado por algo similar, creas en esas palabras. O es que no recuerdas cuando Lenalee hizo esa estrategia para que Sakura te odiara?

.

_**El dobe tiene razón… Lenalee hizo lo mismo con Sakura! Soy un idiota, creer en las palabras de ese imbécil, como siempre la hago llorar…-**_ Naruto, tienes razón en todo eso, no se si querrá escucharme pero hablare con ella, creo que después de todo debo aprender de los problemas.

.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Le dio una sonrisa a su amigo

-Hey Naruto, como es que te hiciste eso.- Le pregunto señalando su brazo y pierna derecha

-Bueno, ya te lo dije, puse mi vida antes que la de Sakura

-Explícate

-Después de hablar contigo, salió desesperadamente a buscarte a tu casa, pero al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que venia un carro, así que ya sabrás lo que paso después.

-Ósea que…

-Así es, si no hubiera estado ahí, Ella hubiera tenido el accidente y tal vez el caso seria peor.- El Uchiha se quedo desconcertado ante lo que le dijo Naruto, era verdad que todo pasaba en fracción de segundos.- Y a ti que te paso?- Refiriéndose a los moretones que tenia en su cara

-Gaara me dio una paliza

-En serio?! Vaya! Eso si hubiera querido verlo

-Oye!

-Lo siento, pero es que ver que alguien te de una paliza es increíble

.

Los dos se quedaron un rato hablando, se hizo muy tarde y no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, hasta que llegaron los demás; Ino, Sai y Sakyno, y además llego una enfermera, diciéndoles que era hora que se fueran, la hora de visita se había terminado. Lo dejaron descansar, pero antes de irse, Sakyno se acerco al rubio.

.

-Cuídate Naruto, vendré mañana temprano a verte

-Sakyno, lamento todo lo que te hago pasar, créeme no es mi intención

-Lo se, y no me importa, eres alguien muy importante para mi.- Lo beso en los labios, demostrándole todo su amor en ese beso.- Pasa buenas noches

-Igual tu Sakyno.- Se retiraron dejándolo solo.

.

.

……

.

.

Era viernes y es de madrugada, las cuatro tal vez, mas temprano o mas tarde, no estaba segura, lo único que sabia era que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ósea que no había dormido nada, y es que tantos sucesos que pasaron el día anterior no eran para menos. Primero, su secreto descubierto por Sasuke, luego lo de Gaara, y después el accidente de Naruto, como iba a dormir pensando en todo eso. Estaba agotada y a pesar de eso no podía cerrar los ojos, era frustrante todo eso. Las horas pasaron, tuvo que levantarse, tenía que ir a trabajar y de paso visitaría a su amigo. Hizo todo lo que acostumbraba a hacer por las mañanas, salir a correr, darse una ducha, vestirse, etc., sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, no tenia deseos de cocinar, así que decidió salir antes para desayunar en la cafetería del hospital.

.

Tomo su bolso y las llaves de su casa, al salir se asombro al ver quien la esperaba fuera, era nada mas que su prometido, dando ese aire de arrogancia, con su pose de chico importante, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y recostado en su auto del año traído del extranjero, un Hyundai Génesis negro, su aspecto simplemente irresistible, era todo un hombre perfecto para sus ojos.

.

-Sasuke… que haces aquí?

-Tenemos una platica pendiente ven, sube.- La tomo de la mano y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, siendo todo un caballero

La llevo a un restauran lujoso para desayunar, ya que supuso que no había desayunado por la hora, pero ella se sentía incomoda, pues no iba vestida para ir a un lugar como ese.

-Tranquila, estas linda vestida así.- Como era posible que después de todo él la siga tratando así?

-……

-Sakura, se que hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y siempre las hemos superado, y creo que en esta ocasión, debemos demostrar la fuerza de nuestro amor.- No podía creer lo que oía, sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Por Favor, perdóname! No era mi intención mentirte, créeme…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, además yo te conduje a eso, por no apoyarte en tus decisiones, de todas maneras soy yo quien te pide perdón

-Por que

-Gaara me dijo que te habías costado con él…… y yo le creí y cuando te llame, me convencí aun más.- Las lagrimas traicionaron a la chica y comenzaban a salir.- Perdóname.- Le tomo su mano, la acaricio y luego la miro a los ojos.- No quiero perderte…- Esos ojos que siempre la estremecían, que la hacían perderse en la profundidad de su oscuridad, esta vez le mostraban arrepentimiento.

-Yo… tampoco te quiero perder.- se acerco a él y lo beso, sin importarle que la gente los viera, en ese momento solo existían ellos.

Después de su reconciliación, tomaron su desayuno, luego la llevo al hospital.

-Llegamos.- Le dijo el pelinegro.- Sakura…

-Si?

-No has dormido cierto?

-Pues… un poco, no he podido dormir bien

-No te sentirás bien hoy, será mejor que pospongamos la cena de compromiso

-No! Es decir, estaré bien, tomare una siesta en mi descanso, no te preocupes, estaré fresca como una lechuga.

-Como tú digas.

-No pasaras a ver a Naruto?

-No, tengo que ir a la empresa, Neji esta esperándome, quiere tener una reunión con migo, la verdad no se que es lo que quiere, ya me tiene arto

-Jeje! Tengo que irme

-Espera, con respecto a tu vestido para esta noche, ya te lo compre, así que tienes que ir a mi casa a vestirte

-En serio? Gracias mi amor!-

-Ahora si, no te entretengo mas, ve a tu trabajo.- La acerca a él y la besa como nunca, dejando a la chica sin aire.-… te amo…

-Yo también te amo.

.

Se bajo del auto y todas las personas que estaban cerca del hospital no dejaban de ser curiosos, pues, no era normal ver ese tipo de autos cerca del hospital. Entro y lo primero que hizo después de marcar su entrada, es ir a ver a su querido amigo para darle la nueva noticia. Pero al entrar a la habitación vio como una pareja de tortolos se estaban besando, pero ante la entrada sorpresa de la chica hizo que se separaran.

.

-Sakura! Eres tú… jeje! Como estas?

-Lamento interrumpir, pero no imagine que estuvieras ocupado tan temprano Naruto

-Yo… iré a la cafetería, con permiso.- Sakyno salió avergonzada de la habitación.

-Me alegro que Sakyno este contigo, y por lo que veo se preocupa mucho por ti

-Así es, esta aquí desde muy temprano, es increíble lo atenta que es. Y tú como estas, te noto más feliz

-Sasuke y yo…… nos reconciliamos.

-En Serio?! Que bien!- por la emoción se le olvido que esta lesionado y se lastimo.- Ouch!

-Naruto ten cuidado!

-Lo siento me deje llevar, jeje! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes

-Yo también.

.

El día paso lento, el Uzumaki tuvo visitas casi todo el día, sus amigos, su familia, todos estuvieron atentos de él. Mientras Sakura tuvo el día tranquilo, pidió unas horas para descansar y tomar una siesta, de todas maneras en estos momentos era la más consentida del hospital, así que tenía uno que otro privilegio. En todo el día, no supo nada de Gaara, ojala ya no moleste mas, pues la chica le dejo bien claro que entre ellos no habría absolutamente nada.

.

Su labor del día, había terminado, estaba bien, se sentía bien, no necesitaba nada más. Tenia que irse rápido y llegar a la casa del Uchiha para prepararse para su cena de compromiso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Uff! Este capi me salio largo, me emcione al escibirlo y no me di cuenta que me habia pasado ^ ^u. Bueno aqui va la pregunta, Les gusto? Como veran las cosas estre nuestra pareja ya se arreglo, ahora solo resta esperar lo que sucede antes que se de la boda. Espero anciosa sus comentarios y agradesco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic._

_Un comercial, quiero recomendarles que lean el fic (en fanfic . es ) "**Una misión... un amor**"**http : / / www . fanfic . es / viewstory . php ? sid = 11400**__ (sin espacios), la autora es "**MiTzKi_chan**", es una buena historia, y de paso no estaria mal que le dejaran un review ^ ^._

_Agradesco mucho a:_

_.  
_

_**Isakaru:** Hola! gracias por tu comen, y pues el anime que estaba viendo es un viejito se llama **Fushigi Yuugi**, es muy lindo me entretuvo mucho, ahora estoy viendo "**Hanasakeru Seishounen**" tambien es bueno, tal vez le das una ojeadita ^ ^. Espero te guste este capi.  
**sasuke-glamour: **ME alegra que te guste mi fic, ahora espero que te guste estos ultimos capitulos! Cuidate  
**setsuna17:** gracias por comentar, y esperare tu opinion con este cap  
**lili-little-witch:** Bueno, espero te guste como se desenvolvio todo, al inicio complicado, al final arreglado, espero tu comen  
**v1kyform:** Es cierto, como resistirse a tan buen... papasito XD, agradesco mucho tu review, espero que te guste mucho este capi  
**FMA64:** Gracias por seguirme donde publico el fic, es muy alagador para mi, y si te recuerdo. Esperare tu review  
**kurenai95:** gracias por las observaciones! y pues si, la boda se acerca ojala no tengan mas problemas, con tu pregunta pues si, Naruto se queda con Sakyno, con las aclaraciones de Hinata mas adelante las dire. cuidate  
**edison:** Muchas gracias! espero te guste mucho este cap.  
**lupita-chan:** Como odar a Gaara? Si es tan lindo XD, bueno creo que este fic si, verdad? cuidate y gracias por tu review  
**ichigo_fuji:** aqui el capi, espero lo difrutes mucho. Y como siempre espero tu opinion  
**Pau-chan22:** Espero te guste este capi, y con lo que me dijiste sobre la frace "en esta ocasión su destino no era estar juntos, en otra vida tal vez, pero en esta definitivamente no..." es exactamente lo que piensas, asi que estate pendiente ^ ^  
**Eloísa:** Como has leido, si, se consentra en ellos tres, casi como un traingulo amoroso, pero como todo inicio tiene su fin, asi que disfruta mucho el fic  
**Gotiitaaxz:** Para ponerle mas emocion a las cosas siempre tienen que haber problemas de este tipo, espero te guste este cap y saber tu opinion  
**Katari-chan:** Aqui la conti, te gusto? espero que si, y ojala puedas dejarme un review saber si te gusto, cuidate_

_._

_Todas, cuidense mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!  
Saluditos!!_

_Att. Pak_lee_


	33. Chapter 33

**ACLARACION:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no tuviera otro rumbo

-

_Lo se, lo se, me demore un siglo!! LO SIENTO MUCHO!! Casi un mes sin actualizar, pero me llego (como siempre) la pereza, no tenia nada de animos de escribir_

_aunque la inspiracion la tenia_

_El capitulo sera algo corto, pero es mejor a hacerlas esperar mas, intentare tener pronto el nuevo capi, sin mas las dejo leer, nos leemos abajo!!_

-

-

**ACLARACION 2:** Al final de una oracion encontraran un *, en las notas finales podran ver lo que es

* * *

-

-

**_Cap 33_**

-

-

Cuando entró en la habitación que el pelinegro le había dado, vio un lindo vestido tendido sobre la cama, se dispuso a ponérselo, le quedaba realmente hermoso, echo a su medida. Era un vestido color negro, largo, ajustado hasta las piernas y lo demás suelto, dejaba mostrar una buena parte de sus hombros, y casi toda la espalda, los tirantes eran hechos de pequeños diamantes finos*. Se veía muy bien, mostraba lo bien cuidado que tenia su cuerpo, Sasuke si que tenia buen gusto; llego alguien para que la maquillara y peinara*. Adornó sus orejas con un par de aretes plateados hermosos, al parecer era oro blanco. Sakura se veía realmente espectacular.

-

Todo estaba listo, los invitados ya habían llegado y la quedaron sorprendidos por la decoración. La cena se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, así que estaba repleto de mesas y sillas muy elegantes, cuando se trataba de eventos así, el moreno se encargaba que todo fuera perfecto – además que habían reporteros invitados - estaban casi todos, solo hacia falta la novia.

-

Mientras Sasuke esperaba a su novia, muchos de sus amigos se les acercaban para felicitarlo o para hablar asuntos de negocios, entre sus amigos estaban Kankuro y Temari, quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para hablar con él.

-

-Sasuke! Felicidades! Gracias por invitarnos, se ve que te esmeraste para que solo saliera bien.

-Gracias Kankuro, aunque déjame decirte que intente que fuera sencillo, pero al final quedo así.- Decía el pelinegro con algo se arrogancia

-Eh, Sasuke, queríamos disculparnos por la manera en como actuó mi hermano.- Se escuchaba apenada la chica rubia.- Se que fue imprudente de su parte, y eso casi les cuesta su felicidad

-Y solo ustedes han venido?- Levanto la vista el Uchiha buscando con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo

-No te preocupes, él no vino, sabia que no era bienvenido, aunque desea con todo su corazón que Sakura sea feliz.

-En serio?- Dijo dudando de las palabras de la rubia.

-

Los invito a que pasaran y disfrutaran de la cena, asegurándoles que Sakura no tardaba en bajar. Todos sus conocidos tanto amistades como de negocios se hicieron presentes, hasta la prensa fue invitada, la verdad que Sasuke estaba cambiando mucho referente a ser o querer llamar la atención, pues en esta ocasión no le importo invitar a la prensa, cosa que normalmente no hace. Los minutos pasaban y la chica aun no se aparecía por la fiesta, el moreno comenzaba a impacientarse y mientras hizo el intento de ir por ella, sus viejos amigos a quien no veía desde hace mucho, se hicieron presente.

-

-Hey! Sasuke!- El pelinegro se giro hacia la vos conocida que le llamaba.- A penas llegamos y ya quieres irte?

-Suigetsu? Juugo?... Kabuto…- Si, sus viejos amigos estaban ahí, en su cena de compromiso, y aunque no se molestaba de verlos, no deseaba ver al hipócrita de Kabuto, sabia que no demostraba amistad sincera

-Los mismos, amigo…- El moreno se acerco a ellos y los saludo con un apretón de manos, no era muy ameno con los abrazos y todo eso, además con ellos no era necesario.- Oye, como es eso que te vas a casar? Y con quien? Has decidido ponerte el lazo?- Termino diciendo con una carcajada.

-Han venido a felicitarme o a burlarse?- no le parecía gracioso lo que el peliblanco dijo

-Vamos Sasuke! Entiende no todos lo días se te ve tomando algo tan en serio.- Ahora el que hablaba era el chico con gafas.-Aunque no estoy seguro que vayas en serio

-Escucha Kabuto!...

-Ya tranquilos…-Finalmente intervino el mas tranquilo del grupo.- Creo que no es conveniente que haya problemas en tu fiesta Sasuke y Kabuto mejor tranquilízate.

-Ja! Solo digo la verdad, ya verán que cuando vea a Karin lo primero que hará será llevarla a un motel, sin importarle lo demás…

-Me has colmado la paciencia…!

-Cálmense!- nuevamente fue Juugo quien los detuvo, Suigetsu solo se divertía viendo la escena por suerte, los demás invitados estaban en el lado del jardín.- Sera mejor que le pongas a atención a su prometida que viene bajando en estos momentos Sasuke

-

Dicho esto, el moreno reacciono rápidamente y poso su vista hacia donde podía ver una luz brillar alrededor de la mujer más hermosa que podía existir para él, era como ver a un ángel descender, y es que no era para menos, Sakura se veía hermosa con ese vestido, hasta sus amigos y unas cuantas personas que se encontraban por los alrededores se quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Mientras que ella, nada mas veía a unos ojos negros que no le apartaban la mirada en lo más mínimo, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, mucho mas cuando noto como algunas personas se fijaban en ella.

-

Llego junto a él, con un rostro avergonzado por como la veía su prometido.

-

-Q-Que sucede…

-Es que te ves… increíble

-No exageres

-Sabes que no lo hago.- La acerco a él y la beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por una vos escandalosa.

-Sakura? Vas a casarte con Sakura?

-…- Fastidiado el pelinegro giro su cuerpo para responder al que había preguntado.- Algún problema.- Dijo de manera molesta y amenazante

-N-No, claro que no, es solo que me sorprendió, nada mas, no te molestes por eso Sasuke

-Suigetsu, será mejor que midas tus palabras.- Ahora se dirigió a la chica.- La felicito señorita Sakura, me alegra mucho que Sasuke se case con usted.

-Gracias Juugo, me alegra verte.- Observo a los otros dos chicos y en cierta parte le recordó lo que había vivido tiempo atrás. Tomo al moreno del brazo dirigiéndose al jardín, mientras le susurraba algo al oído.- Creo soportar verles la cara a tus amigos, pero no soportaría ver a esa _amiguita_ tuya de cabello rojo por aquí.

-Descuida, no le veras.- Bueno, esperaba él, ya que esa mujer se presentaba a donde quiera que fueran sus amigos. Se soltó un momento de la chica y se acerco donde sus amigos que lo seguían tras el.- Espero que no se les haya ocurrido invitar a Karin, saben perfectamente que no es bienvenida.

-no te preocupes, no le dijimos que veníamos aquí.- Y así, el peliblanco le aseguro que ella no llegaría.

-

La pareja llego por fin al jardín, todos les aplaudieron poniéndose de pie, mientras ellos tomaban asiento en una mesa. Mientras parecían estar teniendo una plática muy entretenida un hombre se le acerco a Sasuke llamándolo para algo importante, se disculpo con Sakura y se levanto. Siguió al sujeto hasta la puerta principal, de donde se supone alguien lo buscaba, y al ver de quien se trataba, hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-

-Hola cielito, me extrañaste?- Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa vos tan…… chillona.

-Karin… que haces aquí, no recuerdo haberte enviado una invitación.- No mostro ningún gesto de sorpresa.

-Eres muy malo.- Se acerco al moreno poniendo sus brazos en el hombro del chico.- Hacer una fiesta sin invitarme, pero no importa, hay una manera para poder perdonarte.- Ahora cambio su vos a una seductora.

-Se cuales son tus intenciones, así que será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no eres bienvenida.- Se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja e intento dejarla sola, pero ella lo detuvo

-Acaso te has olvidado de las noches tan pasionales que tuvimos? Vas a ser indiferente después de todo aquello?

-Karin, mejor vete, no quiero problemas

-No me iré, y si no me dejas pasar, armare un escándalo que por supuesto te afectara mucho y especialmente a tu amada Sakura

-Eres una….

-Que sucede Sasuke?

-Juugo… hmp! Es Karin nada mas, encárgate de ella, no tengo tiempo para esto.- Se marcho sin ponerle importancia a la chica.

-Sasuke espera!!

-

El pelinegro regreso a su mesa, junto a su prometida, ella curiosa le pregunto que era lo que sucedía, a lo que él le respondió que "era alguien que quería entrar sin invitación", no indago mas en el asunto, decidieron poner más atención en el acto que estaban pasando. Las horas pasaron y el ambiente seguía igual o mejor que al inicio, todos estaban encantados con la cena, la música, etc., y el momento donde el se comprometía con ella en publico llego, recibiendo muchos aplausos por tan encantadoras palabras por parte del moreno. Y la noche seguía su curso.

-

-

……

-

-

En el hospital ya no había ni un alma, mas bien ya no habían visitas, solo la presencia de los enfermeros y doctores de turno, añadiéndoles los pacientes que estaban ingresados, entre ellos Naruto Uzumaki, quien tendría que pasar varios días ingresados, estaba algo triste ya que se estaba perdiendo la cena de compromiso de sus amigos, y aunque él insistía en ir sin importarle su condición, el fuerte regaño de la pelirroja lo detuvo de su terquedad, sabiendo que era imposible convencerla, por tal razón se encontraba aburridísimo en su habitación, sin ninguna presencia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a alguien entrar en su habitación.

-

-……..- Abrió la puerta e intento no hacer ruido al entrar, pensando que el rubio estaría dormido

-Sakyno? Que haces aquí? Mas bien, como hiciste para entrar a esta hora?- El chico estaba sorprendido por la presencia de su novia.

-Naruto, pensé que estabas dormido

-Es difícil dormir en un lugar así jeje, pero dime como hiciste para entrar?

-Bueno.- Se fue acercando al rubio hasta quedar cerca de la camilla.- Sakura pidió un permiso especial para que yo me quedara contigo toda la noche

-Que? Pero Sakyno, pensé que irías a la cena de Sasuke y Sakura

-Si tú no ibas a estar ahí, que gracia tenia de ir

-mmm… bueno, me alegro que estés aquí.- La acerco a él para darle un beso

-Todo esta bien?

-Claro, solo un poco triste por no estar con mis amigos.

-

Por lo menos ahora, no pasaría solo en el hospital, pues sabia que su novia estaría con él, ella estaba demostrando cuanto el le importaba y a pesar de saber sus sentimientos, ella siempre se porta de manera especial con él, definitivamente era una gran mujer.

-

-

……

-

-

Estaba casi por concluir la cena, algunos invitados ya se habían retirado, solo quedaban los amigos mas cercanos a la pareja, pero no toda la velada había salido perfecta, vieja amiga del pelinegro termino entrando a la cena haciendo molestar a la pelirrosa, le reclamo al azabache por invitarla. Y lo peor de todo es que la no invitada hacia cualquier cosa para acercarse al moreno y coquetear con él, cosa que Sakura no tolero. Esa chica la estaba sacando de quicio.

-

No quería aceptarlo pero estaba celosa, y lo peor de todo… celosa de esa zorra que solo anda de ofrecida, pero que puedo hacer, detesto que otra mujer se le acerque a _mi_ prometido…… mucho mas esa… quien me hizo pasar malos momentos, pero no debo permitirle salirse con la suya…

-

Después de ver un buen rato la escena donde estaba Karin abrazando al moreno quien a su vez intentaba separarse, Sakura decidió acercarse para ponerle fin a tan acercamiento.

-

-Hola Karin, me alegra que hayas venido a nuestra cena de compromiso.- Separo a Sasuke de los brazos de Karin, abrazándolo ahora ella.- Es una lastima que tienes que irte

-Oh, no te preocupes _Sakurita_, no pensaba irme aun…

-En serio? Mmm… en ese caso, búscate otra distracción porque ahora tengo que llevarme a Sasuke a la habitación.- Comienza a caminar junto con el moreno.- Creo que no es necesario que te explique a que vamos, no?- Se alejaron de la presencia de la pelirroja quien estaba acompañada de su inseparables amigos.

-Es una maldita!

-Vamos Karin, sabes muy bien en la posición que estas, Sasuke ya no te tomara en cuenta para nada, además con semejante mujer, nadie te notara.- Hablo para fastidiarla el peliblanco.

-Tu cállate Suiguetsu!!

-

La pareja estaba en su habitación, pero la chica parecía molesta, y aunque el pelinegro intentaba alegrarla con pequeñas caricias, ella no se lo permitía, caminaba de un lado a otro en el interior de la pieza, movía algunas cosas como buscando, pero en realidad era para esquivar el acercamiento de su prometido.

-

-Deja de moverte! Que tienes? Porque me evades?

-Es increíble que tengas el descaro de preguntarme!

-De que hablas, no entiendo porque estas tan molesta, la cena fue excelente al igual que la ceremonia, todos los invitados estaban satisfechos con la fiesta…

-Te parece poco el haber invitado a Karin! Y lo peor de todo es que permitías que se acercara a ti y te tocara! Acaso no tienes corazón!

-Sakura es solo Karin, no es nadie importante

-Para ti es solo Karin, pero para mi es una… resbalosa… odio verla cerca de ti…

-Jajajaja!!!- El pelinegro exploto en risas, Sakura se sorprendió pues es muy raro ver a Sasuke reír de esa magnitud, con el tiempo que llevan de conocerse tal vez es la segunda o tercera vez que se ríe así

-D-De que t-te ríes?- Estaba avergonzada porque aun no sabia que le causaba tanta gracia

-Es que… no puedo creerlo!...

-Que cosa? Ya deja de reírte!- Le decía como niña avergonzada

-Estas celosa!

-Claro que no!- Aun que ella misma sabia que si lo estaba, pero no quería darle la razón, mucho mas sabiendo que se burlaría mas de lo que hacia en este momento.

-Te conozco perfectamente.- Se calmo por completo y se levanto de donde esta sentado para acercarse a ella.- Y se que estas celosa, y sabes que? Me alaga, porque ahora se que compartimos los mismos sentimientos.- Esta vez, ella no se alejo, si no que correspondió el beso que él inicio.

-

El beso comenzaba a intensificarse y las caricias comenzaban, pero antes que ellas también subieran de nivel, la Haruno interrumpió.

-

-Me llevas a mi casa?

-Que?

-Ya es muy tarde y no quiero irme en taxi, así que podrías llevarme?

-De que hablas, esta noche te quedaras con migo.- E inicio el beso y las caricias, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

-Espera Sasuke.- Se alejo de él.- He pensado que mientras llegue el día de nuestra boda no dormiremos juntos.- El azabache no podía creer lo que ella le decía.- Tu dormirás aquí en tu casa y yo en la mía…

-Me estas diciendo que no haremos el amor hasta que nos casemos

-Así es, a partir de hoy, se que es absurdo, pero será algo muy emocionante la noche de luna de miel no crees?- A Sasuke parecía darle un tic nervioso.- Espero no te molestes con migo.- Termino diciendo tímidamente

-…… esta bien, haremos como tu digas.- Dijo ya resignado, sabiendo que discutir eso con Sakura seria llevarlo a algo mas grande como "solo te interesa el sexo y no te importa el amor", sabia que algo así sucedería, lo mejor es esperar…… ojala y los días pasen rápido, porque estar sin hacer _eso_ con Sakura mucho tiempo lo volvería loco.

-

-

……

-

-

-JAJAJAJA!

-Oye! No seas escandaloso dobe!

-JAJA!! Es que es muy gracioso saber la condición de Sakura y mas viendo tu reacción, es un caso único!

-Pues a mi no me parece gracioso, me parece un castigo

-Es increíble que ella ponga algo como eso, pero es de esperarse, es Sakura después de todo

-Tengo que hacer algo y apresurar la fecha de la boda

-Pero no puedes hacerlo, ya fijaron la fecha en las invitaciones

-Lo se! Era una manera de darme ánimos

-Jajajaja!!

-Deja de reírte!!

-Lo siento! Es que aun me causa gracia

-Y tu aun no lo has hecho con Sakyno?- Prefirió desviar el tema haciendo que Naruto dejara de reírse.

-No, llevamos muy poco tiempo, además hemos decidido no subirlo a otro nivel hasta estar los dos completamente seguros

-Aunque creo que es mas que todo para que tu estés seguro, aun sientes algo por Hinata?

-…… Estoy intentando olvidarla, se que lo lograre, Sakyno es una gran mujer ella me ayudara.

-

La habitación del hospital se quedo en completo silencio, pero ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia que estaba al otro lado de la puerta seme-abierta, quien escucho parte de la conversación.

-

-

* * *

-

*****: **_http : // www. vestidos. ws /wp- content /uploads /2009 /01 /vestidosdenoche1 .jpg(sin espacios)  
_**

_Esta vez no fue emocionante cierto, pero aun asi espero le haya gustado, no les voy a decir cuantos capis mas faltan , porque siempre digo dos o tres y siempre hay mas, mejor las voy a sorprender XD, a lo mejor el siguiente es el final, quien sabe (ojala asi sea ¬¬). tengo tantos fic en mente que quisiera tener el animo para escribir, pero sin eso es imposible!! Tengo deseo de subirlos y saber sus opiniones, pero creo que antes tengo que terminar este para seguir con los otros proyectos. agradesco enomemente su apoyo a este fic, nuevamente les digo no crei tener tantos reviews (362), para mi son muchos y me alegra tanto, eso significa que no soy tan mala en esto XD. Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

-

_Agradesco especialmete a:_

_**kurenai95:** Sabes conrespecto a Gaara queria hacerlo un poco difente a su habitual caracter, queria a un buen contrincante para Sasuke, asi que el pelirrojo fue el afortunadao ^ ^, me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior, cuidate  
**lili-little-witch:** me alegro que te gusta el anterior, si hubiera hecho que Sakura muriera, el fic seria una trajedia no creo que a la mayoria le hubiera gustado, ademas de matarme a mi XD. Pues si casi casi termina, ojala el otro cap sea el final, de todas maneras les aviso  
**setsuna17:** gracias! me alegro que te gustar el anterior, aunque este no tenga nada de emocion, espero te guste tambien  
**Edison:** jajaja! me alagas al saber que es uno de tus favoritos, gracias por seguir mi fic, espero te guste el capi, cuidate  
**v1kyform:** oye! tenemos nuestras mentes conectadas! Sabes? antes de leer tu comen me recorde de esos personajes y dije que de alguna manera tenian que aparecer nuevamente Xd, y cuando lei tu comen, dije "definitivamente en este capi tengo que ponerlos", me alegró tambien saber que pones interes en mi fic y lo analizas, me alga mucho,espero te guste el cap  
**Lizie_azul:** gracias por tu review! Y cuentame como vas con la publicacion del fic? Ojala bien ^ ^, espero tu coment de este capi, cuidate  
**sasuke_glamour:** Ojala no te desepcione con este capitulo, pues despues de tanto tiempo de no actualizar y de remate corto, ojala e guste,XD  
**Pau-chan22:** Asi es, En mis otros fics si habra NaruHina (cuando sean SasuSaku). Gracias por comentar, a ver que opinas de este ^_^  
**lupita-chan:** Disculpame por haberte hecho esperar ojala no te desepciones del capi XD  
**Isakaru:** Creo que a partir de ahora ya no tendran problemas entre ellos, si no en su boda XD ojala y todo les salga bien  
**Shannon_Arsen!!:** Wow! leerte el fic de una sola vez es un don O_O, impresionate. En serio crees que escribo bien? Aunque creo que al inicio no lo parecia tanto ^ ^u, pero muchas gracias por el alago. Bueno en lo que resta de la historia espero ver tus review y claro en los proximos que escribas, por cierto he subido otro el cual continuare cuando finalice este, cuidate!  
**uchiha5:** Gracias por seguirlo, ojala no sea el unico review que me escribas XD, y pues claro, avira al hacer otro, pasate por mi profile,he publicado otro que seguire al concuir este, ojala te guste!  
**ichigo_fuji:** Agradesco tu coment, espero no te parezca aburrido este capi, aun asi espero saber que opinas  
**Ailei-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, y con respecto a que Sakura hace todo lo que dice Sasuke, pues creo el amor que le tiene hace segarla, de todas maneras no solo Sakura hace eso, como habras leido en este capi, él tambien hace lo que ella le dice XDXD, agradesco mucho tu coment, mas al poner tu punto de vista, eso me gusta ^ ^  
**Ofelitha moshithitha:** Entiendo cuando dices que no te daba animo de dejar review,(a mi me pasa XD) Pero es bueno saber que lo has seguido. Con respecto a Naruto, si, se quedara con Sakyno, en este fic, cuando haga otro ahi si habra NaruHina, gracias por comentar  
**Katari-chan:** Me alegra que te guste mucho el fic. Porque odias a Sakyno? ella es buena con Naruto... ah ya entiendo estas celosa XD jajaja! es broma, se que muchos querian que se quedara con Hinata, pero despues de tanto "seguir" a Naruto no me parecio dejarlos juntos porque Naruto se dio cuenta que no tendria futuro con Sakura, seria como tenerla de repuesto, ademas el titulo del fic, no solo era para el SasuSaku, si no para Naruto, aunque el resultado fuera diferente ^ ^_

_-_

_Cuidense Mucho!! Nos leemos en la proxima!! (espero no tardarme mucho ^ ^u)_

_Saluditos!!_

_-  
_

_Att. Park_lee  
_


	34. Chapter 34 1ª Parte

_ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

-

_Resucite!! Las tuve en agonia verdad? Lo lamento, pero ya estamos aqui con la conti, que como siempre espero les guste._

_El capitulo me salio relargo, asi que tuve que hacerlo en dos partes, en las notas finales se daran cuenta porque. Ademas del porque estoy un poco nostalgica._

_Sin mas las dejo leer y nos leemos abajo! ^ ^_

-

* * *

-

-

**_Cap 34. Parte 1_**

-

-

Escuchaba y de alguna manera se sentía mal, sabia que Naruto no la quería como ella lo quería, pero intentaba que por lo menos estuviera olvidando a Hinata, aunque ahora estaba segura que nada de eso estaba funcionando. Era felicidad estar con alguien que pensaba en otra persona? Para ella no, quería entrar y decírselo pero no podía moverse hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-

-Disculpe…-La chica giro su rostro a la persona acababa de hablarle.- Va a entrar? Es que tengo que llevarle el almuerzo al joven Uzumaki.

-N-No, pase, además yo ya me iba.- Y se retiro de aquel lugar decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

Dentro de la habitación estaba la enfermera entregando el almuerzo al rubio.

-Bueno dobe, tengo que irme, solo iré a saludar a Sakura, tengo mucho trabajo

-Y creo que ahora tendrás tiempo de sobra para terminarlo.- Dijo el ojiazul burlándose de su amigo.

-Si Naruto, ríete del mal ajeno, ya me tocara a mi cuando te pase.- Se dirigió a la puerta.- Salúdame a Sakyno.- Termino diciendo al salir por completo de aquella habitación.

-

-

……

-

-

Aun seguía en el hospital, solo que estaba en el jardín, era un lugar tranquilo y amplio para pensar, y ella necesitaba hacerlo, aunque decidida ya estaba, pero tenía que pensar muy bien en la situación. Llevaba mas de una hora desde que dejo la puerta de la habitación del rubio y después de tanto pensarlo decidió ir donde él, para poner fina esa falsa relación, según ella.

-

En el trayecto iba repitiendo lo que le diría además de ir nerviosa, no sabia si era lo correcto o no, o peor aun, como lo tomaría él, aunque lo mas probable es que lo tomaría con calma y hasta se alivie, de todas maneras él no siente nada por ella, verdad?

-

Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación y el nerviosismo aumento, tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta muy despacio, al entrar noto que Naruto estaba leyendo un periódico, este noto la presencia de la chica y la saludo muy animoso.

-

-Sakyno!! Ven acá, ven a ver algunas fotos de la cena de compromiso del teme y Sakura.

-Como conseguiste el periódico?

-Sasuke me lo trajo.- Dijo muy emocionado al ver unas imágenes.- Por lo que se ve, todo estuvo genial, me hubiera encantado estar ahí.- Su sonrisa nunca se borro.

-Los dos se ven muy bien.- Dijo ella sin muchos ánimos

-Sucede algo? Te noto muy extraña.- Hizo a un lado lo que veía para centrar su atención en su novia.

-Naruto…-No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que fue al grano.-Debemos terminar.- Ahí estaba, lo dijo, ahora era ver lo que sucedía. El chico no creía lo que escucho, porque lo decía?- Vamos di algo! No te quedes callado!

-Porque quieres dejarme?-No se preparo para una pregunta así

-Pues… bueno… porque… por que tu quieres a otra persona

-……- Esas palabras sorprendieron al chico, pero le causo gracia y noto como su compañera estaba tensa ante todo lo ocurrido y claro decidida a dejarlo, pero él con un gran esfuerzo intento bajarse de la cama, a pesar del dolor que sentía, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era acercarse a ella.

-Que haces Naruto! No puedes hacerlo! Vas a lastimarte!.- Se acerco rápidamente para detenerlo.

-Ves como si quieres estar conmigo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakyno se sonrojara.- Tu no quieres dejarme y yo menos, dime de donde sacaste esa ridiculez?

-Te escuche mientras hablabas con tu amigo.

-Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si, y entendí que aun quieres a Hinata, así que por esa razón quiero dejarte libre y no estropear tu felicidad con ella.

-Jejeje! Si que eres tontita Sakyno, si no te quisiera no te hubiera pedido ser mi novia y menos estar en estos momentos contigo, además sabes que entre Hinata y yo no puede haber nada, ella pronto se casara y pues será feliz, mientras yo lo seré contigo.

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro! Mas en serio que nunca, y ten por seguro que no me voy a arrepentir.

-

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón de la chica, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, ni de lo linda persona que era Naruto y lo mejor de todo que era solo para ella.

-

-

……

-

-

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, aproximadamente transcurrieron dos semanas, en las cuales pasaron algunos acontecimientos entre ellos las boda de Hinata con Kiba, la cual se llevo a cabo en una ceremonia privada donde solo asistió la familia de la pareja, pero de esa noticia nadie se había enterado, ni sus amigos mas cercanos. Ino y Sakura se encontraban almorzando en un centro comercial, conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que la rubia saco lo dela Hyuga.

-

-Sabes, hace unos días me encontré con Hinata

-En serio?

-Si, y a que no adivinas

-Que cosa?

-Se caso con Kiba

-Que?- La pelirrosa por poco y se atraganta con lo que comía.- Ella te lo dijo?

-Si, veras….

-

//////

-

_La ojiazul se encontraba buscando un vestido para la boda de su amiga en un almacén de alto prestigio, y mientras observaba algunos, se topo con la presencia de una pelinegra y ojos perlados._

_.  
_

_-Hinata! Hace mucho que no te veo, como estas?- Le dijo la chica abrazándola_

_-Hola Ino, estoy bien gracias.- La saludo con su singular vos suave y dulce.-Que haces aquí?_

_-Pues estoy comprándome un vestido para la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, y tu?_

_-Nada mas he venido a distraerme, me aburro pasar mucho en casa._

_-Y porque ya no seguiste en el hospital?- Noto como su expresión cambio a una algo triste.- Todo esta bien Hinata?_

_-Tienes tiempo de tomar un café?_

_.  
_

_Salieron de aquel almacén y fueron a un café cerca del lugar, al estar ahí, las dos pidieron un mocachino. La rubia espero que la ojiperla hablara, parecía muy nerviosa, pero no quería presionarla. La chica abrió su boca para iniciar la conversación._

_.  
_

_-Me case con Kiba.- Lanzo de una sola vez_

_-……- La expresión de Ino fue de gran sorpresa.- Pero cuando? Como no nos dimos cuenta?_

_-Fue la semana pasada, y fue una boda entre la familia, no hubieron invitados, ni la prensa sabe aun.- Decía no muy alegre por la noticia_

_-Quiero que me digas la verdad, porque te casaste? Y no me salgas que porque quieres a Kiba, porque no te lo voy a creer, se te nota en el rostro.- Miro por unos segundos a la chica y continúo hablando.- Es cierto que fue tu primer amor, pero se que ahora lo es Na…_

_-No sigas por favor Ino.-La interrumpió sabiendo a quien iba a mencionar.- No lo menciones_

_-Ves como si tengo razón? Confía en mí, tal vez de alguna manera puedo ayudarte_

_-Eso es imposible, pero gracias.- Se quedaron en silencio, la rubia espero que la pelinegra hablara nuevamente y así lo hizo.- El que Kiba y yo estuviéramos juntos fue planeado por nuestros padres desde que nosotros éramos pequeños.- Dio un suspiro y la Yamanaka puso mas atención.- Cuando conocí a Kiba, en verdad me gusto mucho y esto que solo teníamos nueve años. La relación entre nosotros fue aumentando, y cada vez me sentía mas cerca de él, pero un día, cuando teníamos trece años, algo le sucedió a su familia y se fueron de la ciudad, desde entonces no supe nada de Kiba, me sentí tan destrozada, sentía que el mundo se me vendría abajo, pero fue ahí cuando conocí a Naruto.- Un brillo ilumino sus ojos, algo que noto Ino.- Me bastaba con solo verlo para olvidarme de todo y desear estar mas cerca de él, y aun que nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, siempre fue bien atento conmigo…_

_-Lo que no entiendo que fue lo que te llevo a casarte con Kiba_

_-…… el que los Inuzuka desaparecieran fue gracias a que perdieron toda su fortuna, debido a un negocio sucio que el padre de Kiba hizo, durante todo este tiempo estuvieron intentando recuperar lo que perdieron, y claro, mi padre estuvo ayudándoles, aun que esto yo no lo supe hasta que Kiba regreso._

_-Sigo sin entender Hinata, discúlpame_

_-Esta bien te lo diré de una vez.- Dio un suspiro.- Kiba y yo nos casamos porque de ese matrimonio dependía la estabilidad de las empresas Hyuga, mi padre se estaba quedando sin dinero y la asociación con los Uchiha no ayudaba en mucho, y como la familia de Kiba nos había superado en riquezas era necesario la unión, debes de saber cuan beneficioso era para nuestra familia.- Al terminar estas palabras, Hinata intentaba no ponerse triste, porque de alguna manera la obligaron a algo que no quería a pesar que en algún momento estuvo enamorad de Kiba._

_-Lo lamento tanto, creo que tu eres la que mas ha sufrido en todo esto, pero si no querías, porque simplemente no te rehusaste? No pueden obligarte a algo que no quieres_

_-Tienes razón, pero Ino, no soy como tu, tu eres mas abierta, sabes que nunca les he dicho no a mis padres, mucho menos a mi papá, además nuestra estabilidad económica dependía de eso, si cansándome podía ayudar a mi familia, tenia que hacerlo.-La ojiperla estaba mas tranquila después de oír sus propias palabras. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio…- Y como siguió Naruto?_

_-Ese idiota sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, además sus fracturas ya están por sanarse totalmente, a él no hay nada que lo detenga.- Noto como su compañera hacia un gesto entre felicidad y tristeza.-… Pero es feliz…_

_-Me alegro de escuchar eso…_

_.  
_

_Terminaron de tomar su café y hablar de otras cosas, para tratar de cambiar un poco el ambiente… y se logro._

_.  
_

//////

-

-Es increíble por lo que tuvo que pasar Hinata, ojala y Kiba se la merezca

-Pues por lo que me conto Hina, al parecer él es un amor con ella, pienso que todo saldrá bien, solo es dejar que pase el tiempo.- Comento la Yamanaka tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-

-

……

-

-

Después de este acontecimiento, los días fueron pasando igual de tranquilos, con una boda en cima que pronto se estaría llevando a cabo. En todo este tiempo, Sakura no supo nada de Gaara, lo único que escucho a labios de Sasuke es que tuvo que salir de viaje de negocio donde lo esperaba una gran oportunidad, quien sabe si con eso se quedaría de una vez en ese lugar. Le pelirrosa encontró un alivio en esas palabras, pues ya no estará con la incertidumbre de encontrárselo o tener un problema con Sasuke por causa del pelirrojo. Todo estaba volviendo a su sitio.

-

Hace unos días Natsuo la visito en el hospital, quería agradecerle por haberlo sacado de la cárcel, le comento que gracias a las recomendaciones del Uchiha, tenia muy buenas ofertas de trabajo en algunos hospitales.

-

-Recomendaciones dices? De parte de Sasuke?

-Si, tu prometido hablo a algunos de los hospitales y les comento sobre mi, fue una sorpresa, pero créeme es algo que no creí que él hiciera.- Decía su ex compañero aun sin creerlo

-Es muy raro, él no me ha comentado nada- Al igual que Natsuo, la ojijade no podía creer que Sasuke hiciera algo así.

-Creo que después de todo, logras cambiar a las personas Sakura

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Dijo entre pequeñas risas

-

Y así siguieron por un par de minutos mas, Natsuo tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades de trabajo y Sakura tenia que seguir atendiendo en el hospital. Se despidieron como buenos amigos esperando que la vida les de la felicidad que se merecen.

-

-

……

-

-

Mientras, el pelinegro tenia que mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en ciertas cosas, no es que viviera solo de _eso_, pero con solo pensar que teniendo a Sakura a su lado y mas cuando el momento comienza a ponerse un poco mas pasional, y no puede hacer _eso_ con ella, lo frustra de una manera inmensa, así que es un alivio que últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo para tener su mente ocupada.

-

Seguía en su oficina trabajando, en eso recibió la visita de alguien muy conocido para él; su hermano; la relación entre ellos había mejorado muchísimo, al parecer los dos necesitaban un buen escarmiento en cuanto a mujeres, pues desde que se dieron una nueva oportunidad los dos andan de un buen humor; bueno, obviando la parte de Sasuke, en la que no puede tener _eso_. Itachi necesitaba hablar de algo con su hermano, algo que seria un giro total en sus vidas.

-

-Necesitas algo? Porque déjame decirte que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo escuchar tus quejas.- Decía el Uchiha menor sin verle aun el rostro a su hermano y siguiendo con la revisión de los documentos.

-Es una lastima, porque algo que tiene que ver con tu total independencia.- al decir esto sonrió, pues pudo notar como ahora su pequeño hermano si le prestaba atención.

-De que hablas?-

-Pues te informo que…- hizo una pequeña pausa.-… pronto serás tío.- Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar cuando su novia se lo menciono.

-…… no entiendo como un hijo tuyo se relaciona con mi "independencia" según tu.

-Pues simple, mi atención ya no se centrara en ti.- Al escuchar esto, el pelinegro menor dio un respingo pues en eso tenia mucha razón, no es que quisiera su atención, pero todo este tiempo siempre ha sido Itachi quien lo ayudado a salir de situaciones difíciles, además de darle muy buenos consejos, le daba un poco de tristeza saber eso, pero claro, eso su hermano no tiene que saberlo…- Que pasa Sasuke, porque te has quedado callado? Acaso estas celoso por ya no recibir mi atención?

-Déjate de tonterías! Al contrario estoy feliz que ya no estarás encima de mí como si fuera un niño.- Intento ocultar su tristeza, pero entre hermanos se conocían muy bien.- Y… piensan casarse?

-No, por el momento, hemos decidido que hasta que nazca nuestro bebe comenzaremos a hablar del asunto.- dijo mas tranquilo el mayor

-Cuando se mudara Michiru a la casa?- no puso interés en la pregunta

-Pues es ahí donde se viene tu independencia.- Comenzó a ponerse mas serio, sabia que esto su "pequeño" hermano no se lo esperaba

-Porque?

-Michiru y yo, decidimos… comprar un apartamento, para que así podamos vivir como una familia.- Noto como su hermano también cambiaba su expresión a una seria.- Al igual que tu la formaras con Sakura.

-

El silencio reino en la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, sabia que algún momento su hermano se casaría y tendría una familia al igual que él, pero siempre pensó que vivirían en la misma casa (mansión), nunca pensó que Itachi quisiera vivir solo, primero sus padres se van de viaje de "negocios" a otro país para luego decir: _hijos hemos decidido dirigir la empresa en este lugar, ustedes encárguense ahí_; y ahora Itachi le sale con esto, después de todo, las cosas no son como uno piensan.

-

-Felicidades.- Dijo finalmente.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, espero cuides mucho a Michiru y a tu hijo.- Esto lo dijo al recordar que él y Sakura habían perdido a su hijo y no quería que eso pasara con su hermano.

-Gracias

-

Al terminar su plática de hermanos, Itachi dejo a Sasuke para que siguiera trabajando, aunque ciertamente este no lo haría, tenia mucho para pensar y eso seguro no lo dejara trabajar.

-

-

* * *

_Bueno, como se habran dado cuenta, dedique un poco a la nueva pareja (NaruxSaky) Se que algunas no la quieren pero prometo en otro fic evitar eso. Tambien explique del porque Hinata se caso con Kiba y rechazo a Naruto, recuerden que con familias poderosas uno no es dueño de sus decisiones. Y pues la otra parte, la conversacion entre hermanos, pues si, quierase o no, Sasuke siempre dependia de Itachi y pues ahora se da cuenta que ya no podra hacerlo, aunque eso no quere decir que no tendra su apoyo. Y bueno hablando de otra cosa, ahora les digo porque estoy nostalgica y porque se hizo en dos partes el cap, pues porque......... es el CAPI FINAL!!! Asi es, el fic llega a su final!! Me dio una tristeza enorme cuando lo termine, pero como inicio tiene su fin._

_Ahora bien, la segunda parte ya esta terminada, de ustedes dependera cuando de cuando lo suba, y creo que hoy sera mala muajajaja! Si, porque pedire 15 reviews para subir la segunda parte. asi que ya saben, a mandar reviews se ha dicho, OJO uno por persona. Si soy mala lo se, pero quiero saber que tanto les gusto el capi._

_-  
_

_Agradesco especialmente a:_

_-_

_**lili-little-small-witch  
Pau-chan22  
v1kyform  
setsuna17  
Isakaru  
kurenai95  
jade uchiha:** Oye! Me asustante con tanto perdon XD jaja! Aunque la que deberia disculparse soy yo, me he demorado un siglo, pero bueno aqui con la actualizacion.  
Espero que puedas tomarte un tiempo o mas bien, espero que tengas tiempo para leer el capi, se que estas muy ocupada. Y bueno como siempre tomo ideas de mis lectoras,  
gracias a una idea tuya complemente una parte del fic, que lo veras en la segunda parte.  
Agradezco tu coment y espero que leas este  
**Gotiitaaxz  
Katari-chan  
Lizie-azul  
Crystal Butterfly 92  
Ofelitha moshithitha  
kimy-chan:** Me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, espeo tener un review tuyo de este capi. cuidate!_

-

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Cuidense Muucho! Y pues nos leemos muy pronto!_

_Saluditos!_

_-_

_**Att. Park_lee**  
_


	35. Chapter 34 2ª Parte FINAL

ACLARACION: Naruto no me pertenece, sino tuviera otro rumbo

.

Hola!!!

Aqui de nuevo, dejenme decirles que actualizo no porque obtuve los 15 review (T_T), si no porque la verdad se merecen que actualize, pase casi un mes sin subir capi y se cuanto las estuve torturando, asi que decidi subir el ultimo cap, sin mas palabras, las dejo que disfruten del ultimo captulo de esta gran historia. TT_TT.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Cap 34. Parte 2_**

.

.

Solo hacia falta un día, un día para la ceremonia más grande, la ceremonia que uniría a una pareja que paso por muchas pruebas y obstáculos, donde ahora se puede ver que tan fuerte es el amor.

.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban teniendo su momento a solas, en un parque retirado de la ciudad, aun no había oscurecido, pero el cielo ya daba colores un poco oscuros, demostrando que la noche se acercaba. Y ahí estaban ellos contemplando el paisaje que aquel lugar les mostraba, se encontraban sentados en el verde pasto sobre una pequeña manta y con una pequeña canasta con alimentos.

.

El porque hacer un picnic antes de la boda, en lugar de su respectivas despedida de soltero? Fácil, el Uchiha por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Sakura fuese a uno de esos clubes donde salen hombres semi desnudos o en peor caso desnudos, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo, si quería ver hombres desnudos porque no se lo pide a él? Èl con gusto lo haría.

.

Y bueno, como el pelinegro no dejo que ella tuviera su despedida de soltera, pues se lo prohibió a él también, aunque después de eso, tuvo a un insoportable Naruto tras ella rogándole que los dejase, pero no se doblego a tales suplicas, hasta por decirlo así, chantajes, porque el rubio también conocía los puntos débiles le la Haruno, pero aun así no se dejo convencer.

.

Por tal razón ahora se encontraban en ese lugar con hermosa vista, aunque claro, para Sasuke era algo normal estar ahí. No le molesto no tener su despedida de soltero, siempre y cuando ella tampoco lo tuviera.

.

-Sasuke…

-Hm

-No estas nervioso?

-Porque debería estarlo?

-Como que porque? Mañana es nuestra boda

-Y? solo es una ceremonia nada mas

-Eres un insensible.- La chica no se sorprendía de la actitud de su futuro esposo, era normal que él actuara así.-… Aunque tu no lo estés, yo si lo estoy.- El chico la observo esperando que continuara.- Tienes que saber que es el sueño de toda mujer, casarse con el hombre que ama y saber que es amada de igual manera, y en nuestro caso es mejor aun

-Ha si? Y porque?

-Pues, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, cosas donde ha estado a prueba nuestro amor.

-Hm, estas muy inspirada hoy, además de cursi

-Eres un aguafiestas Uchiha, siempre arruinas los buenos momentos

-En ese caso.- La tomo para acostarla a su lado.- Te hare sentir un buen momento.- Comenzó a besarla suavemente, ella correspondió gustosamente, pero estaba tan distraída con el beso pasional que el Uchiha le estaba dando, que no tuvo cordura para detener las caricias muy provocativas que él le hacia, fue hasta que el moreno llevo una de sus manos al muslo de la pelirrosa, ella se sobresalto y se separo rápidamente del chico, se sorprendió de cómo Sasuke intentaba tener algo mas en el parque.

-Que crees que haces?!- Aun estaba agitada por el beso y sonrojada además

-Eres mi prometida no? Entonces debes imaginarlo.- Dijo con su peculiar sonrisa arrogante

-Estas loco, Sasuke? No te das cuenta que estamos en un parque

-Y eso que tiene? No veo a nadie por aquí, además no es mala idea hacerlo aquí

-Pues yo creo que si, de todas maneras te recuerdo que tú y yo no podemos hacer _eso_ hasta que nos casemos.- Dijo firmemente notando el rostro serio del azabache

-Ya entendí…… mejor te llevo a tu casa.- De alguna manera esta situación le molestaba, después de todo era un hombre, es normal que desee _eso_, pero tampoco podía forzarla, de lo que estaba seguro es que en su luna de miel no le dará tiempo ni de respirar.

.

.

……

.

.

Sábado, 11:15 a.m. todo estaba listo, ni un detalle hacia falta, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, solo hacia falta los invitados, que ya comenzaban a llegar, y claro los principales de la ceremonia, los futuros esposos, quienes estaban en sus respectivos salones terminando de arreglar sus atuendos, tenían cuarentaicinco minutos para estar listos; en el caso del Uchiha no había necesidad de tanto tiempo, él ya estaba listo, pero le molestaba tener que esperar.

.

-Cuanto falta Naruto?

-Hace cinco minutos te dije que faltaban cincuenta minutos, así que has tu la cuenta.- Le dijo su compañero y padrino de la boda

-Esto es frustrante

-Que, no me digas que estas nervioso

-Claro que no, no seas idiota!

-Solo quiero terminar con todo esto

-Ya se! Estas impaciente por llevarte a Sakura de luna de miel y hacer de tus cochinadas!

-Eres un dobe!! Como pueden ocurrirte ese tipo de _cosas_! – Dijo muy molesto el pelinegro y a la ves con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, de alguna manera su amigo había acertado.

-Jajajaja!! Estoy bromeando teme! Pero por lo visto acerté! Jajajaja!

-Eres un…- Pero detuvo la maldición que iba a decirle a su amigo, cuando vio en este un rostro muy serio.

-Hablando en serio Sasuke, te deseo la mejor felicidad del mundo.- Entre nostalgia y tristeza le decía esas palabras.- Sakura es una gran mujer y no voy a perdonarte que vuelvas a hacerla sufrir, me hice a un lado porque se que ella no amara a nadie mas que a ti.- Ahora le dio una gran sonrisa.- Hazla feliz!

-Hmp…-Él solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa. Mientras ellos dos terminaban su pequeña conversación, alguien entro a la habitación.

-Estas nervioso hermanito? Mira que ya fui a ver a la novia y déjame decirte que esta…

-Por muy mi hermano que seas, no te permitiré que hables de Sakura como cualquier mujer

-Oye! Solo estoy diciendo que esta muy hermosa, no te enojes por eso

-Hmp!

-Y ya cambiando de tema, quiero darte una sorpresa, mira quienes vinieron a tu boda.- El Pelinegro mayor abrió la puerta haciendo que entraran dos figuras mayores, haciendo que el menor abriera bien los ojos de la sorpresa a ver tales presencias.

-Papá, mamá…..- Se escucho pronunciar suavemente de los labios del moreno

-Hijo, quería personalmente desearte toda la felicidad del mundo.- Le dijo un señor de fracciones parecidas a él solo que muy mayor, además de acercarse y abrazarlo.

-Gracias papá.- Dijo entre el abrazo

-No podíamos perdernos la boda de nuestro pequeño hijo.- Ahora fue una mujer de cabello y ojos negros quien hablo.

-Gracias mamá, no creí que se presentaran a mi boda, pensé que tenían mucho trabajo

-Bah! El trabajo puede esperar, además este es acontecimiento muy importante, de todas maneras mientras estas de luna de miel, le ayudare a Itachi con la empresa, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

-Lo ves, te dije que era una sorpresa.- Termino diciendo su hermano quien también estaba feliz por ver a sus padres.

.

.

……

.

.

En el caso de la Haruno, aun no estaba lista, es algo normal entre las mujeres, pues ella quería verse hermosa para su futuro esposo. Ino su madrina de bodas la acompañaba, intentaba calmarla pues estaba tan nerviosa porque sabía que toda la atención estaría en ella y en Sasuke y temía dar un paso en falso. Habían terminado de peinarla y maquillarla, el vestido ya lo tenia puesto, era hermoso (1), hecho por uno de los mas grandes diseñadores.

.

-Listo! Ahora es de esperar que se llegue la hora para irnos

-Espero todo salga bien

-Y así será…-Iba a seguir hablando cuando una voz femenina hablo en aquel salón

-Como? Acaso ibas a comenzar la ceremonia sin nosotros?- Esa vos le era muy familiar y hacia mucho que no escuchaba tan cerca, giro su rostro y lo que vio la hizo llenar de una enorme alegría.

-Tía Tsunade!! Kakashi!! Por dios que sorpresa! Cuando vinieron?

-Bueno.- Hablo el hombre que acompañaba a su tía.- Yo quería venir ayer, pero paso un imprevisto con tu tía, así que no hubo mas remedio que venirnos este día.- Dijo de lo mas tranquilo

-A no me vengas con que yo tengo la culpa! Además recuerda que tu te descuidaste por estar leyendo el libro de ese pervertido!

-Ya tranquilos, los dejare un momento con Sakura, vendré cuando sea la hora.-

-Gracias Ino.- Cuando su madrina e había retirado, puso la vista en su tía y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran, pues era muy importante para ella que ellos estén presentes en su boda.

-Sakura hija! No llores.- Se acerco la rubia mayor a abrazar a su sobrina.- Vas a arruinar el maquillaje

-Es que es increíble que estén aquí, lo he deseado tanto

-Entonces tu deseo se cumplió.- Término por decir la única figura masculina de aquella habitación.

.

Aun tenían unos minutos, así que se pusieron al corrientes de todo, Sakura les explico por todo lo que pasaron, cuando Kakashi dejo a Sakura, él aun no sabia del embarazo de esta, así que fue desde ahí donde les comenzó a relatar; la perdida de su bebe, los planes de Lenalee y claro la aparición del pelirrojo que desde que Naruto tuvo el accidente no ha sabida nada de él, solo lo que Sasuke le dijo.

.

Su tía estaba impactada por lo que su sobrina le decía, no creía por todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz que había logrado la felicidad. Todo estaba listo y había una boda que celebrar.

.

-Sakura, ya es hora.- Dijo entrando la Yamanaka para darle unos retoques a su amiga.- No estés nerviosa todo saldrá bien

-Y Sasuke?

-Él ya te esta esperando y con tu permiso amiga, déjame decirte que esta para comérselo

-Ino!

-Es verdad! Lo veras con tus propios ojos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Sakura, has estado comiendo bien?

-Porque lo preguntas?

-Te noto pálida

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, algo que la rubia no pudo interpretar.

.

Tsunade se adelanto a tomar asiento en aquel lugar, ellas se quedaron esperando hasta que la música iniciara. Y así fue, primero iniciaron las dos damas de honor, seguidas de la madrina, que a la vez la seguían un par de adorados niños y detrás de ellos, la novia quien iba acompañada del gran amigo de la familia, Kakashi.

.

El pelinegro seguía de espaldas, pero no pudo evitar no verla, así que se giro y ahí estaba, la mas hermosa mujer que pudo haber visto, y al verla se dio cuenta que nunca iba a perdonarse por el daño que le causo, aunque todo ha quedado atrás, es algo que lo atormentara siempre, por esa razón intentara hacerla siempre feliz.

.

Su paso era lento pero seguro, el lugar había quedado hermoso, muy bien decorado. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo en un local muy amplio que tiene un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores y arboles, y el lugar de la ceremonia estaba adornado con muchas rosas blancas y rosadas, con uno que otro detalle que le daba el toque elegante. La recepción se llevaría a cabo en ese mismo lugar, aun lado donde habían colocado muchas mesas y al igual que al anterior estaba muy bien decorado.

.

Lo miro, y tal como dijo Ino, estaba para comérselo, si no fuera porque están a punto de casarse, se lo llevaría y haría con él las cosas que ha estado soñando este tiempo, y es que no era para menos, su vestuario era todo negro (2), se ajustaba a su cuerpo, lo que hacia demostrar lo bien cuidado que lo tenia, mas palabras no tenia como describirlo, simplemente se veía irresistible.

.

Finalmente llego donde él, los dos se quedaron mirando, atrapados cada uno en su mirada, no escuchaban a nadie, para ellos no había nadie, solo ellos dos, pero la vos de Kakashi los hizo salir de su mundo.

.

-Eh… chicos.- Dijo susurrando.- Aun no es el momento del beso.- La pareja se avergonzó por lo que acaba de suceder, no querían que se dieran cuenta que estaba desesperados por estar juntos y mucho mas al verse vestidos así.

.

Se incorporaron y dieron paso a la ceremonia, el momento mágico para Sakura, siempre soñó con este momento, siempre soñó casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque no lo creía sabia que estaba sucediendo. Los votos llegaron, como así también la entrega de los anillos. Nuevamente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirrosa, estaba feliz y sabia que era lo que le daría el toque a tanta felicidad y quería que su ahora esposo compartiera con ella. Para concluir todo aquello solo hacían falta las palabras oficiales.

.

-…… Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer… pueden besarse.- y así lo harían, pero antes la ahora señora Uchiha le dijo algo antes de comenzar el beso.

-…Estoy embarazada…- Escucho bien? Embarazada? Eso significaba que serian papás!...

.

No le dio tiempo para nada, la beso, pero en ese beso se sentía agradecimiento, felicidad y sobre todo el amor que se tenían, la vida les daba otra oportunidad y mientras esa oportunidad esta, es mejor aprovecharla, porque si no después nos damos cuenta de lo hemos perdido.

.

Como bien dice el dicho; No se Sabe lo que se Tiene, hasta que se Pierde, y en este caso, Sasuke Uchiha supo qué era perder algo muy valioso, afortunadamente supo como recuperarlo, y ahora se encargara de retenerlo por el resto de su vida….

.

.

**THE END**

**(FIN)**

.

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

(1) http: / / i211. photobucket. com/ albums/ bb139/ angeldeseado/ aire-collection-2009-modelo-zagreb. jpg

(2 )http: / / i211. photobucket. com/ albums/ bb139/ angeldeseado/ devota_lomba_2. jpg

.

.

_Y ahi tiene el capi, T_T el final, espero les haya gustado mucho y tambien espero me lo hagan saber. Agradezco enormemente a cada una de ustedes, pues con sus reviews me daban animos para seguir y pues a las idean que fueron otro impulso a seguir, porque sinceramente me ayudaron mucho. Me siento tan feliz que les haya gustado tanto mi historia, creanme que si pudiera meterme en la cmpu y salir donde estan ustedes para agradecerles lo haria XD._

_Bueno ya basta de tanta cursileria, ya me siento como Sakura XD, Esten atentas a los nuevos fics que subire, ya tengo uno que sibi creo aproximadamente un año, en unos dias subire el segundo capi, pasense por mi perfil y ahi lo veran, tambien necesito su opinion._

_._

_Muchisimas gracias a:_

_._

_**lili-little-small-witch  
kurenai95  
setsuna17  
Gotiitaaxz  
Ofelitha moshithitha  
rose-haruno:** Hola! te gusto el final? Espero que si, Gracias por tu review  
**Eloísa:** No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, y como dices es una lastima que ya termino, pero bueno, vendran otros muy emocionantes! Cuidate  
**Lizie-azul  
Pamys-Chan  
rose-Haruno:** gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un comet, espero que puedas dejarme uno de este capi, agradesco que hayas sido fiel con mi historia. Cuidate Much  
**v1kyform  
marjugagu  
lola-loca:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero este tambien te guste_

_._

_._

_Cuidense Muchisisimo!! Y Espero leernos en otro fic! Las quiero mucho ^3^_

_Saluditos!!_

_.  
_

_Att. Park_lee_


End file.
